The Wounded Warsong
by Orinthia
Summary: We only look forward as we leave our footprints behind us. Turning around is too painful so we press on. Small profile update.
1. Chapter 1: What's in a Name?

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 1: What's in a name?

"Okay, everyone together, we got people comin' in for a look-see," a raspy voice rang out through a near pitch black room. Very little light shown through the one window: it was night time. Many children stood up, lined up, and followed the voice out a door into a glowing light. The glow dulled as they went through the door, dulled into that of candles and lanterns. The children were rounded up, all in worn out, somewhat tattered clothes. None stood out of the crowd as much as the lone Mithran child. Her ears stood up through a torn cap barely covering her scruffy brown hair and her tail waved, hoping she would be picked that day. Her fiery blue eyes frantically looked around in nervousness.

A couple walked in slowly: an Elvaan woman with short red hair tied back in two small tails wearing white robes with red trim and her tall golden haired Hume husband, wearing hard, shining armor plates that clinked with each step. They looked over the children, her brilliant blue and his burning brown eyes traveling, looking for one they would call their own. Many of the children jumped up and down, trying for attention. Some just stood there idly, staring at the couple. A few started pulling on the Mithra's tail, which she would snap away and swat at them.

"How do ya do, Miss, I'm Jerald. So, which of the runts do you like?" the raspy voice called. The voice belonged to a short bald Hume with a nasty scowl on his face and dull brown eyes, wearing various animal hides all over.

"What do you think, Honey?" the Elvaan asked her husband.

"I can't decide... they... they all need a home..." He quickly looked at each of them again, desperately looking for anything standing out. His eyes finally fell on the Mithran child, and her eyes on his. From the many children there, her eyes were the brightest; the others' didn't seem to have nearly the same fire. He walked over to her, knelt, and looked deep into her eyes. She looked away shyly, blushing. The Elvaan also walked over to her. The child couldn't help but look up and stare back into the Elvaan's brilliant eyes, her ears pressed back and her tail lowered. She had never seen such a warm, welcoming face with a smile so motherly that it put her and a few other children around them looking at the Elvaan completely at ease, almost in a trance. Jerald noticed this and cleared his throat.

"As I'm sure you know, the Great War took place about 10 years ago. It left many children without mothers or fathers as so many were sent and nearly none returned... Many of the children here were born before the war and are orphans now, but she was born after according to her birth record, but I'm not so sure the record is even real. We couldn't find copies of the record in any of the cities and the name on the record is "Warsong." She was delivered to us three months ago while the others have only been here... I'd say maybe about a month or so." The couple looked at each other and nodded.

"We're going to give her a proper name and take her," the Elvaan stated to the short Hume. He nodded.

"Okay Miss, I'll need you both to sign these," he pulled some papers, a quill, and an ink bottle out of a small drawer. "Oddly enough she's been passed here from other orphanages. We're not exactly sure where she came from nor does she remember. I certainly hope you folks give her a nice home. She's been very quiet here but there's something about her... her eyes... (and the strange scars on her back...)" Jerald trailed off inaudibly, then handed the papers to the couple. They read them over and signed on the bottom, leaving identifiable information. They handed the papers back, Jerald looked them over and nodded. The Elvaan nodded and smiled.

"Okay kitten, you're finally out of here. Now you take this." Jerald handed to the Elvaan a small key from a large keychain. "We've kept her original belongings in a small chest, you can have them." The child's trance broke, ears perked and tail straightened in shock at what she just heard.

"I... I'm leaving?" she said shyly. Jerald nodded.

"Yeah, thought it'd never happen, huh runt? Well, lemme go get that chest and you'll be outa here." He turned to the other children and shouted, "OK RUNTS! BACK TO THE BACK!" Many groans were heard as they dragged their feet back to the back room and the Mithra waved goodbye to them, quite happy to be leaving them. Jerald ran to another room and began fumbling through things. The couple watched with curiosity, as did the child. After a few minutes he finally found the small box.

"Yeah, here we go. Some things came with her but we had no clue what they were. No auction appraiser could really identify them as anything so fat chance selling 'em. Oh, there's also a few things in here without much value so we just kept them." He handed over the chest to the couple. "Also, might want to take her to Windurst to at least get a real birth record for her. I hear the chieftainess can see into people, she could probably figure out when the kit was born and draw up an official record." The couple nodded. He looked down at the Mithra and waved goodbye. "Nice knowing you, now off with ya!" He quickly turned his back to the child, concealing any emotion he may have been about to show, but he let out a sigh. The Mithra bowed and turned back to the couple, tail waving, anxious but a little afraid of what might come ahead.

"Runt? Hah, we have a much better name for you, my daughter," the Elvaan knelt beside her and offered her hand. The child looked at the hand and clasped it firmly. "Your name shall be... Orinthia."


	2. Chapter 2: Mister Goblin

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 2: Mister Goblin

"O... O-rin-theee-ah?" the Mithra asked, looking into the eyes of the Elvaan.

"Yes, it's the perfect name, don't you think so deary?" The Hume nodded. "Oh, please excuse me, my name is Darefane, and this is my husband, Vince. We will do our best to raise you Orinthia." She picked up Orinthia into her arms and stood up. Her warmth and sweet scent enveloped Orinthia, again bringing her great calm. Her worries of just who this couple might be or of what was going to happen now seemed to fade as she was carried out of the remote orphanage and into the cold nighttime air of the Meriphataud Mountains. Darefane wrapped Orinthia in part of her robes. Her tail hung out and waved slowly.

"Was a good thing we bought these chocobos when we did!" Vince chuckled. They mounted their chocobos.

"You do remember the way to Windurst, right deary?" Darefane asked. Vince took out a map and looked at it for a short while under the light coming out of the orphanage's windows. He then turned it around as it was upside down. "Oh Vince, you'll just get us lost again," she chided. Vince laughed and his chocobo nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we found this place right? I think an outpost is near here, might need to stop for a check." He turned the chocobo and headed west toward the outpost. An odd figure was walking slowly south, catching Orinthia's attention. She tugged on Darefane's robe and pointed at it.

"Hmm... I don't see anything deary." Orinthia looked back but saw nothing. She yawned, closed her eyes, and didn't think about it. As they neared the outpost they noticed some goblins milling about under the bright light of several large torches in which a Jeunoan flag waved over them. The goblins noticed them riding up and one stepped forward and waved.

"Vince! Darefane! What brings y'all out here in the middle of nowhere at this hour?" He rubbed the eyes of his goggles. "Oh! Got a scruffy kitty eh? Well now!" They dismounted and greeted the goblin.

"Jiknix, how are you? Yeah, we have a family now!" Jiknix shook Vince's hand. Darefane bowed slightly with Orinthia still in her arms, a little sleepy.

"Oh, me and my buds here are on duty at this outpost. Adventurers don't come here too often anymore, so we're here to maintain the outpost from Jeuno in the absence of the other nations. Yeah, I thought it odd I was called from San-d'O, but eh, it's a wage. So, who's the kitten there?"

"Her name is Orinthia." Darefane said, holding her tightly, knelt down to the goblin's level so he could see her.

"Oh! Orinthia! Hi there!" the goblin waved at her. Orinthia took one sniff, cringed slightly, and waved back. "Awww, she doesn't like how I smell! Hahaha, yeah, I haven't bathed in... oh goodness I forgot... that's not a good sign." The other goblins laughed. "Ah shut up you, it's hard getting water up here you know! But... there's something oddly familiar about her... I can't quite place it but it's like I've seen her somewhere before." The goblin took a long look into Orinthia's face. Her fiery blue eyes were wandering, looking around, trying to see what was where. A faint image of someone the goblin had seen was trying to enter his mind... someone older with similar facial features wearing heavy, shining armors with a dark and burning sword in her hands... the same fiery blue eyes... but couldn't fully materialize. "Those markings... Mithran facial markings are mostly unique to their respective families. I know a lot of them, but hers are very unique... I can't seem to place it. Hmmm..." The goblin reached into his large knapsack and fumbled around for something. Orinthia's attention was perked as she tried to look into the sack while clinging onto Darefane. Several pots and pans later, Jiknix pulled something out. "Here we go!" Jiknix took out a cap; similar to the one Orinthia was wearing but not torn. He handed it to her. "There you are, don't say I didn't give you anything!" the goblin chuckled. Orinthia looked at the cap, sniffed it, looked at it some more, her tail started waving, smiled, and finally took off the torn cap and put the new one on while giving Jiknix the torn one. It was a little large and drooped over her face.

"Thank you Mister Goblin!" Orinthia said as she kept trying to adjust it and it still falling in front of her face as her ears kept pushing it forward. She twisted it around and finally found it to stay but it was backwards.

"Oh! I'm Mister Goblin! You'll have to call me Mister Goblin now Vince haha." Vince laughed slightly.

"Yeah, so uh... we're kind of..."

"Lost? Hah, yeah, it's easy to get lost here with all the mountains... anyway yeah, where ya headed?"

"Windurst."

"Oh? Hmm... Windurst, yeah, where's your compass?" Vince pulls out a small compass from his pocket. "Ok, look at that thing there and head due south. After a ways you'll enter the Tahrongi Canyon and from there it's still south, okay? When you start seeing tall towers that means you've hit East Sarutabaruta, go west directly from the third one you see and you should be heading straight to Windurst. Got that, master navigator?" the goblin and Vince laughed. "It's a long ride, so I hope you don't fall asleep while driving that birdie or you might end up on the ground with poop on your back." Darefane stared at Vince with a sly grin on her face. Orinthia looked at him questioningly after she saw Darefane's look.

"What! ...okay, OKAY, that only happened one time..." Vince looked around trying not to blush. They laughed.

"Haha, ok, later you three, and good luck with the family thing!" Jiknix waved goodbye to them as they remounted their chocobos and set off.


	3. Chapter 3: Vhana's Dress

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 3: Vhana's Dress

Her ears perked, the very air seemed to change suddenly. She turned to look at the sunrise with closed eyes.

"What is it Chieftainess?"

"Someone comes. A someone who so much depends on. But she's so young... How could it be her? How could she even exist? Why isn't she-" The wind ruffled her ears, whispering to her. She turned back and sat still in her chair. Tears started to run down her face.

"Perih?"

----------

After a long night's ride, the trio finally arrive in Windurst with the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Orinthia was fast asleep. They walk their chocobos to the stable and dismount.

"Howdy-dowdy! We'll take care of your choco-bocos for you," a small Tarutaru waved and said. Vince handed him the reigns and he walked the birds to a stable. "Rentaru-roomies are available-wailable for y'all a couple blocks from here, past the auction house."

"Thanks, that's exactly what we needed to know!" They walked down the path and walked passed the auction house where many people were just setting up shop on the ground around it with towels and trinkets in hand. Many craftsmen with wagons of materials and goods were making their daily walk to auction their goods. Darefane spotted something in a clothes rack from a clothcrafter standing in line.

"Oh Honey! Look at that!" she pointed that way. Vince looked around, not able to see what she pointed at. "Over here silly." She walked up to the rack with Vince in tow. It seemed to be full of small clothing, like that for children or maybe Tarutaru. The clothcrafter noticed Darefane's interest and saw the little Mithra in her arms. Her ears twitched at the thought of making a quick sale.

"Oh, lookin' for something for the little one, hmmmm?" A tall, short orange haired Mithra wearing a clothcrafter's apron, some black slacks, and small glasses on her head walked beside Darefane. Her sharp green eyes glanced at Orinthia, who just woke up from all the noise and was rubbing her eyes. Darefane let her down.

"Oh, well yes, and I was admiring your work. My name is Darefane, this is Orinthia, and this is my husband Vince." Vince nodded and smiled and Orinthia waved. The Mithra bowed slightly at Vince and gave a little wave back to Orinthia, who was already looking around at their surroundings.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vhana and I specialize in making small clothing, but size is normally not a problem. I think I have just the thing for little Orrrinthia therrre." She went through the rack looking for the right thing. "Hmmm, not here... maybe the box." She bent over and rummaged through a large box on a wagon attached to the rack, her tail waving around keeping her balance. Vince couldn't help himself but look and stare... and Darefane noticed.

"Vince!" she punched him in the shoulder making his armor clink and Orinthia turn to look.

"Oww, what? Oh yeah, the clothes look great..." Vince said, startled, looking off in another direction.

"You big dope."

"I'm your big dope though, Honey," Vince laughed. Darefane sighed. Vhana's tail straightened.

"Ah, here we are, I think this would look nice on little Orrrinthia!" Vhana pulled out a small one-piece dress. Flowing, radiant blues and dark, shining purples colored the dress with many flourish designs in gold scattered throughout. Darefane and Orinthia's eyes lit up at the sight. "I hand craft all my drrresses from silk thread I purify and color myself. My drrresses will last a verrry long time and usually stand up to just about anything, even sworrrd strikes, mind if I show you?"

"Oh, go right ahead," Vince said smiling, handing her a small sheathed sword from his waist. Vhana turned around and unsheathed the sword and saw a small signature with a San d'Orian crest near the hilt on the blade. She took a random dress from the rack and sliced it with the sword. The dress didn't tear or get scratched.

"Wow, not a scratch."

"Yeah... not a scratch." Darefane slowly looked over at Vince again, who was still smiling and staring. Vhana shiethed the sword and handed it back to the smiling Vince, who just stood there.

"So, what do you think?" Her ears twitched at the sound of Darefane landing a swift punch on her husband's shoulder again. He startled again, winced, and quickly took the sword back.

"Just giving you a hard time Honey," Vince laughed haphazardly. Darefane sighed.

"It's so pretty," Orinthia said, amazed. They nodded.

"I can sell it to you for 78,000 gil." Vince gulped. Darefane shot him a harsh glance and Orinthia stared at him smiling and waving her tail.

"Okay okay... We'll take it." Vince pulled out his gil pouch and started counting the bills and coins and sweating. Orinthia ran around them in circles, happy as could be. Vince handed over the money to Vhana and she handed the dress over to Orinthia.

"Pleasure doing business with you, and if that dress ever tearrrs you come find me and I'll fix it for frrree." She winked at Vince, and glanced at Orinthia again. She noticed something different, something that didn't cross her mind at first. It was Orinthia's old worn out dress. The bottoms of the dress were frayed, almost like it was forcefully cut to make it shorter, and it was loose on Orinthia's small frame even though it was hemmed... like it was a dress for someone taller with a larger build. She crouched in front of Orinthia, put her glasses on, and stared at that old dress closer, surprising Orinthia.

"Is something wrong?" Darefane asked. Vhana's eyes squinted and went sharp, her ears pressed back, she bit her lip.

"Where did little Orinthia get this dress?"

"She had it on from when we took her from the orphanage... do you know where you got it Ori-dear?" Orinthia looked away and stayed silent.

"That dress... I made that drrress... that is my work from must be over twenty years ago. I neverrr forget my works... that was made for... for... but she's... how is it possible you have this dress! And who in the hell could have rrripped it!" Her tone frightened Orinthia, but she stood still, her eyes locked on Vhana. Vhana stood up, sat on her large box of dresses, and put her glasses back on her head. "I'm sorry child, I didn't mean to yell at you... that old tattered dress you have I made for a frrriend... she had helped me with so many things, I decided to make her a dress with some of the materials she brought me one day." Vhana began remembering it like it was yesterday. Orinthia sat on the ground, still clutching the new dress. Darefane yawned and looked around and saw there were some stools around that they could sit on. She started walking to get one when Vhana noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must be keeping you from something."

"Oh, it's all right, stories are always nice to hear, and if this dress was your work, I'd like to hear about it, may tell us a little more about Ori," Vince said, "but we came in after a long ride last night and we really need to be getting our room rented." Darefane smiled at Vince.

"Ah, hmm... maybe afterward I could invite you over to my home and we can sharrre stories over some steamed crab and mushroom stew?" Darefane and Vince both nodded, having not eaten a warm meal since they left for the orphanage some days ago. "Okay, it's settled then! I'll come find you tonight. And herrre, take this back, I can't take this now that that old dress is in need of repairs." Vhana handed over the gil Vince paid back to Vince.

"Are... are you sure?" Vince hesitated to take back the gil.

"Of course. That dress failed to stand up to the abuse I said it was supposed to. Rrrepayment back then was one free drrress and free repair. I will live up to it, no matter who comes wearing one of my dresses or how long it's been." Vhana crouched down to Orinthia again. "Perrrhaps tonight you can tell us a little about how you got this, hmmm?" Vhana sighed as she stood up. Her tail hung low as she went back to waiting in line. She waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4: Bathroom Humor

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 4: Bathroom Humor

"Ah, nice, cozy room!" Vince beamed. The room had 1 large bed, 2 small chairs, a table, and a small unlit fireplace. The floor was all seemingly wooden except near the fireplace which had all stonework. The walls were adorned with various tribal patterns, 1 curtain covered closed window, and a couple paintings: one that looked oddly like a chocobo and another like a silhouette of a Mithran ranger pulling the string of a large bow with a long arrow on it, but with tall grasses and trees in the background. Orinthia stared at the pictures while sitting on the table along with their other belongings.

"Oh honey, where's the restrooms?" Darefane asked. Vince scratched his head and looked around. Their room was only one room, there was only one door. Vince sighed.

"I guess the restrooms are public, baths probably too. Oh well, I really need to bathe... guess I'll look around." Vince took off his heavy armors to reveal some light, sweat drenched clothing underneath.

"Yeah, me too." Darefane took off her large robes to reveal some very light clothing underneath. Orinthia's small chest dropped from a pocket in Darefane's robe and tumbled under the bed, catching Orinthia's attention. Just as Darefane was about to reach down for it the floor in front of the bed had a loose plank which shifted back as she was about to step, making her slip and land on the bed face first. Just then a knock came from the door.

"Excuse me, anyone in? Kupo?" a high pitched voice asked. Vince opened the door to find a small moogle at the door step.

"Um yes, something we can do?" The moogle looked up at Vince who was damp with sweat, saw Darefane on the bed shaking her head, blushed, and threw his little arms in the air.

"Ah! Oh my! Kupo! I must be disturbing! I'm terribly sorry!" Orinthia jumped down from the table, landed in front of the moogle and looked at him, confused, along with Vince. The moogle looked at Orinthia, then Vince again which a hand to his chin. Darefane got up and walked over also. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just, um, eh hehehe... nevermind... kupo... Anyway I came to inform you on where the restrooms and bath houses are since you all are foreigners. You can follow me and I'll show you, kupo." They nodded, grabbed some clean clothes, and followed the moogle out and down a long hall. "It's not too often we get visitors that stay a day or two, usually they leave same day on a chocobo or on one of those new airships."

"Yeah, we're here on a different matter." Darefane said. The moogle nodded. They reached a fork in the hall.

"Okay, on the left are men's restrooms and baths and on the right are the women's, kupo. There are plenty of towels around for guests just in case you forgot to bring any, but do drop them off in the proper baskets. Please remember, kupo, these baths and restrooms are public and a portion of Windurst natives use them that live near here. Do respect others' privacy if they so wish it if possible, kupo." They nodded. "Okay, that's all, have a nice day, kupo." He walked back out the hall.

"Well, I guess I'll see you girls in a little bit." Vince said as he walked to the men's bath. Darefane led Orinthia to the women's. As they were about to pass through the big swinging doors, a number of towel draped Mithra and Taru ran out, a few still fumbling with towels trying to cover themselves.

"There's a pervert in therrre again!" one shouted.

"I bet it's the same guy!" another shouted. Others started growling.

"There's nothing I hate more then PERVERTS!" Darefane stepped forward, handed her clean clothes to Orinthia, rolled up her short sleeves, and began casting a spell. The others watched with curiosity as to what this foreigner was going to do. Her hands cupped together, almost as if saying a short prayer, and in a small flash of light she disappeared. They gasped. "Ori-dear, could you open the door for me please?" Orinthia, shocked, did as asked and could still smell Darefane's scent. "Thanks dear, I'll be right back, stay here." Her footsteps could be heard but she was no where to be seen.

"Who is that Elvaan? I've neverrr seen her here beforrre."

"She's going to take carrre of the pervert? I doubt she'll be able to do much, that's no orrrdinary pervert we have."

"She's a magey? How weirdy."

"Who are you little one? Do you know that Elvaan?" one of the larger Mithra asked. The others finally took notice of Orinthia and stared at her. Over a dozen sharp eyes looked, but Orinthia's cap drooped over her face again.

"Oh, uh, we came in from a long chocobo ride last night. She's my new mommy!" she said as she adjusted it again, still clinging to their clean clothes.

"New mommy, hmm? An Elvaan taking a Mithra for a daughter, how odd. What is yourrr name, kitten? And can we see your face?" Orinthia took her cap off.

"My name is Orinthia." The Mithra all looked into her fiery blue eyes and looked at her face. One of them shook her head in disbelief.

"Why don't I know that face..."

"I can't place it either. Wherrre did you say you came from?"

"Couldn't be from around here, there's nothing herrre that looks like that." One of the Mithra turned pale looking into her face. The look of disbelief and shock came over her eyes as it hit her where she saw that face.

"How... how could you-" A loud cry come from inside the bath cut her off.

"Heaven, send your light to punish evil! HOLY!" It was Darefane's voice as she casted pure white magic. A bright, blinding flash of light came from inside the bath, followed by a large explosion which sent a dark figure flying through the front swinging doors. Darefane immediately burst through the doors after him. A few of the Mithra screamed, and the Taru ran behind the Mithra.

"Mommy!" Orinthia called.

"It's all right deary, Mommy just needs to clean up the mess." She darted to the dark figure and landed a hard punch right to the gut, winding him and making him fall to his knees and cough blood. Finally a few Taru showed up wearing robes and very tall hats.

"So this is the pervert that's been plaguing the women's bath for weeks!" one of them exclaimed. The dark figure turned out to be a tall Hume man, but his nose, lips, and mouth were bleeding, had a couple large bruises starting to form on his face and chest, parts of his clothing were burnt, wet, and bloody, and was having trouble breathing. He fell to his side unable to stay on his knees. "Ouchy-wouchy! Who did this to him?"

"I did." Darefane answered, panting. She had a few bruises on her arms and her clothes were wet and speckled with blood, probably from the man. One of the Mithra handed her a large towel to wrap herself with.

"Ah, I must thank you for subduing the pervert, but you almost killed him! Oh hohoho! By the way, what is your name Miss? I am War Wizard Dohria. We came as soon as we heard the call over the public help linkpearl we had stationed inside the women's bath. There was a reward out for this man, would you care to accept it?" Darefane looked at Orinthia, looked at the crowd of curious eyes, then looked back to the Tarutaru.

"My name is Darefane. I'm a San d'Orian white mage and practicer of martial arts."

"Eh! A healer who hurrrts?"

"So strrrange."

"I've neverrr heard of such a thing."

"Well, that is certainly unique Darefane. Here, take this reward money." The Tarutaru tried to hand Darefane a small bag of gil, but she declined.

"No, we're mostly just passing by. And it was a pleasure getting some excercise."

"Ah, most noble of you. It's been a long time since someone has turned down a reward here." The others started chattering to themselves. As they were about to thank Darefane, the pervert began coughing more blood. His internal injuries were far worse then she thought. She sighed and knelt beside him, his eyes growing small with fear.

"No, I'll at least stop the bleeding." She pressed her hands into the hume's side and they began to glow. He began to breathe easier and stopped coughing blood.

"Your kindness shall be remembered Darefane, now, let's take this perv away." The robed Tarus tied his hands and legs together behind his back, slipped a long stick in between the rope, picked him up and walked off with him.

"Such amazing strength! I wish SOME people here had such strength," one of the towel draped Tarus said as she eyed the larger Mithra.

"Oh! What's THAT supposed to mean!" Darefane sighed.

"I really just wanted to take a shower, I'm sure my husband's already done with his now..." Orinthia nodded, as she saw Vince walk down the hall.

"So, y'all already done?" he called out, just noticing all the towel draped Mithra. His eyes grew large and little blood dribbled from his nose. Then he saw Darefane's fist shaking, so he quickly turned around and laughed haphazardly and walked away, quickly... running, running as fast as he could.

"Oh my, such an iron grasp on your husband too! I simply MUST learn!" one of the Taru said. They laughed.

The Mithra who had turned pale before crouched next to Orinthia and looked into her face once more while the others were distracted. This must be her, she thought, the Chieftainess was right.


	5. Chapter 5: Rag Time

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 5: Rag Time

Darefane's face grew slightly red as they entered the women's bath again. The entire main room was in disarray showing obvious signs there was a heated battle there. Benches were scorched and knocked over, potted plants were tipped over broken and a few slowly burning out, blood speckled everything, and a very large burn mark could be seen near the middle of the area where a hole in the roof was made.

"You did all that Mommy?" Orinthia wondered, looking around and smelling. The burning smell of the plants and wooden benches was still strong in the air, but there were small hints of lavender and other pleasing soap smells.

"I guess I did go a little overboard..." She scratched the back of her head.

"Not to worry ma'am!" a Taru dressed in a robe with a very large pointy hat cut in and walked forward. "I'm here to straighten things up, but from the looks of things I'll need a little help! Hohoho! Some fight you two must have had!" She smiled and laughed more to herself at the thought of just what the fight must have been in order to cause so much damage. Darefane laughed haphazardly. "Oh it's okay ma'am, you don't have to worry about a thing. The reward money you turned down is more then enough to fix all this." She smiled again with her hands to her hips and then started putting things back to the way they were.

Darefane looked around some more trying to find smaller facilities to wash Orinthia with. Seeing only taller, normal sized areas made her wonder where the Taru sized ones were. Upon looking over the area again she noticed a nearly half-sized door. "That must be it!" Orinthia walked up and opened it and saw inside small baths for Tarus illuminated by small skylights and lamps but the place would be a little cramped for a taller person and much more so for a tall Elvaan. Darefane got on her hands and knees and crawled in with Orinthia being small enough to just walk in. "This'll be fun." She couldn't fully stand up so she just stayed on all fours and crawled along until they found a pool for Orinthia to go in. Darefane sat on her legs beside the pool.

"Arms up!" Orinthia stretched her arms up and Darefane slipped off her cap and old dress and folded them to the side. She began to blush. "It's okay Deary, we're just going to wash you up." She dipped her elbow into the water. "Feels nice and warm. Okay, you can get in it Ori." She knelt beside the water and felt it herself and then slowly dropped into the pool. The water went to a little below her waist. "Okay, sit so I can start washing your head." She sat on the bottom of the pool and her head and shoulders were still above the water level. Darefane cupped her hands, scooped some water, and carefully poured it over Orinthia who pressed her ears back to not let water enter. Darefane did this several times and began to massage her head. Orinthia's hair wasn't very long so it was fairly easy to rinse out and there weren't any odd bumps, ticks, or lice. She pulled a small brush from her clothes pile and began brushing her hair, which made Orinthia's tail swish in the water at the delightful feeling. Darefane pulled out her own purple hair ties and began to arrange Orinthia's hair to be tied in two small tails near the bottom of her head.

"Is it too tight Ori?" She shook her head. "Okay, how about this one?" She shook her head again. "All right, all done there." Darefane pulled a small wash rag from her clothes pile, dunked it into the water and began to scrub Orinthia's shoulders, face, and arms with it.

"Am I being too rough?"

"Nope."

"Okay deary." Orinthia's skin began to brighten as more and more dirt was scrubbed from her, which also began to make the pool water more murky. Her facial and body markings became much more pronounced and more easily noticeable. Most of the lines seemed to merge somewhere on her back, which was under the water. As Darefane continued to scrub, the rag began to catch a little more then normal in that area. She traced it with her fingers. "What's this?"

"Hmmm?" Orinthia's ears perked at the feeling. It was at the two intersections of her body markings, right next to both her shoulder blades. Two parallel patches of skin were lightly discolored and felt oddly rough and jagged. Like two scars, Darefane thought. After a few moments Orinthia tried to reach where Darefane's hands were but couldn't quite reach.

"Oh, it's nothing deary," Darefane hesitantly said.

"Okay." Orinthia turned back around and awaited more scrubbing, her tail swishing in the water more. Darefane continued to scrub around. Orinthia looked into her hands and then looked at Darefane's, at how much larger they were yet how soft they felt.

"All right Ori, I need you to stand up and sit on the side of the pool so I can wash your legs and feet." She stood and sat on the side next to Darefane and lightly splashed the water with her feet while wrapping herself in a small towel. Darefane wasn't sure how she should wash Orinthia's tail though since it was constantly moving around, so she began on her feet.

"This'll tickle a bit Ori, try to bare with me a little." She pulled one foot unto her lap and began to scrub it down. The bottom was especially thick with dirt. Orinthia began to squirm and giggle at the feeling. She scrubbed in and around all the little toes and up to her thigh until the skin began to shine and was smooth. "Okay, next foot!" Darefane repeated on the other foot and Orinthia giggled and squirmed some more.

"Okay, all done! Now I have to go shower, you can continue to dry in the main area deary." Orinthia stood up and walked to the small door. Darefane stood up and hit her head on the ceiling, forgetting how low it was. She knelt back down, picked up her things and crawled out the door with Orinthia.

"High-dy ho there! Area is all back to normal aside from the plants. Benches weren't too badly bruised so go ahead and feel free to use them. Oh, and the skylight you put in is actually pretty nice. Don't think we'll patch it over since it's not even jagged. Just what kind of spell did you use?" that robed Taru with the large pointy hat asked.

"Oh... It was a very powerful divine spell, Holy. The man was fast after I punched him in the face twice and kicked him in the gut, think I knocked some of his teeth out. He tried to run so I had to work quickly, and that came to mind."

"Splendid! Marvelous!" She jumped with praise. "I really wish others around here would take it upon themselves to have such self defensive training. Most magies I know are afraid of their own wands! Hohoho!" Darefane smiled and laughed haphazardly. "Oh, I must be keeping you, I'm tarubly sorry." She waved goodbye and walked out.

"Okay, Ori, just wait for me here all right?"

"'Kay." She sat on one of the benches and swung her feet and tail. The breeze coming in from the new skylight was subtle and carried with it the smells of the flowing river nearby and of the great giant tree in the center of Windurst.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

"Wow, she's so much cuter now isn't she Honey!" Vince took one look at Orinthia trying on her new dress and hairstyle and couldn't help but want to pick her up and hug her, but promptly held himself back.

"Vince, you just said cute," Darefane laughed to herself. Orinthia smiled and blushed.

"Well, she is isn't she? I haven't seen anything cuter yet..." Darefane folded her arms.

"Hmmm!"

"..uh except you Honey!" She smiled. Vince sat on the bed and sighed.

"Oh, what was with those towel-clad Mithra earlier? Something happen in the women's bath?"

"Actually yes Honey, seems they had a brave pervert in there. I beat him so bad I had to heal him so he'd stop coughing up blood."

"Haha, glad I wasn't THAT guy."

"Oh I don't know about that," Darefane sneered and laughed slyly. Vince rolled his eyes and tried to whistle but couldn't. Orinthia stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, I could use a good nap." Vince said.

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"Well before we do let's not wrinkle that new dress. You can use one of my shirts for now Ori." Darefane made a turn-around motion with her fingers to Vince and redressed Orinthia with his back turned. The shirt went down to her knees after Darefane stretched it out some. They then all got into the bed with Darefane in the middle, Vince on one side and Orinthia on the other.

"Sweet dreams."

----------

"Are you sure you found her?"

"Yes, she is a Warrrsong. There's no doubt about it."

"But she was said to have died in the warrr. How could that child be her daughter?"

"I don't know, but she's definitely a Warsong. She's apparently under the care of an Elvaan woman, the one who beat the Wood's women's bath pervert to nearrr death."

"I see."

"Do you think it's wise to allow her to keep her?"

"For now yes, I believe so. We have nothing to gain from taking her away right now. It would only anger the Elvaan if we did. Her mother however must still be alive, but out of winds' reach."

"It's been over ten years since she and her whole army has disappeared. Do you rrreally think they could be alive?"

"That kitten is proof of it. But how long will it be before she is rediscovered... I fear for anyone who would keep her from finding her." The other two nodded.

"But what about your cover? There was that man from years ago who claimed to have had a birth certificate from a child he was delivered that read Warsong?"

"Someone told the messenger that it was a fake certificate to get him to go away. Apparently this someone doesn't know that name, but it has been over thirty years since she ever made any headlines or even articles here and news of the armies of San d'Oria isn't exactly spread around these areas."

"To think anyone could forget the Warsongs..."

"Yes."

"Oh, I heard from one of our hidden guards that they'll be meeting with Vhana later tonight."

"With her!"

"Yes!"

"We need to speak with her. She's the last one who had contact with her. I seem to recall her making a dress too."

"I'll go find her right now Perih."

----------

"Hmm? What's this?" Orinthia looked down and saw something shining in the ground. She knelt and picked at it. It was the remnants of a broken sword, still stained with blood. "Ahh!" There was a hand still attached to it, what remained of one. The grass had overgrown the entire field, a field where a battle took place. The smell of the corpses had long gone, all that remained were bones, bits of armors, and shattered weapons. "What is this place? Where's Mommy!"

"There's no one here right now child."

"Who said that!" She turned around suddenly, gripping the hilt of the broken sword. A large dark figure stood before her: an Orcish warrior.

"That's right, you're here to fight. Continue the fight. It's your fight now," the Orc growled. Several more stood behind him. The hand still on the sword hilt moved and tugged the sword away from Orinthia.

"It's not your time yet. This isn't yours yet. This isn't your pain to bare! THESE ARE NOT YOUR WOUNDS!" the owner of that hand rose up from the dirt and shouted. The voice sounded very warm, very familiar: an older female Mithran voice. The form stood up with her broken sword and shattered shield and stood in front of Orinthia, defending her. The bones had flesh on them, dark flesh that renewed itself in the form of a Mithra, one very tall with visible muscles partially covered by tight fitting dark-bluish leathery armor tensing throughout. The sword reformed into a dark burning blade and the shield into a large black towering shield.

"What's going on! Who are you?" The Orcs ran forward and the dark Mithran figure made a single, quick slash forward. The slash tore through the air with an audible sound, slicing all the Orcs, their weapons, and their shields completely in half. They let out blood curdling cries as their blood and insides spilled in front of them. The thick, putrid scent exploded, making Orinthia cover her nose and mouth. The dark Mithra knelt down before the first torn body of an Orc, gripped an arm, and tore it from the rest of the torso. She stood back up and bit into it, eating the flesh and muscle raw. The smells and sights were too much for Orinthia and she couldn't hold her stomach. The dark Mithra turned around and faced her, blood dripping from her mouth and burning violet eyes.

"You're not ready. You must prepare. You must be stronger. You'll be needed. This Vana'diel will need you." She knelt before her on one knee and lowered her head.

"I... need you... daughter."

The field began to vanish. All the bones, shattered weapons, armors, and bodies began disappearing.

"Orinthia!" Sounds like Darefane, she thought. "Orinthia! Are you okay dear?" She's calling to me. "Orinthia!" Vince? "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Orinthia awoke, rubbing her eyes from the light of bright oil lamps and saw Darefane and Vince hovering over her, a sense of concern on their faces.

"Did you have a bad dream deary? You were sweating and trembling and moving every which-way. You also made a little mess on the bed..." She looked over and saw what she had done and blushed. Vince poked at it with a small stick.

"Looks like bits of..."

"Quit being gross Vince!"

"Sorry! Must have been quite a nightmare to cause that though. What did you see?"

"I... I don't know... I don't know what it was..." she hesitated to answer and started crying softly.

"Whatever it was you don't have to worry dear, we're always here, right here okay?" Darefane rubbed her head and held her close.

A knock came from the door. "Hello? Darrrefane? Vince? I hope this is the right rrroom..."

"Sounds like Vhana, I'll get it," Vince said. He opened the door to find that it was Vhana, dressed in a light, plain robe and wearing small sandals.

"Hello therrre. Thought I'd show you to my home, though I bet you could smell the stew I have cooking!"

"Oh that's great!"

"Come come, I bet y'all are hungrrry." She sniffed the air, finding the smell of Orinthia's mess. "Hmm...?" She peered inside to see Orinthia in Darefane's arms.

"She had a nightmare..."

"Oh, this stew should put her at ease if the soft, steamed crab doesn't first. Come."


	7. Chapter 7: Grandmother

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 7: Grandmother

"Mmmmm, this smell is wonderful!"

"Haha! Knew you'd catch the scent before we'd get therrre." Vhana lead Vince, Darefane, and Orinthia to her home. "It's not some huge place but it's good enough for my worrrk. My grandmother also lives with me, she's actually the one cooking the crab meat and attending the stew. You may address herrr as Abuela. She actually doesn't like to be called by her real name anymorrre."

"Wonder why..."

"Hehe, don't worrry about it. She's lived through a lot, she even remembers the faces of the old Grrrand Chieftainesses, I don't think anyone else in Windurst has lived as long."

"Wow, sounds like a very long time. Wonder if she remembers-"

"We'rrre here!" They stopped in front of a small homely house that was quite unremarkable. The smell of mushroom stew and crab permeated the area.

"Abuela we have guests!"

"Ah! Come in, come in! I have the table rrready for all of you." Abuela showed them the table with small utensils beside each plate and bowl. She wore tattered tribal clothing which seemed to leave very little to the imagination. She was also barefoot yet taller then Vhana, almost as tall as Darefane.

"Abuela! Why aren't you in yourrr robes?" Vhana objected.

"This is traditional stew and steamed crab, child, I have to dress this way to cook it." she swished her tail with slight anger. The markings were very visible throughout her body, and surprisingly her skin was not wrinkled at all and looked very similar to Vhana's. She wore her bright blonde hair tied behind her in two short tails. Her facial markings looked unlike any of the other Mithras they passively saw, and seemed to have motion towards her dark green, almost brown eyes much like Vhana's. "Please, I beg your pardon, I was not aware they would have any problems with this dress."

"Oh, it's no big deal," Vince said, trying not to stare. Darefane had her eyes on him.

"Okay, then be seated. I will serve you." They all sat at the table and she came by with the large pot of stew that looked far too heavy for her to hold by the handle but she handled it as if it were small kettle. She took each bowl and dunked it into the pot to fill it. She then placed each one quickly onto each plate. "Don't worrry about the stew dribbling onto that plate. The crab is not quite rrready so we should finish the stew before hand." She quickly put the pot back and seated herself.

"Okay! Will anyone lead in prayer?" Darefane asked. Abuela shook her head.

"Don't pray over this food. Instead, pray for the hands that prepared it."

"...I don't understand."

"Ah, I'm sorry, old habit of mine. Don't worry, please, carry on as if this was your meal." Darefane nodded and said a small prayer over the food they were about to eat, closing with an amen. They began eating.

"It's been such a long time since I've heard such a prayer to Altana. Thank you... Darefane correct?"

"Yes and this stew is wonderful. It's so creamy yet the mushrooms are somehow slightly crunchy! How did you manage that?" She smiled and laughed to herself.

"Old family secret. This is no orrrdinary mushroom stew so please enjoy it." She looked over at Vince and Orinthia and how they were shoveling it down and raised an eyebrow. "I do mean it when I said to enjoy it." They both noticed she was staring at them and both laughed slightly with stew bits covering their mouths.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry ma'am, it's just amazingly easy to eat."

"Mmhmmm!" Orinthia nodded in agreement. Abuela stared into her face for a second and turned away.

"(Hmm, so she's really alive.)" she said to herself. "Well, to what honor do we have guests in our home Vhana?"

"Oh, that would be an old dress of Orinthia's. She was wearing a dress that I made quite some time ago and it was all yellowed and torn."

"Ah, good good."

"Thought I'd treat them for finding an old relic like that!" she laughed. Abuela got up and went to check the crab meat, which was being steamed outside in a small, covered pit. She dug open the pit, looked over the meat, and sliced one open to check the inside under the setting sun.

"Mmm... almost done, just a few more minutes."

"So, is it really herrr daughter?" someone asked.

"Yes, you may tell Perih that we have in our midst our war-sisterrr's daughter. She is Warsong; there is no doubt in my mind. You can leave, I rather hate being spied on."

"But we need morrre information."

"You wish to live, child? Leave herrre, or I will present your tail to Perih myself." She loosened her knuckles and fingers and grabbed at the air with her right hand like a mantis, only she actually caught a Mithra under the cloak of Tonko ninjutsu by the neck.

"Ah! gag" She tried to kick and grab at the hand, but it only made Abuela squeeze tighter and hold her above the ground.

"Listen to me dearrr child." She stared into her eyes very deeply, showing no sign of remorse or fear in killing her there on the spot. She loosened her grip to allow her to speak.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"I will report to Perih myself with whatever I gather." She tossed her aside like a piece of scrap, hitting the back side of the house. Abuela threw a piece of steamed crab meat at her face.

"For yourrr throat. Now please, leave before I reclaim it from your stomach." She massaged her throat and proceeded to reapply a Tonko cloak on herself and vanished.

"The crab ready Abuela?" Vhana yelled out the door.

"Yes, it's done. I'll be in with it in a minute!" Abuela yelled back. She picked up the large steaming double-pot with the crab and carried it back inside the house.

"Be careful while you eat this: crabs tend to have bits of rock salt inside them though it doesn't make theirrr meat in the least bit too salty. Traditionally we do not remove this salt during steaming as it would shrrred the meat, so be careful to not brrreak a tooth." She was looking at Vince and Orinthia, both of which hadn't bothered to wipe their mouths with a napkin after finishing the stew. Abuela walked over and took away the empty bowls and utensils and replaced them with whole pieces of steamed crab meat. She then came around again with the large stew pot and used it as a sort of gravy for the meat, careful to only pour the liquids and not the mushrooms. "It is also tradition to eat this meat with your hands and make a glorious mess, so please enjoy it." Abuela smiled.

"Yay!" Orinthia and Vince both shouted. They all laughed and dug in.


	8. Chapter 8: Flower's Petal

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 8: Flower's Petal

"So you don't remember where you got that old dress Orinthia?" She shook her had. "That dress I made from twincoon thread brought to me by a very dear friend long ago. Her name was Ray. She had helped me start my cloth crafting carrreer by hunting lots of raw silk and grass threads for me to practice on. She used to live here but later moved away to San d'Oria when she met a nice man. Must have been thirty years ago when she left, though she asked me to make this dress about twenty years ago."

"This dress?" Darefane pulled out the dress from inside her robes.

"Yes that drrress. If you'll allow me, I'd like to fix it back to the way it used to be, though it'd take me some time." Darefane handed her the dress.

"Oh go right ahead."

"Thank you; I'll get started right away. There is much missing from this dress... maybe ripped off to serve other functions. This was a battle ready dress, one to wear under heavy armor yet still have form and function. And this bottom part doesn't belong... yet..." She took the dress and walked to another room and trailed off.

"Now little Orinthia here, I presume you probably want a prrroper certificate of birth correct?" Abuela asked.

"Yeah, that was mainly why we came to Windurst." Vince answered.

"Follow me, I'll show you to our Chieftainess Perih Vashai. I'm sure you'll learn many things from her." She opened the door to a cool, nighttime breeze and moonlit path. They walked over hills and piers, over calm waters with fish swimming around, passing fishers and couples sitting with their feet in the water. Orinthia looked up into the sky as Darefane held her. The moon was three-quarters waning and looked dim yet its light was very bright. She noticed a familiar stranger walk past them: something like what she saw while on chocobo in Meriphataud Mountains. She watched him as he slowly walked away from them until he was out of sight. By the time Darefane tried to follow what Orinthia was looking at he was already gone.

"This place really is nice." Vince said, looking around.

"It's much calmer then back in San d'Oria." Darefane agreed, the breeze slight and refreshing from the water's edge.

"We're almost to her residence."

"Are you sure we should visit at such a late hour?"

"It's no matter; she already knows we're coming her way."

"Oh."

"And it's all right. She is awake whenever she senses someone coming herrr way. She is not just our Chieftainess, but also counselor and friend. She has two attendants with her at all times; they protect and take care of her. She can no longer take care of herself as her body has grown weak with age and past war injuries."

"Past war?"

"We've had many wars in our past, from before we even came and formed this Federation with the Tarutaru. Perih and I are the only two left from our generation though she's lived in this region far longer then I have. I outlived my husband, hahaha! That came with training, everyday, the old San d'Orrrian style martial arts."

"Old San d'Oria?"

"From beforrre your current king's rein. This style builds a very strong body that is very resistant to cuts, wounds, and aging. My skin is my armor in other words."

"Wow, I'd like to learn. I've been mostly just practicing martial arts as a way to clear my mind and have self-confidence. Was also thinking of teaching Orinthia but I only know very basic things." she held Orinthia closer.

"Basics will build a strrrong foundation but this old style is advanced and may put too much strain on you. You have a child now to raise, you'd best pour your efforts into making her strong and being with her as she grows. This training would make you a rrreclouse for many years, and may also make you cold-hearted. It was silently banned from practice since too many became focused on one aspect of it: the ability to push yourrrself to the edge of death. They forget that there's more to these wrrritings..."

"I see." A series of huts came in view after passing a small dhalmel farm. As they were walking a Mithra dressed in dark robes stopped in front of them.

"Abuela and guests to meet with the Chieftainess?"

"Yes, this is Darefane, Orinthia, and Vince." Abuela made a motion at Orinthia and the Mithra took a closer look. Her green eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Okay, please follow me now Darefane and Vince. Please allow Abuela to handle Orinthia while we have our discussion."

"Is it okay with you?" Abuela asked.

"Well she's only been with us about a day now," Vince said, "and you did feed us..." He looked at Darefane.

"My old name is Irasema Ehgaklywha. You would have my word that no harm would come to your child if I am allowed to look after her while you talk with Perih." She stood at attention and did a San d'Orian salute.

"...all right. If it's really necessary, okay, please take care of her for me briefly." She let Orinthia down.

"Yes, unfortunately. Please, this way now." She led Vince and Darefane away to a far hut. Orinthia waved to Darefane as she slowly walked out of sight.

"So what now?" Orinthia asked looking at Abuela.

"Now we wait for them. Perfect time to fish," she smiled, "but firrrst we need a fishing rod." She looked around, seeing some fishers in the moon's light and others with small lanterns and she spotted someone. "Follow me." They walked to the other side of the pier and found a lonely fisher perched at the end swinging her feet and tugging the line every so often. "How goes the hunt?" Abuela asked her.

"Oh... it goes, it goes. Herrre, I have a new rod for you. Sorrry I broke the other one, should have cut that line haha but I got scared! It's handcrafted, just like the old one you let me borrrow but took me ages to find someone to make it." She got up and handed Abuela a fishing rod that had various colors on it and looked to be pretty thick. She was wearing a plain gutter's apron with large pockets, some dark shorts, and was barefoot as well. She had wild white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, I'm glad you remembered this time. Been so many years... Looks just like the old one though, let's test it!" She motioned to Orinthia to stand near as she baited the small hook and cast it far into the water. "Normally this kind of rod is for larger catches, but out here it just makes things easierrr. It is a traditional Mithran rod." Orinthia looked off into the water, seeing small fish move about with some larger ones down lower.

"Who's cute kitten there Abuela?"

"This is an adopted kit. She is the daughter of an Elvaan now. Her name is Orinthia."

"Oh! How different, firrrst time I've heard of such a thing. Nice to meet you, I'm Yolanda, fisher extrrraordinaire!" She crouched low in front of Orinthia and shook her hand while smiling. She glanced over her face and was puzzled. "Where have I seen those before? ...hmm, I just can't recall. So weird not knowing your family-marks kitten." She got a tug on her line. "Uhoh! Uhoh! Something caught!" She stood up quickly and proceeded to battle the fish, tugging this way and that, until finally she yanked it out of the water in one hard swing!

"..." Abuela looked at her and shook her head.

"...?" Yolanda looked at her catch with anger. She had pulled up a rusted subligar that seemed large enough for a Galka. "WHO LEAVES THIS DISGUSTING TRASH DOWN THERRRE!" she yelled in frustration. She unhooked it and tossed it at a pile... apparently it was the seventh rusted thing she pulled up. Orinthia giggled. "Hmm! Think you could do better kitten? Here's your chance!" She handed Orinthia her fishing rod and sat down on the pier angry. Orinthia looked at the rod and then looked at Abuela.

"Well, go ahead, the hook still has bait on it, toss the line into the water and wait with me." She nodded and cast away and sat with Abuela and waited for a tug.

"Fishing has always been a relaxing past time for me when not in trrraining. It's peaceful and an easy way for a quick meal." Yolanda's tail was moving sporadically in anger.

"This is how I earrrn a living, but I can't earn a living pulling up old underwear! Rawr! That's all I've got this evening!" Orinthia's line began to tug.

"Ah!"

"Something's hooked!"

"Quick, don't let go, try to lean the fish from side to side to tire it out before yanking it out of the water!" Orinthia pulled on the line to the side but didn't feel much resistance. She pulled up the line slowly and found-

"What is that!" Yolanda yelled.

"I.. I'm not too sure. It's not a fish but it's shining..." Orinthia unhooked it and looked it over. It shined brightly under the moon's light.

"Wait... Wait! I know exactly what that is! It's a platinum petal! Way to go kitten, this is worth a pretty penny!" She handed Yolanda the petal and rod. "Oh, that petal is yours kitten, you fished it up. I was just frrrustrated haha." She put the petal into a pocket in Orinthia's dress. Abuela's line began to tug. She pulled to the side and it fought hard.

"Got a live one!" She pulled to the other side and it fought more. "Oh! It must be a big one!" In a quick motion she flung the catch high in the air: an oversized tri-colored trout! It landed on the pier with a heavy thud and flopped around.

"Haha! Nice catch there Abuela!" She walked to it and punched it swiftly and harshly into the pier, a cracking sound could be heard. It stopped moving and remained still. She began to remove the skin of the fish with her hands, using her nails to cut certain pieces free and removing the bones. She bit into the exposed flesh.

"Mmm, been a while since I've had fresh fish. Would either of you like a piece? It's really good." Yolanda shook her head but Orinthia seemed interested. "Here, try this Orinthia." Abuela cut a small piece and handed it to her. She bit into it and immediately liked the taste.

"It's yummy!" Abuela laughed.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first tried this. It's been so long." She proceeded to finish removing the skin and bones and divided the fish. Its stomach however seemed to have a small bulge.

"Hey, maybe it swallowed something! Open it, open it!" Yolanda poked it.

"Well, let's see." Abuela ripped it with her nails and something dull popped out: a ring. It was too large for a Taru or Mithran hand though.

"I'll need to bring this to Vhana. She's good at noticing tiny details but to me it looks like a tarrrnished silver ring."

"Cool! You two are so lucky!" A Mithra walked up to them wearing familar dark robes.

"They know now Abuela. It's time for the child to meet the Chieftainess."

"Good good, now I need to ask them a favor. It's been fun Yolanda, hope you catch the big one. Come Orinthia, we're going back to Perih's hut."


	9. Chapter 9: The Whispering Winds

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 9: The Whispering Winds

"It's okay Orinthia, we'll be right outside."

"She's right. We won't be going anywhere. Chieftainess just wants a few words with you." Orinthia hesitantly opened the door to the hut. Bright lanterns lit the inside as two Mithra greeted her.

"Go ahead; she's over therrre small one." They bowed on their hands and knees to her as she walked forward.

"Welcome to my humble home young Warsong. I am Perih Vashai of the Azure Bow, Chieftainess over the Mithra on this Windurst Federation. You may sit on the pillow in front of me." Orinthia sat. Perih was sitting on a small chair with closed eyes. Her facial markings were quite elaborate with jagged markings across her forehead and cheeks. She had plain brown hair tied back in two long tails from the top-back of her head and wore purple robes.

"Warsong?"

"Yes, you are indeed of the family Warsong. A proud family who's status nears royalty among Mithra of the old country but not so much of this Federation."

"Royalty!"

"Yes, your family line is well respected. Your family is one of a handful that is still welcome back through the port of Kazham after leaving our homeland. All other families were banished upon leaving. I don't expect you to understand why this was done but only to understand that you are very important to all of us. Your very existence means that your mother must be out there, perhaps still alive but out of our reach."

"My mother?"

"Your mother is Ray Warsong. She left the old kingdom in search of something that she couldn't find there a very long time ago: happiness. She found it in San d'Oria with an Elvaan Templar named Isaak d'Allemagne. They were set to be married within the serene San d'Orian settlement of Davoi with sparkling, pure water rivers. The famous "Church of our Mother" resides in the middle and it was supposed to be a wonderful wedding and gathering, but the Orcs decided that was their day to take Davoi."

"Oh no!"

"Isaak fought long and hard to protect her, slaying dozens of Orcs using only the dull ceremonial sword he had for the wedding. She watched in horror as his family and friends were killed by the Orcs, all of them trying to protect her. Isaak tried as hard as he could, but the numbers were against his strength. Soon he fell and was forced to watch the Orcs attack his wife as he died. She lived however, and escaped Davoi."

"How?"

"We are not certain, but from that time she went back to San d'Oria and enlisted as a Templar. She was the first Mithra to become part of the San d'Orian Royal Templars. She trained for many years, night and day, making herself stronger then any Templar had been. She routinely demonstrated her strength to her Elvaan peers and bested many in close combat. She even went so far as to take the trial of Ordelle's, to become something otherworldly: a holy paladin." Orinthia sat in wonder with wide eyes and open ears. "The Trial of Ordelle's takes place inside Ordelle's Caves deep below the La'Theine Plateau near San d'Oria. It was within these caves thousands of years ago that a king of heavenly quality and state of mind once trained would-be soldiers into paladins of grand nobility. This training came at an immense price though, which more often then not took the lives of those who would go through the intense mental training required. The entrance to the trial's chamber is still guarded by the first two soldiers he trained and will only appear to those that seek to be judged. She passed the trial and emerged a paladin within seven months. We however do not know what the effect of this trial had on her. Very few actually live through it, and she was the second Mithra to succeed. The trial however is open to all that seek it, including beastmen. We suspect a few Orcs, Yagudo, Quadav, and even Goblins have succeeded though we do not know who or where they reside. They are all forbidden to fight each other however, and will usually follow those that have the greater cause. Do you understand?"

"I... don't know." Her tail waved around slowly as she was trying to take in what she just heard. Perih remained nearly motionless, with her hands on her lap.

"It will come in time child. Perhaps one day we will see your mother again. For now please understand that you must be strong so that you may see that time." She stood up, walked forward, and stopped right in front of Orinthia. She faced her, though her eyes were still closed. "You are Orinthia Warsong; carry your name with pride. Though you may not always be here with us in Windurst, we will always be here to guide you when you require it." She knelt down to her level and pulled a small familiar chest from her robe. "This box was given to me to inspect by your adoptive mother though I lack sight to see inside it. Would you be my eyes and tell me what you see?" It was the very same chest that Jerald handed to Darefane. The key was already in the lock, just needed to be twisted to open. Orinthia twisted the key and the chest opened.

"!" Orinthia looked inside.

"What is it you see child?"

"I... I see a small ruby, two rings, two earrings, a hairpin, and a necklace."

"Good good, anything else?"

"A small scrap of cloth." The scent from the box was an odd pungent, metallic smell. A concerned look came across Perih's face.

"What are the condition of these items?"

"The rings, earrings, and hairpin look very dull... like they're not shiny anymore. The ruby is a deep red color and very light, but it has a tiny crack in it. The necklace looks like small bones. The cloth looks..."

"Yes?"

"...it's... like dried blood." Perih shut the chest.

"Open the door." Her guards immediately opened the door and a large gust of wind blew in, rustling everything inside and frightening Orinthia. Perih's ears twitched to the wind, as if it were communicating to her. Tears slowly formed in her closed eyes. She briefly trembled and regained her composure.

"Good luck dear Warsong. Take this box back and treasure it. These were once owned by your mother and caretakers and were placed inside for you." Orinthia nodded as she took the chest from Perih's hands. "You may go. Please take care." She stood up and walked out as Perih remained on her knees. Her guards helped her up and into her hammock.

"What's wrong Perih?"

"I... played my part... may the winds be wrong this one time. Pray that they be wrong, otherwise our Vana'diel will be in danger," she whispered. They shut the door as Orinthia left.

"Ready to go Ori?" Vince asked.

"They gave us one-trip airship passes to San d'Oria. Even includes chocobo transport as well!" Darefane smiled.

"And I'll be coming along too. Darrrefane did have an interest in martial arts and I do believe this will help you grrrow strong as well if taught correctly." Abuela said. Orinthia nodded.

"Okay, time for a midnight ride on the airship!" Vince shouted as Abuela lead them to the airship port. "While you were inside Moogles packed up everything for us. This is courtesy of the Chieftainess, so let's enjoy this since even getting a general pass for an airship is very expensive these days." They arrived at the port and presented their tickets to the Mithra at the front desk.

"Y'all are in luck! The Windurst-San d'Orian midnight flight will arrrive shortly, please wait here," the attendant announced. Abuela walked to the end of the pier, brought out her fishing rod again and began fishing as Orinthia looked deep into the clear water at the brightly colored fish swimming around. Darefane stared at Orinthia with great concern as they waited at the dock for the airship; the moon's light shining brightly over them. She still couldn't believe what Perih had told her and Vince about their Orinthia. Vince placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Honey. I have no regrets, no matter what the outcome is. She is our daughter now and we will raise her," he whispered.

"But she's-"

"Shh..."

"But you-"

"Shh..." Vince turned her to look into her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, only because Abuela wanted to come along. I don't think we should have taken her from here otherwise," she whispered as she held him.

"You worry too much, Honey. Don't worry yourself sick. Think of her as our own because she is our own, okay Hon?"

"Okay dear... Vince?" she tightly gripped his hand.

"Yes?"

"...nothing." She looked into his chest plate and saw a dim reflection of the pier with Orinthia looking over as the airship slowly came in and splashed down.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming of Age

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 10: Coming of Age

"Wood's chopped!"

"Finished already dear? You're getting faster everyday!" Darefane praised Orinthia as Abuela and she walked into their home with piles of lumber. "Ah! This should be plenty for the winter."

"I cerrrtainly hope so, there is quite a lot of demand out there for this wood. Ori quite literrrally leveled a whole acre now! Made some good gil in the process."

"Well that's good to hear. The pies should be ready and I thought I'd smoke some of the fish you caught yesterday."

"Ah, wonderful!" Orinthia put the lumber in their store room and sat at the kitchen table which had four chairs. Abuela put away their hatchets and sat as well. On the table were five plates: one at each chair and one large one in the middle. One of the plates seemed to be collecting dust from disuse. Darefane took the pies out of the oven and put one next to the center plate.

"Now don't poke them, it's a surprise!"

"Oh don't be silly, it's apple." Abuela said as she took one smell.

"You think so?" Darefane laughed to herself as she walked outside to the smoker.

"Well, it is apple don't you think?" Orinthia took a long sniff.

"It's... like apple but there's something else. Haha, I think I know now... Apple is just a mask! I bet it's mostly grape!"

"Close Ori, you'll know soon enough. And remind me, I need to give the other pie to Jiknix, he'll be making a stop by here today before going off on another treasure hunt." Darefane walked in with smoked fish on skewers and set them on the table. "All right, dig in you two." Abuela took one and ripped away at it while Orinthia took one and carefully separated it into pieces. A knock came on their front door. "I'll get it." Darefane walked over and opened the door. "Is there something we can do?" A royal templar stood at attention outside.

"His Majesty requests the presence of one Mithra by the name of Abuela. I am told she resides here." Abuela got up from her chair.

"I am her. What is it the king wishes to speak to me about?"

"I am only told his Majesty wishes your presence. Please follow me." The templar was dressed in typical knight attire but his head was covered by a coif.

"All right, lead me then." She took one more fish and left with the templar.

"Come back soon Abuela! We still have much to do today!" Orinthia shouted out the door, waving with a fish in her hand.

"Don't worry Ori!" she shouted back. They lived in the outskirts of the walled city very near the gates so that they have easier access to the public lumber resources outside. The trip to Chateau d'Oraguille was a long one, but one Abuela had traveled at least once a year since her arrival.

"Hard to imagine why his Majesty would request an outsider." the templar said to himself, but Abuela heard.

"Watch yourrr tongue young knight. My name is Irasema Ehgaklywha, you would do well to respect your elders." He looked at her with surprise.

"How can you be Irasema! She's over fou-" Abuela slapped him, knocking the coif off his head. She took a long look into his face and made sure he did the same. It was still afternoon and the traffic of people delivering goods, venturing outside the gates, walking while wearing heavy clinking armors, and carting items to auction absorbed the sound.

"Believe it young knight. I know my way to the chateau, you may return to your post." Abuela flung the left over fish bones at his coif. He shot her an angry look as he rubbed his face and reached down to pick it up.

As she continued to walk she met Halver half way.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent one of our new recruits to find you. Not only did it take him too long but he's not even with you! I think I know what happened." He sighed.

"Yup, just like the last new recrrruit." Abuela laughed.

"I wish it were someone else teaching these boys humility and respect, but who better then an elder even to his Majesty. Your presence is again called." They continued walking to the chateau.

"Yes, and this time I have much to discuss with your king. Amazing what this yearrr has brought."

"Please, save the details for his Majesty." The chateau gates opened as they neared; the guards stood aside for them. "I will announce your arrival, please wait here." He proceeded through the doors of the audience chamber. Abuela caught a quick glimpse inside the room before the doors were shut: it was empty. A few minutes passed and Halver came through the doors. "His Majesty will meet with you in her Highness' garden. I will show you." Abuela put her hands to her hips and gave Halver a questioning stare.

"Hmmm? Doing all the work yourrrself Halver? How unlike you."

"Most of our normal guards and hands are on leave for these next few weeks to spend time with their families. I have no ties outside these castle walls. This is my duty to his Majesty." She smiled slyly at him.

"You need to find yourself a woman Halver." He shot her a furious glare then regained his composure.

"Just follow me to his Majesty!" Abuela laughed to herself. "What's so funny?"

"You! You do know you don't have to be so properrr all the time, hmmm?" She poked him in the chest where his heart would be and looked into his eyes. "Think with that for a change. A man is strrrongest when he has something to protect Halver. Think about it." He looked at her for only a moment with a straight face before walking toward the gardens. As they walked many of the normal spots that should be filled by guards were empty. As they neared the gardens two heavily armed guards stood watch. They stood at attention in their presence.

"As you were." They passed. Halver knelt before King Destin. "Your Majesty, Lady Irasema is here." King Destin was admiring the flowers surrounding a large tomb stone.

"Lady Irasema, I await your report of our young Warsong." Halver gulped.

"Young Warsong, your Majesty! You mean child of-"

"Yes Sir Halver, these past number of years our Lady Irasema has been our young Warsong's nanny and mentor. We're sorry this was kept from you, but this was only to protect her for the time being. Our young Warsong has much potential within her."

"Yes, your Majesty." Abuela walked and stood near the tomb stone, smelling the flowers.

"Lady Irasema, if you will."

"Of course. This year has brought many changes to our warrr daughter. Among specific things she has fully grown and will no longer gain height or length of tail. Her strrrength has increased twelve fold since last year. She is much stronger then her mother everrr was at this age. I can't explain this but I'm sure you've witnessed her ability as a lumber-jack. She is also becoming much sharperrr in carpentry; able to precisely cut even the hardest of logs into uniform lumber. It's hard to imagine she's progressed so quickly this yearrr as in previous years she was very normal and typical for her Warsong youth."

"So, our young Warsong is now a young Lady."

"Mmhmm, she is of age now."

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but you speak of her as if she were royalty?" Halver asked.

"Yes Sir Halver, but her kind of royalty does not exist within these walls. She and her entire family line are Mithran Keepers of their old country. Their bloodline was entrusted with protecting their Grand Chieftainess for many centuries due to their unusually high strength and vigor, and it was only within this century that one wished not to have such a fate. She gave her rite of Keeper to another family. That was our young Lady's mother and it is why our young Lady is so important."

"But even with her bloodline's strength, she shouldn't be as strrrong as she is right now. They are very strong, but not so early. I have only taught her purple belt level martial arts, reading and writing, basic carpentry and basic woodsmanship yet she has excelled in everything I've shown her. She seems to enjoy every minute... even when it's verrry hard work she seems to have even more energy to continue, which is common for her bloodline but only when older. I've not seen another like her in all my years."

"So her mother is still alive?"

"I am certain. Warsongs possess a special trait but we are not sure how... they can read the thoughts and emotions of others. Elderrrs have called it the "Whisper of Souls," but only one Warsong has it at any one time and it is passed on as one dies. Our war daughter does not possess it, and her mother is the only other Warsong left in the living. So she must be out there... somewherrre..."

"But the war... it ended so suddenly with no survivors from her army!"

"There werrre no bodies recovered from her army either Halver. She is still alive, but I wonder if she wants to be found."

"And she is a holy paladin... which means-"

"Yes, our war daughter will likely follow and attempt to become a paladin herself but not for that reason. She loved Vince like he was her real father. They bonded so closely... It was like he was meant to be herrre for her as a father."

"Our Sir Vince has not returned from Ordelle's?"

"No, your Majesty, our post has not seen anyone leaving the caves as of yesterday."

"It is a shame... that the trial of Ordelle's tears families apart. We can only pray that Sir Vince returns to us ordained as holy."

"It's been one yearrr since he left... Our war daughter has been taking this well but I can only guess. I think she tries harder in carpentry and wood chopping to keep her sadness away. Some days she doesn't stop working for more then twenty-four hours straight. If he never returns she may level all of Ronfaurrre's forests with her own two hands."

"We see, thank you Lady Irasema. Please, keep us informed if anything unusual or interesting happens with our young Lady Warsong. And thank you for your service to us Sir Halver during these cold winter times."


	11. Chapter 11: Acquisition of Power

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 11: Acquisition of Power

"He's emerged!" a voice shouted across the linkpearl.

"What!"

"Vince! It's Vince!"

"He's come back!"

"Yes! He's walked out of Ordelle's! And in a white robe and a shining mantle!"

"His Majesty must be alerted! Find his family, they must know as well!"

"He's heading for San d'Oria! He didn't notice I was here though, I think he's in some sort of trance but he must have completed the training!"

The Templar Knights stationed within Chateau d'Oraguille began buzzing around, telling everyone they could that their Vince has emerged from the Ordelle's Caves. Many other guards stationed across West Ronfaure also saw him as he walked toward San d'Oria and also noted the same trance-like state of being. Royal and Templar Knights began blocking off a path to Chateau d'Oraguille for Vince so that he would not be disturbed in his walk. Many Templars and guards from West Ronfaure followed Vince, making sure he was not disturbed by anything that might be in his way. He slowly became visible from the gates.

"Vince..." Darefane was relieved in seeing him but knew this day would come. The guards were having trouble containing Orinthia.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you okay! Say something! Daddy!" She was about to shove a guard but Abuela put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let him pass undisturrrbed." Orinthia stopped struggling and stood still.

"...Daddy..."

"We will follow him to the chateau, but do not so much as touch him." Orinthia, trembling with anticipation and teary eyes, nodded. Vince finally reached the front gate and continued to slowly walk forward as if he were taking an afternoon walk around the walled city. All the guards turned around to face him and raised their swords high as he passed. Many were in awe and completely stopped to look. For a brief moment all of South San d'Oria stopped and looked on as he walked passed. His very presence was noticeable to everyone near. Abuela stepped from the barrier of guards and began following along with Darefane and Orinthia. As they passed the guards sheathed their swords and kneeled in another show of respect for his family. Many onlookers also felt the need to kneel to them as they saw all the guards kneel. Orinthia looked through the crowds, blushing lightly at their show of respect but noticed an oddly familiar dark figure looking her way. He was wearing a dark hooded robe and had pale skin. As she walked and blinked the figure was out of her sight and out of her thoughts. The wall of guards stretched all the way into the chateau. As they entered the audience chamber, they closed the door behind them. Vince kneeled before his king.

"Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness for my absence."

"Rise, Sir Vince, you need not ask as you have no need to be forgiven by us." He stood.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I have a request."

"Name it, Sir Vince." Vince pulled a small scroll from his robe and held it out.

"Please give this to my daughter when the time comes. She is the only one that will be able to read the writing and be able to use it, but only when the time comes. I will be unable to do this myself, your Majesty; that is my one request." He took the scroll.

"We will do this for Sir Vince."

"...Daddy?" Orinthia stood still behind Abuela and Darefane, teary eyed. He turned around and faced them.

"I'm sorry Orinthia." She walked forward.

"What about? You're back aren't you?" She hugged him tightly, only, his body felt cold and his scent was completely missing. She looked into his burning eyes. He hugged back and ran his hand over her head.

"I... I'm sorry... my little Orinthia. I was only given this chance to see you one last time. It's time for me to go."

"Vince..." Darefane's eyes started tearing over.

"I'm sorry." Darefane hugged him as well.

"You're my big dope Vince, where are you going?"

"I'm already there... I will see you again soon Orinthia..." The pupils in his eyes began to dilate; the burning brown defused and lost luster.

"Daddy! Why!"

"Vince!" He gave them one last warm smile as he fell limp into their arms. Orinthia and Darefane fell on their knees, trembling, in shock with the body slumped over them, lifeless. Orinthia began crying, almost hysterical.

"Daddy!" She repeated for several minutes, shouting and shaking the body. She stopped when Abuela placed her hand on her shoulder.

"H-he's... h-he's gone. ...but h-he wasn't even here... he w-wasn't even here!"

"You'rrre right, he had no scent did he Orinthia?" Abuela had turned to not face them.

"N-none. H-he felt c-cold. ...h-he's much l-lighter..." Her tears of sorrow became tears of anger. "What happened in there! What kind of trial was this!" King Destin stood up and walked toward them. He knelt before Vince's body and closed his eyes with his hand.

"This is the fate that befalls many who attempt to become something otherworldly."

"Otherworldly... They took Daddy's life because he failed!" Her anger was burning.

"Orinthia..." Darefane was still shell-shocked, slowly coming to the realization that the chieftainess had predicted this.

"I'll-"

"You'll what, war daughter? Die like he did from the trial?" She sneered, baring her teeth, almost growling in anger. Abuela walked up to her and slapped her across the face with enough force to knock her across the room. "Don't you dare bare your fangs to me! You have grown so much yet you are still a weakling! You think your anger will solve anything!" Orinthia turned in the air and landed on her feet and hands, sliding across the ground. She stood and felt her cheek. The anger subsided.

"You're right Abuela." She looked down on Vince; started getting teary eyed and picked him up. Abuela helped Darefane to her feet and followed Orinthia out of the chateau. A large gathering of guards, townsfolk, adventurers, and even the Papsque were outside, waiting to see Vince and cheering his name. The entire square fell silent as Orinthia carried Vince's body out of the chateau in her arms. His shining cape and bright robe flowed in the wind.


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Doorway

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 12: Into the Doorway

"Orinthia... please, come back to us." Darefane, Abuela, Orinthia, and a small regiment of Royal Knights were in front of the Ordelle's Caves.

"I have to know, even if it kills me. I can't live without knowing what Dad went through. I trained hard for this. I will come back. And I will live." She stood defiant, wearing Royal Knight's armor, a large, thick-bladed sword by her side, and a large shield with a San d'Orian insignia in the middle on her back. Darefane walked to her.

"You forgot these. I had them polished some time ago but never thought of a time you could wear them. Now is that time Ori-dear." She opened a small box in front of Orinthia to reveal the bloody cloth, two rings, two earrings, necklace, and hairpin from long ago. Orinthia took them and fitted them and tucked the cloth into an inside pocket.

"Abuela, be sure to give my thanks to Vhana. This battle dress of hers is quite comfortable underneath this armor."

"She said she made some imprrrovements to it. Something about it being water and fire rrresistant." A scout came running from inside.

"It's time. Quickly now!" The Royal Knights saluted her as she ran inside following the scout.

"She's just like her mother, it's truly something." an older Royal Knight said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you may have kept her family name from us but I do believe I know who she is. She's the daughter of our great commander Ray Warsong. It may have been twenty years since she last stood before us but I recognize her stance, her speed, and her sword motions. They're just like... hers." Darefane put her hand on his shoulder. "You are too kind. ...look at me. I'm an old man. Fought in some terrible wars in my time. Watched my friends, my family, my country fight, kill, and die. It should be left to us, the old, to fight. She has so much to live for... why should she go after what could take her from us? Why must she take that chance?"

"It's in her blood."

---

"Through there Orinthia," the scout pointed down a dark tunnel, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Paul, please take care in your return to the surface." He handed her a torch and made his way back out. She continued forward into the darkness. She sniffed the air... flowing water was nearby but out of hearing and sight. Bats and fungus also had a presence. She continued walking until reaching what looked like a dead-end.

"Hmm..." She knocked on the walls and looked around the area some more. After finding nothing she went back to the dead-end to find a bat flying at eye level.

"Is this the way to the trial?" she haphazardly asked the bat, turning around to look some more.

"This is indeed the way child." She turned to no longer see a bat but a soldier wearing bright, shining armors covering every inch of his body. His voice sounded distant yet young.

"Another of her kind wishes to try. Hmmmm... Let her try." A young woman's voice rang out. Another soldier to her left appeared with dull, shineless armors covering her body.

"I'm Romero and this vision is Azima. Follow us young daughter of war. Our master awaits you." She followed them through the dead-end wall as if it were an illusion. "Oh, we can't have this coming with you." The male soldier took her torch, put it out, and set it right outside where the dead-end was. It was pitch black, but the two soldiers made distinct sounds as they moved while having no scent. She followed the sounds.

"Actually I think our master was anticipating this meeting. You are the third enhanced soldier to venture into this realm, and your adoptive father spoke so highly of you."

"Enhanced soldier? What do you know of my Dad?"

"What do we know? Hmmmm! My how demanding, this cub!" She laughed. The sound of flowing water was nearby.

"Almost there. Your adoptive father was a nice fellow. He couldn't keep you out of his mind. You and his wife were the only things he could think about during his ordeal, but you dominated those thoughts."

"He was too weak. You are not his flesh so you won't have such weakness. But... hmmmm..." The water was getting louder and the air more humid.

"I do look forward to how you do though. You're so much like her... The only real difference are the absence of a few lines and your-"

"Shush Rome! It's too early to discuss this here! Hmmmm... you know better."

"You mean she- ...oh, I see now Azi. Haha, almost let the cat out of her bag there."

"What are you two talking about!"

"Sorry, you're so much like her, even your scent is much like hers. I get talkative when interesting things occur all at the same time... Our master is behind this door here, shield your eyes as it's quite bright inside." Water suddenly began to roar behind them, rushing towards them. He opened the door and a piercing light shown through. As Orinthia tried to shield her eyes they tugged on her hands to pull her in and quickly shut the door. As soon as her eyes became acclimated to the light a loud splash on the other side was heard.

"Hehe, just a little safety measure. You now stand before our master." Orinthia looked up to see an old man wearing grayish, bone-white armors with crimson trim sitting on a small throne. His grey beard and hair were trimmed short, skin was pale and white, and had dull gray eyes that stared back into Orinthia. His gaze was cold, unforgiving, and piercing. He stood.

"So, the demonic daughter of war has come before me to prove to herself, her kingdom, and her family that she is deserving of Altana's light, forgiveness, and boon, yet is without the proper knowledge, training, or mentality." His voice was deep and booming, resonating within her very body and armor. "Welcome to my arena, dear child. I am King Zagan. I have laid the foundation of the divine, holy, and magnificent as well as the mortal, malice, and maleficent with my own two hands in my quest for an everlasting power. I have shown many the ways of either side, but I have also shown many to their graves. You should know of such graves having dug and covered one with your own hands. Is this what you truly want? Do you truly wish to become otherworldly, daughter of Vana'diel, blood of Ray and Isaak!"


	13. Chapter 13: I of the Demon

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 13: I of the Demon

The pawn had only been awake a short moment before screaming and throwing punches at the others he immediately saw. "Looks like this one died fighting to his bitter end," someone laughed, "Time to show him some manners." He jumped in, grabbed him by the shoulders, shoved him into a wall, and forced him forward onto his face. "Welcome back to the living pawn." He growled on the floor, trying to pick himself back up but finally noticing that he no longer was wearing armors or had a sword: he was covered in a thick black skin and had claws on his fingers. "Just now figured it out? Damn, you're so slow."

"W-w-what-" He covered his mouth, not believing the sound it made.

"Yeah, you look just like me now get up you worthless pile of trash."

"M-m-my... n-n-name... I-i-"

"You have no name; you are simply a pawn to be used by me. I will give you a name when I see fit, trash. NOW GET UP!" He scrambled on the floor, flailing his arms and legs around trying to figure out how to stand.

"Oh lord, why do I always get the slow ones... ON YOUR FEET TRASH! YOUR FEET! THOSE THINGS!" He took a spiked club and hit him across the head with it. "IS IT COMING BACK NOW!" He hit him repeatedly, chunks of the thick skin flaking off until the club began to have a reddish tint and was dripping.

"Viscount Morax! You'll kill him, stop!"

"Fine fine, he's worthless to me though, take him to Baroness Romwa. She always takes care of the weaklings. I have no time for his filth. Three more are still asleep and need to be woken. Just make sure he gets back here when she's through with him: he does not yet have a dark spirit within him. He could expire at any time."

"Yes sir." Two pawns picked him up and carried him out of the room. The walls and floor were like black granite stone but felt oddly warm.

"W-w-w-what-"

"The Viscount has rejected you. We are taking you to the Baroness." The hallways were busy with traffic. Orcs, Quadav, Yagudo, and Goblins were milling about moving supplies and weapons with Demons carrying oddly shaped boxes and large crystals. Large Ahriman flew above them keeping watch and schedule. He tried to look around but the pain in his head was too much. "He hit you pretty hard there Pawn, hope the Baroness doesn't have too much trouble with you."

"I... I..." he blacked out.

-----

"Ray! Stay back, I'll kill them all, EVERY SINGLE ONE! YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!" Where did this come from, he thought, watching the event take place like a spectator watching a play on a stage. He saw a shining Elvaan knight with a ceremonial sword in his hands.

"Please Isaak, be careful!" Who is that? He looked toward the voice and saw a Mithra in a wedding dress, horrified, frightened. They were getting married?

"Isaak! Ray! We will not let you die here!" Who are they? About a dozen people were with them, having drawn their ceremonial swords and curled their hands into fists.

"Davoi is ours! Destroy everything! Kill all of them! TAKE NO PRISONERS!" What? About three dozen Orcs began their raid on the church. They smashed through the doors and windows and overwhelmed them. One by one the people died fighting, defending Isaak and Ray. Isaak had killed about a dozen Orcs before his strength began to fade.

"Ray..." An Orc finally sliced through his sword and cut off his arm. He fell and watched, reaching with his other arm toward Ray. The Orcs surrounded her as his vision, and the scene, faded to nothing.

What is this trying to tell me? Who are those people? What am I? Who am I?

-----

He opened his eyes to see a familiar black granite-like ceiling.

"Ah, you've finally awoken again. Welcome back to the living, dear Pawn. I'm Baroness Romwa, your new patron." Her voice was softer and pleasant to hear, yet deep and resonant. He sat up slowly and tried to feel the back of his head.

"Don't do that yet Deary, it's still healing." He stopped and looked around. The pain was very dull and didn't bother him. He was on a small table in a small room with only the Baroness sitting on a small stool. Her form was more slender and less unsightly, yet still had the same thick black skin, small bat-like wings, and claws on her fingers.

"I'm sure you're wondering how you came here or why. You are a brave soul, a soul who had the very passion to do something up to and beyond death. Souls like this... like us, are born again in this form, a Demon, here in this castle of dark cermet. This is Castle Zvahl, dear soul, and this is your new home under my protection as I and everyone else am under the protection of our Lord." She held out her hand to him and smiled.

"H-home..."


	14. Chapter 14: Shining Bright

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 14: Shining Bright

"You're doing well; you're walking and even flexing your wings finally!" Romwa praised.

"T-thank y-you." It had been several days from his awakening and he was still getting used to his demonic body.

"Those that die fighting have the hardest time adjusting to our form and you're doing quite nicely. And don't worry; you'll never have to see Morax again."

"N-never?" She nodded.

"Never, you're under my protection. Although he failed to fuse a dark spirit with you upon awakening you seem to be fine. It's very rare that one reborn doesn't need the aid of a dark spirit to live or even function. Consider yourself lucky." She smiled.

"I... I-i'm l-lucky."

"Yes you are. I think I'll name you now, is that all right or do you remember a name from your previous life?" He thought a minute.

"I... I-i h-had a s-strange vision b-before I m-met you. In it, t-there were t-two people: a t-thing with l-long ears named I-isaak and a t-thing with d-different ears and a t-tail named R-ray." Romwa was shocked. He was there when Davoi fell, she thought, but he doesn't know it. It's been so long since then, I can't believe it's taken this long for his soul to come to us. Isaak isn't bad though... maybe this soul was actually him!

"Hmm... how about Isaak then? Duke Isaak." He nodded.

"D-duke Isaak... It s-sounds nice when... when y-you say it."

"Come with me Isaak, I'd like to show you more of our castle." She led him out of the small chamber and into the main hall. Beastmen, just like days ago, were milling about carrying supplies and weapons and demons were still carrying oddly shaped boxes and large crystals. "Everyone you see here is doing their part to prepare for our Lord's awakening. It's only a matter of time so we must be ready!"

"Our L-lord?"

"He is our guiding light. We exist because he exists. His soul and body transformed due to the intense hatred within his heart for the man who betrayed him. His hatred transcended death, forming a bridge for all of us to cross over, giving us all a second chance to either make amends or crush those who wronged us."

"B-but why like this? Why t-this form!"

"...I don't know Isaak." She walked along through the flow of traffic and through various hallways and alleys and finally showed him the front doors.

"Beyond these doors is the outside. Would you like to see?" He nodded. She opened the doors and a large gust of wind blew in with snow and ice. "These are the Northern Wastelands. Once a thick evergreen forest covered the landscape as far as the eye could see, but now it is barren and frozen." A near perfect white covered everything. The winds were furiously shoving ice and snowflakes into the ground.

"What happened?"

"I'm not certain, but many older souls carry memories of a past that's nearly impossible to have existed. I took care of one who told me of our land, Xarcabard, how it was before now, how it was before a great tragedy that he and his people willingly did to prevent total destruction. I thought he was crazy, but he didn't live long enough to say beyond that. He was only awake for an hour, told his story, closed his eyes, and never awoke again." The wind slowed into a passive breeze and the snow began gently falling from the dark sky. The moon shown brightly over head, nearly full.

"Do y-you remember who you were?" She looked into the moon.

"I... I was a Mithra under the command of a fearless San d'Orian commander. I was abandoned at a young age, a stray begging for scraps in the slums of Bastok until she came... She looked for strays like me to take in and give a home. She cared for us so much; we were like children to her. She gave us names, gave us food, a home, a sisterhood... and then... a weapon." She looked out across the snow. "She believed she could make us strong like her, and we believed it too. She gave us each a sword that she made herself out of iron and steel in front of us and began to train us. I didn't take the sword though... so she gave me a special enchanted staff and different orders. It took so many years, so many cuts, bruises, blisters, calluses... We'd ache all over everyday after our sessions but it was a pain all of us wanted to bare for her. She had one goal and only one: to destroy the Orcs. We were her soldiers; she was our goddess."

"That... t-that's-"

"After she couldn't teach us anymore she hugged each of us and granted us the title of Warsister. My old name was Warsister Romwa of the San d'Orian Royal Army's Desert Rose division. I am Baroness Romwa here."

"Who was t-that commander?"

"It's not important now; I only serve our Lord."

"Fraternizing with a pawn? So like you Romwa..." Viscount Morax walked up to them with a spiked club on his side. Romwa stood in front of Isaak. "I wanted to check on our new pawn. I'm amazed he's still alive without a dark spirit fused to him."

"His name is Duke Isaak." He folded his arms.

"Isaak? Duke! So you've gone and taken this pawn from me now Romwa!"

"You abandoned him Morax, he is my responsibility now, not yours!" He grit his teeth. "You think you can scare me Morax? You give me or Isaak that look again and I'll make you wish you were still dead." She took a stance and was ready with her claws to rip into the Viscount.

"Fine. FINE! Have your toy Romwa; I hope he doesn't die of any unexplainable circumstances." He gave them a sly grin and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15: Demonic Intervention

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 15: Demonic Intervention

"How far have you gone today?"

"I walked through a long tunnel from the glacier and it seemed to connect to a nice green and grassy place that was very hilly. I went and looked around and saw openings into some of the hills and smelled musty old things while inside. I was greeted by walking skeletons who asked what I was doing there but when I told them I was just exploring they laughed at me and told me to leave. I then ran into some adventurers... or rather they ran far away from me!" They laughed.

"Adventurers never cease to amaze me. They must have gotten quite a fright seeing you out there."

"It was nice... very warm out there, very sunny. I really felt like just laying in the grass."

"...I've never felt the sun's rays before myself like this, it's never sunny here." The door opened behind them.

"Ah, I knew you two would be out here!"

"Batym!"

"Who?" Isaak turned a looked. A tall demon stood behind them wearing a dark red cape and carrying a small pouch.

"I am Grand Duke Batym. I have heard much about you Duke Isaak."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are able to go far beyond our borders without suffering from the problems of having a dark spirit attached to you. We wish to use this strength of yours to make communications easier and faster between us and our allies. Romwa, would you be willing to lend me your duke's services for these tasks?"

"Well Isaak? Do you want to stretch your wings?" He nodded.

"Thank you Duke Isaak, now take this." He handed him the pouch. "Inside is a missive containing our status and a request for an update on the experiment currently going on in Davoi, which is to the south east inside the dense Jugner Forest. They have patrols that roam around there should you get lost. You need to deliver this to Overlord Bakgodek and stay there until the Cursemakers write a response. There are also quick healing medicines and stealthy powders inside just in case. We're counting on you, Duke Isaak, do your best!" He made the demonic salute and watched as Isaak took a running start and jumped into the air, flying through the snow flakes and high into the sky.

"Do you think it's wise to give him an assignment so soon, Batym?"

"Yes, the Cursemakers got wind of him quickly and sent me a message requesting him specifically."

"Requesting him! For what!" He looked into Romwa's eyes coldly.

"It's part of their experiment Romwa, I hope you understand."

---

Isaak flew through the air, flapping his small wings. South east, he thought, Jugner Forest... patrols. I think I see a forest there, wonder if that's it. Flying over a large mountain range he saw a small forest near a large castle. Wait, he thought, Davoi isn't a castle... Davoi... it's... further east, but that castle looks familiar... where have I seen it before? That stream looks nice though, maybe I can take a quick drink. He descended and touched down. The stream passed through a thin forest with rodents and beetles crawling around searching for food. They all saw him and immediately ran out of fright. He knelt down and felt the water with his hands.

"It's slightly cold..." He scooped some and drank from his hands. "Ahhh!" He splashed some on his face and arms and felt completely refreshed. He sat by the side where a spot of sun peaked through the trees. He lay down and rested himself, listening to the flowing water, birds chirping, and wind rustling the leaves. "It's so peaceful here..." Several San d'Orian patrol guards ran up behind him, drawing their weapons. A number of archers were behind them.

"I knew I saw something come into our forest, but a demon! TAKE HIS HEAD!" Isaak scrambled to his feet and tried to run, only to get pelted with arrows from behind. The tips chipped away at his back until several cut through and stuck in him. The guards were charging after him but he quickly outpaced them and took off into the sky. Arrows continued to buzz through the air, hitting him and some bouncing off. One stuck into his left wing and stopped him from flying easily.

"Just a little further, over this ridge and they can't shoot me!" He passed the ridge before having to land. He took out the arrows but he was bleeding. "That's right, the medicine!" He looked into the pouch and saw a few more small pouches and opened them. They contained a purplish liquid that he smothered over the wounds and it stopped the bleeding, but it stung like a scorpion. "East." He started walking east while his wing healed. He soon passed a large pond with crabs scuttling around and one fisher with her rod and line out. He walked passed her, who was seemingly in a trance. Her tail motionless, ears pressed back, eyes squinting and sharply looking for her prize. She felt a tug and quickly pulled hard from side to side until pulling up an enormous tri-colored carp! Isaak watched as it flew into the sky and landed right on his face!

"Ow!" She looked at him, then at the fish still on the line as it flopped around on the ground, then to him again. She was shell-shocked. "You should be more careful there!" She turned pale and started shaking in fear. The fish continued to flop around, made its way back into the water, and tugged her in. "Hey! Uhoh..." She didn't surface or flail around, just sank in shock. Isaak darted over and reached in for the fishing rod, which she had a death grip on and pulled her up but the rod snapped just as she was out. The fish had unhooked itself from the line. She was still pale, but was breathing on her own, shaking, and staring at him. He looked at her for several minutes, barely a few feet from her, and then put his hand on his head. "Um... you're welcome?" She then looked at her fishing rod and at the other piece on the ground and regained her skin tone, only she was flushed and red with anger!

"You broke the rod! Oh no, how am I gonna tell her A DEMON BROKE THE ROD? AHHH!" She ran at him, swiping at him with her claws but hardly scratching his skin. He decided to run anyway, and quickly outpaced her. He paused to rest on a tree and flexed his wings.

"Ah, it's all better now." He ran and flew into the sky east passed another mountain range and over a thick forest. He descended and fell through the canopy. "Wonder where Davoi is?"

"Be careful what you ask for." An Orc said as he walked out from behind a tree. "I saw you in sky; you must be from Castle Zvahl."

"Yes, I came from Zvahl. Can you guide me to Davoi?"

"Follow."


	16. Chapter 16: Calling

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 16: Calling

"Thank you Vince... Dad... you saved me again." The room slowly became bright with light and everything disappeared. New forms began slowly appearing.

"Rise Orinthia; magnificent and holy paladin. Before you stand representations of all living paladins who have reached the status of magnificent or maleficent. Since you are so young let their lights guide you when you meet them outside this realm." King Zagan held out his hand to Orinthia to help her up. She was covered in large gashes, her armor having absorbed more then what it should have. She was bleeding, her shield was shattered, and her sword was sheathed, having not been drawn. She held onto his hand and her wounds closed.

"Thank you." He nodded and pointed to the small crowd. Orinthia had never seen so many different beings at one time in one place. An Orc stepped forward.

"I am Djidzbad, commander of the Heavymail troop; I would like to congratulate you on your success. Though I detest those that would eventually act against our divine Overlord, you have my recognition." A Yagudo stepped forward.

"Guu Waji the Peacher." He bowed. "Another of your creation dares fate and triumphs over its greatest challenge thus far!" He raised his hands to the sky in praise. "BE PROUD YOUNG DAUGHTER OF VANA'DIEL! YOU ARE HALF-WAY TO DEATH WITH US!" He saluted. A Goblin stepped forward.

"Howdy! Ruffbix Jumbolobes, at your service. I don't know what bird-boy said there but I wanna say good job there missy! If you were born a Gob, I'd have to get on this knee here and propose to you for being a helluva woman, but you're a stinking Mithra! Hahaha!" A Quadav stepped forward and folded his arms.

"Your kind lives through this ultimate test again... I am Mu'Gha, commandant of the Legionkiller division. I hope we may never meet on the battlefield." There were many others behind them but no more stepped out.

"Hmm, I'm afraid some of the others are out of my complete grasp, but maybe you can awaken one or two and talk with them. I'm sure you'll see some interesting people among them." King Zagan walked around them. Djidzbad smelled the blood on her armor and looked into her face.

"You... you're her daughter aren't you? Damn him... DAMN HIM TO HELL! He took you away from us!"

"Huh?"

"I guess you don't have any clue just what you are do you!"

"I merely hinted at it Djidzbad, I never told her." King Zagan slipped away.

"She looks like any other Mithra to me," Ruffbix said, "but I just can't place those markings on her face. New family?"

"NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT... she does look odd. A holy and wonderful Mithra without any clue where she truly came from! Oh, my Manifest, PLEASE TELL US!" He flailed his hands in the air.

"Shut up Peacher, you'll just spoil everything again." Mu'Gha stepped close to Orinthia and whispered to her. "Don't share anything important or compromising with him, he is not named Peacher for his great deeds."

"I heard that, Mu! Conspiring against me! Don't listen to him dear, he's just jealous he has no favor." He folded his arms and turned away.

"Follow me, I'll show you just who you are child. I can't believe we meet like this." Orinthia followed Djidzbad, and the others followed as well. They walked passed a few others: a Hume sleeping, a Galka with a pick in his hand looking for a spot to mine and not noticing where he was, a Taru who was idling stirring a pot with a large spoon only there was no pot.

"I guess even Zagan has limits... sucks to be that Galka! Hahaha!" Ruffbix laughed. Djidzbad pointed to a Mithra sitting on the floor humming to herself.

"That's her: that destroyed soul is your birth-mother." She was covered from head to toe in a bone-like armor which dug into her skin in places. Her head was fitted with a skull covering her hair but was fit tightly enough for her ears to peek out without trouble through two small holes. Her stomach was covered with tail bones that wrapped around her like straps. The bones on her legs were carved and curved to fit without preventing her from moving. She was staring into space with colorless eyes and humming to herself without so much as even noticing them.

"OH MY MANIFEST THE PLOT THICKENS!" He flailed his hands again.

"Hey, I remember her; she made Zagan look like a joke! HAHAHA! That's one fiery woman! Damn, if only she were a Gob..."

"This proud warrior... This calculating and courageous commander has been reduced to a bumbling bumpkin!" Mu'Gha was disgusted. "You Orcs did this to her I assume. A fate worse then death itself to someone so proud..."

"Don't act so high and mighty Mu'Gha, she single handedly killed more of us then any other. We took away her fire and replaced it with obedience."

"You would use her! Where is the honor in that! If I recall that battle you started at Tavnazia was frivolous and ultimately made you lose the war!"

"You are right, we did lose the battle and the one that followed, but we have not yet lost the war. She was our greatest threat and is now our greatest tool."

"So... this is Ray Warsong?" Orinthia kneeled down to her eye level and looked into her face.

"Yes, she is Ray Warsong, Commander of the Desert Roses section of San d'Oria's Royal Armies. She is the most noble of Commanders we have known outside of our own forces," Mu'Gha said, "She took abandoned Mithras from the wastes of your cities and turned them into soldiers stronger then even the San d'Orian Grand Knights."

"Such praise Mu'goobue, and for a Mithra! Hahaha!"

"'TIS TRUE! IT IS HER! Wow, who'd think she could ever be controlled. Why, won't you tell us why!" Guu Waji was tapping his foot.

"That is NONE of your business Peacher!"

"OOO! Secret secret secret!" Ray stopped humming and stood up suddenly. They all stopped and were in momentary shock. She looked at each of them in the eyes for a moment, skipping Orinthia. Djidzbad looked away suddenly.

"Don't you dare use that on me! You take orders from me!" She shook her head and smiled. The bones she wore dug into her arms as she moved, causing her to start bleeding.

"Ra- uh, M-mo-" She put a finger on Orinthia's lips and silenced her. She smelled the air near her and caught the scent of something in her armor's inside pocket. She reached through her armor and took out the cloth Orinthia had carried that contained a dried remnant of blood.

"Stop, this is an order! Gah!" She flung her right arm towards Djidzbad, sending a small stream of blood into his eyes. She looked at Orinthia again, freezing her with a cold gaze as she reached and pulled the necklace from her neck.

"Curious... Why would you have things like this?"


	17. Chapter 17: Delirium

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 17: Delirium

"You look so much like my mother. Her hair, her skin tone, her scent, her eyes, her face... but this cloth... this necklace... These..."

"W-what's this! SHE SPEAKS!" He flailed his hands again.

"Dear Gob, quit freaking out bird-brain. I'd better high-tail it, they have alotta catching up to do and I for one don't like family reunions. Later Missy, if you ever see a Goblin named Jiknix tell him I fixed his hat. Gob damn him, he's always off somewhere..." He walked off and faded away waving his hand.

"This is a real surprise, Dame Ray. I guess the Orc's control doesn't extend to this plane."

"Dammit, no it doesn't! Thankfully she has no knowledge of what we've done. Talk all you want, you know nothing outside this bubble."

"He is right. I... remember that day. That day..." She looked into the Orc's eyes sharply. He turned quickly to avoid her gaze. She closed her eyes. The bone-armor dropped from her body, completely detaching, leaving her with thin, tattered and blood-soaked clothing that had many tears revealing her skin. She tore the skull covering her head.

"OH MY MANIFEST!" Guu Waji was stunned.

"You-you-you-" Mu'Gha's jaw dropped.

"Are you repulsed? I was scourged for months... for my warsisters. Haha, I almost started to like it but they noticed. They paraded us out in front of their armies... I watched my warsisters die, executed by the weak Orcs but that wasn't enough for them. Hehehe... Who'd have thought the Desert Rose would have been the key to preventing death from that damned weapon. It just delayed the inevitable for us." She was covered with scars, lines criss-crossing every which-way across nearly every inch of her skin, distorting her facial and body markings. Her hair was almost non-existent except in small tufts; scars raced across and prevented growth. Her eyes became a dull blue and her right one was scared. "Now they call you Orinthia?" Her gaze was listless.

"Y-yes!" She was scared, ecstatic, and trembling. Ray's unarmored presence was sending chills down her spine.

"Please, quit being weak and stop trembling. Zagan must have lowered his standards if you were able to pass this far. I wasn't expecting to see another Mithra here though." She stared into Orinthia's eyes and grimaced. "Hmm...? Yes, speaking of weak I remember another something now. It was a short time ago I believe. A weak Hume attempted Zagan's trial."

"You mean Vince!" Orinthia's eyes lit up.

"That Hume had a name? I guess that was him. Zagan called me here to help him judge this Hume."

"OH REALLY! KING ZAGAN THE FLUSTERED! HAHAHA!"

"Shut it Peacher."

"I was the one that ultimately failed him and sent him back to his king as a walking corpse." Orinthia's eyes erupted and shot her a fiery gaze. "Oh, do you hate me now? This Hume was important to you? I don't like that look..." She smiled. "Actually, I do like it. It makes you look less pathetic." She walked around Orinthia, looking over her. Something on her back caught her eyes. "Hmm... What's this?" In a quick wave of her hand she ripped apart the pieces of armor covering her back revealing more of the two scars.

"AH!" She tried to turn but Ray caught her shoulders and pinned her on the ground.

"Look at this. What do you think these are?"

"Those look... Orinthia, you wouldn't be... couldn't be!"

"OH MANIFEST, THIS IS A TRICK ON MY EYES! This Orinthia can't be what my eyes are seeing!" The scars' appearance was embellished within Zagan's realm; larger and moving, almost crying and hungry for something. Ray suddenly looked coldly into Djidzbad's eyes. He tried to break gaze but couldn't in time.

"You..." She stepped off Orinthia and tears began pooling in her eyes. "I... I have... a daughter... You... I was supposed to be the last one; I was supposed to end the line of Warsongs!" She looked down onto Orinthia. "You weren't supposed to be born!" Djidzbad started laughing.

"I guess you know now don't you Ray? Our experiment was successful and that creature you see there was the result! Too bad your husband had to ruin it for you and take her away but no matter. She'll come back to us..."

"Isaak..." She looked back into Orinthia's eyes. "Daughter, do you realize what you are? You're-"

"Oh shut up Ray, look who's weak now? It's like you've seen a ghost and believed in it!"

"WHAT IS SHE! I MUST KNOW!

"Shut it Peacher!" Mu'Gha tried to calm him down but Ray stepped forward toward them. She stared down Guu Waji coldly; frightening him terribly and making him disappear. She turned and looked into Mu'Gha sharply; he looked away with a solemn look on his face, turned around, and disappeared.

"See you on the outside." Djidzbad laughed some more and disappeared. She stared into Orinthia's eyes.

"I can't use it on you. It's weird that I can't."

"Use what?" She shook her head.

"Our family was given many things... strength, stubbornness, spirit... but we have something else daughter: half a whisper... Whisper of Souls. When my mother died defending the Grand Chieftainess I gained this ability from her. Many died in that war... my older sisters and brothers, my father and her. I was the youngest, left alone from that war. Hehe, you look just like her, daughter, you're just like my mother. You... you even have a little of her scent... at least from what I can remember."

"I remember the Chieftainess of Windurst telling me about that but I didn't quite believe it..."

"It's true daughter, I can read thoughts if I stare into others' eyes long enough. It just doesn't work on you... you must be my daughter..."

"What were you saying earlier... what was I?" She looked away.

"The Orcs conducted an experiment using me and one other. That other was Duke Isaak, my husband reborn."

"Reborn?"

"...It's how they're made... Duke Isaak ...was a demon." Orinthia's eyes widened. "Oh daughter, I should have killed myself after my soldiers died but they all told me, commanded me to stay living for they would return and rescue me as demons but the Orcs ultimately prevented me from doing it anyway all these years... My soldiers... Warsisters... I was their leader... their mother... they were like my children. I named each one, raised each one, taught each one, fought with each one, loved each one like my own, made them all as strong as I could and took them to fight a glorious battle against the Orcs at Tavnazia... but that's not how it turned out. There's nothing glorious about being destroyed by the very thing you were sent to protect..." She looked back, tears rolling down her face. "That sword... that sword that was hidden within Tavnazia. Its power... its power was far greater then the one I used. Hehe, I almost miss that damned thing's voice. Poor Bloody... I bet he's lonely now... so lonely without me or his brother."

"Experiment?" Ray hugged Orinthia tightly.

"You... you're... Those two scars on your back... he must have taken them from you."

"W-wha?"

"He... he probably wanted you to grow up... like a normal Mithra... but you... you are... you are a Warsong... you are his daughter! My daughter! Do you understand! You... you had wings! You are half demon!" Orinthia froze, frightened by what she just heard. Ray slowly let go. "But... but you're not a child. You're my daughter. You're a Warsong! Take these back with you. I have a feeling you're going to need them." She put the bloody scrap of cloth and necklace into an inside pocket of her armor.


	18. Chapter 18: Gluttonous Appetite

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 18: Gluttonous Appetite

"She's emerged!" a voice shouted across the linkpearl.

"What!"

"A Mithra! It's Orinthia!"

"She's come back!"

"Yes! She's walked out of Ordelle's! But it looks like she's had quite a time..."

"His Majesty must be alerted! Find her family, they must know as well!"

"She's heading for San d'Oria! She didn't notice I was here though, I think she's in some sort of trance but she must have completed the trial!"

The Templar Knights stationed within Chateau d'Oraguille began buzzing around, telling everyone they could that Orinthia had emerged from Ordelle's Caves. Orinthia was walking the same path Vince had on his way to San d'Oria. She was in a trance and looked worse for wear. Her armor and battle dress were torn to bits, her shield having been shattered and left behind yet her sword remained unsheathed.

"Orinthia! Please, wear this cloak to cover yourself. Your armor is in shreds!" The guard tried to get her attention but it didn't work. He walked up and placed his dark red cloak over her, fastened it to the remaining buckles on her shoulders, and loosely tied the front of it closed all while she slowly walked forward. "Are you hearing me? Her armor is in shambles, I had to give her my cloak. There is a different air around her though; much different from when Vince exited. I wonder what went on in there..." he spoke into his linkpearl. She continued to walk forward; all wildlife made way out of fright. "What's going on... I don't understand this! Doesn't this make you holy? Should these animals be so frightened? They're scared witless!" She was nearing the gates, guards almost afraid to get close. Royal and Templar Knights began blocking off a path to Chateau d'Oraguille for her just as they did for Vince.

"Orinthia..." Darefane was behind the wall of guards near the gate. Abuela placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worrry Darefane, she has succeeded."

"No..." Orinthia walked passed and Darefane with Abuela followed behind her. All the guards faced her and raised their swords as she passed. All of San d'Oria again stopped and watched as they walked. "Something's wrong..." They proceeded to the chateau and entered the audience chamber. The doors closed behind them. Orinthia kneeled before King Destin.

"Your Majesty, thank you for allowing me to train with your knights and fulfill my duty to my father."

"Rise, Lady Orinthia. Are you aware of how long you have been gone?"

"No I am not, your Majesty."

"It has been some two years since you've entered. By your condition before us it appears yours was a hard fought victory. You've grown strong and courageous young Lady. We hope that you will only become stronger but never lose touch with what makes you who you are."

"I will never lose touch, you Majesty; I know exactly what I am and what I have to do."

"What is your mission now, Lady Orinthia?"

"My mission... I must find my true father, Duke Isaak of Castle Zvahl, and true mother, Dame Ray Warsong of the Desert Roses." King Destin's eyes widened and looked away.

"So, Lady Orinthia is now aware. We must send our thanks to Lady Vashai of Windurst for her warning. Lady Orinthia, please come with us." King Destin stood from his throne and walked to a door behind it. Halver opened it with a large key. Orinthia followed and tugged on the cloak to cover herself more. "We must aid you for you must succeed at all costs. Windurst and Bastok will do the same." They walked down a long and winding flight of spiral stairs into a cellar. The air became very hot and humid. Behind another door showed-

"Welcome to our dark smithing forge. Many weapons are made here that are both wondrous and dark in nature. This forge exists only to make the most powerful weapons for our knights. We gave one such weapon to your mother, Bloodsword, and we would like to give you his brother sword Gluttony."

"Brother sword?"

"These swords were forged from the body and souls of two maleficent brothers. They were both smithies here for this forge and competed against each other to make swords stronger. They performed their ultimate forge by pouring their blood and soul into the steel, giving it a dark and bloody red tint. Their spirits remain bound to their creations and will drive anyone who uses them mad with great power. That is, except for a holy paladin."

"Why would they do such a thing?" King Destin simply smiled at Orinthia.

"We cannot enter the forge but you can, Lady Orinthia. Please enter." Orinthia walked into the fiery dark forge. She heard a hammer hitting steel close-by. A very tall figure was busy hammering a new sword.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Welcome to Hell hahaha! My name is Ulycille. I'm an accomplished smither sentenced to death for my crimes but given a second chance by being smithy for this forge." She stopped and bowed. "It's funny how they pardoned me on this condition, but I can't leave. It brings me great joy to know these weapons will eventually find someone's blood." She smiled as she hammered the steel.

"I'm Orinthia, I've come from the trial of Ordelle's ordained. King Destin said-"

"Yeah yeah, I get the picture. Was wondering when I'd get to see it. Follow me; you're here for Gluttony aren't you?" Orinthia nodded. She dunked the hot steel into a tub of water and set it to dry. "Okay, this way." As they walked the air began to change as they neared it. "I always get chills down my spine. I've never actually seen this sword but every ounce of my being tells me not to even get near it. And you're so small... and a Mithra! How do you expect to use this blade?" She stared into Orinthia's eyes. She grinned slyly at the fire. "Hehehe, I see." She tried to reach for the door handle but she couldn't push her hand forward. The aura released by what was inside was turning her away. "Grrr, I can't even get close! What is this!" She took a few steps back and ran forward. A seemingly invisible wall stopped her dead in her tracks, unable to take another step towards the door. "It's cold... I can't get any closer; it's the first time I've tried." Orinthia walked forward and felt no resistance.

"(Come to me...)" she heard a whisper. Her ears perked up and she looked around.

"It's deliciously evil isn't it? It's speaking to you isn't it!"

"(You may enter...)" she heard another whisper. She touched the door and it opened. A gust of freezing air blew from inside, picking up her cloak and detaching it. Ulycille looked at her shredded armor and the two scars on her back.

"You! No... you can't be! Those... you... ...so the Orcs succeeded... This changes everything. My crimes were aiding them, the Orcs, by giving them supplies in exchange for wealth... Those supplies I stole from Windurst's schools and from Bastok's alchemist labs. I can't believe they succeeded!" Orinthia stepped into the room but Ulycille couldn't follow. Many glowing weapons adorned the walls and faint whispers tickled her ears but she heard a loud heartbeat. She walked closer to it, finding a large sword sheathed in a greasy purplish hide and attached to a long spiked belt. She reached for it.

"(Are you sure?)" another whisper. She nodded. "(I need an offering of blood from the holder of my brother... bring it to me and I'll grant you power.)" Orinthia reached into her inside pocket and pulled the blood soaked cloth. "(YES! RUB IT ON ME! LET ME TASTE IT!)" The sword fell over and popped from the sheath exposing its blade. Orinthia smothered the cloth over the jagged blade. "(Mmmm... Ugh... Brother is so lucky.)" The sword absorbed the blood from the cloth, completely cleaning it of all traces. "(I need some from you now... Bleed on me to form a pact.)" Orinthia looked at the spiked belt. "(Do it.)" She knelt down and slowly pressed her right arm into a spike. "(HARDER!)" The shout startled Orinthia, causing her to cut a large gash. She let it drip over the sword. "(Mmmm... Ugh... now I feel sorry for Brother. You're so delicious... Press the wound on me; I'll close it for you.)" The sword closed it completely with no trace she was ever cut. It resheathed itself and stood back up against the wall. "(Wear me.)" Orinthia picked it up by the belt and fastened it around her waist. "(Ooo, you're so slender yet your grip is so strong! This is going to be fun, I know it! Do you have a name, doll?)"

"I'm Orinthia Warsong."

"(Oh! My! Goddess! My brother's holder's daughter! HAHAHA! HAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!)" Orinthia walked from the room and the door closed behind swiftly. She picked up the red cloak and tossed it over her back. Ulycille was momentarily stunned.

"(Awww, it's little Uly! I remember her! She used to make deliveries for us back a long time ago, nice to see she's still alive. But here? Haha, she must have messed up. Can you tell her something for me? Tell her the steam falls before it rises. Do it!)"

"Uh, Ulycille? Gluttony asked me to tell you something: the steam falls before it rises." Her eyes grew small with mortal fear.

"Demas! No... NO! GET BACK!" She took several steps back and tripped over an anvil. Orinthia was confused.

"Huh?"

"(HAHAHA! She still has that memory! I killed her family: gutted them in front of her eyes for stealing from me. I said that to her before I was going to kill her but someone got in the way and we had to leave. Haha, glad to see some things never change. Just leave her, she's trash anyway. Can't believe she became a smithy here though, poor girl, I must have really screwed up her life. Brings me such joy! _sniffle_)" Orinthia left her and walked out of the dark forge. Halver was standing there.

"I see you have retrieved the sword. Come to the front of the chateau, the entire city is outside and waiting for you. And take this mantle, I will return that one to its owner." She took the mantle and handed over the cloak and then ran up the spiral stairs, through the door and out of the audience chamber. A guard saw her and opened the big front gates for her.

"Hail Holy Lady Orinthia!"

"HAIL!" Everyone crowded the square in front of the chateau and cheered Orinthia as she exited wearing Gluttony by her side and the flowing red mantle with the San d'Orian insignia on the back. All the guards raised their swords high and cheered. Darefane and Abuela were in front surrounded by cheering guards. King Destin stood in front of the chateau gates and everyone quieted down.

"Today marks the recognition of a new and most holy Paladin for all of Vana'diel! Her name is Lady Orinthia of the Warsong tribe, adopted daughter of our Miss Darefane and our Sir Vince!" The crowd erupted with cheer and shot fireworks into the sky! The Papsque raised his staff and the church bells started ringing loudly across all of San d'Oria. King Destin walked close to Orinthia.

"This is what our country needed. After the loss of Sir Vince and continuing wars with the Orcs they needed this to rally their spirits. We owe you our thanks Lady Orinthia."

"(Awww, these idiots love you. It's so touching I could puke.)" Gluttony whispered to her. She reached for the hilt. "(No... NO! Don't you show me to them!)" She grabbed it tightly and pulled it from the sheath. "(AHHH! NO! NOW I CAN SEE THE IDIOTS. WAHHH!)" She held it high, the dark jagged blade cutting light and shining. Everyone raised their swords and hands and triumphantly cheered with Orinthia! "(UGH! IT'S THE MOST AWFUL THING EVER! PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!)"

"You whine so much."

"(SO! WAHAHA...)" he cried to her.

"Excuse me, Lady Orinthia?" King Destin looked into her eyes and then to the sword and grinned slightly.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, not you but-"

"The sword, yes yes, Dame Ray had the same problem. Please be careful." She nodded.

"(Pwease be caweful. What a loser King, thinking he can control us. No one can control us. He's noth-ing, NOTH-ING!)"


	19. Chapter 19: The Sacred Threads

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 19: The Sacred Threads

"Your air is different Orinthia. You've grown so much since we last met."

"Yes, it's been a very long time Perih."

"You also have something... next to you... that frightens me. I can't even fathom what it is but it's horrible and corrupting." She looked down in its direction though her eyes remained closed.

"(Haha, wow, she is good, able to sense me without seeing me.)" Gluttony whispered.

"It's Gluttony Perih, a dark sword named Gluttony." Her face turned upward toward Orinthia. A single tear fell from her closed eyes yet her face bore no emotion.

"Just... Just like your mother... we've planned for this ever since I first caught your wind Orinthia. Please, follow me." Perih stood up from her small chair, her guards quick to grab her arms to support her but she motioned them away. "I'm fine." They followed. She walked seemingly like on a cloud though her face let on how hard it was for her.

"Ah, out for an afternoon strrroll Perih?" a passerby asked who then noticed the group following her. A guard gave her a sharp look and she went away.

"Abuela?"

"I'm on it." Abuela ran off in another direction towards the residentials.

"We're headed to the Walls and from there into Heaven's Tower. She'll meet us there."

"(Ooo! Heaven's Tower eh! Sounds delicious! I'll have two gallons of blood please doll and a chocolate mint.)" Gluttony whispered.

"It's talking to you isn't it? If that weapon is anything like the one your mother carried... I pray for you."

"(You know what? She's a loser just like that noth-ing king in San d'Oria. I'd so give her something to pray about, hahahaha! I GOT YOUR HEAVEN'S TOWER RIGHT HERE! HAHAHAH!)" Perih's guards continued to run in front of them, alerting and moving people in their way.

"Is it twue?" a tiny Taru asked Orinthia, poking at her boots as they walked. "Awe you going to stawp the bad beastie-weasties?"

"('Awe you go-wing to-' shut up shrimp! I'll cut you! CUT! YOU! CUTCUTCUT!)"

"She will do what she needs to little one." The Taru's mother ran up and dragged him away. They neared the giant tree. "You will do what you have to, and we will aid you just as San d'Oria has." They entered the tree.

"Perih Vashai! It's been a long time since you've walked this far. How are you?" A Taru greeted them at the entrance.

"I'm fine Kupipi, please, we must see the Star Sibyl."

"Why? She's a very busy-"

"We must speak with her!"

"I'm sorry but you need to make an appointment ahead of time you know! Nobody's special!"

"We have no time! I must speak with her now!"

"Hey, what's going on?" A Mithra wearing a white and purple robe, plated leggings and boots, and a large bow on her back asked. She had wild white hair and a very concerned look on her face.

"(Ooo! Look at that! Real cat fight now!)"

"Semih..."

"Semih Lafihna! These people want to see the Star Sibyl!" She looked at Orinthia and then to Perih.

"Who is this Perih, I don't recognize her."

"This is Orinthia of the Warsong tribe and needs our aid." She turned her head to seemingly look straight at Semih without opening her eyes. Semih's eyes widened.

"It can't be..." she looked into Orinthia's face again. "Warsong..." She looked away for a moment. "This way."

"(Aww... sucks, I thought they were going to fight for our, er, my pleasure. Haha!)"

"Semih! You're going to lead them in!"

"This deals with more then just us Kupipi, this deals with Vana'diel itself!"

"Well I don't see what's so special about that Mithra! I've never even seen her before!"

"You haven't lived long enough to know, Kupipi, I'm sorry." Perih coldly stated. Semih lead them past the door to the Starway Stairway.

"I'm sorry for your trouble, Kupipi is good at keeping people out when they need to stay out but this is a different matter."

"I was going to take her here one way or another, even if I'd have had to break the gate myself." They passed a small number of female Tarus living on the second floor of the tree. A particularly large and grumpy looking Taru stood in front of them, stopping them.

"Zubaba, please we must pass." Semih pleaded.

"Just who in the Hell do you think you are! I don't know how you got passed Kupipi but you ain't gettin' passed me!"

"(Wow, such flare from a pathetic Taru! I must cut, I MUST CUT! Please, PLEASE!)" She took a look into Orinthia's face.

"I don't even know who you are either! Foreigner! Just what the hell do you think you're doing inside here!"

"(Oh! My! Goddess! Did she just try to make fun of you, doll? Oh, no, we can't have that can we? Cut...)" The sword popped out of its lock on its own, waiting to be grasped. "(Do it... cut.)" Perih heard the sound and grasped at Orinthia's right hand wrist tightly.

"No, you will not let that thing take control Orinthia."

"(Don't listen to her, that little trash bag wants to stop you doll! We're not going to let anyone stand in our way...)"

"Well if you're not going to do anything Semih I will! Where are the guards, these people must leave!"

"Hmm, sorrry I'm late. Vhana was asleep after crying about that dress being rrripped apart again all night."

"Hi again Orrrinthia! What are we up here for again?" Dark circles were under her eyes.

"More people! Just what do you all think you're doing here! This isn't Taru-Waru Land! Getaru out!"

"Put a sock in it you young hag. Step aside lest you wish to taste yourrr own blood." Abuela threatened, flexing her hands, loosening her fingers, and baring her claws in front of her.

"(DAMN! I love that woman already! No offense weakling.)"

"F-fine! Damn you!" She ran off. Semih was disgusted.

"Was that really necessary Abuela?"

"Of courrrse! I was only going to knock her out after all but she decided to move. Let's go!" They walked up to the top floor.

"Just beyond these doors." Perih walked close to the door, put her hands out and felt the door. She knocked.

"We must speak. I'm afraid we must do what we have prepared for." A few moments passed and the door creaked open.

"Please, enter." They all walked into the Star Sibyl's chambers. She had long tied up hair in front and a long and full length tie in the back. She wore thick white robes with a large black gem around her neck. "So, this is Ray's daughter I've heard so much about. I am the Star Sibyl of Windurst."

"I'm Orinthia Warsong and this sword is Gluttony." she bowed.

"(Thanks for the intro kitten.)"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Kupipi and Jubaba gave you, I could hear them all the way up here... but I believe the presence of that weapon's aura made them on edge. Even I can feel its evil presence, but I am relieved it is in the hands of a true paladin..." She looked up into Orinthia's face. "...Ray's daughter."

"That is precisely why we need to help her just as San d'Oria has."

"Vhana, you were called here for a purpose: I must request you make for Orinthia an armor using Sacred Thread."

"WHAT! I can't believe this!"

"Yes, we know you've made things for her in the past and also for Ray, this is why we need you to make this."

"But... I can only make drrresses! I can't make full fledged battle arrrmor..."

"Yes you can Vhana, you just haven't tried it. We believe you will know what's best for this Sacred Thread, so please, try." The Star Sibyl pointed at a large treasure chest. Vhana opened it and her eyes started tearing over.

"I can't believe this! This thread... it looks so similar to the kind Ray gathered for me on that occasion. It came from here?"

"Yes, we assisted her as well back then though we did not give her much. It is thread from the Habtrot crawler, Twincoon of the finest and most pure kind. I am a weaver myself and have purified this thread to the best of my ability; I just don't get out much to try out other things. If only I was as good at it back then as I am now..." she looked off to a side and giggled slightly.

"Thank you! I've wanted to work with morrre of this for so long! I had to use normal silk thrrreads on the fix Orinthia; it's why that other drrress failed so fast. With this, I don't know if anything could cut it once it's finished!"

"(Cut? It's easy, just pick me up and run my blade over it. Two pieces now.)"


	20. Chapter 20: Portable Power

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 20: Portable Power

"Of course it's safe! The last tester only spent two days in the hospital!" a Hume shouted above all the noise.

"I don't think that qualifies as safe..." Abuela said.

"Oh come on, live a little!"

"Yeah, I want to live!" Orinthia shouted. Abuela and Orinthia were inside a research lab inside the Bastok Metalworks division. The noise quieted down.

"Oh don't worry; I've worked out all the kinks."

"(Is he going to fry? Oh I so love fried idiot in the morning with a side of scrambled brains!)"

"Ladies, allow me to show you my big gun." Abuela looked at him sharply and squinted her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"(HAHAHA! Where's my measuring tape, we got us a competitor! Oh wait...)"

"This! This gun!" He pulled from a small rack a large barreled thing of some kind.

"What's a gun?" He shook his head.

"You mean to tell me you ladies don't know what a gun is!" Abuela looked at Orinthia, who looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Here, let's go outside and let me demonstrate." Outside the lab was a small open range with some dummy targets set up far away. He bent the barrel, it opened near the handle, and he placed in one small oddly shaped iron nugget.

"Are you putting nuggets in that thing?"

"No no, these are bullets! They contain a metal core with a small explosive charge behind them so that when they-"

"Just go on with the demo Titus!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He put the gun to his shoulder, looked sharply down the end of the barrel, and pulled the trigger. It fired with a sound that was so unexpectedly loud it made Orinthia jump!

"(Hot damn! Scaredy cat.)"

"Hehe, didn't mean to scare you there. But as you can see that target over there is completely destroyed!"

"That's all well but what's the point? The thing is loud, clumsy, I'd have to carrry a lot of those ...bullets..."

"But that's not the only thing! This is just the icing!"

"We appreciate you showing us this but how about something morrre useful to us."

"Well you came and the President just said to help you in whatever way I could. I don't even know why."

"Why is not important to you. What otherrr things are you allowed to show us?"

"Well... let's go back inside. I have lots of things. We could maybe even ask Cid but he's a real busy guy."

"Cid?"

"He's our master engineer. He built the airships you ride in!" Abuela smirked.

"Good, I bet he has something morrre remarkable."

"Actually I do Ma'am; I heard the gun fire and knew it had to be Titus showing off his new gun haha!" An older man dressed in a heavy apron with a big Bastokan insignia on it and a mask of some kind on top of his head opened the lab door. He also wore heavy looking gloves and wasn't wearing a shirt. "Titus there loves to play with his gun and shoot it off all day but I have something much better in store. I'm Cid, follow me." They followed him to a special elevator. "I'm not sure what you ladies are going to be doing but if the president is so adamant about helping you two then it must be important. I mean really, we don't get orders from his lazy ass to help just anyone! You two are SOMEBODY! Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Abuela and this is Orinthia... and herrr sword Gluttony."

"(Yes, I do love her. SHE REMEMBERED ME!)"

"Well howdy then. Odd being introduced to a damn sword but whatever."

"(DAMN SWORD? I'LL DAMN SWORD YOU!)" Gluttony popped himself from the sheath lock with a noticeable sound under her mantle.

"...what was that just now?"

"Nothing, I just lost my footing..." Orinthia tried to cover it up.

"Anyway as much as I want to take credit for this discovery I can't. This is from the vision of my assistant Wise Owl. He's quite proud and he damn well should be haha! This will revolutionize everything!"

"Just what is it?" The elevator stopped.

"The power of lightning!" Cid laughed.

"Lightning? How?" Cid led them to an underground facility that seemed to be made from wood and rubber materials.

"Alchemy has taught us many things about our world, but harnessing power on this scale was never dreamed until Wise Owl came up with this." He pulled from a storage rack an oddly shaped thing. "We've named it after his first name: the Nikolus Coil!"

"This grants the power of lightning?"

"Not exactly but it does harness it in great amounts. With this particular coil one can charge themselves to become a walking lightning bolt whenever someone or something touches you or you reach out and touch them, even with your weapon! And wearing these special boots and gloves you don't even get shocked! It's just the kind of thing you're going to need." Abuela look at Orinthia and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we have a demonstration?"

"Oh gladly!" He quickly put on the huge boots and gloves that went up to his elbows and then slid the twisted coil onto his left arm. He then placed a small thing inside the end of the coil and it made a small humming noise. "I get goosebumps every time haha!"

"What was that thing you put in the bottom therrre?"

"It's a new kind of battery we've been testing, a mega-battery. It holds in excess of a hundred times more power then previous kilo-batteries, which is perfect for this coil since they're still very small. Unfortunately we don't have very many, even this battery is in testing. Step back, I'm about to shock that metal barrel over there." He walked up and reached to it with his finger. A bolt of lightning arced from his finger to the barrel with a very loud bang! "Neat huh?"

"(Damn, he didn't fry.)"

"Well it's betterrr then that ...gun thing and certainly seems like it could really catch otherrrs off guard."

"How many times can you do that with one battery?"

"Good question, let's see here..." He poked near the barrel repeatedly and the arc still sparked each time. He physically touched the barrel and it jolted away from him a short distance.

"Cid! Quit using the coil like a toy!" A Galka walked in with a large cloth apron with many tools poking out.

"Oh howdy Wise Owl."

"Seriously, you always clown around with this thing." He reached nimbly with his large hands to the battery and quickly freed it from the coil.

"So this is yourrr coil thing?"

"Yes, harnessing and controlling this great power has always been a dream. But I'm told you have a much grander dream. Having procured help from not only San d'Oria but Windurst is by no means an easy task." He looked into Orinthia's and Abuela's faces and grinned. "I'm sure you've been told this many times by us older folk. You're a Warsong aren't you?" She nodded. "But you're Irasema aren't you?" She folded her arms and looked away. "As I suspected. I am Nikolus, you should remember me Irasema."

"Of courrrse I do..." He laughed as she flicked her tail in anger looking away.

"Well, It's time for this old Galka to fulfill an old promise and help you in what way I can."

"Promise?"

"(Eh! Just who is this slave? And for that matter Miss Lovely...)"

"It's a long story, one told best with a pitcher of ale at the Steaming Sheep but another time perhaps. I've been perfecting this particular defensive coil for some time since a purely offensive coil would be far too dangerous for the user in its current stage of development. I have a much more stable version currently which doesn't need the big gloves and boots Cid used. I hope it will be useful."


	21. Chapter 21: The Gobfather

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 21: The Gob-father

"Oh Ori-dear, glad you came by today! Jiknix came home a few days ago and has a lot of interesting stuff with him! You should pay him a visit and bring him this pie for me." Darefane handed her a freshly baked pie. "Also, a letter came from Vhana: the armor is nearing completion but she still needs a few more weeks to finish."

"(PIE! Dare you to eat it!)"

"Thanks Mom!" Orinthia left the house.

"...Have I been a good parent Abuela? She worries me to no end... especially now. Perih really knew what was going to happen and there's more still that has yet to happen. Should I have-"

"These things would have happened without you Darrrefane. If anything Vince helped make them happen sooner.

"Vince..."

"He knew what he was doing and Perih told him his fate. He did it forrr us... all of us."

---

"Oh my Gob! Howdy again Orinthia! It's been a while!" Jiknix smiled under his mask.

"Howdy to you too! Here's a pie from Mom. She told me you got a lot of interesting loot." He nodded.

"I do, treasure hunts have been really fun. And Darefane's pies are so yummy! Be sure to tell her thanks for me."

"(I bet that's not the only kind of pie he's eaten. Hehehe...)"

"Oh, I nearly forgot. While I was inside... in Ordelle's..."

"Yes?"

"I met a Goblin named Ruffbix Jumbo-something..."

"Old-man Jumbolobes! He's an ordained paladin? My Gob he's one sneaky bast-"

"He told me to tell you that your hat was fixed or something."

"HE FIXED IT! WOOOHOOO!" He started jumping up and down and dancing. Orinthia was puzzled. "Oh, guess I never told you. Do you remember that trade we did all those years ago at the outpost?" She thought a minute.

"Oh yeah! That hat was a little big..."

"Well, your old tornup cap was actually a relic from hundreds of years ago!"

"Huh! No way!"

"Yes way! Whoever had that before you was one rare collector. It was actually made from tiger leather and adorned with a very rare coral, angelskin! Seriously, Jumbolobes had to have pulled a mountain out of his ears to fix this thing!"

"(I bet that's what all the treasure was for.)"

"So that's what all the treasure hunts were for?" Jiknix looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah hahaha... you caught me. Gotta pay for info and then pay for services, it's the Gob-way. Makes me wonder just how far he had to go... Well, wanna help me load up and pay him a visit?"

"(Yes, I'd love to go-NOT! NOT!)"

"Sure, I'll help."

"(DAMN YOU! So helpful it makes me SICK! BAH!)"

"Thanks! Here, share this pie with me haha!"

---

"What are you doing refusing my offer? Bah! Stupid Gob."

"Well the deal was crap, you expect me to accept so little? More, MORE!"

"Hmph. You better thank Gob Jiknix is as good as he is."

"Damn-straight he's good. He's my best hunter and partner!"

"Partner now eh! Hope he likes the sound of that!" Ruffbix was bargaining with another Goblin who had two Goblin guards next to him in a Lower Jeuno alley. They began to reach for their weapons.

"Don't even think about it." Ruffbix pulled a lit bomb from inside his cloak. The other three stopped and gasped. "Think I won't do it? Y'all are the only ones that'll die HAHAHA!"

"Okay OKAY! Stop the fuse I'll agree!" Ruffbix stopped the fuse with his fingers. "It's out! Put him out!" The guards took out their swords. Ruffbix sighed and released his fingers: the fuse was still lit!

"Here you go!" He tossed the bomb at the Goblin in the middle and took off running, leaving more lit bombs in his wake.

"AH!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Ruffbix laughed as he ran away and the bombs exploded! He took out two bottles and a powder bag from a pocket. "Time to sneak away!" he sprinkled the contents of both bottles on himself and threw the powder bag on the ground hard. He instantly became unnoticeable by scent, clothing movements, and sight! ...but he had to tip-toe. Several Goblins and Jeuno gate-guards ran past him, almost running into him. Eee! Need to move fast, he thought.

"So there we were, all alone on a boat and a big damn Kraken climbed on board! Ol' Ruffbix and me turned it into dinner! Haha!"

Hey! That isn't... oh shi-

"Haha!"

"(Wow, damn Gob has done a whole lot of crap... wish he'd shut up.)"

"Psst! Yo Jik!" Jiknix looked around.

"Did you hear that Orinthia? Thought I heard something..."

"I heard it."

"(A Goblin is standing right next to us. You two might not be able to see him but I sure can.)"

"Psst! Overhere! Keep it down!" Orinthia looked to where the voice was coming from and reached with her finger to poke it. Something stopped her finger!

"Ah! Don't blow my cover! Gotta get out of here Jik! Help me!" Jiknix folded his arms.

"Hmmm...? What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing we just gotta leave now!"

"Fine, get on the cart, was wheeling this to your place but I guess it's back to the boat."

"No, hurry to my place, I have it there! And thanks Missy, you found him alright. Haha, you should-a-been-a Gob!"

"Well it helps that he lives close by my mom's."

"Is that so? Hmm... Okay, I'm on, let's roll! Hurry!" Orinthia dragged the cart faster following Jiknix.

"(You're such a mule... dammit.)"

"Damn! Didn't think you had this much stuff Jik!"

"Hey, a deal's a deal; I'm a Gob of my word. Just a bit further and-"

"Aw damn!" Ruffbix's residence was being guarded by four armed Gobs and two Jeuno gate-guards. They spotted them.

"Halt!"

"(Mind if I cut in?)"

"Uhoh..."

"I have an idea." Orinthia stepped forward.

"Hey!"

"I'm Orinthia, this is my friend, and this sword is Gluttony. We came to deliver some things to the Gob that lives here, can we drop them off?" The two Jeuno guards took one look at her armor, flowing red San d'Orian mantle, and Gluttony and stood at attention.

"You may."

"Hey, wait a sec. How do we know you aren't trying to pull somethin'?" one of the Goblins asked.

"Sir, this Orinthia is obviously an ordained paladin of San d'Oria and deserves our trust. We cannot impede one of such a rank as her."

"Where's the proof! I wipe my ass with drapes like that!"

"Sir, look at her weapon."

"Yeah so? Looks like a rusted piece of shi-"

"(OH DAMN YOU JUST SAID THE SECRET WORD!)" Gluttony popped up from his lock quite noticeably and audibly.

"Sir, you provoked her weapon and it moved, that is the sign of a paladin owner, plus that is a behemoth's hide covering it. Only those of the highest ranks have weapons sheathed in such hides. Please stand down and let her pass."

"Fine! Damn you, if I hear anything in there..." They stood aside for her and the cart but not Jiknix. "Not you though, you stay out here." Orinthia pushed the cart into the residence and out of sight. She looked around inside the dimly lit main room.

"(I don't see anything doll, it's safe.)"

"It's clear Ruffbix."

"Hohohoho! Damn Missy, how'd you know? You should-a... oh Gob, I almost just want to propose to you anyway!"

"(To your left directly.)" Orinthia punched the air to her left solidly, nailing Ruffbix in the face. "(Haha, nice.)"

"Ow! Owowowowo... Okay okay, but damn does that turn me on. It's in the other room in a small black box."

"It was a chance, guess real paladins have more authority then I thought." Ruffbix looked over the cart again, noticing the large boxes had spare space.

"Hmm, this probably has enough space for stuff too, don't think I can come back here for sometime now haha, might as well load up! Grab what you can Missy!"


	22. Chapter 22: The Steadfast

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 22: The Steadfast

"The surcoat is ready Orinthia; please accept it with our blessings." The Star Sibyl handed over a folded package. "It's very light and very, very flexible!" she cheered.

"Thank you." she bowed low.

"Go ahead; we'll step out for a minute for you to change into it. I'd really like to see you at least once with it on." They left the room and shut the door. Orinthia slipped out of her Royal Knight's chainmail-

"(Nice.)"

-and into the new one and opened the door.

"It's amazing! It suits you so well, the colors are perfect!" It was dark gray all over with tightly fitting, stretchy white sleeves that had almost chain-link like use of the thread, and white borders with gold trim on all the edges. The shoulders were armored with a pure white metal and broadly stood out. The front was covered with an intricate design in gold over a gray front. The area around the neck was chainmail-ish, but the chains were cool to the touch and remained cool and very light.

"It is beyond anything I've everrr made before, and the rrrecipe and plans are ancient! With our Star Sibyl's ensorcellment help this armor is almost divine! Normal sworrrd blades dull and crack strrriking its surface and all elements are repelled to a degree. This is ourrr greatest work, may this bring you much valor and strength."

"Wear it with pride Orinthia! We don't do this for just anyone but Miss Vashai has never been wrong. We have to have faith in you."

"Good luck Ori. And please, don't rrrip it apart!" she bowed slightly and laughed.

"(Damn girl, look at all this stuff you're getting... so freaking lucky. Just what the hell are they all preparing you for anyway?)" They left the great tree and were walking south along the piers. The armor stood out under the red mantle and caught the eyes of everyone who saw it.

"It's too flashy... You're drrrawing so much attention haha!" Abuela laughed.

"(Forty-eight, nine, fifty... That's how many are looking at you, even from far away.)" Several stopped and kneeled where they were.

"I think we may have to get another cloak or rrrobe or something for you haha! Some have just stopped completely."

"Well, I need to return this chainmail..."

"We could use the delivery near the auction house. They'll at least get it off yourrr hands for the time being." As they neared it they saw something odd.

"A Yagudo?"

"They'd allow one inside Windurrrst!" He was at the auction house with a large cart full of cloth... and trembling, looking around and scratching his head nervously. He saw them staring at him and took a double-take on Orinthia.

"OH, MOST HEAVENLY KNIGHT! IT'S JUST LIKE THE PEACHER SAID!" He threw his hands in the air in praise.

"(What's his problem? I hope the solution is cutting! Cut, cut, cut...)"

"The Peacher? Just how did you get herrre anyway?"

"You must have been gone a long time. We Yagudo have formed a treaty with Windurst a couple months ago. As much as I'd love to continue fighting even our divine Manifest has seen to it that our survival comes first. IT'S BECAUSE OF HER!" he pointed to Orinthia.

"Me?"

"(You? BAH! LIES!)"

"If we continued you'd just be sent to wipe us out! I see how you're dressed, I see that weapon, I see that fire. It's as the Peacher said."

"Guu Waji?"

"Yes, our Guu Waji the Peacher."

"You know this Peacherrr Orinthia?"

"Yes, I saw him while I was in Ordelle's."

"He awoke from a dream and ran across all of Oztroja shouting a name! ORINTHIA! He described you to us: Mithra, lightly tanned skin with a certain set of markings on her face. Short brown hair tied back in two tails. Fiery blue eyes. You have such hair, skin, markings and eyes with more fire then I have ever seen." He kneeled. "We have you to thank for giving us this chance to live." Orinthia blushed, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"It's because of you that we finally have a chance to sell our cloth again. The Orcs and Quadav both have rich mines at their disposal but we have none. We only have silks and grasses for cloth that they no longer buy and Goblins refuse to sell for us now since selling gold, platinum, and darksteel are far more profitable. Now it is easier for us to get what we need to live and end our struggle to feed our families day to day while fighting with you. All because you scared the Peacher and he informed our divine Manifest of you."

"What is yourrr name Yagudo?" He stood and bowed.

"I am Muu Febi the Steadfast. For many years I have trained under many tutors and worked hard for my family. I had always wanted to achieve what the Peacher had done: become a most holy paladin, but for us all instead of just himself. My sister Maa Febi thought it was silly and so I've put it off... but even she wanted to do it for a time. It would honor my family if you would visit us. Everyone in Oztroja has reaped the benefits of this truce and wondered why we never did this sooner! ...they're just afraid still to venture here. I'm selling cloth from my whole block haha!"

"Well then, I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit right?"

"(Let's hope it's a trap, I haven't cut anything in quite some time doll. Cut, cut, cut...)"

"Okay, let's pay them a visit. I'm surrre nothing will happen. But first we need a robe to cover Orinthia's armor."

"My Manifest your auction system is complicated but it's all in there finally. I think a few of the items I placed were large robes, would you care to buy one?" Abuela looked over the prices he wanted and the current prices and shook her head.

"You'rrre not asking for enough Steadfast. See these prices? These prices are a history of what people have paid for this item."

"Oh! I misunderstood haha!" He called the Taru over to change his prices.

"And yes, I think I'll give you your first sale."

"Thank you... Miss?"

"Abuela, I'm an elder to this Windurst from before this Federation existed and also mentor to Orinthia."

"Not her mother? Haha, I almost thought... nevermind, this is not the place. My Manifest... two special Mithra in one place. You simply must pay us a visit, I'm sure even our divine Manifest will grace us with her presence to meet an elder from before the wars in this peace time." She took the robe and gave Muu his first earnings.

"Let's go to the chocobo stables."

"Ch-chocobo?"

"Yeah, big yellow birds we use to ride quickly with."

"I walked here with this cart, I can't just leave it here can I?"

"It should be fine, but you walked? Must have taken-"

"Yes, many days' walk. I couldn't afford to buy a worker crawler but with this I bet I could now!" A Taru from the auction house took the cart around the back.

"We'll take good care of it Mr. Steadfast! Don'taru worry, it'll be here when you return along with whatever you haven't sold in a week!"

"Th-thank you little one." A tear rolled down his face and his eyes were shining. "I never thought-DREAMED I'd ever have dealings with Tarutaru or Mithra other than on a battlefield! You have no idea how good- how WONDERful this is."


	23. Chapter 23: The Wonderful Manifest of Oz

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 23: The Wonderful Manifest of Oztroja

"Muu Febi, who are those Mithra with you? That robed one looks suspicious..."

"Sentinels? Hmmm... I recognize that stance... your teacher is verrry good."

"This is Abuela, ancient elder to us all and this is The Orinthia the Peacher shouted about for so long!"

"Orinthia! Oh, most honored guests, please enter!" The Sentinel guards stepped aside.

"I don't think they realize who you are Abuela; I'm sure once you meet some of our elders they'll see."

"Hehe, don't try to flatter me, I don't carrre to be recognized." As they entered they paused to see many Yagudo moving about, carrying and pulling carts of supplies and crawlers.

"The Taru make regular visits here to pick up some goods so everyone is pitching in to help make us strong again! Look! There he is, the Peacher, checking our supplies for the next pickup!" Muu Febi waved to him and he looked up. He tossed his clipboard in the air along with his hands!

"ORINTHIA!" he shouted over the noise. He ran forward and met them at the front. "Orinthia! I can't believe you're paying us a visit! Steadfast, where did you find her!"

"At the auction house in Windurst. She just came walking by!"

"OH MANIFEST WHAT LUCK! You simply MUST come with me Orinthia!"

"But we came to visit Muu Febi's family..."

"Go with Steadfast Ori, if the Peacher is going to offer a tour I'd be much apprrreciative."

"WHO! -Are you!"

"That's... That's Irasema Ehgaklywha! OH MANIFEST A GREAT MASTER IS BEFORE US!" An elder had noticed the Peacher run and decided to walk that way. His feathers were graying and used a small cane to lean on. Abuela recognized a small scar on his beak.

"Huu Xalmo the Savage? You've grrrown old! Haha!" Huu Xalmo laughed.

"Age has been so kind to you Irasema. I am no longer the Savage; my great-grandson carries that name now. It's so nice to see a fellow black belt. Peacher, please, we must show Irasema our dojos. I'm sure she will help improve them and even spur a little fire in our students!" They laughed.

"I-uh-well-GAH-FINE! This way!" Huu Xalmo looked to Orinthia.

"Your robe covers a great wonder and a great evil. I have heard much of the power and purity of holy paladins. It is unfortunate that our Peacher merely mocks such a concept now but you are a little different. It is nice seeing new faces in our castle now. I am glad you were enough to spook our Peacher. You have my thanks and my blessings." They walked away.

"Haha, it's been a long time since our Elder Huu Xalmo has been called the Savage. This way Orinthia, my home is up through here." Thick adobe-clay walls, ceilings, and ramps were in all directions, the entire castle was made from the earth. Small water springs and aqueducts ran throughout the structure. Small openings were carved into the adobe-clay and covered with cloth. Orinthia received many stares as she walked with Muu Febi, and he noticed too.

"(Please, someone, just draw a weapon! OH MY GODDESS THIS IS BORING!)"

"If you're worried about the stares don't be. You are a great wonder to us though I'm sure some may sense your sword like the elder did. Is it truly that evil?

"(Bad to the bone... erm, hilt? Bah!)"

"Yes, Gluttony is a sword with an evil soul inside it."

"I've never heard of such a thing... Wonders of your kind." They continued to walk through archways and tunnels, passing more Yagudo dragging carts and supplies. "Almost there." They emerged from a tunnel to a second floor ledge high above the ground floor. The roof opened up and let in a bright sunshine. Many smaller Yagudo were on the ground floor enjoying the sun. "Youngsters, don't know how good they have it now. They'll likely never have to carry a weapon into war now, and I'm glad for that." He stopped in front of a cloth covered opening. "In here." They walked through. "Maa, Fuu, Vaa! I'm home!"

"Welcome home Brother! Fuu and Vaa are at the neighbors." A Yagudo about the same height and slightly darker feathers stepped from another room. "Who is that with you?" She looked suspiciously at Orinthia.

"Maa, this is Orinthia!" Her eyes grew wide.

"EHH! THE Orinthia in OUR HOUSE? Please! Make yourself at home! We might not have much to offer but whatever you want-"

"Don't worry about it, Muu Febi asked me to pay a visit and I honestly didn't think I had caused such change."

"Haha, you've helped all of us! You're like a new idol to us. Let me go get Fuu and Vaa." She darted out the opening.

"Hehe, Sister is excited! Here, have a little drink, it's a widely known brand of drink that appeals to all pallets." Muu Febi handed her a small cup with a reddish-purple liquid inside.

"(Hmm... it's harmless. Damn, was hoping for poison but no, not that lucky.)" Orinthia took it and drank.

"Tastes like cherries!" Maa Febi came back inside followed by two other Yagudo.

"It really is Orinthia! Just as the Peacher described!" They were awe struck.

"(Dammit, no one's run at you with a knife yet. Goddess this is boring, I bet you're just eating up all this attention...)"

"We have so much to thank you for we can't begin! Wait! I know!" One of them walked into another room and emerged a minute later. "Take these; they will aid you in prayer." She handed her a necklace with five large clay beads on it.

"Thank you, but are you sure?" She nodded.

"As sure as the sun shines brightly over us now. I am Vaa Febi, mother to Muu and Maa and this is my husband Fuu Febi the Silent. Please accept this." Orinthia took the necklace and put it on.

"Hehehe! It looks nice on you!"

"(Dammit it again! There's no curse on those things either. Goddess... they're so naive... Oh wait, what the hell! Those beads are emitting a light! Dammit! They're blessed! Argh, it makes me sick!)" Orinthia laughed to herself.

"Gluttony hates them, so these must really be special. Thank you Vaa." She looked confused.

"Gluttony?" A large sentinel guard walked inside.

"Our divine Manifest seeks you Orinthia, please come with me." She gave the cup back to Muu Febi and walked out. He set it on a table and followed, as did the rest of the Febi family.

"(Damn followers... you're their new Goddess you realize that right? Makes me sick, SICK! I'm so going to barf on the first one you cut IF YOU EVER GET AROUND TO IT!)" The sentinel led them deep into the castle, far beyond the residents. Passing large gates with odd lever systems, they walked through more tunnels and halls carved into the earth.

"Wait here, the switch is in another room." The sentinel walked off leaving Orinthia and the Febi family standing near a mound.

"(Trap door in the mound. Wish it was actually used for ambush but it's not... damn bird-brains.)" The door on the mound opened downward and the sentinel returned.

"Jump down." They jumped down, the Yagudo gliding down while Orinthia landed hard on her feet and hands. "The divine Manifest resides at the top of the Prayer Summit. She wishes to see you privately; we are to stay out here." Orinthia nodded and walked forward. The hallway opened into a roofless structure with many ramps and platforms leading to a small high ledge, atop which stood the Manifest. She wore an elaborate red-golden mask and leaned on a small signa staff.

"Welcome, Orinthia Warsong the Holy. I am Tzee Xicu the Manifest." She bowed.

"(...no... Um, doll? I can't believe this myself...)"

"Pleased to meet you Tzee Xicu."

"(Seriously, I don't understand.)"

"So, you are the Peacher's fear. You are the great destroyer, yet you seem so gentle. Why is that?"

"(Orinthia... this is not the real Manifest. Her voice isn't as highly pitched and this Yagudo is younger then even the Manifest I remember when I was alive.)" Gluttony popped from his lock. "(Draw me; this fake must be dealt with.)"

"What was that sound?"

"That was my sword Gluttony. He believes that..."

"Gluttony?" Her eyes became wide behind the mask.

"... he believes you're not the real Manifest."


	24. Chapter 24: False Prophet

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 24: False Prophet

"Is that what you think?"

"(Dammit Orinthia! This fake must die! Less talk more cut!)"

"I have led my people for many years; led them into battle after battle only to sign a truce with Windurst for the sake of my people."

"(Lies... She's never stepped foot on a battlefield!)"

"That decision came from you presenting such a giant threat to the Peacher in a dream! You would dare question me?"

"(Damn straight we dare! That chick needs to die!)"

"I've given my people hope where they had none! I gave them courage when they were willing be dominated and be turned into slaves! I gave them the desire to fight, and you have taken it away." She held up her staff and spiked it on the ground. An avatar circle appeared on the ground and Garuda appeared! "If I were to defeat you here and now my people would never have to cower in fear ever again!"

"(FINALLY!)" Orinthia took Gluttony into her hands and threw her robe off.

"Fight her Garuda! Destroy her!" Garuda floated in the air on giant wings, covered in bright green feathers and had large claws on her hands and feet. She locked her eyes with Orinthia's and almost faulted.

"That creature's strength is not of this world Mistress, I cannot be certain I can succeed."

"(HAHAHA! Damn, you got one good glare and she's already scared!)" Orinthia pulled a small battery from her belt and put it into the coil on her right arm. It hummed lightly, powering up. She then pulled her shield from her back and stood ready.

"You will succeed! Use your claws and rip her to shreds!" Garuda bared her claws and flew at Orinthia. Orinthia rolled forward, avoiding the attack and ran straight for the Manifest. Garuda circled back slammed her from the side, receiving a small shock.

"(Going for the easy kill? Haha, at least give me Garuda's blood.)" She stood back up quickly and charged Garuda. She tried to swat the sword away but met each swing with a small charge of lightning!

"What is this!"

"A gift from Bastok!" She swung some more, Garuda having to fly high to avoid it. She began casting a spell.

"(This is gonna hurt doll.)" Garuda cast an aero spell of high degree onto Orinthia, sending massive amounts of sharp wind twirling into a small whirlwind. While shaken she was still standing.

"(Damn girl!)"

"Impossible! That should have ripped you apart!"

"Another gift, this armor, from Windurst!" She stood her ground, eyes locked on the Manifest.

"(If only I had blood... yours preferably but Garuda's would work. I can show them just what I'm all about.)" Orinthia began rolling up her shield arm's sleeve. "(Hohoho! Damn, you want to win don't you! Give it to me...)" Garuda darted to Orinthia, striking her shield and exposed arm, receiving a small shock. Blood began flowing out. She placed Gluttony on the wound. "(Mmmm...)"

"What are you doing! Kill her!" Garuda proceeded to strike again. She rolled out of the way. The wound closed.

"(Thanks, I needed that. Time for a real bloodpact doll, are you ready?)" She nodded. "(Okay, time to taste Garuda's delicious blood.)" The sword began to heat up and caught on fire! "(HAHAHA! BURN BURN BURN!)" She tossed her shield down and gripped Gluttony with both hands. The sword's fire was heating the air around so hot that the coil began reacting, sending small fissures of lightning visibly to it. Garuda attacked and Orinthia spun and slammed the flat side of the sword into her mid section, which sent a large spark through her and singed her side. Garuda was visibly shaken, the shocks having thrown her concentration off. She started floating low, lightly stunned and unable to fly higher. "(NOW!)" Orinthia dashed forward, jumped, and slashed through Garuda all the way to the ground and making a small crater, sending a fusion of fire and lightning and blood through the air. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. A large seared gash was cut through her body and was slowly leaking blood. "(Avatar blood, it's light and fake but it's so wonderfully delicious!)"

"Garuda! Rise! Get up!" She struggled to get up amidst all the pain and blood but fell again.

"I... I have failed..." She slumped over, all her muscles relaxing at once and faded away in another avatar circle.

"How... How could you defeat Garuda! Come back!" She struck her staff again on the ground and another avatar circle appeared. Garuda again came forth. "Fight her Garuda, kill her!" She took one look at Orinthia, Gluttony's aura of flames and lightning, blood covering her gauntlets, her boots, her face, and the remnants of blood were sliding off her surcoat unable to stick or stain. She shook her head.

"I cannot fight her Mistress."

"How can you not!"

"...That is my blood. I cannot win. Goodbye Mistress." She left.

"You..." She tried again, striking the ground for another avatar circle. Shiva came forth. She had snowy white skin and a light blue leotard with matching boots and gloves.

"Destroy her Shiva!" Shiva looked over Orinthia just as Garuda had. Orinthia's eyes shot her a fiery glance and angry grimace. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mistress, not even my coldest cold can keep her fire at bay. That is Garuda's blood as well. She will never tire. Goodbye Mistress." She left.

"No... NO!" Orinthia walked forward and got deathly close. Her eyes were bright with fire, almost glowing brighter then the sun above them. She gripped her sword and made a very quick slash.

"Orinthia STOP! What are you doing!" She looked to see Abuela and various other Yagudo below rushing forward.

"Manifest! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The Yagudo ran for the Manifest while Abuela pulled on Orinthia's arm and received a shock.

"Ah! Dammit Orinthia! Just what are you doing!" Gluttony stopped burning, and she sheathed him.

"(Thanks for the excercise.)" She walked back, removed the battery from the coil, and picked up her shield and robe.

"The Manifest... that Manifest is a fake."

"What!"

"Gluttony couldn't believe it was the real one since she was too young. It was also apparent when we fought that she was inexperienced."

"Fought! You mean-"

"I killed her summoned avatar and scared two more. She planned to kill me here and now to rally her people again."

"..." The other Yagudo looked over the Manifest, her mask having been split in half. The face underneath made many of the older Yagudo gasp.

"This isn't our Manifest!" She opened her eyes to see them all around her.

"G-get her! If you kill her now we'll have nothing to worry about ever again!" They looked concerned at her and frowned. "W-what are you waiting for?" They shook their heads. She looked around and saw the two halves of her mask.

"They've found out. Whoever you are doesn't matter: you are not their spiritual leader anymore." Orinthia said, walking up to her. The fake Manifest's eyes dilated as she looked upward.

"Damn you Orinthia! We were so close... too bad this vessel was too weak to kill you. We will see you soon." The voice was not her own! It sounded like an Orc... Her body began glowing red. Orinthia jumped forward and pushed the body away from everyone but it detonated before it could get far!

"ORINTHIA!" The fiery explosion was mostly absorbed by her armor, saving those standing behind her.

"(You've got a death wish sister... Hey! HEY!)" Abuela ran to Orinthia, who was blasted back and lay prone on the ground.

"Orinthia, can you hearrr me? Wake up! Orinthia! Orinthia!"


	25. Chapter 25: Brief Visions

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 25: Brief Visions

"Ahh... Daughter..." A raspy and pain filled voice called out, hearing crying.

"She's just fine!" A Mithra wearing stained and dirty robes held a newborn in her hands. "Wait... what's this?" She noticed something that seemed odd. She had one small tail, two legs with five toes each, two hands with five fingers each, two little ears that poked out of her head... and two small bat-like wings on her back.

"My daughter... Can I-"

"No, you will come back to us now Ray."

"No... no, my baby! Where is-" she stopped. She went under the Cursemaker's control again and fell asleep.

"Commander! She will not remember anything that happened today."

"Excellent. Now all we need to do is raise this child. Everything is going according to plan!" The Mithra cradled the newborn, quieting her and began feeding her.

"She's so cute..."

"Cute? She's the vilest thing I've ever seen in or off the battlefield. Good use of their natural instincts General, put her under again."

"Wait! Please! I need to-" she stopped. Another Cursemaker took control over her. She went back to just holding her gently and smiling at her blankly.

"Good job. Have the grunts move Ray back to her cage for transport. We're almost ready to wake up that demon and send him back. Surprised such a thing can come from Zvahl. At least the criminals are disposed of there."

---

"Isaak!" He flew down from the sky in front of Castle Zvahl.

"It's weird Romwa; I don't quite understand what it was I was there for. I blacked out though, not sure what hit me but I came to on a mat in one of their huts. They even killed a lizard just for me! It must have been a few days at least..."

"Thank the Lord." she hugged him tightly, teary eyed, surprising him, but he held her gently.

"I was a little dizzy but I almost thought I smelled something familiar..."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah... It's strange though. I could smell Orc, bats, and lizards, but something was mixed in that didn't fit. I can't place it though but I've smelled it before." Romwa looked away.

"Ah, you're back Duke Isaak! How was your trip?" Grand Duke Batym opened the front gate and asked. They unembraced quickly.

"The trip was somewhat uneventful Sir. They didn't give me anything to return with though."

"It's no matter; we'll receive word from them sooner or later. Come, I bet you're hungry!"

"Haha, yes Sir I am!" Batym looked at Romwa.

"Joining us Romwa? Fresh meat will do you good." She nodded, not looking into his eyes. "Okay then! This way." As they entered the sight of beastmen with supplies was no where to be found.

"Hey, did you get done preparing while I was away?"

"Yes Isaak, all our preparations are complete. We only have to wait for our Lord to awaken! We gave all our workers... um, leave, yes, we sent them all home with money and gifts for their families for their hard work." He fakely smiled.

"That's great!" Romwa still looked away. "Isn't it Romwa?" He placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay? You seem... thinner."

"Don't worry too much Isaak, she's just a little sick from having to deal with sick patients. She'll be fine soon."

"That's a relief." He smiled to her and she tried to smile back but couldn't very well. They entered a large hall with several big tables and many other demons eating.

"Go ahead Isaak."

"Thank you Batym." He walked off ahead.

"Romwa, are you trying to halt the experiment? Please, recompose yourself, this experiment must succeed." She looked away.

"But it had to be him didn't it?"

"Yes Romwa, please keep your emotions in check. It always boggles my mind how you females hold on to emotions so strongly when they have no place here..." He walked off.

"...but it's been over two years since he left."

---

"Are you sure?"

"(Yes, I can't keep this up for much longer. I haven't had the pleasure of blood and flesh in so long... I depended on it too much and now I can't do anything. It's been years Ray...)"

"Oh Bloody, I'm sorry..."

"(Haha that's a first. You enjoyed every minute of it Ray, I should be apologizing for making you like it so much.)"

"Well..."

"(Until you pull me and let me drink... I can no longer continue to talk to you this far away. Good bye Ray, I'll miss you.)"

"Goodbye... Blood..." She leaned against a wall that was closest to her sword. She was covered in a bone-like armor which dug into her skin and itched in a few places. She scratched at it idly on her legs... the pain barely keeping her awake and she cried softly. "What did they do to me?"

"I don't think you want to know daughter." A tall man with odd markings on his face and long golden hair said through her cell door, his back to her.

"You... You aren't my father and I've been through worse. What could possibly be worse then being whipped for months and watching the children you raised into soldiers die on top of you? I remember their faces.. their names... their eyes."

"Quit teasing her Kam'lanaut. You're really running a risk by being in her presence you know this!"

"It's a worthy risk Commander. I must see for myself how she is fairing."

"She's alive, it should be good enough."

"Aye it is, I'll see you again daughter."

"Something must be messed up in your head; I ain't your damn daughter!" She tried to stand up through the pain.

"Hehehe." He walked away.

"Cursemaker! Silence her and use those new medicines again, they've been working well on her."

---

"Romwa?"

"Yes?"

"The castle... it feels different somehow. I've only been gone a few days and it already feels so..." She looked away. "Something IS wrong isn't it?" The snow began to fall gently from the sky as they sat outside the front gates. "Romwa?"

"I-I-"

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for putting you in such a spot." Grand Duke Batym watched them from a gate eye-hole. "It feels like someone is watching us." he whispered.

"It's Batym." she whispered. He lay back on the snow, looking up at the sky.

"So, how were things here while I was gone?" He spoke louder and she started to blush thinking of what to say.

"Well... Work completed and many of our help... left for their homes. There was a worker though who became very ill and had cut himself. I think I came in contact with him and got a little of what he had."

"Ah, I see. Should take more care in handling patients."

"Oh I do..." Batym left.

"Hey, I think I heard some footsteps." he whispered.

"He probably left... I... I don't know what to do Isaak."

"What do you mean?"

"I... Isaak... It's been two years since you left here." He sat up and looked over the cliff edge.

"I knew something was wrong. Two years..."

"Your trip to Davoi was for an experiment. The missive contained orders to use you since you are the only demon to have successfully existed without a dark spirit fused with your being for so long. That's all I really know... Oh, the workers... I don't think you want to know what we did with them." Isaak sniffed the air.

"Something's coming. It smells... familiar?" Two adventurers stumbled up the cliff, didn't see them, and took shelter next to the door, setting down bulky backpacks. Poking out from under one heavy cloak was a long skinny tail. Isaak's eyes widened.

"You there, who are you?" Isaak called out.

"My name is Keona and this is my husband Jerrrald. We've been lost in the snow forrr days!"

"My name is Duke Isaak and this is Baroness Romwa, we mean you no harm." They finally turned and saw them. They nearly turned pale from more then the cold.

"D-demons!"

"Is that so strange?" They looked at each other. The winds suddenly shifted and Keona finally caught their scent and whispered something to Jerald.

"I g-guess not."

"Keona... I see you have a tail, what are you? We don't have many visitors here and I'm curious."

"I-I'm Mithrrra." She put the hood down on her cloak. Her ears stood up and her hair was bright lavender and short. Her eyes had a sense of fear in them but were unwavering and stared back into Isaak with a flair of confidence. He nodded. Jerald did as well, revealing a bald head.

"So that smell was Mithran. What would a Mithra be doing in Davoi Romwa?"

"The experiment..." He turned back to them.

"Well, this is Castle Zvahl, a home to demons like myself and the Baroness. If you'd like I could fly you out." Keona and Jerald looked to each other and whispered something again. Jerald looked confused at Keona but she turned back to them.

"Demon Isaak, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Werrre you once Elvaan? Yourrr scent... it reminds me of Elvaans yet her scent reminds me of Mithras but it's very faint." Isaak thought a minute while Romwa looked away.

"I don't know Keona, but I think you're right about Romwa..." he turned to look at her.

"Yes, before I was reborn this way I was Mithra." Keona's eyes widened. Her sense of fear had left and was replaced with concern. She whispered something with Jerald again. After a minute they nodded.

"W-we would be most grateful to take your offer Duke Isaak. Another day here and we'd be goners!"

"Okay, Jerrrald, no morrre adventuring."

"Hahaha! Agreed!" Isaak smiled and held out a hand.

"We don't have much to offerrr you, Demon Isaak... maybe this long sword will help you?" Keona pulled a sheathed sword from her pack and set it on the ground carefully. "It's a fine weapon, helped us plenty of times. Maybe one day it will help you."

"Thank you Keona, I'm sure it'll see use soon. Now hold on tight you two." They packed up again; Isaak grabbed them and took off into the sky.


	26. Chapter 26: The Spirits Within

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 26: The Spirits Within

"Romwa, remember when you told me how you were under this San d'Orian commander? How she raised you and many others?"

"Yes?"

"Have any of those others crossed over as well?" He sat close to her.

"...All of them. We're all back but I am the only one not asleep."

"Asleep?"

"They were put into a deep sleep only to be used as soldiers for the defense of this castle. I was the only one of the Desert Roses that wanted to learn how to heal others while everyone else wanted to fight. It's why I'm Baroness and the others are just Pawns." She scooted closer to him.

"Can you tell me any more about this commander?" She looked away.

"Her name... was Ray Warsong, a Mithra." Isaak's eyes widened. It started to make sense to him.

"Ray... she was..."

"She was your wife the day Davoi fell to the Orcs!" She hugged him tightly. He was stunned.

"That dream... I am... I am that man in that dream. I... I... I died... fighting Orcs..." He clenched his fist and grit his teeth sharply, a bright fire crossing his eyes but only briefly. He looked to Romwa, into her eyes. "'Til death do we part... But I'm not dead anymore." She looked into his eyes, crying.

"You... you..." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Romwa. I need to go back... that scent had to be her." Batym opened the front doors suddenly.

"Touching moment. I knew Romwa couldn't keep her emotions in check." He carried a long scythe. "I can't have you disturbing the experiment. It can succeed without you now Isaak, I can kill you." He charged. Isaak jumped away with Romwa still clinging to him.

"You... Just what are you doing to Ray!"

"Even I don't know what they planned; I only know they needed the impure demon of our castle so I sent you. Now die!" He dashed again, Isaak narrowly jumping out of the way with Romwa.

"Romwa, help me kill him!" She nodded and let go. "All right, get ready." Isaak dashed forward with lightning speed and slid on the ground, knocking Batym off his feet. A bright fire had enveloped his eyes as a low growl emanated from him.

"Dammit!" Isaak slashed him with his claws, chunks of skin flaking off, as he scrambled to his feet and jumped back.

"Isaak! The sword!" She unsheathed it and handed it to him. It was short for a demon but his memories of using one were coming back.

"A Sword? That toothpick won't stand a chance!" Isaak looked near the hilt on the blade: a small yet different San d'Orian insignia was emblazoned on it. He smiled.

"I remember, it's all coming back to me! This... this is from the dark forge! What luck." He dashed forward and slashed widely with the blade, Batym using the edge of his scythe to shield it. Since it was so small and light compared to his size he slashed repeatedly and swiftly, Batym struggling to keep up. He jumped up and slashed down with his scythe, Isaak slapping it with the flat part of the sword, knocking Batym off balance.

"Grah! How can you be this strong!"

"My name... I am Sir Isaak d'Allemagne, heir of the Fire-Eyes, husband to Ray Warsong, and elite Templar of San d'Oria! I will not be felled by the pitiful likes of you!" The fire in his eyes grew brighter as he fully realized himself; a concentrated rage enveloped him. A crowd of demons were at the front gate, watching the fight. Many were cheering on Batym but not getting involved. He got up and attacked again.

"DIE!" He spun as he slashed, the scythe cutting the air as Isaak jumped back, but Batym let go of the scythe! "HAHAHA!" It flew straight for Romwa!

"Romwa!" Isaak dashed and threw his sword, hitting the scythe and knocking it off course! It flew past Romwa, slicing a deep gash into her shoulder. She winced and started trying to heal the wound. Isaak's attention was averted long enough for Batym to grab his neck from behind.

"Now, you'll die Isaak!" He squeezed tighter, the skin started to break and Isaak unable to do anything. Romwa stood up through the pain and started casting a spell.

"Isaak, your eyes!" He shut his eyes just as Romwa created a flash of light that seared Batym's and the crowd's eyes. He let go and started rubbing his eyes uncontrollably as did the crowd. Isaak looked him over, looking for the right spot to attack. The fire grew once more, almost leaping forth. He ran and slashed with his claws across his back, then across his arms, face, and belly. Batym was knocked onto the ground and Isaak began slashing into his gut and chest, chunks of skin flaking off until the snow began to turn crimson and the body lifeless. The crowd rejoiced!

"What? Weren't you just cheering him on?"

"WE HAVE A NEW GRAND DUKE AND DUCHESS! GRAND DUKE ISAAK! GRAND DUCHESS ROMWA!" The crowd gathered around them like a flock of crows and tore the body of Batym apart and began eating it. They presented his heart to Isaak, to which he turned down. Isaak stepped from them, the flames in his eyes releasing and returning.

"I have to go... I have to find Ray." Romwa grabbed his arm.

"I'm going with you Isaak." He looked to her.

"No, what will happen when you go too far from here?"

"None of us actually know what will happen. All we had were hearsay to keep us here, but you'll need me Isaak." She stared into his eyes. He nodded.

"Okay, we need to go to Davoi when you're ready."

"I'm ready right now; this will heal on the way."

"Follow me." He took a running start and took off into the air with Romwa following.

---

Romwa started shivering as they entered Davoi.

"I've never felt the sun's rays... they feel so nice... but I feel so cold. We're going to need invisibility aren't we? Here, let me cast." Romwa began casting on Isaak and he disappeared. She casted on herself and she disappeared.

"Okay, hold my hand so we don't get separated." Romwa probed before her until she felt Isaak's hand and he pulled her along slowly to not make much noise. Several Orc patrols ran past them to the outside.

"Good, they'll be preoccupied out there with the mess." He sniffed the air. A very faint scent came through that wasn't Orc, lizard, or bat. "I think she's over this way." he whispered. They continued to slowly move through Davoi, Orcs were running around trying to find the invader. Romwa's hand suddenly jerked back.

"Romwa! Are you okay!" he whispered loudly. Her body was shivering terribly.

"Brrr... I'm... I'm fine." She reached out to Isaak again and he found her hand.

"Up here, jump with me." They jumped up to a platform with a long bridge that went deeper in. "Fly with me across the bridge so they don't notice." She tugged on his hand.

"I... I can't move my wings. I can't... I can't feel them either." Isaak reached back, picked her up, jumped into the air, and glided across the bridge. "I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we're almost there." He continued to carry her along, dodging the Orc patrols. She held on to him tightly, feeling the inky iciness invading. As they moved along the patrols started fading out until he found another bridge. Across it was-

"The Church of our Mother..." The small church was ruined. Half its ceiling was caved in, all the windows were knocked out, and the front doors were knocked off their hinges. The smell was coming from inside. "It's in there Romwa." She began shivering again even though she felt warm in Isaak's arms. Their invisibility slowly wore off and they became visible again.

"K-keep going." There were no patrols. He jumped across the bridge and walked in the front doors. The memories returned to him and hit him like a ton of iron.

"This place... this place..." There were no Orcs inside, but something was different. A clear path in the rubble was set. Isaak let Romwa down as he fell to his knees in the middle of his church. He remembered the entire scene: the flowers, the guests, the pews, the stain-glassed skylight that shined over them. He looked up and saw that it was still there in the half of the roof that didn't fall. It shined on a spot at the end of the walk way: the podium.

"I'll wait here and keep watch, you go on ahead." She handed him a small pouch of prism powder and the sword. "Just in case you need them. Find her Isaak." She began shivering again, hunching over suddenly. "G-go!" He rushed forward and moved the small podium; a small stairway was hidden behind it! He continued on, following the faint scent as it slowly got stronger. The dirty hills and putrid stenches slowly faded away to clean masonry and earthen scents.

"Just what do they have down here..." he thought. There were no patrols inside, but there were many small cells with steel bars. All were empty but some had stains on the walls and floor. He neared the end of the hall, closer to the source of the scent. "No... No! It can't be!"

"What were you expecting? A cookie? You damn Pawn... Give this up now and you and Romwa will be spared. Hell, since you're here that means you and she are Grand Duke and Duchess, which means you have title over all other demons in our castle. Damn Batym, such a weakling." Viscount Morax stood before Isaak in a large and round room, like an arena. He pointed to a door behind him. "Through there is your fate Pawn, even I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't have another taste of your blood." A dark elemental floated behind him. "Just in case you were wondering: yes, I too have a dark spirit fused to my being, but I can call it out. I imagine Romwa is feeling a bit ill now, being so far away from our source without being able to call it out is making her feel very cold. She'll slowly go numb and eventually crystallize Pawn, why did you take her here?"

"She... She wanted to help me! She knew I would need her!"

"Need her? I bet you dragged her here Pawn." He reached to his waist and pulled two jaggedly spiked clubs from his belt, one of which was still stained. "No matter, it's time for you to show me what kind of demon you are."


	27. Chapter 27: Holy Idol

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 27: Holy Idol

"Hey! You know, I'm surprised so many care so much for you doll. Really, I'm just a killer and smither for hire but when I'm around you it's like all that doesn't matter. Why is that?" The stars shined overhead as they walked along an arid landscape; the dirt and sand barely blown by the breeze over hills and cliffs. "I mean, I don't even care for you but somehow... it's like I do. Goddess, I just don't get it... I hate complicated things." He was completely robed and shadowed; only a small part of his face was visible. "Damn, it's so not like me. You really scared us back there though doll."

"Back there?"

"Yeah you know... back with the bird-brains. Where are we anyway and why am I like this?" he looked at himself and tugged on his cloak.

"I..."

"Oh haha, I know." he smacked his forehead with his hand. Something shined far away. "Hey, what's that over there? Looks like a light or something."

"A light?"

"Yeah, feels kinda warm and cozy." A candle was near a window inside a small house.

"That's-"

"Hey! Don't go shouting here! You might wake them up!" he shouted. "(WAKE UP DAMMIT!)" The dark sky enveloped everything and faded.

"Orinthia?" Sounds like Abuela, she thought. A hand grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly. "Goodness she's awake now." She opened her eyes to see a familiar adobe-clay ceiling being lit by several candles and a familiar face staring at her.

"Ah... Abuela?" She nodded and smiled.

"(Good, had to go into your dreams there and see what was up doll. Glad you're back; it's disgustingly warm in there. No way I'm ever doing that again...)"

"We've been worrried about you Orinthia."

"OH MOST HOLY IDOL SHE'S AWAKE! Fuu, Maa, Vaa! Quick!" They gathered around her.

"It's a miracle!" She scratched her head.

"What is?"

"You mean you don't rrremember?"

"Well I had just fought with the Manifest and Abuela and some elder Yagudo came and were worried about her. When they noticed she was a fake her voice changed... I don't remember after that."

"That fake... you ran in front of us and tried to push that thing away from us. It exploded right in front of you! You protected us with your own body, Holy Idol."

"(Yeah doll, spooked everyone... of course they all LOVE AND WORSHIP YOU NOW! _spit_)" She looked at her hands and armor. Her gauntlets were on the side, her hands were rough and bandaged, armor was somewhat undamaged, and the prayer necklace still hung around her neck.

"Your shield, twisty thing, and hairpin were blown pretty far from you. We all thought for sure you were taken from us but you were still breathing. It's truly a miracle!" Maa ran out of the room and brought them in. The shield was scorched, warped, and pieces were missing, coil was mangled, but the hairpin was still intact.

"Hmm... guess we need to pay a visit to Bastok... don't know what to do about the shield though."

"I'm sure Cid will think of something."

"Holy Idol, please have some soup. It's been a couple days since then, I'm sure you must be hungry!"

---

They mounted their chocobos and waved goodbye to the Yagudo. The crowd all had their hands in the air in praise with the Peacher in front waving as they left into the night.

"Hey... I see a light to the Norrrth. Wonder what it's from... wanna go see it?" Orinthia looked to the North and saw the same dim light. She looked up at the stars and they looked familiar.

"(Hmm... yeah, your dream had something like this. Maybe it's that house...)"

"Sure, we should head north to Jeuno anyway and see if we can't catch an airship to Bastok." They neared the house and it was much deeper up close. "Wait... is this...?"

"What Ori?"

"This must be... the orphanage."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, where Darefane and Vince picked me up. It's been so long... I wonder if Jerald still lives here." They dismounted and knocked on the front door. Something creaked inside.

"Just hold y'r chocobos, I'mma comin'." an old and raspy voice called out. The door opened. "Howdy, what can I do for you ladies?" A short and bald hume with rusty-brown eyes and covered with old animal leathers stood in front of them.

"Excuse us, my name is Orinthia, this is Abuela, and this sword is Gluttony. Does someone named Jerald live here?"

"Orinthia... hmm... well I'm Jerald, what's your business at this hour?"

"Oh, well I used to live here when this was an orphanage until an Elvaan and Hume couple came and adopted me. We were just passing by and wondered if-" He took a double take at Orinthia and squinted his eyes. He reached for a candle inside and brought it close to her face. His eyes became wide and teary and he almost dropped the candle.

"Why... my Goddess, it really is you! Come in, come in!" The house was made from logs and adobe-clay and had a wooden plank floor that curled up in places. "All these years I wondered about you. I wondered how that man and woman were going to raise you... they looked so nice. Glad to see you've grown so strong... I have a well in the back and hunt lizards and axe beak sometimes so I don't really get away from here much. It's been pretty lonely since everyone left."

"Left?"

"Oh please, have a seat at the table, hehe, I'm sure you'll remember it." He lead them to his kitchen which had a long table lit by several oil lamps with at least a dozen chairs, but only one chair didn't have dust on it. "It's been so long since I've had guests." They dusted off two chairs close to him and sat. He looked longingly at Orinthia. "You were always Keona's favorite... she wanted a daughter just like you... but I... I couldn't give her any children... she always blamed herself though. So stubborn... Keona Soldado..." he began to get teary eyed again.

"Soldado..." Abuela said inaudibly to herself.

"Is she..." He coughed and sniffled.

"She's been gone a long time Kitten. You were too young to remember her. Hehe, that was what she called you: Kitten. She was very ill ever since our last trek but refused to let me see any signs of it... We used to be more adventuring and go exploring but that all came to an end when our travels lead us to the dreary icelands of Beaucedine and eventually into the frozen Hell of Xarcabard. I'll never forget it: we met a nice demon there."

"A nice demon?"

"Yeah, hehe, he called himself Isaak."

"Isaak..."

"We had stumbled across a great castle and were resting while he and another demon were outside and greeted us. I think Keona had a near case of frostbite on her feet and tail up there among other things... and we were running low on supplies. She was always a fighter... I'd just make friends with the snow rabbits and tundra tigers to help protect us and guide us in our exploration. Isaak flew us out of that frozen wasteland... She made the decision though for us to settle down. We had been everywhere together... her bright spirit always lit the way. She decided to run an orphanage, and you were among them Kitten."

"Hmm?"

"I... I lied to that couple and to you. They looked so nice and friendly; I wanted you to have a nicer future with them instead of a lonely existence with me. Keona... She passed away about two years after you were given to us. You had been here about three years Kitten, not four months; you were just too young to remember any of it... I... I did it to protect you." Orinthia looked away. "We saw many children come and go with us. I decided it was time to see you go. Once the rest were taken by other families I decided to close it up."

"Who... who gave me to you?" Jerald shook his head.

"He made me promise I'd never tell you... but..."

"But?"

"...You're old enough now aren't you? I mean, you must certainly have the strength to shoulder it. I've never seen that kind of armor you wear or a sword with as vicious a name as that one you have. I think your friend there is more then what she seems as well judging by the shine and clarity in her eyes... just like the elder animals of this land..." He looked up through the ceiling. "...you'll forgive me too won't you? She has to know, I have to tell her." He rubbed a ring on his hand and looked back down on the table. "Kitten... no, you're Orinthia now..."

"Yes?" He stared into her eyes and slowly grabbed her hands.

"It was our friend, the demon Isaak who had found us all the way out here and given you to us." Orinthia's eyes widened. He broke gaze and let go. "He also gave us a small gem that had a crack in it, two earrings, two rings, a bloody scrap of cloth, a necklace, and an old torn up cap. I see you're wearing the earrings... can I see you hands?" She took her gauntlets off. "Yes... all polished and looking like new... and your hands are rough as sand paper... He said to make sure you had them, even the odd dress that was frayed. He said he had cut it and tried to make it fit you but that he didn't do a good job. Keona fixed it somewhat but she couldn't do much to really improve it. These were things from not only himself but also from a discarded soul under the control of the Orcs." Orinthia glanced over at Abuela who had a very concerned look in her face.

"(Doll... This guy... You...)"

"Those rings you wear... they belonged to Isaak and his wife Ray. They were among many things he said he found in storage inside Davoi but he only took a few things. He went to find Ray there but found you instead. The Mithra who was Ray's midwife was your caretaker in Davoi... those earrings were hers. He never told us her name though... she may not have had one... poor soul..." Abuela closed her eyes and looked away. "That gem... that gem is a part of what is left behind when normal demons venture too far from their source and don't return. That is what remains of Isaak's friend, the demon Romwa: her loving and caring soul is probably inside... but he didn't say why it was so cracked. The bloody cloth was a part he had cut from the dress... I think he left it with us on accident but he never returned. I don't know anything about the necklace though. He assumed it was Ray's but it's made from bones and teeth. The... that hairpin..." He looked again at the hairpin on Orinthia. "That hairpin... was Keona's. ...May I?" Orinthia removed it from her hair and placed it on the table. Jerald picked it up and opened the clip. "After all these years it's still there. I bet you never saw this little tab here." He pointed to a small latch that was otherwise unnoticeable. "Here, open it Orinthia." She pulled on it and it released a small slip of paper. She opened it up: it was a letter from Keona!

"Dear Kitten... Jerald had to have told you about this or maybe you found it on your own, either way, please make use of this technique. It has saved us many times in the northern tundras and southern jungles and deserts. This is an ancient Soldado family technique; I hope it will aid you." She looked further down to see a drawing and instructions for a sword technique. "It's called... the savage slash." Jerald looked down on the table and started trembling and getting teary eyed.

"L-like I t-told you... sh-she was always a f-fighter. She cared so much for you, but she knew didn't she! I've seen her use that on animals that I couldn't befriend... She twists and spins the sword in her hands and guides it through in a wide arc. They would get blown back and ripped apart, but it'd make her very tired. She tried to be so strong... it almost killed her once when she used it three times in a row against something that we should have run from but wouldn't give up. She never used it on a person though... I hope it helps you Orinthia, just be careful."


	28. Chapter 28: President's Orders

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 28: President's Orders

"Wow, I never dreamed it could help so much! And don't worry; we've lost so many prototypes in testing that we do have spares. Same with the batteries though they're all far more experimental haha! Thanks though, I'll get right to work making this more efficient!" Wise Owl said as he gave Orinthia a new coil and battery.

"Your shield though... There's a lot of new metals and alloys I'd like to try but we don't have that kind of resources to use just yet. I've heard the Quadav have been able to make a type of darksteel close to something like adamant with the weight of cloth! We don't really know though and it's only rumors... Maybe later we can meet up at the Steaming Sheep and have a few. Damn, I'd really love to hear what you've been up to but we're still busy here. See you ladies later." Cid winked, nodded, and grinned.

"(Hmm... it's a start.)" A musketeer walked into the labs.

"Is Miss Orinthia still here?"

"I'm her."

"Good, you're being summoned by the President. He'd like to have a word with you." Cid laughed.

"Haha! Damn that's a first, meeting with the lazy ass himself and not his secretary. You go make a good impression now and maybe we'll get more funds!" He gave her a thumbs-up as she and Abuela followed the musketeer. He scratched his head and laughed lightly.

"Hehe... yeah, He's right. This is really rare." They neared his office and another young musketeer guard was standing in front. His eyes wandered to them and he smiled. "This is Orinthia, Sir, the President has summoned for her." he said and walked away quickly.

"Hmm... I don't remember seeing a summons go out... well, whatever. Up through here ladies!"

"(Judging by what he's staring at I think he has a thing for Mithras... repulses me.)" Another musketeer guard stood in front of the main door, a tall Galka. Before he could say anything a female musketeer in red armor came running up the steps.

"Guards! We have a situation!"

"What is it Ayame!" he was blushing, eyes locked on her.

"(Nevermind...)"

"There's been an attack in the mines! We need to go help now!" He looked to Orinthia.

"I'm very sorry Miss, we have to go help." Abuela looked to Orinthia and they both nodded.

"We're going to help too. Lead the way." Ayame took the lead as she led them out of the Metalworks, through the markets and into the mines district. Miners were running from the mines. Gluttony sensed something odd and rattled lightly. When Orinthia held his hilt she felt the odd presence as well and looked in its direction... but failed to notice anything but a group of humes as they ran from the mines. Nothing stood out to her.

"What is it Gluttony?" she whispered. He hesitated.

"(N-nothing. I... uh, just had to sneeze that's all. YES I CAN STILL SNEEZE, sheesh quit looking at me like that...)"

"What's going on!" the Galkan musketeer shouted above the noise.

"It's the Quadav, Sir!"

"But how! How could they have reached so far without us even seeing them! You there, help control the chaos! We'll go inside, quickly now!" They rushed through the crowd outside the mines and up the ramps. Picks and carts of ore were abandoned across the floor. They continued forth and saw a Galka on his back, his armor having been crushed.

"Drake Fang... Help me get this off him." They peeled away the heavy armor which revealed a much worse slicing wound. He was breathing, slowly. His eyes opened but his pupils were dilated under the light of bright torches.

"Easy brother, you'll be fine just hang on!" He shifted his eyes to the side and looked down the hall they had just rushed through.

"The.. Pres... ident... danger..." he passed out.

"Go on! I'll get him out of here. Go to the President!"

"But we were just there!" the young musketeer protested as they ran back out.

"And we didn't even see the intrrruder! If it was indeed Quadav we're not dealing with any ordinarrry one." They raced back to the Metalworks and to the President's office. A female musketeer in red armor was standing in front of the door, facing the outside.

"Naji! Where's Iron Eater! Why isn't he at his post?"

"He's taking care of Drake Fang Ayame! Erm, wait, weren't you just with us?" They turned and saw the other red armored musketeer and did a double take.

"Oh my, therrre's two..."

"TWO Ayames!" Naji grinned very large and daydreamed for a minute. The Ayame behind them drew her great katana and the one in front drew hers.

"Who are you!"

"I'm Ayame! Iron Musketeer of Bastok! Just who the Hell are you impostor!"

"I am Ayame! You're the impostor!" The one in front dashed out and slashed at the other, both blades clashing loudly. They circled several times and met blades again and again. Both were panting and slowly getting tired yet continued.

"Hmm... isn't this a pickle. They both look the same."

"(She's right... Damn good disguise... Hmmm... one of them isn't sweating as much. Can you see that?)"

"Hmm?" She shook her head. They both seemed to catch a second wind and continued to meet blades. Metal began flaking from their swords.

"(Orinthia, let me control your movement. I can't really explain it; they're moving too fast to say which is which.)"

"How?"

"(Just let go, I'll find a way...)"

"How what?" Abuela asked. Orinthia was looking at Gluttony and closed her eyes.

"(Hey, closer... closer... Hmm... maybe here.)" Orinthia's toes wiggled in her boots without her doing so. "(Almost...)" She crouched, on her toes, ready to leap forward. "(There we go, damn, didn't think you were that small. Ready?)" She nodded. "(Okay... wait for it...)"

"Orrrinthia?" She placed the battery into the coil and it hummed with power. Her eyes opened and focused on them.

"(Yeah, one is sweating less, a LOT less! I'm betting that's the fake and if I'm wrong then hahaha! READY-SET-LOSE!") She lunged forward, shoulder tackling one to the ground and sending a stunning shock through her. The other stopped and tried to catch her breath, falling to one knee exhausted. Naji ran to her.

"Ayame! Is that the real you?"

"Of course it's me twip. _pant_ Your mother's name is Rachel. _pant_ You talk about her enough..."

"Wah! It really is you!" he was all smiles and rainbows and fluffy bunnies! The impostor was stunned momentarily, enough for Orinthia to kick away her sword.

"Who orrr what are you impostor!" Abuela ran forward and swiftly hit two pressure points on the impostor's shoulders. She flipped and jumped back. "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to move! ...No, I know what you arrre."

"Orinthia... Saw through us again." The voice sounded Orcish! "No matter, we'll see-" Orinthia darted and slapped the impostor across the side with the flat side of Gluttony! The resulting spark stunned the impostor for just a moment.

"Everyone run!" The impostor exploded as they got behind the walls of the President's office building!

"(Damn nice thinking doll!)"

"Thank you Orinthia, you'rrre learning quick." she laughed lightly.

"Remind me to really thank Wise Owl for this thing." She took the battery out of the coil. The door opened sharply behind them.

"What was that explosion!" A tall man walked out of the office wearing a deep, royal purple suit, robe, and beret.

"Mr. President! Sir!" The musketeers stood at attention.

"It appears there was an attempt on your life, Sir!" Ayame was still visibly tired and parts of her cloths were lightly damp with sweat. He looked them over.

"It was dealt with, Sir!" Ayame announced. He nodded and turned his gaze to Orinthia. Her robe wasn't completely covering her armor, the hilt of Gluttony, or the Yagudo prayer beads.

"A guard had said you summoned me to your office."

"No, I made no such summons. But now that you mention this I do have something important that I'd like to bring to your attention. I hadn't realized the extent of the other nation's... or the beastmen's involvement with you. Step into my office." He swiftly turned around and walked back inside. Orinthia tried to walk forward but Naji grabbed her arm lightly.

"I'm sorry; we can't allow you to walk in with weapons. You need to leave them with us." Orinthia nodded and slipped the coil off her arm.

"(Oh, we can't have that... I can't leave you dear. You formed a pact in blood, I'm bound to you until you or I break.)"

"But it won't be very long."

"(My belt no longer has buckles for you to untie. I can't be taken for your waist deary, I love it here.)" The belt became tighter around her waist.

"What won't be?" Naji looked at her eyes as she was looking down to the hilt of Gluttony. She pulled him from his sheath and stared at him.

"Here, I can't remove the belt." Naji tried to grab the sword.

"(Hehehe, won't be that easy!)" Steam rose from his glove just as he touched it, scorching his fingers. Naji scratched his head.

"How about letting go?" Orinthia tried to open her hands but it felt as if each finger was stuck to the hilt.

"(Not gonna happen.)" The door opened again.

"What's taking so long?"

"Sir! She can't remove her weapon!"

"Her sword is Gluttony from the San d'Orian dark forge! Just let her in, it's not in her control."

"Y-Yes Sir!" She sheathed him and entered. The office was lit by odd flameless lamps and adorned with book shelves filled with old books and scrolls on a wide variety of subjects. Covering the walls behind his large, form filled desk were plaques of various certificates and degrees as well as a large and glamorous Bastokan flag.

"Have a seat and we'll get right to business." Three elegantly carved chairs were situated in front of his desk.

"(There's more in here then meets your eye doll... Just like old Dumbolobes there's some people here that are invisible... four of them, and armed with things I'm not very familiar with... little swords and tiny shards of metal, all dressed in black and staring at us.)" She sat on a chair.

"It's come to my attention that even the Yagudo have aided you and now worship you as some sort of Holy Idol when their current Manifest was indeed found out to be fake and dispatched by you. We had many suspicions about this, mostly stemming from their decline after a war with Windurst which ended in a cease-fire many years ago and how their older Manifest had gone missing for a very long time before mysteriously reappearing. They were building their forces again but you, my dear, stopped that war from continuing and now have assured them a future with Windurst. The Quadav have a similar war and hate for us and our continuing expansion through this arid land of Gustaberg though they have many more resources. It is my duty to see our casualties kept to a minimum and ensure the safety and expansion of my Bastok, therefore I must make this request of you Orinthia Warsong, Holy Paladin of San d'Oria: be the middle ground to our two sides. This war between the Quadav and my Bastok has gone on for too long. We've lost many good and dedicated soldiers and miners whose families continue to grieve. They want an end to this war... and I can't ignore them or this chance."

"(...I don't like his tone doll. I don't like it one bit. And that guy on the ceiling isn't just looking at you... ugh, some real pieces of work in this Bastok. Makes me sick.)" He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small pearl.

"I will have an end... and I need you, as a holy, ordained, and respected Paladin, to enter their domain and meet with them. Take this, I will be able to hear and respond through this linkpearl."


	29. Chapter 29: Diplomacy

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 29: Diplomacy

"This place... I don't like it one bit. I really, RRREALLY hate the feeling of this wet mud in-between my toes!" Abuela kept shaking her feet every few steps.

"Well you could have brought boots..."

"Boots! I hate boots even more!" She folded her arms and sloshed through.

"(Haha! Damn feisty!)"

"The Commandant exaggerated. You're much smaller then he described..." They were being lead by a large Quadav wearing a simple loincloth and helm deep inside their home territory, the vast marshlands of Beadeaux.

"Hmmm... you mean Mu'Gha?" He nodded.

"He said he had a dream that detailed the next paladin to pass the Trial of Ordelle's. They occur every so often... I wish one day to become one of those he sees in his dream. He described you as a powerful but cursed Mithra, forcefully born from a noble Mithran commander by the Orcs to be used as a weapon. This disgusts all of us; that the Orcs would stoop to such a low to regain their footing from an idiotic set of losses through the use of unknown and damned foreign means. If you cannot win under the weight of your own skill and knowledge then perhaps you were not meant to."

"You speak well for your people, Zi'Ghi. I hope they hold to yourrr example."

"We have nothing to hide. You are not of those foolish Bastokans, but you seek counsel for change and peace. Honestly, I do not think there is a better candidate among your people to step forward. We have heard of your deeds with the Yagudo and Windurst, Paladin Orinthia. I wish to see such a future for ourselves and Bastok, though I believe it will be Bastok that will keep us from seeing such a fate."

"We shall see."

"We near the Qulun Dome. You will be the first outsiders within its walls in many years. Please be at your best for our leaders, they are very old and two do not speak this language. Our King, Za'Dha of the Adamant, does not concern himself with these kinds of matters as he cares only to fight so he has made several lieutenants under him to help keep order and conduct business while he leads the battles. For you, I hope they listen, but I also hope Bastok will care to listen." Zi'Ghi stood in front of a door for a moment and it opened slowly. Orinthia fished the odd linkpearl from her pocket, held it in her hand, and poked it lightly.

"Yes, I can hear you. The link does not have any interference so far. I'm all ears." the President spoke through, though softly.

"Welcome to our home Orinthia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you outside of King Zagan's world." Mu'Gha bowed slightly. He was wearing basic cloths and a simple helm. His eyes were clear and dark blue and noticed Abuela.

"Well I wish it was just for a visit. I think you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Bastok wishes to open talks about an end to our war. Come with me. Zi'Ghi, our other guest is the martial arts supreme master Irasema Ehgaklywha, if you could please show her to our starting training dome she may be able to point us better in direction."

"Yes Sir! If you would please follow Ma'am."

"Hmmm... rrright to business Mu'Gha, haha." He looked her in the eyes.

"It's not everyday a black belt wanders onto our path, and one of such caliber as you is even more rare. I have a feeling these martial arts trainings will help us not only control our love for fighting within us but to focus this for... our common enemies." She nodded.

"Very wise, I will see wherrre you need work. Probably like the Yagudo, haha, but I don't do this for frrree you know..." Zi'Ghi and Abuela walked back out.

"Come with me Orinthia, our leaders are interested in meeting you." The caverns inside the dome were only slightly damp and not very muddy. The walls were carved into the ground and packed into the sides yet somewhat shiny and reflected light into the tunnels. They passed several large crawlers which seemed to be sleeping. "These humble crawlers make such wonderful tunnels. Perhaps Bastok could try them instead of relying on brute force. These creatures have a knack for finding their way to resources."

"(So cute too... all bulging and squishy... Must cut... cut, cut, cut, cut...)" Orinthia laughed slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, Gluttony made a funny comment. All he thinks about is cutting squishy things."

"Gluttony? You don't mean..." She moved her left hand to the hilt, lifting her cloak a little. Mu'Gha's eyes widened. "I see... So this is part of your power. You know that sword is said to be terribly cursed correct?"

"Yes, he was a gift from San d'Oria to support me. We keep getting sidetracked though..." He noticed her armor, the prayer necklace, and the coil as well.

"Sidetracked?"

"I-"

"Orinthia, please continue to their leaders I haven't all day!" The President's voice cut in over the linkpearl.

"Hmmm... maybe later then. Just a little further." They continued to walk until the tunnel began to ramp up and around and unto the surface again, or rather, the large open space of the dome. It was pitch black. "I'm sorry; we do not rely on sight to find each other or to find our way through here. If you need to you can hold onto my hand and I will lead you onward."

"(He's asking for a lot of trust... in any other situation and if I were in the flesh I'd say no, but you have me doll. I can see everything and you've got a nose and two ears, but go ahead and grab on, might mean something to him.)" Orinthia held out her hand and Mu'Gha lightly held it.

"I'm not hurting you am I? Your hands are much smaller then ours."

"Oh, no, you aren't." He continued forward slowly.

"(Just as I thought, he's blushing slightly! He's enjoying this doll haha! Also, there's four to your left and seven to your immediate right facing us. They aren't armed though... in fact, no one is armed at all. I haven't even seen any weapons. Wonder where they are... Three coming up in front of you but they're sitting on the ground.)"

"Mu'Gha! Grah nadah tratah gahum Mitrah?" He stopped.

"Hut! Our lieutenant of Diamond asked if you are that Mithra from my dream."

"(Quadav tongue... Hmmm... I'm not very familiar with it but I bet I can figure it out.)"

"Mitrah, Oh-reeent-eee-ah! Pah-lah-din! Rotoh con Mitrah juhoh! Ah, jahah." The lieutenant's voice sounded very raspy and spoke very fast when speaking natively.

"What the devil is he saying?" the President's voice rang from the linkpearl.

"He's impressed to meet another ordained paladin and Mithra at that."

"Okay, enough chit-chat, we have terms and conditions to discuss. Hopefully we can agree on some things."

"Aye, comoh pearl, President Bastok hue arth jikondoh war. Hut!"

"Hutut."

"He's listening."

"Tell him my people wish for this war and our battling to end. That they want no more death and bloodshed between us, but I do not think they are ready to see Quadav within our walls."

"Bastok blud noh, war noh, fatin noh. Dome blud, war, fatin noh. Dome farud Quadav con shreeten Bastok." The lieutenant thought a moment and lightly spoke to a few others.

"(Hmm... hehe, I think I figured it out. Say this to them doll: 'Ah, romoh hah troh doneh?')"

"Um, Mu'Gha, can you tell me what this means when I say it?"

"Hmm?" He bent down and Orinthia whispered what Gluttony told her to say. "Eh! How can you say this here?"

"(HAHAHAHA!)"

"Uhoh, I guess Gluttony made me say something bad..." Mu'Gha laughed lightly.

"I am glad you asked me first... Perhaps when this is over. You asked if we'd like to go get drunk." he whispered back.

"Hututut. Quadav blud noh, war noh, fatin hah. Dome fatin noh. Shreeten Bastok noh. ARENA! HUTUTUTUT HAH!"

"The Quadav also do not wish for there to be open bloodshed between us but we love to fight. Normal people shouldn't have to fear fighting or us within the walls of Bastok. He wishes there to be a special place for us to fight near your walls. That is his request if he is to stop the war on his half."

"Hmm... his shout does sound like 'arena,' perhaps it's the same thing. So he wishes to instead hold contests of strength between Bastok and the Quadav, but for what? I smell opportunities however."

"It is arena. Kinjha moh hahn arena?"

"Arena fatin hah. Romoh! Honeh, dome, Bastok, seh fatin!"

"He wishes to have arena style fighting with plenty of drinks. Miners, normal people, anyone from Bastok can come to watch tournaments."

"Hmmm... your elder is just as business savvy as me. I admire his insight. Build an arena for tournaments of strength for Quadav, Bastokans, anyone, and he will end his war and still have their fill for fighting! It's so simple it's brilliant! Just one problem however, this will require a lot of hard labor and tons of metal resources. We need safe access to Palborough Mines or we may not have enough material for such a structure."

"President Bastok lonoh inteleh con seh. Arena mateh con Palborough Hon, Bastok hah?"

"Hututut! Palborough Hon, Bastok honeh, Quadav honeh! Arena beld, Bastok hah, Quadav hah! Bastok ee Quadav romoh!"

"He'll give you safe access to Palborough Mines but he wishes to have our miners and workers help with the project so that we can learn to get used to each other and drink together."

"It'll be hard for my miners to put this behind them... they've lost many family but I guess it's no different for you Quadav either. As much as I want this there might be those within Bastok that will refuse. Do the Quadav also have this problem?"

"Bastok dome menoh hatgah Quadav. Fatin dome ee dome. President doneh: Quadav menoh hatgah?"

"Hut. Fatin dome lagh. Quadav num drut fatin GUF!" Several of the other Quadav in the area gasped sharply as he slammed his hand onto the ground flatly with enough force to make a long and loud echo.

"(Hoho! Big talker!)"

"He expects this of Quadav as well, but they will be... punished severely."

"Okay, how about any information that may help us?"

"Hmm... Bastok aformeh xechanja. Quadav hah?"

"Hut. Buks ee scrulls ee domedant. Bastok hah?"

"Will you agree to have a small gathering for information exchange?"

"Yes... it's going to make me very unpopular but this is for the good of my Bastok and the Quadav. Thank you for being our carrier Orinthia, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'll be sure to give more research budget to Cid and Wise Owl once this is all done so that they can assist you further. I'll have a few scholars go out to Beadeaux soon. If there's anything else?"

"Bastok hah. Domedant hemo. Quadav heh?"

"Hutut. Quadav neh. Romoh hah." He got up and walked out.

"Okay, send them at anytime. He's going to go drink now."

"Thank you. That is all then; you may crush this pearl Orinthia and do what you will." She squeezes the linkpearl in her hand and it breaks in two pieces.

"(Hmm... why don't you show them your shield?)"

"Oh... I don't mean to be rude in asking this..."

"Yes?"

"We heard the Quadav made a special kind of darksteel that is light yet strong."

"Hmmm... Yes, we have refined such metals. What would you need it for?" She pulled the shield off her back and handed it to Mu'Gha. He ran his hand over the surface. "Ah, yes, you need a new shield! Well I can help you with that. Here, follow me to the next dome." Orinthia held his hand and followed along.

"(Yeah, he likes that doll. Wonder if it's the first time he's ever felt a woman's hand HAHAHA! Those other Quadav kept wanting to say something but never did. They stopped all together and backed off slowly when the lieutenant mentioned punishment haha!)"


	30. Chapter 30: Big Sister

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 30: Big Sister

"Welcome to Kazham!"

"Thank you Topsalwan." She looked puzzled at Abuela for a second.

"Ehgaklywha! Hmm... I don't rrrecognize you though."

"Hehe, I've been away farrr too long. Don't worrry, I'm just a passing elder." She gave her a questioning stare.

"Who is that with you? I can't even rrrecognize those marks... so differrrent."

"She's... not from around herrre. Born on the mainland."

"Oh, well okay, welcome." They walked passed and on ahead.

"Can't let them know just yet or there might be an uproarrr."

"Well then why did we come here again?"

"Well I was hoping to find the Chieftainess and maybe take you to the Old Country. All the Mithra in Kazham though know storrries and rumors of the Warsongs, just I don't think there's anyone left that trrruly remembers what they look like. All they probably ever saw was yourrr mother when she was just a child."

"I see."

"Well, I wonder if... well, she'd be verrry old by now. I wonderrr where she is..." She walked around, through several alley ways and past a few Opo-opo monkeys that ran away from Orinthia. It was the middle of summer and Kazham was lush with green plant life and very humid. Orinthia was starting to sweat under her armor and robe while Abuela was just wearing her normal traditional clothing and was barefoot. There were many other Mithra in Kazham that dressed similar to Abuela though most wore sandals. Many of them noticed Orinthia and gave her odd stares.

"(They already don't like you doll. They can't tell who you are at all. Plus you're wearing a robe amidst all this heat! They must think you're nuts!)"

"Ahh, therrre it is! Her old hut!" She knocked on the door. Something shuffled around inside.

"Hmph, what is it!" The door slid open suddenly and an unfamiliar face stood behind it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Magopiteh, does Romaa still live here?" She gave Abuela a very sharp look.

"Just who the Hell arrre you, Ehgaklywha!"

"I am Irasema Ehgaklywha, if Romaa Mihgo no longer lives here-"

"Let herrr in." a tired voice called from the rear of the hut.

"Yes Ma'am." She stood aside. They walked in. A large pot was hung over a small fire, boiling leaves for tea. Another Mithra was inside tending the pot. She stood up, bowed slightly to them, and pointed to the back.

"Oh, great-grrreat-sisterrr, it's been so long since you've come to my home. What brrrings you out this farrr frrrom yourrr path?"

"Just came to say hello but more importantly to let you in on something, young cousin: this is her, this is the warrr-daughter Orinthia." Orinthia stood in front of Romaa Mihgo. She was sitting in a large chair wearing a lively colored traditional cloak over herself. Her eyes were a dull blue and began to tear over at Orinthia's sight. Her face was only slightly wrinkled, her markings still quite striking and different. She struggled to stand up from her chair and hugged Orinthia.

"Oh, prrrecious daughterrr of warrr, Orrrinthia... We've hearrrd so many rrrumors and storrries about yourrr kind. To see you herrre is to be blessed." Her hug was very light and without much strength. Her arms were struggling and shaking lightly.

"Rumors?" She sat back down.

"'The time when all will be forrrgiven forrr theirrr sins, afterrr the judgment and atonement... when the parrradise we have long drrreamed forrr will arrrive... But for that to happen the worrrld must firrrst be remade with the blood of the war...' That is a legend that has been passed down forrr many generrrations. We always thought it referrred to the continuing warrrs across the lands though the belief is slightly different in the Old Country... Irasema would know that firrrst hand and yet you have not told this war daughterrr any of it?" She shook her head.

"Was thinking of taking her home and showing her our old lands before then." Romaa stared at Orinthia a moment.

"Hmmm... Dearrr daughterrr, show me what you hide. I might look old but you hide both something blessed and something deeply currrsed; I can tell."

"(Wow, even for an old hag she still has some sense.)" Orinthia took off the robe. Romaa's eyes lit up.

"That... that arrrmor! I've seen it in old books from yourrr lands! The ancient armorrr of valorrr reborrrn... It looks so wonderful and yet you have an evil sword covered in the hide of a behemoth. What is this sworrrd you carrry?"

"This sword is Gluttony, forged by a master smither by placing his own soul within the metal."

"An evil soul... Gluttony... but you are not affected by this currrse?"

"No, she is a holy paladin, having passed the ancient Trial of Ordelle's."

"Our war daughterrr also passed Ordelle's!" She nodded. "A... a holy daughterrr of war... just like her... It's starting to happen isn't it?"

"Perih Vashai has forrrseen it."

"The Azurrre Bow... How has she been?"

"She lost herrr eye-sight some time ago in one of Windurrrst's battles with the Yagudo, though now her sight into our worrrld has given us much knowledge and given her longevity."

"Hmm... Such a shame, herrr eyes were always so brrright and sharp. Well, I must rrregretfully tell you that I am no longer Chieftainess of Kazham. I have passed this to Jakoh Wahcondalo." Abuela's eyes widen.

"Wahcondalo! Are you serrrious?"

"Yes, she prrroved to be quite skillful and tactful. She has been rrrunning Kazham forrr some time now. Everrryone is pleased with herrr." Abuela thought a minute. "Well, you both have a long trip ahead of you. Trrraveling to the Old Country takes carrreful travel now... Our jungles and waters have gotten a rrrather nasty inflow of odd critterrrs lately... Could it be the time is rrreally nearrring?"

"Perhaps Romaa." She tried to move from her seat but couldn't lift herself after a moment of trying.

"Hmmm... such trrroubling times we enterrr now. Good luck war-daughter Orinthia. Forgive me for not having the strrrength to stand and bow to you on my own anymorrre." Orinthia stepped forward and hugged her instead and bowed. "My... just like herrr... thank you." They left her section and ran into the other two again. They stood, staring at Orinthia; their eyes began watering over. They fell to their hands and knees in front of her.

"I didn't know!"

"Please forgive us!" Orinthia was surprised, stepping back and almost knocking something over.

"Don't worrry grand daughters... This Warsong is not like the otherrrs. Please, do not speak of herrr outside this hut." Romaa called from behind them.

"But-"

"When she returrrns she will be however she wants and everyone will know, but pick your tails off the floorrr; there is no need for that here." They stood back up and bowed low as they left.

"(Wonder what all that was about... You're just full of it aren't you? Gah-um, mystery; full of mystery! ...whatever...)"

"Well do you want to see our homeland?" Abuela looked her way and smiled slyly.

"(No!)"

"Sure!"

"(DAMNIT!)"

"Okay, it takes a half day boat ride and then over a day's walk to get there. Haha, not like you'd have had a choice! Hopefully we won't run into too much trouble..."

"Ehgaklywha!" A yell came from a short ways away.

"Oh no... it's Wahcondalo..." She sighed.

"Damn you! How you been!" The Chieftainess Jakoh Wahcondalo had run up to her.

"I've been fine Jakoh... Neverrr thought you'd make it this far."

"Haha! All the elderrrs say that. A lot has happened since I left for Tavnazia. Bastarrrd war sure helped though..."

"Eh!"

"Yeah, if it werrren't for that damn war I'd have probably neverrr come back. I was still young so I had to get shipped out the damn town before the damn war but the damn boat was attacked. Those damn Norrrg pirates found me out in the damn sea and helped me out. Damn blast Big Sisterrr!" Her eyes wandered toward Orinthia. "Who're you? Damn, I don't even rrrecognize your marks Sister."

"I-"

"She's just a mainlander frrriend I'm going to show home to. Hehehe..." Jakoh gave Abuela an odd look.

"You? Mainlanderrr friend? ...Who is she Ehgaklywha..." Jakoh pulled her knife but Abuela grabbed the blade end and ripped it from her hand before she could do anything. Her hand wasn't cut in the slightest.

"She is as I tell you. You will leave us now." She held the knife hilt toward her.

"Damn Big Sister, still fast as everrr. Fine, I'll find out one way or anotherrr damnit..." She took it back and walked away, tail flicking side to side annoyed.


	31. Chapter 31: Tracks

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 31: Tracks

"Well, at least it wasn't thirrrty of them..."

"(More like too bad it wasn't thirty of them!)"

"Sorrry for the trouble, it's just odd to have so much wash up on deck." Abuela smiled.

"Oh don't worrry, lunch is serrrved!"

"Wish you could eat these but they'rrre all poisonous." She frowned.

"Aww... damnit." Abuela kicked a fish chunk off the side of the deck as they neared the port.

"Well we're nearrring the port. You better get going... You... just be careful." She stared at Orinthia for a moment and looked away with a depressed look on her face. Her tail hung low.

"And you better not say a worrrd Gina. We don't need an uproar happening."

"I agrrree. My lips arrre sealed. Farewell." The ship docked and Gina bowed and turned her back sharply as they left.

"(Sick of fish now...)"

"Put your hood on Ori; need to get through here quickly." Orinthia put the hood up on her robe.

"Welcome to Hunterrr's Port. Hmmm... An Ehgaklywha? And... wait, could you put your hood down, I can't see yourrr face Strrranger." The attendant eyed Orinthia sharply.

"She's herrre to see our country. And is that any way to grrreet your elders!" She shook her head and blushed as she looked at Abuela again.

"I-I'm sorrry Abuela! It's been so long since you've last come herrre! You expect me to rrremember?" She placed her hands to her hips and gave an angry stare then smiled and laughed.

"Damn rrright I do! Haha! How've you been Ryoh?"

"Well it's not like this job changes haha! Family's doing okay and the country has been quiet forrr some time. We even got chocobos from Kazham now! Travel is so much easierrr! ...just those birrrds look like they'd make an awfully good soup..." Her eyes shifted from side to side as she placed a hand to her chin and grinned while finally gazing towards the stables.

"Great! Hear that Orinthia? We can rrride to the Old Country!"

"Orrrinthia?" Ryoh looked over to her again, just barely seeing the markings down the side of her face and neck. Her scent was beginning to smell familiar too. Ryoh's brown eyes widened and had a sense of fear and shock over them. "War-!" Abuela quickly covered her mouth and clasped her neck sharply, cutting off her voice.

"Don't say it. We need quiet travel to the Old Country Ryoh, don't make me silence you." Abuela squinted and stared hard into Ryoh. Her eyes grew small and teared over as she nodded and pointed to the stables, trembling, her knees going weak, Abuela holding her up. Abuela released her, leaving a red imprint of her hand on Ryoh's neck. She fell to her knees behind the counter and coughed. "Thank you, please forrrget we werrre here for now." She caught a fleeting glimpse of the hilt of Gluttony and his purple sheath and was scared further.

"(Damn, so much secrecy... What are they gonna do, nail you to a cross? I've had that done to me before haha! Glorious pain.)" They walked to the stables.

"Howdy! I'm Noma Bohjaa, would y'all like ta rrrent a birdie?" A smiling Mithra wearing an oddly colorful coat and gloves was tending to one of the birds when she noticed them.

"Yes, we'd like that verrry much. We're going to the Old Country."

"Ahh! Y'all're gonna need Bobby'n'Brent herrre. They know the way and back just fine!"

"Okay, how much?"

"Well, since both'ah y'all'rrre going the same way and these two herrre enjoy the company, I'll give y'all a discount." She got up and gave Abuela a written ticket.

"Wow, thanks!" Abuela pulled from her robe some gil to pay.

"Oh, I can't really do much with gil 'round herrre. Got anything else?" Abuela thought a moment and spoke with Orinthia.

"Rememberrr those coins I told you to hang on to for me after we left Beadeaux?"

"Yeah?"

"Those arrre made out of solid gold. Do you still have them?" She fished them out of an inside coat pocket. "Ah good!" Abuela took them and handed a couple over.

"Damn! Rrreal gold Sister!" She took a coin, clamped it with her teeth and bent it easily. "Well I'll be! Haha lookit them bite marks and the taste is just right! You got yourself a deal, Sisterrr! Herrre, take these bracelets instead; y'all just got yourself a chocobo pass at this herrre port and in the Old Country for a good long time! Just wearrr them and we'll know. Come by anytime!"

"Thanks!" Abuela mounted Bobby and Orinthia took Brent. Brent bucked for a short time.

"Hmm... first time I've seen him get so uptight. Come-on-now Brent, what-chu 'frrraid of boy?" She rubbed his feathery head.

"Kweh..." His head turned to look at Orinthia, but he was actually staring at Gluttony.

"(Yeah yeah, stupid bird brain...)"

"Come-on-now, this herrre Sister won't harm you. Besides, you got Bobby with you!"

"Kweh!" She petted Brent some more and he calmed down.

"They're actually from the first hatch of chocobos on this porrrt. Brrrothers! Bein' nearrr family is always nice... If y'all everrr visit Windurst again say howdy ta Illu Bohjaa for me. She's my cousin." Noma guided them to the back chocobo gate. "Y'all take care now!"

"Thanks Noma!" The chocobos started trotting along the worn path ahead of them through a thick jungle. A Mithra with a scared look in her eyes came running up to Noma.

"Don't let anyone out! Word came on linkpearl: therrre's a build up outside of tribe forces heading to the Old Country! First attack in over forty years!"

"Well damn! A couple folk just left on Bobby'n'Brent! They looked pritty tough though... Hope they don't mind helping out since they were goin' that way." Ryoh walked into the stable.

"One of them... the one... with the cloak... is..." she coughed.

"Ryoh? Hey what's wrrrong with your neck?"

"She's come back. It's what... the Grand Chieftainess has been waiting for."

"No! It can't be!" Her eyes began tearing over again and she fell to her knees.

"Yes... pray to everrry god for her: a Warsong has returned to the Old Country!"


	32. Chapter 32: War

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 32: War

"Yes, two of them? On chocobo? All rrright; we'll keep an eye out for them. Wearing chocobo bracelets? Okay," she spoke through a linkpearl. She relayed the information to rangers so they wouldn't fire on them too quick. They all nodded as they raced back to high positions while others below were digging trenches and setting traps.

"It's time for the Polaali family to prrrove we were the right choice! Don't you darrre let anyone get close to our Grand Chieftainess!" The all nodded; all of them with a stoic look in their eyes from years of training. They began to apply fiery red war paint to their faces and bodies, mimicking the Warsong's natural body marks plus a few more.

"We can't let her down... she trrrusted us. We have to win at every cost!"

"Get the men and childrrren to the inner hold with the Grand Chieftainess!" They nodded and ran.

"What! No it can't be! One of them... one is... no... NO!" A sense of nearly joyful dread came across her face.

"What is it sisterrr?"

"One of those outsiders on chocobo is Warsong!"

"It can't be! Why now... why?"

"They don't know about the clan forces yet. Orrr... maybe they do. One is our Abuela and the other is Warsong with a strange weapon by herrr."

"She knows... she must know."

"Keep preparing! Our enemy won't stop for her. They probably don't know she's headed herrre either."

"The inner hold is secure! All men and children arrre inside. Sending scouts forward now!" A few ran forward wearing nothing but full body camouflage paint with small bows and arrows and doused in the musk of opo-opos. As soon as they entered the jungle they could no longer be seen or even tracked.

---

"It's time sisters! We've prepared for this day forrr a very long time. Today the Grand Chieftainess of this region will die! Today will mark a change for us. We will no longer be left out herrre and excluded. We will no longer be unwelcome within the capital as we will own it! Her oppressive rule over us will come to an end!" They all raised their weapons and cheered. "We came so close in the last war. We killed their Warsongs and the last remaining fled the region!" More cheers! Over a thousand warriors were ready and dressed in camouflage paints, shields, and weapons.

"Onward! Kill her at all costs!" They began running through the jungle toward the Old Country.

---

"It's rrreally you. You need to come this way; it's faster." A scout found Abuela and Orinthia. She led them away from the winding trotted path and through a shortcut. She was running and jumping faster then the chocobos clearing the limbs and branches to make it easier for them.

"So war is in motion already... Thought I was too earrrly."

"No, perfect timing elderrr."

"What's going on?"

"Just follow young Warsong; you must help us defend the Grand Chieftainess. And then you feed herrr to the sky."

"What?" They soon arrived at the Old Country which was currently dealing with the first wave of attackers. Abuela and Orinthia jumped off and the scout pulled on the chocobos' reigns to lead them away.

"Well, let's see what we can do." A tribal soldier ran up to them.

"Abuela! Nice to see you again! Did you bring herrr?"

"No, this is Ray's daughter."

"Daughter! Where's Ray?" An attacker ran up to them and swung her sword. Abuela slapped the blade from her hands and punched solidly into her gut. A loud crack was heard as she slumped over silent, unmoving, eyes wide open, and jaw ajar, no longer able to breathe.

"No time, talk later. Help them Orinthia!" Abuela ran to help the others near the gate. Orinthia removed her concealing robe, readied her shield and coil, and unsheathed Gluttony. The soldier was in shock at seeing her.

"It's as it was told! A holy Warsong of great power!"

"(...snore... oh! Damn action finally! CUT CUT CUT!)" An attacker emerged from the trees and ran at them. Orinthia shielded the swing but hesitated to attack her while she was shocked and stunned. The attacker's eyes changed immediately upon seeing her; growing small with an intense fear.

"Warsong! WARSONG!" Other attackers began to emerge near them; dozens of them and all drawing their swords and staring at Orinthia. They cried and rushed forward.

"(Oh shit!)" Gluttony made a move on his own to protect her: he slashed through the ground with enough speed and ferocity that it kicked up the ground and formed a tall ridge. "(Run damn you!)"

"This way!" Orinthia followed the scout as the attackers dealt with the ridge. Fires were breaking out inside the city and more and more soldiers from both sides were dieing in the roads. Orinthia couldn't help but stare at the carnage. Bodies lined the roads near the front gate with many mangled and unrecognizable masses of flesh burning.

"(Damnit girl, this is war! Don't hesitate again; kill the enemy or they will kill you!)" They continued to run to a different location; regrouping with more defenders. Their faces lit up seeing her!

"Warsong! So it was true! You've come back to help us!"

"Help you?"

"She wasn't told; this is new to her. This is the daughterrr of Ray." The others nodded.

"Don't worrry war-daughter, just kill the enemy and defend the Grand Chieftainess. That is what the Warsongs have always done and what we Polaali are doing now but therrre's too many of them! But you should know all that already." She shook her head.

"You mean... you don't have the Whisper? Well that makes things harderrr..." The attackers started running forward. "Herrre we go!" They ran forward to meet them head on.

"(Come on doll, can't let them have all the fun!)" She ran to them and an attacker broke and ran for her. Her slash came within an inch of Orinthia's face but was shield blocked on the second swing, receiving a small shock. Orinthia swung Gluttony shattering the attacker's weapon and shield in two quick swings; Gluttony's blade cutting through them as if they weren't even there. The attacker regained herself and pulled a dagger from her right thigh; eyes wide open with fear. Orinthia slammed the flat side of Gluttony into her side and she fell over and dropped the dagger. "(Kill her or she's just going to get up and continue until you or she is dead!)" Orinthia hesitated again. She looked into her eyes and couldn't deal the killing swing. One of the defenders quickly broke and slashed through the fallen attacker's neck, severing it from the body. Orinthia winced and looked away as it fell, hearing it land and gurgle.

"What's wrong war-daughter? Fight to kill!"

"(You handled Garuda just fine doll, what the hell is wrong with you!)"

"Garuda was different."

"(Afraid of actually killing! God damn it doll, what kind of shit is this!)" The defenders killed the remaining attackers but four defenders died. Orinthia had failed to help them further. She was too shaken by everything she was witnessing to attack.

"What is wrong with you war-daughterrr?"

"Arrre you going to stand therrre or are you going to help? You could have prevented our sisters' deaths!"

"(That's it doll, it's time to show you your real power. I'm here to kill and that's what I'm going to make you do.)" Gluttony began trying to control Orinthia's movements. She tried to resist but was so shaken by the carnage and the angered looks that she let go. "(That's right, leave everything to me. You'll begin to like it doll.)"

"No..." Gluttony made her rush forward, head on into a group of attackers. "Don't kill them!"

"(Kill them? Don't mind if I do!)" He made her swing, cutting through weapons, armor, shields, and flesh as if they were just paper; their steel not giving them any protection. Her speed combined with Gluttony's knowledge of fierce combat and body control allowed her to wipe out a dozen attackers in mere seconds with their bodies furiously mangled and cut, blood covering his edge, blood covering her armor, hands, and face. As he made her shake a few entrails from her feet and arms, an archer got a lucky arrow on her shoulder.

"Stop! Please!" She pulled the arrow out and began bleeding. Gluttony forced himself onto the wound and closed it while shielding four more arrows.

"(It's time for my power along with yours. These damn Mithra were going to lose doll. We're their only chance. You understand that?)" Gluttony engulfed himself in fire and swung some more, sending liquid fire drops at all the attackers he saw. "(I call this one Greek Fire hahaha!)" They all caught fire as the liquid burned through their armor and into their flesh, burning them alive from the inside. He made Orinthia continue to run from place to place, cutting attackers down with every swing and charring half of their remains. Every time Orinthia would see their lifeless eyes stare at her as they fell dead and burned. She tried to close her eyes but kept seeing them, hearing their cries and screams, smelling their blood and burning flesh.

"Please..."

"(No! They are the enemy! They all have to die! Every single one! NO MERCY!)" A scout noticed her cut through another dozen or so attackers in front of the gate. Blood and pieces of bodies were starting to pool up in some of the trenches near her.

"That's more like it sister! Damn, the trrrue strength of the holy Warsong!" She looked to see Orinthia in tears, scared, and horrified at what Gluttony was making her do. "What's wrong?"

"(Nothing is wrong, I'm just doing my job 'cause I love it to DEATH! HAHAHA!)" Abuela ran back to see Orinthia cut a body into four sections needlessly and kick the pieces into a trench.

"Orinthia! That's enough! They'rrre beginning to fall back!" She turned to see the horrified and scared look in her eyes as she ran towards some fleeing attackers. She caught one and pulled back on her hair. She screamed!

"PLEASE SPARE ME DEMON! LET ME GO I'LL NEVER ATT-" She sliced through her neck, pulling the head free and raising it above her.

"(This is your initiation Orinthia. Time to drink up.)" He forced open her mouth and let the blood flow down. Abuela and the others were stunned at this display of primal ferocity. She threw the head towards the jungle. She stood in front of the gate, breathing hard, Gluttony in hand, dripping blood, and covered in a number of entrails. Gluttony looked around and saw no one in the jungles anymore.

"Orinthia?" Gluttony's fire subsided and he sheathed himself. Orinthia was silent and trembling. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"What have I done..."

"You made them flee! They werrre scared out of their wits at you! You killed hundreds; maybe half theirrr army!"

"This was one of the shortest warrrs in our history and it's all thanks to you!"

"But... but... that wasn't me..." She looked at her gloves caked with blood and trembled more.

"(Of course it was you doll. I found that savage side to you a good while back. Your body just wanted, no, yearned for you to allow it to do what it was designed to do: kill. I just let your body do it in your place.)"

"Orinthia... was that Gluttony?" She cried more and balled up, trembling, vomiting up the blood she drank. Abuela crouched near her and lifted her head up slightly from her chin to look into her eyes. Orinthia was exhausted yet her eyes were still twitching, scared. Her teeth were chattering; a look of pure terror.

"The Old Country is safe for now. That is all that matterrrs. We have no love forrr that tribe. We don't attack other tribes but they always try to take this region overrr. Come, we must start clearing the fallen and begin rebuilding what was burrrnt." Orinthia stopped trembling and fell silent. "War-daughter?"


	33. Chapter 33: True Nature

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 33: True Nature

"What am I?" Water gently fell from a high place among the roots and rocky, moss covered walls. The canopy was so thick with tree limbs that sunlight was nearly all blocked out but the water was so pure and clear that it carried the light in.

"You are a demon." A soft breeze could be felt inside. Large spider and crawler tunnels allowed air to flow throughout the area. He sat on a ledge that opened up to the large pit.

"But... what is that?"

"You have thick skin, wings, claws, horns, can fly, and dragons hate you. I hate you for being a demon but you amuse me for not being like one." He flapped giant wings, sending a gust of wind upon the budding flowers and dry leaves around them. Isaak tucked his wings in to keep from getting blown upward. They lazily floated in the air.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then ask me correctly."

"Why is it I was born a second time this way?" He thought a moment. The leaves settled.

"You required retribution. Every ounce of your being could not be contained while it carried so much anguish and pain, at least from what you've told me. I am neither a mind reader nor do I care much about what happens outside this aery. I honestly will welcome the destruction of this world and have no desire to prolong its existence. Go ahead, talk with me more, time is nothing to me but I do appreciate a good story. Yours has been good so far, please continue it." He smiled.

"Well, after I fought with the Viscount and killed him I found the scent's source. It was a room that was somewhat dirty but had two inside: a small Mithran kitten and her caretaker which was another older Mithra. She looked so terrible... her clothes filthy and eyes so distant and small... skin was slightly wrinkled, probably a bit older."

"Ah! If only it was Ray... Oh, please continue."

"She was frightened by my entering but somehow knew I wasn't going to harm her even with my sword bloodied. Maybe my nose can't tell related smells very well as a demon but maybe we shared something that she sensed since she said that kitten was..." he looked away.

"Yes?"

"...born from Ray and... myself... in this form; she was my daughter."

"Ah, quite a shocker. Wonder how they managed that..."

"Yes, this body lacks parts for that sort of thing. The only way to tell a female from a male demon is their voice and slenderness. That's it."

"Well, for how long I've been alive there is knowledge I know from the outside. This tree wasn't here ten-thousand years ago; in fact this Boyahda tree is probably only a thousand or so years old. Back then there was one race of man: the Kuluu, and this sanctuary of trees was just a grove dotted with ponds. Soon after though a breed of Kuluu had weakened; they lost their ability to hear each others' thoughts. They named themselves the Zilart, yet the Kuluu had made a device to give them this ability back. The Kuluu was a damned advanced race of man. I'm not sure how they became so advanced but it was to the point where there was no hunger among its people, no more wars, no more fighting until the Zilarts began to appear more and resent their treatment; just biting the hand that feeds if you ask me. There are remnants of their warring times though, one of which is a sky fortress that probably still floats somewhere up there. Perhaps there are still Zilarts and Kuluu in your world out there that influenced such a thing to create your daughter."

"You bring up a good point. I remember reading about the Zilart in ancient history when I was Elvaan... but there was so little known about them. Never even knew there were Kuluu."

"There's so much your people don't know about Vana'diel it's silly. But then there's even more that I don't know about our world. There was so much here before my time... sometimes it occupies my thoughts on just what came before all of us."

"Hmmm... Well behind those two was another room like a storage room. It was like opening a door in time: there were so many old things in there but I recognized my and Ray's wedding rings. There was also an odd dress that still carried a Mithran scent in there that I took to cover the kitten while the caretaker had taken a cap and an odd necklace. There were also weird uniforms in there and weapons and bones and things... just odd yet they also carried a Mithran scent... I shudder to think what they were from."

"Hmm, wonder why Orcs of all creatures would keep such things..."

"We left that room but when we saw Romwa her legs had started to crystallize."

"Ah, I almost feel sorry for her." Isaak gave him a glare. "What, she was just a tool. Don't tell me you actually cared for her?"

"I did. Before I knew who I was... there was only Romwa and I wanted to only be with her. But... I failed. I... I'm a failure. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for failing her and betraying my-"

"Forgive yourself? You take pity on yourself for failing to protect someone who obviously shouldn't have even come? You take pity on yourself for betraying a wife you married but are separated by death and a genuine loss of memory? Just what kind of being are you then? Surely not a true demon."

"I was a Royal Templar. I was trained to care for my family, my loved ones, my church, my king, and uphold honor and tradition."

"Then that is what you are Isaak. A never ending, honorable demon knight. A Forever Knight." Isaak shook his head.

"No... I wish I was. I ran away from it. I ran away like a coward. I have no honor like this. I failed to protect Romwa and Iyo... that was her name, that caretaker. She remembered what her name was just before... I was flying, trying to get her to somewhere, anywhere, but I didn't know where. That castle...I should have flown to that castle... but I didn't. She died in my arms after having fled Davoi... Romwa had fully crystallized and was shattered while I was fighting with the Orcs. I... I..." he closed his eyes, growled, and punched the ground hard, "I FAILED! I GOD-DAMNED FAILED... to protect her, them... she protected me, Iyo, and the child. She prayed! I heard her in the back of my mind as I fought... Those Orcs kept us grounded until... She prayed for me, for them, for Ray... just before she... she... SHE KNEW! SHE KNEW SHE WOULDN'T LIVE! Her last breath freed me to fly... She did it... for us. Ray, Romwa, Iyo... I failed them all... I... I... I..." Isaak looked down and away trying to hold back his tears but couldn't for very long. He finally put his hands to his face, covering his eyes as he finally let go and cried for a while. "...I failed... _sniff_ ...she... she prayed... _sniff_ ...for me... _sniff_... for us... she... she... _sniff_..."

"Go on." He was cold in his tone. Isaak took a deep breath and sighed. It took him several minutes to recompose himself to even speak, wiping away tears. Dark flower buds bloomed forth where his tears fell but he never noticed them.

"I... I had found them though. I found those two adventurer friends that gave me this sword out in the mountains near this sanctuary. They were running an orphanage so I gave them the child. I had cut her wings though and burned them... I didn't want them to frighten the couple. She was just a normal child with wounds from being rescued I told them. I had them cremate Iyo... told them she was another I tried to rescue but she died before I could get far. I also gave them the things I took from Davoi and Iyo's things. They accepted her. They didn't ask me where I had flown from... they trusted me. They trusted me so much to take her, just like I trusted them with her life. I... I made them promise to never tell her who brought her there so she'd never involve herself with me. I was so ashamed... Keona hugged me; she could see my anguish. I don't deserve that... her comfort... I even offered her the sword back but she just sharpened it a little and gave it back to me. Why... why was she so nice to me... a failure, a worthless being... When I asked her she said she couldn't smell the fact that I was a demon. She thought I was Elvaan and didn't trust her eyes until I flew them out of Xarcabard. She... she even thought Romwa was a Mithra too back then... and I couldn't tell a single bit. Jerald even offered to give me his shed in the back as a place for me to sleep... Why... The children were asleep so they never caught wind of me. I'm... I'm so-"

"Ashamed? You survived but don't you have something to search for still?"

"Like this? Davoi was my only lead and I can't go back there like this. Not to mention it wasn't Ray I found. I have no where else to go."

"Why not return to your castle? Aren't you Grand Duke now?"

"Not without Romwa... or one I could call a Duchess since she helped me kill Batym... They'd just run me out or try to challenge me since I failed to protect her and came back alone. I came to this forest since it reminded me of Ray. It's where I first met her."

"Ah, but this is a fair way's away from the outside."

"First I tried to fish just like her but I'm no good at it... it's funny, a Goblin dropped a fishing rod as he ran away from me. I tried to give it back but he told me to keep it since he wouldn't be fishing where he was going. Strange Goblin... he was on his way to help run the outpost near the orphanage. Wonder if he ever got there."

"Jiknix?"

"Yes, I think that was his name..."

"He had just left here then. He was sneaking around trying to get something from me. When I asked him what he was doing he actually just plainly told me. Interesting this 'Goblin way' and how he was trying to prepare for a future bargain by having something rare to begin with but risking himself just to be ready. He amused me so I told him to look for my old sheddings for talons and scale pieces and to leave. Just trash anyway, beyond me why anyone would care for those things. (My good molt though...)" he trailed off, thinking to himself.

"Ah, yes he had some interesting things with him. I found this place while just wandering... aimlessly I just walked and walked through here for months it felt like."

"Time flows oddly here sometimes. In fact, there's an inner tree within here some ways away surrounded by a lake. This tree is connected with the outside of the older tree and actually receives sunlight from the outside. That island and its waters can make you forget time exists. I've seen many sit on its banks and rot away."

"Yes, I think I saw such an island. There were a few skeletons on it and no other moving life."

"They forgot who they were. I see two choices for you my friend: leave this place and continue your search or go to that island, drink its waters, and wait for the search to come to you. There are still... beings on this Vana'diel that believe in who you are and remember who you were Isaak. Call it dragon's intuition but you planted a seed that will bloom; it will take time. A lot of time. And we have nothing but time here friend. Just don't forget who you are and this tree will protect you."


	34. Chapter 34: The Black Heart

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 34: The Black Heart

"Why... I... I... So many..." A large field surrounded her. Corpses, weapons, armors were all covered over with soft grass. "This... It's just like that one dream all those years ago..."

"So it seems." A tall cloaked figure stood near her. A weapon in the middle of the field had a subtle glow. Orinthia walked toward it and picked it up.

"It's just like that broken sword. Even has a skeleton's hand on it." A dozen Orcs appeared from shadows in front of her.

"It's your turn now. Prove your worth." They unsheathed their weapons and started to charge. Orinthia ran forward with the broken sword and sliced through two of the Orcs before getting slashed down her back and having to jump away from them. She was bleeding badly.

"Gonna just stand there Gluttony?" She looked around to find him but he was no where to be seen. She was alone. She tried to run but was losing too much blood. She felt herself and everything else begin to fade from existence until a shadowed hand raised a burning sword in front of her to shield an attack. "You..." The fire relit the area.

"Sister, can you feel my presence?" A shadow appeared that had a Mithran form. "I have been inside you since your birth. I wanted to defend you and make you stronger but you've just held us back. I wish to be free now sister." Her voice sounded harsh and rough, like sandpaper scratching metal. That shadow attacked the Orcs with ferocity just like she witnessed herself do while defending the Old Country. Slicing and cutting the Orcs into pieces before they even touched the ground. She turned and looked at her, the Orcs' bodies in flames behind her. "I am the spirit of the Warsong. It's in each of us."

"That's not me!" She cried and looked away.

"Why won't you accept me? Why can't you accept that we are a machine for killing our enemies, sister?"

"I-"

"We are Warsong, sister; we are this world's slayers. We are the judges who will ultimately decide whether others live or die."

"No! We killed... we killed so many!"

"Why should that matter to you? You should as easily kill a mass of bugs under your feet as you would a city or a damn god if it annoyed you! You are finally in this position of near ultimate power, sister, just like your mother was. You are no longer our war-daughter; you are our war-sister."

"I... I don't want that power."

"Why not! You'd have everything at your fingertips: wealth, entertainment, worship, even slaves."

"This... this is just like the trial of Ordelle's."

"Wrong, you are here alone. Vince is not here to protect you. No one is here to protect you except myself and you. So you would be content without power?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not! All this is being wasted on you! The efforts of Bastok, Windurst, San d'Oria, even those filthy beastmen are all wasted on you! Crawl back to your hole so I can make us great; so I can make this world know exactly who we are! So I can make us a god!"

"NO!" Orinthia stood up, angered, forgetting the wound on her back. She stared hard into the shadow form, gritting and baring her teeth.

"That's it. Stand up to me so I can kill you and be rid of you! You can't even deal with killing them can you?" More shadows appeared around her. Mithran shadows whose eyes and faces were those she killed during the war; their expressions frozen in her mind. Their dieing screams deafening her. She screamed, covering her ears in a vain attempt to keep their voices at bay.

"Look at you. These are all trophies of our triumph. Proud spoils of war! These are the faces of those dead who willingly attacked us and our Old Country. They agreed to die by our hands the moment they joined the army of our enemy!"

"No!" She tried to ball up, pressing harder, but the voices and screams pierced through. Her shadow-sister walked up to her. Her scratchy voice boomed forth.

"I remember when you first took the Trial of Ordelle's. I was there watching over you. I remember when you left the Trial and went to your San d'Orian King. I was there when you said "I know exactly what I am!" You... naïve... fool... You had no idea who we are. You still have no idea what we are! Your mother, her grandmother, and everyone else knew exactly what they were! They accepted me and allowed me to give them strength. You are the only one that's so truly defied me! Kneel before me and I'll spare you. I'll let you have your dreams while I squash everything in our way. I'll let you witness our triumph of Vana'diel and even give you a throne. I'll let you have all you desire once I'm finished. Or... you can be locked away right here and now and receive nothing but anguish as I kill everyone and everything that was dear to you and dominate this world with my iron fist and your burning sword." She pointed her sword at her.

"I'm not going to let you do that. I can't let you do that!" Orinthia stood through the screams, eyes ablaze with a fire that leaped forth.

"Defiance! Don't you know when a good deal has been given to you? I'm handing you the world on a silver platter yet you reject it! You wish to die that badly?"

"I can't let you win without trying! I can't! What would Vince say..."

"Vince is no longer here! Why do you hang on to that weak piece of sh-"

"Because he loved me! I loved him like the father he was! He believed in me! He protected me with his entire being! He accepted being damned to protect me... to protect us..."

"Weakling! Prepare to die." Orinthia raised her broken sword to shield her shadow's swing.

"Never! I'll never yield to you!" Her shadow continued to swing furiously as Orinthia continued to parry. Her sword shattered after a dozen strikes.

"Go find another weakling. I'm going to defeat you on skill." She pulled another broken sword from the ground and was met with more ferocious swings. All she could do was parry as the swings were much too fast to counter. This... this is exactly like the trial, she thought, just... Vince... Dad... I have to protect myself now don't I? I have to deal with this here and now. The blood from the wound in her back began pouring more; wetting the ground she stood on. Her sword shattered again. She slid on the ground looking for another amidst her own blood yet never felt weak from blood loss.

"What now sister? I'm so generous I'm going to give you the option again! Submit and I'll give you a throne, I'll make you a god! Continue fighting and I'll-"

* * *

Use it. I kept you from having to use it last time by defending you. By using it myself instead. I'm sorry, my little Orinthia, I wanted you to be pure at my own cost. I... I was selfish, wanting to keep you as pure as an angel. Our angel... My angel. My perfect shining light. It's... It's time my little angel finds out who she really is and... and for me to accept it. Reach for it and it's light will be there to protect you.

* * *

The booming, soft voice froze everything in place for a moment. The shadow was stunned. Orinthia reached behind herself into the wound and pulled from it a blade drenched and flowing of her own blood. It looked gnarled beyond recognition, almost like a flat spine with many steel rib pieces jutting forth and dripped blood from every edge. She felt a heart beat from the sword's hilt and saw a small light radiate from its blade.

"No! How could you have known! It's him isn't it? He still watches you... damn him." The shadow charged and swung. Orinthia parried her swing, sending a splash of blood onto her form that burned and drained her. "Ah! Damn you! This ends here!" She swung fast yet Orinthia cut the blade with a counter swing, shattering it with another searing splash of blood that hit the shadow's hand. She fell back, wincing, feeling her seared hand and was about to lunge forward to tackle but was met by the blade. Orinthia pointed her sword at the shadow, its blood dripping forth, the fire dancing and flaring out of her eyes.

"I..."

"Do it! You weak pile of shit! End it! I'll not submit to you! I'll not-"

"You don't have a choice." The shadow's eyes widened and grew small with mortal fear, seeing the fire in Orinthia's eyes once again grow larger. Her expression changed almost instantly: she smiled and nodded to Orinthia.


	35. Chapter 35: Warmth

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 35: Warmth

"The cut closed itself!" She looked at it closer, rubbing it with a damp cloth. Where there was a cut and slowly flowing blood was now normal skin and no signs of any tear.

"It's the drrream. She must have confronted the spirit."

"So that's what it was? I thought it was just a myth."

"Yes, it's verrry real. Those Warsongs beforrre her... they have told me about such a thing. That most of their fighting was not rrreally done by them but by an inner spirit that they'd give control to when war would break out. It's how they could be so fierrrce yet so humble and gentle. Most tried to prove their strength but would get wounds like hers on other parts of their bodies..." She stood, slowly. "But, her wound... was reminiscent of something morrre... and its close like that marks something different... the other Warsongs' wounds wouldn't close so easily like that... she bled so much too... Our holy war-daughter..."

"She's... she's not-"

"Don't say it." She slowly walked toward her and sat next to her. She noticed and began tracing the two scars on her back. "So... these were cut frrree?"

"What?"

"She had something here child. These scars are faint but something was here... This war-daughter is unlike others." The others' eyes widened.

"Yes, I noticed herrr development over the years. It was beyond that of Ray... far faster. When I heard her proclaim that her true father was a Duke of Castle Zvahl it only meant one thing. Demons." All eyes looked to Orinthia as she lay on a mat on the floor with a thin blanket covering her and her armor to the side. They had removed everything but Gluttony; his belt and sheath burning the hands of those that tried to take it; the belt's spikes were retracted however. She shivered briefly and her breathing was slowly becoming faster and deeper.

"Xoco... arrre you sure she'll be okay?"

"She will. She just needs rest..." She touched and felt her arms, feet, tail, and ears, feeling for any tension, but felt the loss of warmth in her limbs and a subtle trembling shiver. She lay next to her and held her close, like a mother to her child, comforting her with her warmth and soft touch, careful to keep her skin from touching Gluttony's belt. "She lost a lot of blood durrring that drrream. She just needs rrrest..." Her breathing began to slowly even out.

"I'll... I'll go help with rrrecovery outside..." Abuela walked toward the door to the hut.

"Please... if you could, brrring me back four bodies from the attackers that are still somewhat whole. I'll need them soon." Abuela looked back, nodded, and left. The others were surprised.

"It's..."

"Yes, herrr time is almost up sisters. A Warsong's home coming was the last sign." She hugged her tighter and rubbed her face on the side of Orinthia's face; the scent of blood still thick on her. "Dearrr daughter... I hope you have the courage needed to see our Grrrand Chieftainess to her place in the sky." she whispered into her ear. "It was surrrprising to see the older necklace on you. I... I rememberrr when I made that one for the last cerrremony... can't believe this will be my third. Fourrr bodies should have enough parts for it... Those beads though... I've neverrr seen anything like them... I can feel a very small peacefulness within when I held them. Maybe you'll tell me later..."

* * *

"...mmm..." Orinthia tried to move but could barely lift her hands. She felt an odd, painful tingle within her hands, arms, and legs as she tried to move. 

"Shhh... You'll be fine." Someone whispered into her ear. Her voice sounded very soft and very deep and pleasantly resonant. Something smelled of lavender and carnations.

"...mmmah...?" She ached all over and started breathing harder.

"Shhh... Just rrrest Orinthia." She opened her eyes and struggled to see a dimly lit hut covered in tribal patterns and Abuela kneeling over her, smiling. She began to feel a warmth next to her all along her side. A soft and pleasant warmth.

"Please... you've lost a lot of blood. You must conserrrve yourrr strength..." She turned her head to see a black inked face staring at her with large red eyes. Orinthia showed a sense of fear in her eyes but her face couldn't move. "Don't be frrrightened daughter. I am Xoco Naghual, a War Doctor of the Old Country. You lost so much blood you werrre going cold. I... hope you don't mind... a firrre would have been too much."

"...I-" Xoco reached with her hand and held Orinthia softly by her cheek and rubbed the side of her face with her forehead. She blushed; she felt very warm and soft.

"Just rrrelax daughter..." Orinthia looked up to Abuela; she nodded slightly and smiled.

"Have trust in her Orinthia. The Naghual of the Old Country are like the physicians, alchemic doctorrrs, historians, and philosophers of the main land. They are marked by theirrr black faces." Orinthia shifted her eyes around the hut as best she could. There were several other Mithra with black faces around her with mortars and pestles, another tending a large kettle over a fire, and two looking over scrolls and books under a small oil lamp.

"You defended ourrr home at an immense cost daughterrr... But yourrr arrrival marks something else. 'The time when all will be forrrgiven forrr theirrr sins, afterrr the judgment and atonement... when the parrradise we have long drrreamed forrr will arrrive... But for that to happen the worrrld must firrrst be remade with the blood of the war...' Our Old Country is being remade with the flowing blood of war but this is only our worrrld. Not a single body goes to waste in these lands daughter, but the judgment and atonement has yet to pass. I feel it will be a numberrr of years before then."

"You did a verrry brave thing daughter. Never forget that day." one of them spoke while grinding leaves. The hut's door opened and a few red-faced Mithra walked in assisting another Mithra wearing a large and elaborate headdress and robes. They were armed with spears and swords.

"Is this wherrre the Warsong is being held?"

"Yes." Xoco spoke up.

"Warsong, stand beforrre your Grand Chieftainess." One of the red-faced Mithras had spoken coldly, emotionless. Orinthia tried to move but her limbs responded with pain.

"...I-i-ahh-"

"She can't move right now. Herrr body went under a lot of stress... she almost bled to death a week ago."

"Rojos please, stand down." The Grand Chieftainess spoke. The red-faced Mithras backed away and allowed her forward. She knelt near Orinthia's face and was lit by the few burning candles and the kettle fire. She looked deeply into her face. Her dark brown eyes grew wider. "Naghual, this is Raja?"

"...Rah... hah...?" Orinthia tried to speak.

"No, this is Orinthia; Raja's granddaughter." Xoco spoke up.

"So then... Ray's daughter... born outside our homeland, dressed in armors we've never seen before, using a sword with a cutting edge unlike anything we've seen and who burns the hands of those that try to take it from you. I saw you in my dreams the night of the war. It was your face... then my time is nearing. Naghual have you-"

"Yes, it's been made and ready. But she doesn't know anything about ourrr ways..."

"Show her when she is able." She looked into Orinthia's face again. "You look so much like her... like Raja, Ray's mother... before she left us."

"Morrre like aba-"

"Raja left us Naghual." She looked into Xoco's eyes briefly then shifted her attention back to Orinthia and moved the hair out of her face with her hand. She felt her cheek and let go. Her hand was trembling and slightly cold; her eyes wavering until she looked away sharply. "At least you came back with Irasema. I still have a number of things I must do before the time comes. Please, you must be well soon."


	36. Chapter 36: Spirit Taker

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 36: Spirit Taker

"Doll?"

"Yes?" He hesitated, staring into her eyes briefly and then looking away. He blushed slightly.

"You're a lot stronger then I gave you credit for. I was locked out during that other dream; forced to watch you... I... I actually wanted to help you. Goddess what the hell is wrong with me? I thought you were going to lose!"

"Gluttony..." Orinthia sat on a pier overlooking a vast ocean while Gluttony's cloaked form stood next to her looking away. It was night time and the moon shone brightly overhead as the water rolled in slowly.

"Goddess, this place is too warm again! How do you have such nice dreams like this... How! I... I've never had such a peaceful dream..." A shadowed figure walked up to the pier.

"Room for another?" She stood next to Gluttony and stared into his eyes sharply. He nearly jumped out of the way.

"You! Didn't you just-"

"Yes, I defeated her Gluttony."

"I see... so you must have been that savage side I felt..."

"This is my price for being careless. I forced you out Gluttony; if I hadn't I'd have won. Easily. But that no longer matters. I... I have to assist Orinthia instead of the other way around. We all do..."

"Well that's good, I guess." Orinthia tugged on his sleeve.

"Thank you though Gluttony, if you hadn't have made me fight-"

"Orinthia... you... you're thanking me for bloodying your hands? For making you hear those screams, smell their entrails, taste their blood, see their eyes..." he clenched his fists and looked at them. "Those should have been my hands, my ears, my nose, my tongue, my eyes... not yours... I... That kind of thing I'm used to... I got caught up in it all and I didn't think before. I shouldn't have gone so far... You... You're just... I... I'm-" He turned and looked her in the eyes briefly again. She smiled, catching him off guard. Even though his face was covered except for one eye, the skin around that eye had turned a bright red and a tear fell. He turned away sharply. "Oh Goddess I'm leaving! I can't take much more of this! I'm about to lose my lunch!" he let out a loud sigh. "...Oh, you've been asleep for quite a while since that Chieftainess chick came by and that creepy red-eyed Mithra is still all over you. It's kinky."

"She's just doing her part in trying to keep Orinthia's body temperature the right amount. Although if it's who I remember she does have a certain... fondness for us. Xoco... she better not have done anything..." Gluttony disappeared. The spirit sat next to Orinthia but kept her legs from hanging off the side of the pier.

"There was something I was warned I'd have to do. I'm going to feed the Grand Chieftainess to the sky... what does that mean?" Orinthia let her feet touch the water.

"It means... it's her time. She's about to die from age and this is tradition for all Grand Chieftainesses since the time the Warsongs began defending the Old Country. You're going to cut her up and feed her to the flying kind." Orinthia turned sharply to look at her.

"I... I've never done anything like that or even seen such a thing! She didn't even look that old... not like Kazham's former Chieftainess at least..."

"Their family dies younger then the rest... we've never fully understood why but it just happens; their men too. I'll help you. Hers is the only body we do not make use of like we do with all others. A burial in the ground would only leave traces for others to find. By feeding her to those that fly there won't be any trace left. I've done every single one so far for the others, but this will be the first where it won't be just me. A Naghual will also show you briefly since you know nothing about the culture of the Old Country. They're going to make a necklace from the teeth of three or four of the attackers for you to wear, paint your face and body, and show you how to handle loose innards and crush bones into a paste." Orinthia looked down at the water. "Nothing will be left except for the stain on the rocks and our memories of the ceremony. Afterward we eat and share stories. It's also tradition to cook and eat the meat of those attackers whose teeth were made into the necklace but they will probably make an exception for you..." Orinthia stared into the water trying to take it all in. She shivered at the idea.

"So... So are you connected at all with my mother?" The spirit looked her in the eye then looked down and away.

"No, I'm just a fragment that will receive collective thoughts whenever one Warsong dies. When I was split and sent to you I held and saw everything up until her giving birth to you."

"What did she-" she shook her head.

"There's some things better left unknown sister... but some things should be shared. She caged me for a time by absorbing all the punishment, pain, and hate herself without allowing me to help her. She's not herself anymore; she changed the day Davoi fell... (but in your trial...)" She thought a moment. "I thought I was getting my chance to help her and show her what we could be but she showed me what she was; our truest form as a Warsong: a machine for killing beyond other machines. The others have always been driven by duty, tradition, and honor to our clan... Ray... Your mother from that point on was driven by the purest form of hatred and malice I've ever witnessed. She gave me some of those bottled feelings and emotions for a time so that she could clear her mind and train as a soldier of San d'Oria and go become a paladin. It's like giving me a hairpin to wear with attached memories... painful... horrible memories, feelings, ideas, thoughts... She took it back and used it to focus herself into that delusional state of mind to destroy everything in her trial in a pure rage... Nothing could match her, not even Zagan's shadow of her which was supposed to represent someone more tainted and evil. That shadow basically gave up before she even unsheathed her sword, asking for death and kneeling before your mother. It was such a joke to her... I think even Zagan was a bit intimidated by this outcome. I remember... when he called forth many other ordained paladins to meet her she made a bee-line for the Orc one, grabbed his neck, and cursed him in front of everyone. He left before your mother could hurt him further." She let her legs down to touch the water and slightly swing.

"So that's why they said she made him look like a joke..." She nodded.

"You... I really didn't want to turn you into her or even into the other Warsongs. I... I liked Darefane and Vince. I liked how their San d'Orian life was much more peaceful and how Darefane was loving while Vince was very light-hearted. The church and the chivalry made their ways so perfect (just like Isaac...). I liked the carpentry; I even helped you a bit there by giving you the energy to keep on chopping for however long you wanted. You... you grew up so different from what I was used to... When Vince died in front of us I... I felt so sorry. So powerless. You started to react just like Ray would have... it scared me... until Sister Irasema slapped you and helped to convince you out of that. With such strong friends by you I let you follow your ambition after that and decided not to intervene anymore since I knew you wouldn't need it. When I saw Vince in Zagan's realm..."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" She looked away.

"It was never my intention to take your life from you so early... or make you aware that I was always with you so you wouldn't give in to me so early but I did try to influence one thing: finding your mother yet scaring you into never becoming anything like her. You recalled that dream at the end of your first day with Vince and Darefane... that was me. I needed you to open your eyes first to see just what you might become since you wouldn't understand before I'd have to confront you for who we are when you would begin to doubt yourself. Vince knew what you could become... Sister Vashai told him so and he couldn't accept it. He wanted to keep you just like you were as a child as long as he could... bright, happy, smiling, playful... I heard Darefane and him discussing such things while you would sleep. I think Darefane knew that he had someone else that he cared for more then anything... that was you as their daughter and she accepted it because she felt the same way about you. She probably still finds it hard that you left her home..."

"How did Gluttony find you if you were always so silent?"

"He must have sensed me just before you went unconscious inside Castle Oztroja. Pieces left behind from your mother when I was split from her spirit... when I heard that Orc's voice through that Yagudo it all came to me at once and took me a while to calm myself. ...Debhabob... If that Yagudo hadn't have exploded like that I'd have probably made you strangle her and tear through her neck..."

"Raja?" The shadow looked angry for a moment.

"Your grandmother... She left the Old Country some time before the last war that claimed all the other Warsongs except for your mother. It was as if she left soon after she gave birth to Ray. We don't know why... She is not dead however. If she had died I would know as that part of me would return to us. And yes... you look so strikingly like her... well, aside from the eye color."

"What happened in that war?" The shadow clenched her fist and let go.

"That war... That was a brutal war... They didn't bother attacking anyone but Warsongs or were just rushing through... they trained themselves to be as fast as they could to do it. The Whisper only aids one Warsong at a time, and that one was in the inner hold defending the Grand Chieftainess and the men with the Naghual and the red-faced Rojos. With so many entering and the Warsongs targeted it was only a matter of time but that was when the Polaali men had shown us their speed and bravery and defeated the last remaining as our Wounded Warsong lay dieing... They were too many for her to continue to read and anticipate; she must have killed forty or fifty by the time they did enough to her to make her drop exhausted and unable to continue. She passed her Whisper on to your mother before she died from blood loss. Your mother passed on the Keeper status to the Polaali family afterward."

"Wounded Warsong?" The shadow smiled at her.

"That's our name for the one that holds the Whisper, for the one that can see and hear others' thoughts just they can't see into the minds of other Warsongs. They carry the Wound; the cursed gift. You can't control it completely... others' thought are just heard within you if you stare into their eyes briefly. Your mother learned to deal with it better then others have in the past as she was just a child when she received it. Haha, I remember when we found Isaak how she looked into his thoughts and we were so surprised to find just how truly pious someone could be. Everything he said, everything he felt was genuinely kind and honest. When we saw others' thoughts... we wished we hadn't." She looked into Orinthia's eyes again and knew her next question. "Okay, I'll tell you more."

"And I was just gonna ask!" She looked to the moon. It seemed so much larger then before.

"Isaak... Ray loved him so much. Even I liked him; he was just too kind and caring and simple. His thoughts were clear... Honestly we thought such a person couldn't exist. We saw so many people Orinthia... She couldn't bring herself to make any friends even with the other children in Windurst because she knew what their parents and family were truly like. Isaak changed that though. He and his family were pious and true to their very core as people... even when most of San d'Oria itself wasn't. He was shunned for his choice in her by other nobles and their families, but he bore it with pride. He was the last heir to the... the..." she looked into Orinthia's eyes again. "Fire-eyes. I didn't notice it. No wonder you had so much strength: you are a living heir of the Fire-eyes. It's an ancient family line within Elvaan society that bred fierce warriors, much like Warsongs but for the honor of the king, queen, and church. The fire when burning in your eyes gives you power and focuses you on your task but puts a lot of stress on the body as time passes. We saw how it affected Isaak when we went with him on some of his missions... if his eyes burned longer then a number of hours we'd have to help him home... but it wasn't strong enough for him when he was Elvaan... in the sparkling Davoi we had when he depended on it the most... He must still be out there somewhere though as a demon. A Fire-eyed Warsong... A demon born from a truly pious soul... it must be killing him... that he can't return to his church or country... or be next to Ray..."


	37. Chapter 37: Irasema’s Inspiration

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 37: Irasema's Inspiration

The crowd laughed.

"That was when I was allowed to have a husband! Such a nice time that was..." A large pit-fire with a pot bubbling with something was in the middle of a wide circle in the middle of the Old Country. Xoco and several other Naghual tended the pot and began passing cups of its contents around. The sun hung low in the horizon.

"Thank you Malinal." She sat down next to a few younger Mithra. Abuela stood up. "It's been a long time since we've gatherrred here and shared storrries. I have one to tell if anyone minds." She looked around and saw all eyes on her as she walked nearer to the fire.

"Go ahead elder-sisterrr, we're all earrrs." Xoco said as she put the lid back over the pot.

"This took place a good number of years ago. Was when our Ray was becoming a woman and I gave her space after she found someone special to be with..."

* * *

"Hmm? A Mithra all the way out here in my bar? Rare sight these days missy, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a pitcher of your strrrongest ale." He gave her a questioning stare.

"Missy, are you sure? I don't want to have to mop this off the floor now but here. Have at it." He filled a tall pitcher full of dark ale and handed it to her. She looked around and saw a number of empty tables, some with rough and tired looking Humes sitting at them, and one with a lone Galka. He looked like he was worried about something but had an empty glass.

"Who's that overrr there?" She pointed to the Galka.

"Oh that's Nikolus. He's a regular here, always drinks a few and stays for hours... He usually comes here to think." She decided to sit at that table. He noticed and glanced her way smiling.

"Big pitcher for such a small lady. To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

"Meh, you just looked like you had something on yourrr mind. I'm Irasema." He put his hand out.

"I'm Wise Owl, but normally just Nikolus." She shook his hand, feeling a soft grip for such a large hand. "My, looks are deceiving haha. Such a strong grip there. Hey... don't you think that's a little much? A whole pitcher... gonna drink it yourself?" She was already drinking from it before he noticed. When she stopped there was around one-fourth gone.

"Hmm? Oh, well it's pretty waterrry and not all that strrrong..." She took his glass and poured some in it. He smiled and drank with her but almost spat out the ale!

"Blargh, how can you stand this!" She laughed instantly, almost squirting ale from her nose.

"Haha, looks arrre deceiving hmm? So I hearrr you come here to think. What about?" She noticed his eyes wandering around her.

"Oh... sometimes I wonder about how I keep on going, how I'll make the next payment... maybe, just maybe how I could change the way Bastok is powered and raise a new standard."

"Powerrred huh?"

"Yes..."

"Well, seeing your eyes look at me like that makes me think you're wonderrring about... my age," she smirked slyly, knowing that wasn't it at all. He blushed and looked away quickly. "To tell you the truth Nik, I've been alive long enough to witness my own great-grand children die of old age." He looked at her with an odd stare. She took another long drink from the pitcher.

"But you look like you're just-"

"Yup, all anyone ever rrreally needs is the right training and a little bit of luck. Three hundred and six years Nik. You know anyone else that's lived that long?" He stared at his glass and took another quick swig. "Heh, thought you hated it."

"I was rude, shouldn't turn down a free drink, no matter the taste." He finished the glass, grimaced, and tried to shake the taste out of his mouth. "Actually I once knew another Galka who had lived more then one hundred fifty years... but he died in a mining accident. There was also Raogrimm... but he's gone too, gone for a long time. I'm young compared to them but you... you're not just drunk are you?" She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I... I was rrraised out in the fields working the land just outside the Old Country. That old farrrm helped feed the capital but someone has to work those fields... It was the first life I'd ever known. I'd work all day and sleep, work again, sleep again with others around my age. Maybe they'd let us eat a couple times each day but no morrre then that. I... " She took another long swig. Her eyes looked a little bit glazed and she was blushing. "I wanted morrre then just that. The others thought I was crazy to give up such a steady way of life... I escaped on my own after sundown one day. Just some old rrrags, no shoes, nothing else... I wandered a long time, probably a day, beforrre I found my new home: it was an old dojo that taught an old style of marrrtial arts from San d'Oria. Like a small safe haven with spiritual monks. They taught me so much..." She took another sip. "Bleh, I can't drrrink the rest of this..." There was just a little left. She fished for a few pieces of gold from a pocket. "Hey barkeep!"

"Yes missy?"

"Heads up." She leaned back in her chair, saw where he was upside down, and flung the gold pieces over her head at him. "I'm paying for this guy here too." Nikolus looked at her with a small sense of shock. The pieces landed in an empty steel cup the bartender had just rinsed, knocking it over into his hands.

"Damn, that's kind of you missy, he's been racking up a tab here for some days now." He brought out a small eye-piece and checked the gold. "This oughtta cover it all and thensome! Been a while since someone paid with gold this pure..." he trailed off. She smiled again.

"What, like you never had someone help you out beforrre. Here, would hate for this to go to waste." She pushed the pitcher to him. He drank it, grimaced as it went down but shook the taste out of his mouth again. He got up.

"I'd like to show you what I meant earlier Irasema. Walking will help stave off drunkenness too." She got up.

"Surrre, I'll walk. This is my first time in Bastok anyway."

"First time huh? Knew just where the bar was though haha." She pointed to her nose and smiled slyly.

"Doesn't take that strrrong a nose to smell beer, ale, and drunks." They stepped out of the Steaming Sheep and strolled along the streets of Bastok. The Galka they'd walk passed would wave to Nikolus and jokingly ask him if he found another woman. They'd laugh and Irasema would just say they met at the bar and he's being her tour guide. They entered a number of shops.

"Do you notice it?"

"Notice what?"

"It's really warm in here. They have to burn oil lamps since the sun isn't shining through the windows anymore. This is where I'd like to make something to make light that doesn't make so much heat. Even the streetlamps outside are oil based."

"Ah... well just so you know I'm used to a humid heat that I'm guessing you've probably never experienced out here beforrre. This is almost like a midnight breeze when comparrred." They walked into another shop that had a number of Galka hammering ore down for smelting.

"Currently we don't have anywhere near enough power to do even something like this without raw strength. I plan on finding a way to harness power... electrical power."

"Ele... elect-errri-cal?"

"Like lightning Irasema. We could use it to get at the metal easier and faster."

"I see." They continued on through the Markets and into the Mines district.

"There's a few friends I need to visit here."

"Well not like I'm in any hurrry. Just hope they're willing to say hello." He smiled. The first house they entered had a young Galka inside.

"Hello Nik. I really appreciate your help here... Hey, who's that with you?"

"I'm Irasema, met your friend herrre at the bar." He glanced at her briefly.

"Here Gumbah, I know it's not much but I still haven't had the breakthrough with all my testing so far."

"Don't worry Nik, we're all cheering for you here in the Mines." He bowed and left to another house. A taller Galka was inside sitting at a table, sitting quietly and very still with a grimace on his face. He noticed him.

"Nik..."

"Goraow..." Nikolus handed him a crushed metal helmet. Goraow nodded and they left. "Goraow doesn't like talking to anyone else... it's why he ignored you."

"Oh that's fine; I'm not herrre to impress anyone." They walked into another home. Another Galka was inside that had on miner's gear but sitting in front of a small indoor shrine. There were many small tags on it, all hung neatly on a simple wooden cross.

"Pavvke here is another tag." He handed him a silver tag.

"Thank you Nik. So many lost... wonder how long it will be before they are all found." He noticed Irasema and looked into her eyes with an unwavering stillness. "Ma'am, if you ever come across a silver name tag that looks like this... please, if you can please save it and return it here to me. They belong to our brothers who have died in the Palborough Mines."

"I'll keep an eye out forrr them." He bowed.

"Thank you. May the walls around you always stand strong." They left and continued to another house. A Mithra was inside cooking a stew.

"You took much longer then I thought... was getting worrried you were just going to leave me here without paying after I had alrrready started cooking..." Nikolus looked shocked. "Who's that with you Nik? Is she going to join us or going to just watch?" Irasema looked her in the eyes. She was dressed in fewer and smaller clothes then even the traditional dress. She could tell what the other Mithra was there for.

"Far be it from me to tell a Latteh how to rrrun her life... you must be damned desperate to sink this low. And you Nik for being even lower." She left immediately, Nikolus trying to catch up to her.

"Please, this must have happened while I was drunk earlier!"

"Herrre, I hope this gives you a breakthrough!" Irasema backhanded him across the face hard enough to send him back through the door to his house, knocking it off its hinges. "I took a chance and thought you werrre a decent guy. I see where your priorities lie... Looks are deceiving I guess." He felt his jaw as the other Mithra ran to him and glared at her. She returned the glare and made her wince and hide behind Nikolus. "You're out of your league thinking you can intimidate me Latteh. I'll sparrre you the embarrassment and give you some advice: make something stronger of yourself. Here's a little encouragement!" She threw a heavy gold chunk at her hard, knocking her back with its weight. She walked away and out of sight. Nikolus sat up, angry with himself.

"Someday Irasema... Someday I'll make this up to you. I promise you."

* * *

"I left him there at his house. I went and took the airship to Jeuno and then another to Windurrrst. I left Ray to herself and again took up my role as teacher at the Windurst dojo for martial arts. He did though make himself more useful when we went to Bastok rrrecently. I guess the breakthrough happened. I'm glad too because that was a lot of money I threw haha!" 


	38. Chapter 38: Ink

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 38: Ink

"And it was a good burrrial Orinthia; I know, I rememberrr the previous two. You did just like the others before you... which is amazing since you'rrre not very familiar with most of our ways. We just expected yourrr mother or grandmother haha. Anyway, that was mine. Maybe a bit short but she's been good." He sat down next to another Mithra who also looked as old. Xoco stood up and tended the pot again but the other Naghual stayed put. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the last remnants of light were beginning to fade. Her red eyes stood out.

"This is for you, our warrr-daughter. They all know why I'm this way but you don't. I think it's a fitting tale for this evening." The others nodded.

"(Yeah... been wondering that myself.)"

"It's been rrroughly seventy years since I became a Naghual. I don't regret my decision."

* * *

"Are you prrrepared Xoco?" 

"I am."

"Once you do this daughter you'll neverrr be allowed to have a child or a husband. Are you sure you're willing to continue with this?"

"Yes, this isn't so much my choice... it's for herrr Chieftainess. I have to do this." She nodded and stared into her eyes.

"Please, I'm sorrry for what I'm about to do." She stretched her hands and dipped them into a black ink jar. With her needle-like claws she punctured Xoco's face repeatedly so the ink would enter the skin and slowly, painfully change its color, making it impossible to see what family she came from as well as color her face black. Xoco's head was braced on a wooden form. "In a few more days you will no longer be of the Quetzlpetlatl family. You will be of our War Doctors in the Old Country: Xoco Naghual." As her face continued to be punctured Xoco began to lose herself in the pain, crying, forgetting what was going on as her mind looked for a way to forget the pain.

That's right, she thought, I chose this. I chose this so that... so that my sister wouldn't have to continue suffering or die. She'll no longer be my sister after this. I'll probably never see them again. I chose this... I chose...

Her mind faded away into her inner thoughts and memories... far from her physical agony. She began to remember parts of her childhood.

* * *

"Hey Sis! Arrre you going to be long?" She stood outside her section of the hut. 

"I'll be rrready soon, looking for something..."

"You'rrre always looking for something Sis! We're gonna be late for The Choosing!" She found a small carved beaded necklace and ran with her sister out the hut and into the dirt roads. The sun was high over head and breeze was slight. Hardly any clouds in the sky and many others were walking in a particular direction. They followed the crowd.

"Look! Therrre he is! It's Wocoyol!" He and two other men were sitting inside a circle in the ground. They had their faces covered and sat with their backs to everyone. They wore only shorts but they knew it was him.

"I wonderrr who's going to get The Choice today..."

"Whoever has the biggest crop this year I hearrrd. Who knows... it's always rrrandom." The Chieftainess stood up above them on an overturn box and shouted above them.

"Everrryone! Welcome again to the monthly Choosing! This month it will be... ourrr most skilled farmer!" Everyone erupted in talk and gossip. "I've heard our Citipitlatl family has been strrrong this year! Who herrre has done better then cempohualli xitomatl bushels?" Many voices quieted down. "No one?"

"Ketlatl has done more!"

"Morrre?"

"Cempohualli-huan-nahui!" More crowd gossip.

"Hualhuica!" They began bringing large baskets full of bright tomatoes. After a few minutes the large family brought forth all twenty-four baskets.

"Yes, Citipitlatl has less." The family head conceded.

"Ketlatl family, make your choice and send herrr forward!" They chose the eldest daughter and sent her into the circle.

"Choose brother!" The crowd became rowdy as she looked them over and thought a minute.

"Quiet! Let herrr choose!" Several red-faced Mithra emerged from the crowd and began pushing them back with long staves. All their faces were expressionless. They wore red colored animal leathers across their bodies and showed no signs of being female, but no signs of being strictly male either. Their family marks were covered by the dark red ink. After a few more minutes she finally removed the face cover from one and picked him up.

"Yay! Brother was chosen! Quick, go to them Sister!" She pushed through the crowd until she finally got within a few feet of them.

"Wocoyol! Good luck!" He waved to her, slung over his new wife's shoulder. "Herrre, take this, new-hueltiuhtli!" She handed her the necklace.

"Thank you new-sister Xoco. I hope I give him many childrrren." A red-faced Mithra pushed Xoco aside and escorted her new-sister to the Ketlatl family huts.

"That's it for today! Take them Rojos!" The red-faced Mithras picked up the two remaining men and took them away to the next village.

The memory faded away...

* * *

"Ah..." The pain started to dull as her vision slowly came back. 

"Get the medicine. This is taking longer then norrrmal. Quetzlpetlatl skin is tougherrr then most." She looked up into her Chieftainess' face as lit by a number of candles. "A while longer daughter. Then you'll be done and can go to the Old Country as a Warrr Doctor for our Xochitl village." They brought a damp cloth and placed it around her neck to cool her. Several other cloths were brought and damp with something else. They slowly rubbed and washed her face. The pain returned in force and she cried out.

"It's okay... shhh..." Her tears were stinging as they slid down her face.

"Ma... Motherrr..." She held her closely.

"It's okay... just hang on." She continued to clear away the blood and clean the broken skin.

"_sniff_ H-How... _sniff_ h-how is sh... sh-Xovo?" The scents of lavender and carnations flowed in from the outside; her nose remembering those scents as the village after being stung with the sharply pungent ink and blood.

"She is the same... just rrrest daughter." She cradled her as best she could to calm her. Her body was exhausted from the pain and she soon fell asleep. She dreamed...

* * *

"Hey Sis, what do you think we could do this yearrr?" Xoco looked up at the small clouds wandering across the sky. 

"I don't know Sis... Maybe this yearrr we could learn to weave, or maybe work for some extra money for something." Xovo looked up at the sky. "That cloud up there looks like a pamama!" They laughed.

"Hey Sis, you think we could maybe try fishing?"

"That'd be differrrent."

"What arrre you two up to?" Their mother walked up to them and sat next to them. The air was warm and the breeze was gentle.

"Just thinking."

The image of her smiling mother and sister faded away...

* * *

"Xoco... we must continue. Please wake up." Her mother pushed a little to wake her. 

"Ahh..." The Chieftainess had the black ink ready and her claws sharpened.

"It's time, please forgive me Xoco." She dipped her hands into the ink as her mother put her into the wooden brace. The pain returned as the Chieftainess again punctured her face repeatedly.

Xovo, she thought, I hope... I hope you'll be okay. Her vision went dark while her eyes remained open. Her mind wandered away into her memories again as her body lay paralyzed by the pain. She began to see small pieces of those memories.

* * *

"Is it okay Sis?" She had a long bandage wrapping her left arm and hand, bracing it. 

"It's getting betterrr."

"That's a rrrelief... thought you broke something. Maybe we're not cut out to help fight like the others arrre..."

"We will fight by keeping them in our prayerrrs Sister."

* * *

"Sis?" 

"Yes?"

"They say therrre's going to be another war soon and there aren't too many Warsongs left. Do you think they'll lose?"

"Warsongs lose? No, they won't if we have faith in them. But we also need to have faith in everrryone defending the Old Country."

* * *

"Sis, where are you going?" 

"So many died from the warrr... I want to go help with the recovery this year." She nodded.

"Let's go together."

* * *

"Daughter... Are you surrre?" 

"Of courrrse. If I don't do this... Sis will..." The Chieftainess walked into the hut.

"Xoco, these are rrrough times for all of us. There are other options-"

"No, there aren't. I alrrready looked into what we could do... nothing. Our village doesn't have the means to help herrr... This is the only way. We don't have much time. We need to begin now or else I'll never be able to try and save her." They nodded and followed the Chieftainess to her hut. There a large jar of black ink and a large wooden brace was stacked against a wall.

"I was given this brrrace and ink should I ever have to do this ritual... It has not been used until now Xoco. You will be our firrrst for our village..." They unfolded it and set up the interlocking parts. She lay on the brace and her mother locked her in place. The Chieftainess opened the jar of ink and grimaced at its smell. "I... I'm sorrry... Please forgive me for what I'm about to do..." Xoco's mother nodded to her. "Are you prrrepared Xoco?"

* * *

"We finished after two days off and on. I was able to travel to the Old Country as a black-faced Naghual and become a War Doctor. The names I used forrr families do not exist as I am not allowed to share them. With this I was able to get a special medicine to help my sister after she became deathly ill. It was from one of the bodies she had handled... This was the war before Ray's mother was born." She walked to the pot and stirred the soup again. "(I... I have no regrets...)" she mumbled softly. 

"(We really do live in completely different worlds... yet, it's still oddly similar. In San d'Oria we would think of these people as savages... yet they are more like us then the aristocrats and academics gave them credit for. Community respect, everyone pitching in to help each other for their country, all these mutual understandings... yet also the wars and battles over this land... it's just like San d'Oria before the reign of King Ranperre, Orinthia.)" Another older Mithra stood up and walked nearer to the fire.

_Author's note: I made a post about the language used in this chapter in my forum in the Final Fantasy XI Forums section of ffnet here (get rid of the space before "net"): http://www.fanfiction. net/ft/1045855/21942/1/_


	39. Chapter 39: On the Cross

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 39: On the Cross

"If only it wasn't so cold on the mainland I might have stayed... but after nearly frrreezing my tail off in Windurst that year I made my way back here. Haha I don't know how our mainland sisterrrs deal with that... or all the free men running arrround the ports. Mmm... just too much for me!" The crowd laughed. All the clouds had blown over and left a clear night time sky. The stars and moon brightly lit the ground as the center fire began to wind down. She sat down near a large group and the crowd started chattering.

"(You know, I bet they want to hear about me next.)"

"And ruin their mood?" Orinthia whispered.

"(Sure, I'll tell you what to say or you can let me do it for you. It won't be that bad... nah haha it will. But I really do think they want to know... we've gotten so many long stares here doll and you're not even wearing that armor right now.)" She stood up and walked in front of the pot. The crowd quieted itself and all their attention was centered on her. "(I... I think I'm ready.)"

"This might seem a little strange but my sword Gluttony would like to share a story with you. He's been listening to everyone and figures he might add a story here."

"Gluttony?" Xoco asked. Orinthia gripped the handle and pulled him from his sheath. His blade cut the moon's light and was lit around the edges. She pressed him into the ground with her hands on the hilt, closed her eyes, and fell to her knees. The fire behind her surged up suddenly and lit them further. Her eyes opened again with a different flare and she stood with a different, arrogant stance. She flexed her shield hand. Her voice was deeper.

"It's funny, being given control over this form just to share a tale with you. But I think you all have earned as much. I've learned a lot from listening and watching you while at her side." She looked away. "I've changed a lot just being by her side... and defending her. Fighting with her. She has her trust in me right now." She pulled the sword up and it ignited in front of them. A few of the Mithra in front of the blade jumped back a few feet from the heat. "That's right; I've been here the entire time at her side in this sheath. I burned your hands when you tried to take me from her. I'll never let go. She trusts me... has faith in me even after what I made her do during your war... Maybe... maybe someday I'll be more worthy of that faith." The flames on his blade died down and extinguished as he lowered it to her side. She looked grim, almost about to cry but not. "...Put your children to bed; I don't think they should hear what I'm going to share with you. I am Demas, or Gluttony as is the name of this sword that I made. I'll be your host this evening."

* * *

"Gestas, are you finished yet?"

"Mmm... almost. Just two more chops and another handful." He was busy butchering a body into pieces to be bagged. He cupped a hand and pulled out a small handful of chopped muscle and ate.

"You always disgust me doing that Gestas... Do you have to do this to everyone?"

"Of course! How else will I get stronger?!" Blood dribbled from his mouth and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"Come on, our job is done and we need to leave before the royal guards find us. Then tomorrow is payday and we'll go get some women, what do you say?"

"Damn right! Okay, let's go!" He wiped his hands on the ground, tied the last bag, and they left. "Just who was that anyway Brother? I didn't even catch the bloke's face."

"That was the first son of the Beaumont house."

"Beaumont? Damn, didn't we already kill their daughters? I remember one was especially wonderful while screaming and had such wonderful flesh. So tender!" He licked his lips.

"Yes, that's right. Sad they've been so easy to kill so far. Makes me wonder how much their supposed body-guards are getting paid to let us kill them... Oh well, money's money right?"

"Damn right!" They laughed as they ran through the alleys and out of the castle walls. Two hooded and cloaked chocobos were waiting under a tree, just barely visible.

"Good, still here. All right, see you later San d'Oria! Till we meet again!" They trotted south into La Thien Plateau and traveled south-east past a few mountains until reaching a cave. They removed the covers from the chocobos and let them roam the grasses near the entrance.

"Ah... damn, that was quick."

"Sure was brother, nobleman flesh tastes just like nobleman food! Funny how that works!"

"Sometimes I wish you'd just off them like a normal murderer Gestas haha!" They laughed. "Go cover the entrance; we need to wait a day for our payment again."

"Right-oh bro." He got up and moved a large flat rock in front of the entrance. It was carved in such a way that it made spotting the cave very hard as it blended in evenly. Air flowed in from sky lights high in the cave's ceiling. They slept for half a day, waiting until it was dark again before leaving.

"Damn I'm famished... and it's damn cold. Weather must have taken a turn for the worse." he saw his breath as he breathed out.

"You should have had what I had brother."

"I'd rather eat my own vomit." He laughed. Gestas whistled loudly and the chocobos came trotting.

"Nice birdies, yes, so helpful. Oh look at you, you're getting a little big in the gut there haha. You've been eating too many grasses again haven't you! ...Wait... wasn't there supposed to be a delivery on them?" Demas looked them over... nothing was on them.

"Hmm... you're right. Damn rats, guess we have to go clean them out now. ...damnit, should have been so simple I mean damn, how hard is it to mess up finding these two out here when they respond to anyone whistling for them... I even told them how. Let's go, we'll get our payment later, this needs to be dealt with."

"Right on brother!" They mounted and traveled south into the freezing cold desert dunes of Valkurm and headed west to the port of Selbina. They left the birds at a small stable just inside the port.

"Goddess damn this cold... ah... ahh-choo!" he sneezed.

"Oh come on brother! It's not that bad!"

"Ugh... Well what do you want to do with them Gestas?" he rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"How about... gutting! I always loved the smell." Demas laughed.

"Okay then, we'll gut them." Gestas smiled very large and opened his eyes wide. He licked his lips. Demas lead him to the house and opened the door slowly. "Hah, look at that, not even locked." Gestas was already drooling. They entered quietly and searched the house. They found the entire family fast asleep in their rooms as well as the supplies that were supposed to be delivered. "Bring little Ulycille to the main room, I'll get her Mum and Pop."

"Thank you brother!" Gestas went into her room and bagged her head in cloth and dragged her, kicking and screaming into the main room. He turned her over and planted his left knee on her back while nearly breaking her arms getting them in place to be tied. "Such a lovely sound Ulycille, you always excited me so much!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DEMAS! DEM-UCK-" Gestas punched her hard in the stomach, winding her and then gagged her mouth. Demas brought her parents forth but they weren't moving.

"Strange... why call out to me? Were you expecting me? Hmm... regardless, you stole from us little Uly. You were supposed to bring the supplies during the day and there wasn't anything on our idiot birds. I found them though, haha! Making me do the work myself... Such a shame Uly since you were always so prompt." She cried, trying to speak through the cloth but couldn't do more then a loud mumble. "Oh don't worry about these two; they'll never know they're dead! Shhh... don't tell them!" He laughed loudly in front of her. She lowered her head, crying, almost like begging for death.

"Here bro, as much as I'd love to go first I think I'd rather watch Ulycille's reaction. This'll be great!" He pulled a knife and handed it to Demas then rubbed his hands together and stared at her, smiling, drooling at the very idea of her anguish. She closed her eyes and faced the floor. Gestas almost snapped her neck readjusting her head to face Demas and then forcefully held her eyes open. Demas lit an oil lamp and readied the knife.

"You know, when making weapons I always liked how the steam would come up after cooling hot steel in water... kind of like my breath in this freezing air. But there's something even more interesting, you know what it is Uly?" Her eyes were filled with tears, trembling, completely helpless. "Steam falls before it rises." He slashed across her father's chest and began cutting away at the insides and removing them. Steam rose from the warm flesh in the freezing desert night air inside the house. Gestas was laughing while holding Ulycille in place.

"Can I do her mum? She was always a pretty one. You come hold Uly so she can see me with her mum!" Demas switched places with Gestas. "Hehehe... so lovely. Such fair skin yet fine muscles! Seems she knew how to keep your old man entertained! Oh, such a shame... we could have had such fun." He slashed and teared through with his own hands and teeth, ripping at her skin and flesh like a rabid dog. Demas looked away.

"No finesse Gestas. I might not like watching him do it but it's not like I'm going to spare you, stupid whore. Look at him, that's your mum he's enjoying all to himself haha!" He licked her ear as he held her eyes open. She soon stopped trembling and went limp in his hands. "Ah, damn you, fainting at a time like this. Oh well."

"Mmm; serious brother, you should try some of this-" The door opened suddenly and a number of armed knights ran in.

"It's them! Time to answer for your crimes!!" They unsheathed their swords and charged them. Demas stood up using Ulycille as a shield; knife to her throat. They stopped advancing.

"Get up Gestas, we're done here. Guess they were expecting us..."

"Barbarians! Savages! What have you done with them?!"

"Oh, Gestas had a snack. Sorry, we just had to punish this wench here. Ready Gestas?"

"Right on bro." Demas took a bag from his belt and slammed it on the ground hard. A thick powder exploded forth, making all the guards unable to breathe and start staggering around searching for air while they covered their mouths with cloth. He tossed Ulycille through a window and followed through. The fire from the oil lamp finally ignited the powder and made a terrific explosion that blew out the door and other windows!

"Later Uly, maybe next time we'll have some fun!" They ran for it. Their chocobos were still at the stable, mounted them, and made them run as fast as they could. "Damnit... still hungry."

"You missed out on some fine dining brother."

* * *

He looked around. They looked angered, disgusted, and on edge. She stood silent for a long moment.

"Okay, maybe I lied about the powder igniting and the big explosion... But I told you those things to make it very clear to you and to her... Orinthia... I'm sorry. I was born a murderer to a family of murderers within a guild of assassins and murderers... but for my brother Gestas I felt it... that I had to stay with him... he would be lost without me... he is my twin born only a moment before I was. He is my last family."

"Why is that?" someone asked from the crowd. They looked slightly less tense.

"They betrayed our guild's trust and our family's assassin heritage. Exactly how I wasn't told... we had to clear our family's name of wrongdoings and so we cleansed them... our mother and father. We don't ask questions of our guildmaster's orders. It unfortunately left a scar in my brother's mind. He couldn't tell reality from dream any longer after that day and nearly killed himself many times. He couldn't deal with relieving the heart from our mother as was his assigned job as the elder son. I did it for him after he broke down. She never pleaded to him to stop or cried or screamed. She accepted this as the only means for us to live for her own wrongdoings and guild betrayal. She smiled at him the entire time in a sincere way, almost guiding his hands with her own and it drove him insane. I made it quick so I wouldn't suffer the same fate... She was a seducer ranked assassin... she did that out of instinct and habit. After she was dead and I took her heart, Gestas cut her into pieces and ate parts of her limbs. 'Because I'll get stronger,' was his reason." He looked around again to see their eyes averted yet still tense. "I was scared... I didn't want to lose him too even though I had the choice to leave it forever and just be a normal citizen of San d'Oria. He'd never be able to live normally, not after being scarred like that... I didn't want to condemn him... so I stayed with the guild, with him, to do this as a job; to kill those that had outlived their welcome according to contract and no one else. Though during the months work was slow we'd work to make better weapons as we had been trained by father to do. This seemed to calm my brother oddly... If only I had known... I couldn't go back on my word to stay with the guild after that point... He would see what I would make now and make his a little different; perhaps with a more jagged edge or a curvier blade. Getting to make such weapons for so long was quite rewarding... even when we finally were captured."

"So, the Rrroyal Guards did catch you two?" Abuela spoke up.

"Yes, it was another couple days after our meeting with Uly. They were waiting for us at our cave, chained us up, and presented us to the high court. Since we had mostly killed certain annoying and ultimately hated nobles, their families, and only particular people of San d'Oria and not actually killed any guards or made a real public scene they took us to court rather then kill us on the spot... or so I thought. Apparently someone had infiltrated the guild and found out most of its members and where they hid. Oddly little Uly's parents were on the list but she wasn't... makes me wonder since she was the smuggler and not them. Anyway Gestas didn't believe anything that was going on so I asked them to gag him so he wouldn't shout or bite people. I of course pleaded guilty for both of us... there was nothing more I wanted for us after all that as even I was beginning to enjoy it far too much."

"Then... then you should be-"

"That king... We should be dead right now yes... but no... That king had the audacity to intervene. The guards had seized much of our stocked weaponry and had actually uncovered several caches from our guild. They had noted a certain signature on each blade... signatures belonging to us and apparently only us. When shown the weapons many of the eyes of the knights and guards present lit up. I make no jest in saying my brother's and my works are top class and worthy of the best knights and swordsman in this world as was our specialty. That king instead requested to make us work in the Dark Forge: a secret San d'Orian smith forge... just as we were walking to the guillotine. We worked with the rarest of materials and made the strongest weapons San d'Orian knights have surely ever seen for many years. It was just like making weapons for the guild... but better." She raised his sword once more. "This was my finest work and Gestas made one that looked just like it, though he worked his far more. The inner core of this sword is the hardest form of steel I've ever dealt with, supposedly bought from Bastok but smelled mossy and old when we received it. It took us almost a year of slowly heating and folding it before we were ready to shape it into full single piece swords. The outside... the reason it's colored this way though..." The entire crowd's attention was centered on him. "...It's me. My own body and spirit are fused into this sword through the use of an ancient smithing technique. We were both forced into it; used by some old man in a cloak. We never saw his face but I bet he still lives out there in San d'Oria. We thought we were going to be given another new metal to be put on our new blades but instead we were knocked out and taken outside. When I woke up I was bound to a wooden cross. Gestas was also, and our blades were then thrust through our stomachs and hammered through the wood. That cloaked man spoke in a language I had never heard before and the entire yard glowed shades of blue. I was losing consciousness during the entire process until a massive surge of pain ripped through me and finally knocked me out. When I came to I saw nothing but heard some voices."

* * *

"Your Majesty, the process is complete. I hope these will never be needed but they will be able to break them if necessary."

"Thank you Mevreauche."

"No need. It's a balance that needed to be restored just in case but these two... they could go either way. Unfortunately they might drive their owners mad if you aren't careful in your choosing."

"Can you show them to me?"

"Yes your Majesty." He pulled on the hilt of a sword. Demas immediately saw his holder as a cloaked man in a quick flash. His face was covered in darkness.

"Oh, quite dreadful."

"Yes, the process for this kind of blade will make it the color of the body's blood. I quite like this color for a sword though. Intimidating isn't it?"

"Quite."

"And here is his brother sword." He pulled the other sword out single handedly and held both.

"Looks almost the same!"

"Yes your Majesty, these two made very nice works out of that ancient metal. Honestly I haven't seen finer weapons made by your kind for a very long time. Really is a perfect pair but a child of Altana might go mad using both. You two hear that? I'm complimenting you for superb work truly." Demas thought about looking to the side to see the other blade and his field of vision changed. He saw the other sword. He continued to turn and saw the king's face. He looked back around to the cloaked man.

"So, you say someone with a powerful will and spirit should probably be an owner to them?"

"Yes, but don't give both to the same person. It would make that person far too powerful... (but then it might actually be necessary...)" he trailed off.

"I see... Perhaps an ordained paladin or pure knight could use them unaffected?"

"Perhaps, maybe even a rare natural born blood or dark knight might be able to handle them as well as they have a focused will... but do not rush it. They are effectively immortal your Majesty."

"Have you named these blades?"

"I had thought of keeping the names from those two bodies but that wouldn't settle well. This one is Gluttony since he seemed to take the pain well and tried to tell me to stop hurting his brother, to give his brother a quick death for he knew not what he did... Such brotherly love Demas... this one though; the brother Gestas... I hadn't thought much on. He did scream for blood though just before... Oh, so you did want that name? Okay, Bloodsword as for his request."

"They can speak Mevreauche?"

"Only to their holders; in this case me. Go ahead Demas; is there anything you'd like to ask me? Your brother likes his new form quite a lot."

"(...W-why? Why us?)"

"Why you ask? Because this was planned ever since the court found you two were listed as master smithies for your murderer family. We've been searching for one or two souls for such a process and you two being such accomplished metal workers simply helped us in our goal. You were supposed to be dead anyway so it made no difference to me. All souls can be forged and shaped, but yours held a special strength: a particularly different kind of shared coating that kept you together. In time you'll understand more on that but I digress; that was relic steel both of you were processing Demas. That was metal made before the nations of your world had ever existed. It was from my time... and you and your brother made two spectacular blades from it. It's stronger then any metal currently made in this era and can cut almost anything without too much effort with the edge you both made."

"(Then what are we supposed to do like this? Why the hell were we made into this?!)"

"Because... the Light Bringer might fall into darkness Demas. The Light Bringer was made as a measure to keep the gods and kings in balance, to be a defense against a great evil... or to unite the will of men. Such a wonderful King that Ranperre was... Truly a purer being with a clearer vision for his kingdom has not walked your Vana'diel since his departure... if only someone could have continued what he started. Unfortunately this sword was made with a high cost by my people and unless a pure wielder, either magnificent or maleficent, uses it the results could be disastrous. You and your brother are now our last resort. A measure, just in case the previous relic steel weapons produced fail and fall under the power of the Light Bringer as they are not as strong as you are. You two won't be able to fall under that power as you almost have the power to break that blade and the other relics... but only if your wielder can fight the other wielders."

"(But how? How can such a thing happen to such a sacred artifact? Isn't it protected?)"

"So, you are the bright one. The sword is resting within the walls of the great Tavnazian castle, guarded by her holiness, waiting to be wielded by someone with the will to unite all of Altana's children... one way... or another. Soon we feel a war will envelope Tavnazia the likes of which we haven't seen for quite some time. You two are our final resort just in case Tavnazia and the other weapons should fall, though his Majesty may do with you what he wishes. I'm sure whatever fate his Majesty decides for you two will be more then adequate."

"(But... why can't you take it?)"

"Me? I can't touch the blade or even the hilt of the Light Bringer for it will absorb me into it. That was the cost... a blood cost of my people. Only the hands of Altana's children may grasp it but it magnifies the wielder's inner heart and motives and may ultimately consume them with a jealous rage against all her other children if they are not of sound mind and adamant will. She is here for each of you Demas, the evil, wicked, kind, and caring, everyone... as was her one wish. Everyone can always pray to her. Just remember that." He sheathed them. "I made these sheaths and belts out of old behemoth hides and darksteel arrow tips. Such creatures are rare, so I hope you two enjoy your new homes. Now, when you meet your holder you will need to taste his blood in order to unleash your strength. But your strength will be greater if he can give you a sample of your brother's owner's blood as well as his own Demas. Should you ever be paired... let's not think on that. You will also need to protect him as he fights, guiding his hands or assisting his movement in some way as necessary. As he uses you as the sword you are you will learn how to aid him. Without your holder you won't be much more then a sharp toy or a fish out of water. And Gestas, I mean Bloodsword, you already know what to you have to do." He removed them from his waist.

"I'll take those." an attendant walked forward.

"Not without this cloth. They will burn your hands unless you form a bloodpact with them. Use this cloth to transport them." He wrapped them lightly with a thin sheet of red cloth and handed them over. "Good luck your Majesty and farewell Gluttony and Bloodsword. We'll be near. We'll be watching. We'll be praying."

* * *

"That war was the great Tavnazian so long ago that destroyed that entire region... and took so many lives... I waited a long time for the one to be my owner. All the while I had dreams and memories of everything I had done... I slowly fell back into my old role as a murderer only without my brother to make me remember who I was. Wishing and waiting for it all; waiting to kill again. I remember when the door opened and a Mithra had walked in. We were together still wrapped so she had to free us. Unfortunately for her she cut herself accidentally on one of my belt spikes. She had picked Gestas, made a bloodpact with him by opening that small cut more and then pressing it against his blade. She readjusted me after putting his belt around her waist, using the cloth to position me but some of her blood had dripped on my handle since Gestas didn't close the wound completely. It dribbled onto my blade and so I remembered that as Gestas' owner. Maybe it was his way of giving me a taste."

"So then-"

"Yes Irasema... Orinthia presented to me a sample of that same blood from an old cloth when I asked. I never expected it but there it was. I'm stronger when I need to be thanks to her. And Xoco, you know you're right..."

"What do you mean?" Xoco asked loudly.

"You know Xoco... It's something that's been running through your mind. I could feel it whenever you were close to her. You would feel that spot on her back where that large gapping wound once was (among other things...). It has to be true. ...I wish it weren't. Knowing how you are Orinthia..."

"No..." Xoco's jaw dropped as the thought ran through her mind. Her eyes wavered as the fear washed over her. He turned Orinthia's eyes to stare into Xoco.

"I witnessed it. You don't have something like that by training for it. She had... had to have been-" he dropped from her hand and the fire behind them went out. He no longer controlled her. She blinked a few times and dropped to her knees dazed.

"...Gah... Gluttony?" She started reaching for the sword.

"Stop Orinthia!" Abuela shouted. "You know, we could just leave him there. He was the reason we couldn't remove the belt either so even that could be cast away! Do you rrreally want to keep him by your side? That murderous dog! Are you really fine with that?"

"Abuela... I can't leave him here. King Destin entrusted me with him and has his faith in me to use him... and for him to protect me. He's doing his part whether he realizes it or not... so I have to do mine."

"But... w-war-daughter, you have an even strrronger w-weapon within you... one you could c-call upon that comes from within. Why do you need this tainted blade? W-why keep him?" Xoco forced herself to ask. Her voice was shaky, scared of even mentioning it. Orinthia looked away.

"...That was the second time I've felt it... The first time was within the Trial of Ordelle's... After my shield was shattered and broken by my own shadow in the final trial I felt it wanting to be pulled. It felt almost like a reflex; I didn't even go to pull the sword I was given by the Royal Templars. I was reaching for it when... when Vince appeared between me and my shadow form. He said to me to stop, that he wasn't going to let his daughter fall from heaven... He did what I was about to do: pull that... thing... from himself and fight." She grabbed Gluttony's hilt and stared at his blade. "That night some time ago... I did pull that thing while in my dream. That's where that big wound came from; I had to use it. Vince accepted it in the end... he accepted that this is what I've been given. While it was in my hands... I... it felt like everything blanked out and was replaced with the idea to make everything dead. It was so hard to fight against it... but that must have been why Vince encouraged it this time. He must have fallen under its control... or known I was strong enough now to use it and not be controlled... (The spirit too...)" Xoco sighed relief. "Gluttony... compared to its false light... its light of bloodlust... even with how you allowed me to defend this country... you're... you're a saint. Don't let go again..."


	40. Chapter 40: Hidden Truths

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 40: Hidden Truths

"It is a belief in the church that Altana blesses each and every single being with a special gift. Whether or not that being will ever find or use this gift is up to fate. Some do but many do not."

"I... I don't know."

"You mustn't worry about such trivial things, dear Sister. She is a daughter of this Vana'diel and under Altana's sincere eyes. She would not abandon anyone for this world is her open hands and we are her children wishing to feel her warm embrace. We are blessed to live in this land, no matter where that land may be. Altana guides everyone whether she is accepted or not." She sat in a small closed booth and a priest sat in an accompanying booth beside her behind a coarse shadowy grating that blocked mostly everything but their shadows.

"She does worry me. She's been away for so long this time and the letter that finally came was sent a month ago and the volunteer buildup and just-"

"Shh... She is strong is she not?"

"Yes... I'm sure of it."

"Then you must be strong here and have faith in her. She will return dear Sister... return here and fulfill her duty to the pursuit of her own personal truths." She was quiet for a few minutes and didn't move. He sighed. "You need not bare the full burden alone in this world for you have people around you that love you and want you to continue to grow stronger and to see you smile."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The community you serve, dear Sister. I have been asked by a brave few if you were okay. They had noticed how you hadn't been smiling very often for some time now, how you seemed a little more distant from us. For many, just seeing you here within our walls brings a subtle warmth to their heart, the same warmth you provide them when you devote yourself to their aid when they are unable." She blushed behind the grating. "The poor of our city are rich with memories of the kindness and charity you and your Sisters show toward them. They know they are unable to help you in person... Perhaps afraid of making you more sad... so they pray. They pray for you, dear Sister, because without you here they could not have continued on." She was silent. "Thank you, dear Sister, for sharing with me your worries this day and for having such a strong heart. ...She will return." She stood up and bowed.

"Th-thank you, Father Alphollon." She opened the booth and left. She walked toward the main hall and looked onto the large statue of Altana. Her arms were open, as if waiting for an embrace. She smiled with clearer eyes.

"...Even if she is not like us... even if she is not of this Vana'diel... she waits for her hands."

* * *

"A letter came for you Orinthia!" Xoco shook her awake. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Hmm? Wha-?"

"I haven't opened it but it's addrrressed to you." She sat up and looked over the letter.

"This... this is from Bastok!" Abuela walked by.

"Well even if it's been half a year you do know I was sending letterrrs to the mainland right?"

"You were?" Abuela looked up and away and scratched her head.

"Eh hehe... okay so I've been sending our prrrogress on things here for a while hoping to get some return mail but nothing's really come back. Well open it; must be important if they've sent one out herrre, and to you!" Orinthia cut the wax seal with her finger and pulled open the letter.

"Miss Orinthia: our truce and alliance with the Quadav has proven to be successful for both of us. We have learned much from each other and have even begun construction on Vana'diel's grandest arena, but there is something I wish to share with you. It appears the Quadav had no real alliance formed with the Orcs but did conduct metal and ore trades as Orcish mines were more rich on basic metals. They have a secret location near San d'Oria they've been hiding in and using as a mining resource. We have already alerted San d'Oria to this hidden threat but they will likely need your help. They are quite proud and likely haven't sent you a summons so think of this as a little premonition. They will most likely be very cautious about this and take their time to gather their forces together and retrain them. The Orcish base has not been a direct threat so far but likely will now that the Quadav have given us this information. We cannot spare Musketeers for their endeavor as we are currently occupied with keeping the Bastokan populous from turning on the Quadav. As much as this alliance has given my counsel and I and the Quadav leaders new hope for a lasting peace it has given us a nightmare on the people front. The Quadav are having just as many problems with their people also, so we have our soldiers working together to try and keep the peace on both sides, but their team work is not catching on so far. I had never imagined my country's hatred to run so deep nor had my fellow Quadav leaders with theirs. This will be rough on all of us but this will only yield a positive future for us both. Thank you for your help that day and do expect something new if you drop by. Signed; Secretary to the President. It's dated from... a couple weeks ago?" She looked to Abuela and Xoco.

"Wow, looks like it's time for us to head out Ori." Xoco nodded.

"Yourrr home will need you war-daughter. Help them as you've helped us these past months. This Old Country hasn't been in better spirits in ages. Oh that reminds me-" Xoco quickly walked out of the hut. Orinthia got up and started putting on her gear. Abuela laughed slightly to herself.

"It's funny how much stronger you've become since we came herrre. I'm surprised those old Royal Knight's things still fit!"

"Well the gloves are a little tight now... All the reconstruction and field work sure bulks you up." She put her field clothes and keepsakes into a thin leather pack and slung it and her shield across her shoulder. They walked out of the hut and into the hot morning sunlight. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the breeze was slight. As they walked to the stables they greeted and said goodbye to a few families on the way. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Yeah... being away frrrom home again is going to be harder now."

"Oh hi Orinthia! Y'all need a birdie herrre?"

"We're going to leave Malinal. San d'Oria is going to need us."

"Aww... not gonna stay a little longer?" She smiled and led them to a couple chocobos.

"Wait Orinthia!" They turned and saw the new Grand Chieftainess running to her with Xoco and a few Rojos behind her. She stopped in front of her and caught her breath. She looked no older then a teenager.

"Cihuapilli! We can't have you running through like this!" one of the Rojos scolded.

"Oh please! This was urgent!" She was holding something. "Orinthia... you've helped us so much these past number of months. Not only did you help defend this Old Country but you also gave my mother to ilhuicatl... uh, the sky. I know you hold a xiuhcoatl... your fierrry sword, but I can't have you leave here without at least giving you something from us to prrrotect you!" She handed her a thick and old leather pouch. "I hope these are useful in your road ahead. These are Achomawi Itlaquemihuan... ah, I mean garments of the Rrriver! They were weaved and blessed by the first Naghual of this Old Country and worn into many battles by Citlalmina, one of our greatest heroes. All Mithra whose families ever sharrre stories of the past, of our history, will know these garments and rrrecognize you as our strongest warrior and a defender of tlacah, erm, the people. Some might think you're her rrreborn... haha..." Her smile didn't seem to have much behind it. The other Mithra, upon seeing the pouch, looked away.

"Well damn ain't that something! The cloth those are made from strrretches so they're very smooth and always fit. Put on the gloves!" The young Grand Chieftainess looked oddly at Abuela upon hearing that comment. Orinthia opened the pouch to find a full set of garments.

"I thought about yourrr necklace Orinthia... those Yagudo prayer beads. They have a faint... peacefulness... it's there and different frrrom everything except Achomawi Itlaquemihuan. We had been discussing it for some time until the Grand Chieftainess brought these forrrth and I felt that same peacefulness frrrom them. It was my first time being so close to them..."

"Thank you Grand Chieftainess, Xoco. For something so old... they look almost like new!"

"They haven't been worrrn for a while but nothing sticks to them... not even scent. We've had many Warsongs wear these... Your great-grrrandmother was the last to wear them. (But how did Abuela know about the maihmeh like that...)" she thought. Orinthia took off her Royal Knight's gloves and slipped on the River gloves. They had an odd striking pattern sewn into the fabric and had holes for the fingers. The fabric stretched to her elbows and slipped under her surcoat's sleeves.

"It feels like another skin!"

"They will protect you and ensure a strong grrrip. There's also cacmeh, huipilli, and cueitl though you might not need to wearrr them..."

"Kak-meh? Hoo-eepee-llee? Koo-ay-eetl?" Orinthia was confused.

"Ah uhm..."

"She means the foot sleeves, blouse and skirt Ori. You could probably wear them under yourrr gear later since they'rrre very thin."

"Um, yes. Sorrry, it's tradition for me to know the old language but I still get them confused sometimes... Jicaque, ah I mean-"

"Macamo xitequipacho Cihuapilli; don't worrry about it young one." She blushed sharply and looked away. Abuela put her hand on her head. "You'll grow into it don't worry. I'm sure you won't have any problems. As your first rrreal use of power I think this was a good call. Just keep our people in mind and you'll do fine." The Rojos and Xoco walked up to her and nodded but turned away from Orinthia. She smiled to them, this time more sure of herself.

"Thank you, Jic-, I mean Abuela. M... Ma xipatinemi... gah, I mean farewell!"

* * *

"Well there's no saving you from attention now Ori. I'm sure the port knows everything!" They strode along the worn path through the jungle until finally emerging from the brush and under the tall roof of the chocobo stable.

"I'll be taking tho-" the attendant stopped mid-word. Her eyes widened staring at the River gloves and then to Orinthia. She turned sharply away with her ears pressed back. "Please... give me the rrreigns," she spoke softly, without any feeling. Her tail hung low and stopped waving. They handed her the chocobo reigns and she walked away slowly with them.

"What's going on Abuela?"

"Her decision... Those garments of the Rrriver are a mark of Mithran shame Ori. I didn't want to tell you that until later but I guess time didn't make them forget like it did with your family to our mainland sisterrrs. Try not to take it personally how they might react..." As they left the stable there were a few Mithra buying tickets for the next boat at the port counter. They were loudly chatting.

"News travels verrry slow... I had received a letter saying to come home and help but when I came the war was overrr and done with... I still don't believe a Warsong came back."

"Yeah, no kidding huh? They say she killed hundrrreds... wearing... odd-" they noticed them walk up to the counter. They were awestruck by Orinthia's surcoat.

"Two please." Abuela almost sneered at the attendant.

"H-hi again Abuela." She blushed and looked away; ears drooped back as she was nervously looking at the tickets. Abuela laughed.

"Oh don't worrry Ryoh, I knew you'd tell the others and was kind of counting on it. Pretty brave thing you did not keeping quiet haha!" Orinthia reached for her ticket. The other somewhat stunned Mithras saw her gloves and turned sharply away from her with their ears pressed back. Ryoh laughed a tiny bit with Abuela and then noticed Orinthia and her gloves as well.

"O-Orinthia..." she tried to smile at her but just sat hunched down behind the counter, grabbed her knees, and faced away her. "I... I'm sorrry. Just... just go ahead thrrrough. The... the boat will be herrre s-soon." she quietly squeaked. They went through and waited at the pier. The others stood far from them.

"Well... what's shameful about these?" Abuela took out her fishing rod and cast it.

"It's not so much what ...our old hero Citlalmina... did while wearrring those, it's what our ancestors did to her that is our shame. She fought for a more combined and whole tribe. She used her natural born strrrength to aid those without it, much like San d'Oria's church Sisters do... She wanted all of us, all the scattered villages and tribes to be united to help lessen if not end the hardships and wars for everyone. She never killed a single person in all the warrrs she fought in but disabled hundreds... just like how you wished to fight Orinthia... These were the wars back when our people had a morrre even count for men... in fact, men were mostly dominant but always fighting. The problem came when she managed to gather almost all of the major trrribal leaders together. She was wearing those garments at the time. Her grrrandfather was the first Naghual and poured his life's effort into the fabric all in secret before passing it back to his old family. She was so close to making her dream work but a fight broke out between the leaderrrs. She had shielded the leader who had been attacking her home country and was wounded. She had hoped that her display would help to unite them but it backfirrred... They continued the fighting with new resolve. She died soon after but currrsed us before passing on. She cursed us in such a way now that Mithran men are a rrrare birth... and hold no power here." Orinthia looked out to the horizon. "We are no better off. It never united the tribes in the end... Those garrrments are a reminder to us of what could have been... but will never be..." she pulled up the line and cast it in a different direction. "This is the Old Country because we continue to wait for the New Country to be born."


	41. Chapter 41: Symbol

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 41: Symbol

"Everyone: you have my greatest respect. You who have volunteered to help bolster our numbers will be greatly rewarded for your service to your country. If not you then your families for you do us more then a service; you do us an honor." He looked to see stoic faces and their visible breath in the cold winter-time air; an army almost ready for battle. "In three days we will embark on a raid on the now uncovered Orcish stronghold to the West. Our Bastokan allies have given us this information at great cost as they try to ease their conflict with the Quadav and ultimately become allies. Such a resolution is not possible for us and the Orcs... so we must crush their hidden forces once and for all!" They all raised their weapons and cheered. "Only one thing I must ask: dear Sisters of the church, please be prepared as you tend to the wounded on the field. The Orcs will not hesitate to attack you if they see you." Darefane clenched her bandaged fists and raised one high.

"Then we'll just fight back!" More cheers!

"Hah, such spirit I've not seen in ages! Thank you."

* * *

"...Miss Orinthia?" one of the other passengers approached her. She couldn't make eye contact and was trembling. One of her hands was behind her. "I... I'm sorrry for not greeting you morrre openly. My grandmother taught me about Achomawi Itlaquemihuan... to fear them. To never lay eyes on them. But... I don't understand why... I... I can't even look you in the face. Every time I trrry my eyes turn away... and your scent is so different."

"Don't worry about it. The Grand Chieftainess gave me these gloves and the other garments of the River. I overheard you talking with your friend... yes, I was there. I... I killed a quarter of their army myself... at the front gates." Orinthia stared into her eyes. That passenger's knees became weak and rattled. Tears pooled in her eyes unable to move from the shock as her face became deathly pale. She couldn't form any words as a small dagger clinked on the hard wood floor of the boat. Soon afterward she fell on her knees staring at her hands.

"You... You must have been among the old attackers... or maybe you knew someone I must have killed." Orinthia knelt beside her and held her hand out to help her up. "It's over. I did what I had to do... to protect a country my family protected. You have nothing to fear from me now." She looked her straight in the eye. After a moment she passed out into Orinthia's arms. Her friend came over and tried to pick her up.

"Mijeh get a hold of yourrrself! Come on! Mijeh!" Abuela walked over and picked up the dagger. The blade was wet and smelled faintly foul.

"Hmm... just what werrre you planning to do with this?" Mijeh's friend looked at it and looked away.

"I-" Abuela grabbed her head by the jaw and adjusted her to look into her eyes. She looked over her face and grimaced.

"Hmm... Haplihza..." She grit her teeth and gave her an unforgiving glare making her eyes tear over in fear. After a minute she tossed her aside like a rag doll, wiped the dagger off, and threw it within an inch of Haplihza's hip, making it stand in the hard wood. Her face had a red outline of where she was gripped. "As much as I should... as an elder... Orinthia's right. It's overrr." She looked over to Mijeh's face. "Haplihza, when Sholpoilo... when your friend Mijeh wakes up tell her the warrr is over." She looked to Orinthia. "No one fears those unless they wish to bring harm to the wearrrer... Remember that." She turned her back to them and spoke low. "Weak willed people like her have no chance to harm you."

* * *

"Welcome to Kazham!" the attendant blankly smiled until seeing Orinthia. "Ah! W-W-Warsong!" She was flustered and blushing; the bright white and grey surcoat catching her eyes along with her face. Orinthia meekly waved and smiled as they walked past. She noticed the gloves; the cheery expression on her face died as she turned around to not face it.

"Even here..."

"Yes I'm afrrraid so. Wonder when the next airship out is..." Others gathered after hearing the shout. They stared at Orinthia and began chattering.

"Is that really..."

"Raja? No... you'rrre different..."

"Who is that Mama?"

"I've never seen that kind of-" Slowly they noticed the patterns on her gloves and became quiet. Many of the older Mithra turned around while the younger ones wondered and asked them about it. They began walking away.

"Warsong?! In MY Kazham!" Jakoh ran to them, oblivious to everything else. "Damn you Big Sisterrr; so you were hiding a real Warsong! Hah, mainlander frrriend huh?!" She took a good long look into Orinthia's face and breathed in deeply this time, finally catching her light scent above the ocean backdrop. "Damn... it's so different."

"Quit gawking at her and give her a welcome!" Jakoh smacked her own forehead.

"D'oh, you're damn right Big Sister, where'rrre my manners!" She took Orinthia's right hand, held it, and closely looked her in the eyes. "Keeper of the Grand Chieftainess, welcome to Kazham." Orinthia blushed.

"Ah-hahah... that's really not necessary... I don't have-"

"Who cares! We all know what you did for the big boss-cat in the Old Country! You are THE Keeper! Come on, we should go visit Grandma; I bet it'll put herrr in good spirits again!" She lead them to her home, many of the other Mithra around them turned away upon seeing her gloves. She knocked on the door. "Grandma! Hey! Yo Mago, somebody?" The door opened a little.

"Jakoh... ugh, you know we have to sleep until the evening this month..." Her eyes were covered with a thick blindfold. She sniffed the air a bit more. "Oh... OH! You'rrre back!"

"Back?" She took her blindfold off and looked at them.

"We made a quick visit last time we werrre here."

"Please, come in come in!" They walked in. Two mats were on the floor; one was filled.

"Maggie... who was it?" a very sleepy Mithra asked.

"Warsong!" She rolled over and looked up. Her eyes lit up and started lightly tearing over. She bowed on her hands and knees.

"Welcome to our home again!" She looked up and sat. "Oh, Jakoh, would you like some tea orrr anything?"

"Don't worrry about it; I just wanted to show Grandma haha!"

"Well she's in the back on the hammock." They walked to the back and found Romaa awake already.

"I hearrrd you outside shouting herrr name Jakoh. Rrreally need to tone it down..." Jakoh laughed slightly to herself. Romaa smiled. "Orrrinthia... Not hiding anymorrre I see. I-" she stopped; her ears perked. Her eyes slowly looked to the gloves. "Maimeh... Achomawi imaimeh..." She solemnly looked into Orinthia's eyes. "...so it wasn't exaggerrrated. You rrreally-" she nodded.

"Ah-choh-mah-what-what?" Jakoh was confused.

"It's the old language name for what she wearrrs on herrr hands... The Riverrr's hands..." She looked to Abuela distraught. "Jicaque... great sisterrr... Do they-" she shook her head. "I see..." She looked down, almost sad, but tried to smile. "Orrrinthia... even though the Rrriverrr's clothes are a mark of our shame as a people... and everyone that knows of theirrr story will avoid looking at you orrr look sad... orrr even fear you, it's because they arrre morrre reverrred then any living perrrson." She looked up. "We have lacked a walking symbol of strrrength and selflessness since the last warrr... since yourrr grrreat-grandmotherrr passed on. We have this symbol back now." She held her hand. "It's you... and those clothes will prrrotect you because we will prrray for them to do so. We will help spread the worrrd."

"Romaa, I hearrrd someone say Raja when a crowd gathered after hearing the shout. Therrre are others here that rrremember her?"

"Hmmm... Yes, but they only rrrememberrr herrr face frrrom the time she helped fix the boat to Hunterrr's Port. She was onboarrrd and lent us herrr strength in patching it up afterrr a verrry bad storm. It was because of her the boat even made it back. She wasn't here long I'm afrrraid and left on the old boat to Mhaurrra."

"So... she did pass through herrre..."

"You think she's still alive?" Orinthia nodded.

"She and my mother are both alive... somewhere." Romaa's eyes widen briefly, something occurring to her.

"So... you werrre visited by the spirit then?" She nodded. "I see..."

"Yeah Romaa, I was sure Raja had alrrready passed on. Guess not." Jakoh stepped forward shaking her head.

"What'rrre y'all blabbering about! Come on Grandma; let's go start a big damn party for the Warsong!" Jakoh gave a big thumb's up! Romaa shook her head and laughed.

"Oh no, haha, but I guess yourrr heart is in the right place Jakoh. You two look like you need to be going somewherrre..."

"Actually we have to head out to San d'Oria."

"Oh, well the flying boat should be herrre tonight. I hearrr that the north is having a harsh winterrr this yearrr. Even Jeuno's ports are feeling an icy touch." Romaa stood from her hammock and stretched. "After seeing you months ago I was embarrassed at being so weak. I had rrreally let myself go... just waiting to die." She lightly hugged Orinthia, her arms trembling. "I will face judgment without rrregret," she whispered to her and let go. She smiled. "We have time; let's visit some of the otherrr families herrre. They might know something morrre."


	42. Chapter 42: The Calm

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 42: The Calm

"Just a while longer before the scouts return..." Several hundred soldiers were ready and armed for battle. Church Sisters and clerics made a wide circle surrounding the soldiers. They heard some footsteps. "Report!"

"Sir, the enemy has taken notice of our buildup Sir! They have some forces prepared inside though they are not ready Sir!" He handed the commander a map. "The circled spots are weak in defense Sir! The arrows mark possible bottlenecks for their war-machines Sir!" Snow began falling again. The commander looked over the map and notes.

"So, this was merely an outpost for them. Lightly fortified, only two dozen possible war machines, maybe two hundred Orcs, mostly light trained grunts and miners." He smiled. "Volunteers and Royal Knights: yesterday to our west stood an Orcish outpost. Tonight will stand a San d'Orian flag!" Everyone cheered! "Sisters and clerics, please begin." They stretched their arms around the group and began the chant. After a moment they all clapped their hands together and the entire group disappeared except for the commander. All that was visible was their breath in the freezing air under torch light. "Now, like we practiced, move slowly and follow me through the gate! Altana has given us good snow cover this year. They won't know what's coming! ONWARD!"

* * *

"You two are lucky; this is probably the last flight to San d'Oria for several months. It's winter time so their airship port is starting to freeze over real thick compared to ours. We can't guarantee the landing will be smooth..."

"Phew, hearrr that Ori? Last flight out!"

"Okay, here are your tickets. Ship should be here soon. Take care now!" the attendant waved. They walked through the gate and waited at the pier. There were a number of people waiting as well, chatting idly and a couple fishing. A number of them stopped and stared at Orinthia's surcoat. She tried not to make eye-contact. An Elvaan there with a few followers saluted her and kneeled. Abuela noticed him and smirked.

"Ma'am, are you not daughter to Dame Ray?"

"Y-yes, I am." He rose and smiled.

"Ma'am, I am Sir Castilchat, retired Royal Templar. I was there when your mother joined our ranks so long ago. Your facial markings reminded me of hers..." he turned away and faced the white and gray sky. "I usually come back to San d'Oria during the winter to witness its snowy white beauty... Nothing is more serene then watching the snow fall and pile in the courtyard. Or watching the children play in the snow..."

"Yes... I grew up in San d'Oria. I used to watch the snow fall as well... it was always so peaceful. I'm-"

"Returning to... keep watch?" He turned to look her in the eyes. She nodded. "So am I." he spoke softly. "You look ready... may it be glorious." The airship slowly flew in and crushed the thin ice sheet on the port. An attendant and a number of workers ran out.

"Everyone quickly get on board! Get that cargo in on the double! The ice will freeze the ship in place if we don't hurry!"

* * *

"(I'm sorry.)" Orinthia's ears perked. She was leaning on a wall inside the main cabin, the freezing and rushing air making the top deck unlivable.

"Gluttony..." she whispered. Abuela heard her and left her alone.

"(I'm sorry I fell from your hand.)" She placed her left hand on the hilt. "(I'm sorry for never speaking to you since then.)"

"It's okay... you don't have t-"

"(I'm sorry for hurting you... I'm sor-)" she squeezed the hilt. "(I... I'm becoming so soft... I learned something that day, when you... when y-you picked me off the ground. You held me not like a disgusting thing... or a tool... I... was dear to you. You held me with a tighter grip then you had before. I had never thought about it like that Orinthia. I had never thought of what that meant before then... You said it like it was a duty... but that's not how you meant it. I was forced from your hand that day. I wasn't thinking of how you felt during all that...)" She closed her eyes. "(I'll be by your side until I break. I'll-) he rattled slightly. Orinthia felt her eyes want to look in a certain direction. She looked and saw a number of normal looking people on the ship; nothing was out of place.

"(You can't see it can you?)" She shook her head. "(Do you remember that time in Bastok in the Mines? I said I sneezed...)" She nodded. "(I... a sword can't sneeze... Like it could have been hard to not know... I'm terrible at lying... especially to you. I can see them Orinthia; I can see the people of the man that bound me to this sword. That race of people... they look a little like Elvaan and Humes Orinthia, but they aren't either. They glow...)" She tried to break her stare but a woman noticed. She smirked and walked to the hall where Orinthia was standing.

"So, you're the new paladin I've heard about hmmm?" Gluttony rattled again. She noticed. "Peculiar sword you have..." She stared at the sword a moment, noticing how the hilt and guard were shaped along with the sheath. "Hmmm... I think I understand," she whispered to her.

"What do you-" She nodded and smirked.

"You have nothing to fear from us dear child, but please do not talk about us," she whispered. "We only wish to live among the children." She looked up through the ceiling. "Her children... Her children are so full of life, desire, and everything we gave up so long ago." She grinned and held out her hand to Orinthia. "I'm Faulpie, practiced tanner, resident of San d'Oria, and Mevreauche's friend. I helped him make your sword's sheath." They shook hands. Faulpie's hand steamed and burned! "Gah! Owowow!" Orinthia jumped, surprised. "Ah... I didn't realize. Hmmm, I should have thought about that..." She knelt down and looked at Orinthia's gloves. "I see... You're being prayed to right now child. It's faint but there are prayers asking to protect you through what you wear. I'm not one of her children... nor does my will have any strength. I can't touch you." She got back up.

"Everything okay Ori?" Abuela walked back to them. She nodded. "Who's this?" Abuela leaned on one hip and folded her arms staring sharply at her. She had a strange feeling about her. It came to her just as Faulpie was about to look at her.

"I'm-mph-" Abuela reached for Faulpie's face quick as lightning and turned it away so that she couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Don't you darrre try that on me!" Orinthia grabbed her wrist and squeezed; she released and Faulpie fell to one knee.

"Hmph... So you must be Irasema..." she felt her cheek, "I'll have to remember that. Makes you pretty uncomfortable." She nodded. "Famous long lived Mithra of the Old Country... hmmm, those martial protection instincts never fade I see."

"What would you know?!" She smirked.

"Well, I take it you've already guessed what I am." She stood back up but not facing them. Her tone changed. "We've lived more lifetimes then you can count. We watched her children grow and change, change the land, fight each other, and now starting to become friends. Slowly but surely... I hope you can keep it from ending... for her sake. Mevreauche placed his trust in your San d'Orian king to choose the right heirs to war. I hope he chose well." She walked away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Orinthia reached out but Faulpie had already turned the corner and slipped away. Abuela placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She has no scent... Just who was that?"

* * *

"Everyone! To the main room and brace yourselves! We're landing!" Within a minute the airship smashed through a very thick ice sheet in San d'Oria's port. The crash knocked a few people off their feet and smashed the bottom haul of the ship in some; it began taking in freezing water. "Quickly off the ship now, everyone!" Everyone rushed off the pier.

"Come on, get airborn! Fly dammit fly!" The engines churned and creaked, worn from the long flight. The ship began to rise out of the water with the cracked haul exposed and releasing its inflow. Within a few minutes the port ice sheet refroze like rock thanks to a number of thickly coated Tarus and the airship touched down slowly without cracking the sheet as much. The engines overheated and the stench of burned grease and oil was beginning to permeate the area.

"So much for a rrreturn trip anytime soon..." Castilchat walked up to them.

"It has started. The Knights are already on their way while the Templars remain here on alert. We've also got assistance from a number of unlikely sources." He pulled out a small linkpearl and smiled. "All a sign of good will and faith though our citizens aren't coping with this very well. They'll need you there to help calm them." He knelt in front of her. "We ask this of you. You're one of San d'Oria's few remaining holy paladins that her people remember clearly. You rank above many, even the king in some people's eyes because of that miraculous feat. What you say to them will stand on firm ground. And... I believe you may know some of our help." She nodded.

"I came to help defend my home. I'll do whatever it takes." He rose.

"Thank you, Orinthia Warsong. Our allied aid currently resides in Northern San d'Oria standing by. I'll brief you on the way." He finally noticed Abuela was with her. "Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude Ma'am, is she a relative of yours?"

"I'm Irasema Ehgaklywha, elder and friend." His eyes widened.

"Yes... yes I remember your name. Model black belt under the old San d'Orian arts, and so long lived. I retired back when... heh, so you showed my son a bit of humility that day. Thank you, his attitude changed slowly for the better from then on. Your training will probably not get used but everyone that is able should assist the Royal Templars in bracing many of the businesses just in case of a surprise Orcish siege. We're not going to take chances or lose a single citizen, be they wealthy or poor. If we can deploy a near invisible attack force, so can they..."


	43. Chapter 43: The Forgiving Fists

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 43: The Forgiving Fists

"Just hold still." She pressed her hands over the fresh bandages and glowed faintly. The knight breathed a sigh of relief as the pain eased enough for him to move again. "Please, don't put any more pressure on that then you have to." He nodded. "Where's the next one?" she shouted over the cries and battle noise.

"Over here Sister!" A church Sister waved her hand while holding a bandage roll. "This one needs a big blessing!" She darted over to see a piece of a spear embedded in his left shoulder and the blood starting to freeze it in place.

"Altana... let my company live... keep... keep my brothers safe..." he mumbled.

"Captain, please bite down on this while I take this out!" She wrapped a broken wooden spear shaft with cloth and put it in front of his face. He bit down. She gripped the spear chunk in his shoulder and pulled it out in one clean, swift motion. The Sister with the bandages went to work as fast as she could to seal and contain the wound and to stop the freezing. His breathing started slowing.

"Sis... Sisters please... I..."

"We're not going to lose you! Just stay put." He reached with his right hand forward. The tall and slow burning fires near them were brightly shining in his eyes.

"Sister... Darefane..." She grabbed his hand, moved in front of him, and began chanting. She pressed her other hand onto the wound and it glowed faintly.

"This'll ease your pain, Captain. Just hang on." She wiped some of the fallen snow off his face. "Get a litter out here quick! We need to move him to the back lines!" Two clerics brought forth a litter and carefully loaded the wounded captain into it.

"There... there are more then... then we thought in front. Please... be safe..." They carried him away.

"Sister rest a minute. At this pace you'll be too tired to stay warm." She shook her head.

"I'm fine, where's the next one?"

"Over here!" She was slowly moving forward to the front, lending her stronger healing strength as fast as she could. The battle cries and armor and weapon clangs were getting louder. She finally started to see Orc and knight bodies and pieces of weapons and armors pushed to the side, all slowly vanishing into the white.

"There's... There's so many..."

"Sister Darefane! Over here quickly!" She saw more knights badly wounded. Snow continued to fall in force and was slowly covering them as she ran up the ramps. The other front clerics and Sisters had already started wiping the snow off them and tending to their wounds. Just yards away groups of knights were fighting Orcs. She spotted an Orc archer pulling the string back on his bow and fire an arrow at a cleric!

"Move!" She tried to get there faster but the arrow pierced the cleric in his arm through to his chest. He fell over by its force, stunned and breathless. The other Sister screamed! Darefane finally reached them and punched the ground hard enough in front of them to push up from the snow an earthly ridge to provide some cover. Another few arrows hit the ridge and stopped half way through. "Control yourself Connie! Keep working on the knights, I'll get him, don't worry." She pushed his arm up so the arrow went completely through and started quickly chanting again. Her hands started glowing and she gripped his arm wound. It stopped bleeding. She tore his robe where the arrow hit to see it. She chanted again and pressed her hands around the wound. The arrow was forced out! He started breathing again and lay back. Connie's eyes lit up with joy!

"That-that's amazing Darefane! I never knew you could-" Darefane fell over exhausted. She was breathing too hard and her body began to feel weak and cold. "Sister!" She grit her teeth and tried to pick herself up. Another few arrows hit the earthen wall and nearly went through. Her hands were going numb covered with the cleric's blood in the freezing air. The wall crumbled under the pressure from another round of arrows. She pressed two spots on her shoulders tightly and immediately felt a small rush of strength.

"No... Keep working! I'll put up anoth-" four heavily armored soldiers quickly formed a wall in front of them with large, tall shields. "Templars!"

"Heavy Defender Captain Perfaumand, reporting! Sorry we couldn't be here sooner Ma'am! Take a breather, we'll protect you shortly."

"But aren't you supposed to be-"

"We are giving our new allies faith! They're currently fighting for us at home and doing a damn fine job of it. We've heard the reports-INCOMING!" They deflected arrows and spears. "Our Royal Knight and cleric brothers need us! Our Sisters need us! What good is protecting a home if there is no family to return home with!"

"WARMACHINE!" The large Orcish contraption was rolling its way down the slope firing its cannon as fast as it could be loaded. Each ball fired contained explosives that ripped through the front lines.

"I'm sorry Sisters; I hope this was enough time. The lower class of our city prays for you... as do we. SQUAD FORWARD!" They pushed forward as a unit to the Orcish machine. A few Orcs pushed and jumped past them!

"Run!" She stood up to face them with unyielding eyes though her body ached from the cold. "Darefane! Run!"

"No! They stop right here!" She took a controlled stance, punched her fists together, and smashed the ground in front of her to send a high ridge and blinding snow at the Orcs coming her way.

"Foolish woman!" An Orc jumped to the side and darted at her with an axe drawn. She punched squarely into the axe from the side knocking it out of his hand and followed through with a wide sweeping kick across his face. He wasn't too fazed. He started to growl and put his fists up with a novice stance. "Damn you..." The other Orcs made their way around the ridge and joined the fight against her.

"KILL HER!" She managed to dodge a number of their axe swings but her heavy robes caught the spears. They flicked the spears and threw off the robes!

"Hmph! Thanks for taking the burden off me." She was left with her simple, tightly bound martial arts training uniform and brown belt. Steam rose from her body as she warmed up from the rush of fighting. She chanted quickly and her fists glowed slightly. "Time to see how far I've come in my training." She rushed forth and punched through an Orc's axe, shattering it and surprising him and the others! He tried to punch her but she ducked and punched him hard in the gut... or at least he thought she did. The Orc backed away and held his stomach a moment... and belched!

"Gahaha-GUH!" she quickly kicked him in the same spot, knocking the wind out of him. She turned her attention to the others and began chanting again. Her feet glowed slightly. An Orc charged with his spear forward, jumped, and jabbed at her. She caught the spear, snapped the end off, and pulled it out of his hands. She charged forward and made a wide swing with the pole end.

"Too slow!" the Orc grasped the end and pushed forward. Darefane's feet held the ground, pushed back and forced it to the side knocking him off his feet! She slammed it into his ribs while he was down, leaving a massive mark and making a loud cracking sound. The last two charged with their spears and threw them at her!

"DIE!" she dodged one but the other sliced her left arm and side. She chanted quickly and held the pole horizontal. After a moment it levitated above her and threw itself at one of the Orcs with blinding speed! She started breathing hard, the freezing air causing her to almost choke, the adrenaline making her forget about the injury while it bled and started freezing. The last Orc, who was decorated a little differently, charged and slid on the ground attempting to trip her! She hunched over and charged with her shoulder, slamming into the Orc and knocking him over. He stood back up in front of Darefane's ready stance.

"STAY DOWN!" she punched right, left, into his chest, kicked and punched twice more into his gut; the last punch sending him to the ground. Darefane's body wasn't steaming much anymore. She fell to her knees and shivered. The snow continued to pour over them. The Orc bodies already started to become hills covered with snow.

"Sister Darefane! Sister! Are you okay?" Sister Connie found her again and tried to cover her with a spare robe and quickly taped her wounds to stop the bleeding. "Y-you're amazing!" She knelt in front of her. Darefane's eyes were staring at the Orc as her breathing began to calm. "Darefane? Hey Darefane!" she waved in front of her. No reaction. She touched her hands and felt a near total absence of warmth. She stood up and tried to get her to her feet. "Hey! Come on now; let's go back to the fire..." The Orcs began trying to shift in the snow. One painfully pushed himself over to his side, looked at her and growled.

"You..." Connie started to panic!

"Ah-hahah Darefane! Darefane! Are you awa-" Darefane stopped her by moving to look at the Orc again.

"Finish... us..." She shook her head.

"That's... that's not how... we do things."

"Not... not how...?"

"Taking lives... even of enemies... is... is dishonorable when... when not necessary." She coughed and began to shiver again.

"I could get up... We could-"

"You can't... I made sure of it."

"DAMMIT WOMAN! KILL ME!" He tried hard to move his arms again but couldn't under so much pain and the freezing snow.

"Why... why wish it so..." She shook her head and let go of Connie. She knelt down beside him and chanted softly. She touched his right shoulder a moment. The movement came back in that arm and he repositioned himself. She touched his forehead and closed her eyes. "So much torment... pain... fear. We don't fight an enemy here as much as we fight... pawns... puppets... tools..." His eyes became softer, clearer. He smiled.

"You... understand now..." She let go and stared him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No... This was our fate." He fished into a small pocket in his animal hides and pulled out a small dirt covered linkpearl. He held it close. "Zij begrijpen! Einde Gotblut! Einde! Geef op! Zij begrijpen! Zij begrijpen!" He put it to his ear and heard a reply. A tear slipped from an eye and froze to his face. His arm dropped and the pearl rolled forward and vanished in the snow. "Gotblut is surrendering. Please tell your soldiers not to kill him. He can help you."

"Connie, do you have the linkpearl?" She was flustered by what was going on.

"Uh, um, yes! H-here it is!" She handed it to her.

"Tell... tell your soldiers to shout 'Wij begrijpen.' They will... stop..."

"Fellow Sisters and clerics! Please spread the word: an Orc has issued a surrender! An Orc leader named Gotblut is not to be killed! Please I repeat: the Orcs are surrendering now! Don't kill them! Shout 'Wij begrijpen!' They'll stop!"

"We hear you Darefane, will spread the word!" She started to shiver and cough again.

"What... what we've done... what we've just done... what we were supposed to do... whether we won or lost... we were going to be left for the snow to forever cover." His breath began not to show as much in the freezing air. "I was Warchief Vitgit... I could not save them. But... but maybe... you can... win... and... and free... Free them..." He looked to the sky a moment. The luster in his eyes faded as he fell back. The others stopped moving as the snow continued to blanket them in serene white.


	44. Chapter 44: Enhanced Faith

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 44: Enhanced Faith

"Mu'Gha!" He waved widely.

"Paladin Orinthia! So you've come to help defend this place too!"

"This is where I grew up and a letter from Bastok warned me. So, Bastok has its hands full but the Quadav are-"

"Here in their stead. Yes. We in the upper commands have learned to trust each other. We have been given orders by our leaders to assist Bastok's neighbor so that we may also form a stronger bond with them. Actually, King Za'Dha of the Adamant wishes for all nations to be healthy when our Grand Arena is finished since he plans on taking part in matches against all! Haha, his fire and strength is helping fuel the construction on the Quadav end, putting them ahead of schedule!"

"I look forward to seeing it!"

"(Hmph, we can win any tournament doll. Let's enter when this is all over!)"

"While I don't have my normal Legionkiller division I have been given our Metalbender and Whisperblade units along with Commandants So'Zho and Mi'Rhe and a number of supporting personnel. The Metalbenders were given training advice by Irasema a while back and the Whisperblades have the support of Bastok's finest long range hand held cannons. We had to mainly use them as we couldn't spare many higher quality materials for other weapons, not even for myself."

"Ah! Well then I'll go meet this Metalbender corrrps and see just how they've come along." Abuela walked from them.

"Oh, I almost forgot: Cid and Wise Owl wanted to give you this..." He handed her a small silver bracer and a battery pack. "They said it was the next... uh, something of some odd coil thing. They saw how the last one you gave back had been crushed so they put it inside this thing now. Not sure what it means but I'm guessing you do." She nodded and slipped it under her glove. The battery stuck out a bit. "They really do amaze us..."

"Well how will you fight?" He grinned and winked.

"I have something special in store! I don't need a weapon to fight either! Well... for a little while at least haha. I'll take an Orcish weapon when they fall before me."

"Oh, we can't have you using unfit weapons. You are a paladin yes?" King Destin walked up to them with two heavy armored guards and Halver beside him. The snow ceased falling for just a moment.

"Oh, your Majesty! Yes, he is a paladin, just like I am." Orinthia answered for him. Mu'Gha was a bit dumbfounded seeing King Destin so close.

"(Stupid oaf...)"

"Then it shall be done. Please accept this sword for your use in our defense. It should be the right size I am sure." A guard walked forward and pulled a large great sword off his back and handed it to him by the sheath. He bowed and walked back. Mu'Gha's eyes widened, looked at the sword, looked at the king, looked at Orinthia, back to the king, back to the sword, back to the king. "Are you satisfied with this weapon Commandant Mu'Gha?" He unsheathed it slightly and noticed the spotless luster on the blade as well as a small etching of a name he couldn't quite see clearly.

"(Wait a sec... I know that blade. Heh, he got a good year.)"

"Y-yes, uh, thank you y-your Majesty!" He sheathed it and stood at attention. "I will use this to defend your people and your city." King Destin smiled.

"Please send our thanks to your Adamant King for lending us the support of his holy paladin and trained soldiers. I'm sure he will give us all a thrilling show when your arena is finished. We will be in attendance as well." He laughed slightly to himself and turned around. "You have my faith." He and his guards left to the church. The snow started falling again.

* * *

"I feel something... over there!" he pointed over the small ridge southwest of them. An Elvaan scout looked long and hard.

"Blasted snow... I don't see anything that way... are you sure Commandant Mi'Rhe?" He nodded, pointed to the ground, and stomped one foot.

"They're coming! Lot's of them! Prepare for a siege!!" He jumped down from the high post and ran to alert others.

"But I don't see any-" something began appearing over the ridge. A single Orcish commander was in front charging with a large cloud of white snow being kicked up from behind. "No... they can't be..." He pulled his linkpearl and yelled into it. "Attention! The Orcs are using the same hidden siege strategy as we used on them! TO ARMS!" Mi'Rhe called and waved from below.

"Here, gift from Bastok!" He threw a large, wide-barreled gun up to the high post.

"What in blazes-"

"Line it up and fire like you would a really strong crossbow!" A number of Quadav Whisperblades carried forth small cannons, aimed, and fired them toward the Orcs from inside the walls. The heavy shells traveled far through the snowy skies and exploded in small rains of shrapnel. "Go ahead! Just like us! Aim a little high and push the trigger!" He took aim and fired, knocking him to his back! A large blue flaring shell flew through the air and exploded over the Orcs, raining blue coloring to the ground!

"Argh... By the Divine! There must be over a thousand! They just keep coming! How could we have not noticed their build up?!"

"Whisperblades: continue firing until you're out of rounds! Here, toss me that one I'll have it reloaded!"

* * *

"What do you mean you need reinforcements? We're about to be under siege! We're-"

"Don't worry Commander. Those Orcs will fall to the might of our units. King Za'Dha's and Bastok's faith is on us to help defend you! And so is your king's..."

"This goes against my better judgment... Okay, I'll send our Heavy Defenders and half the Royal Knights on attack to the northwest. You have my faith as well Mu'Gha."

"Thank you. Your people can get there faster then us. We will win! And then, we will all have beer and get drunk together!" His laugh echoed through the linkpearl.

* * *

"So'Zho, are the Metalbenders prepared?"

"Yes Mu'Gha!" He drew the large sword, held it high, and slashed the ground in front of San d'Oria's front gates.

"Do not let them pass this line!" All the Quadav began yelling out! The falling snow quickly covered the mark.

"Staves ready!" They all immediately stood in a ready stance. "Formation Chi; MARK!" They all began concentrating intensely. The air began to feel energized as the snow around them began to melt. The mark became visible again.

"Hah, smart move So'Zho." Abuela laughed to herself from a watch tower.

"Mi'Reh, are the Whisperblades ready?"

"Yes Mu'Gha! We have San d'Oria's entire Templar Archer division ready on the walls as well!" They started poking up from the walls and positioning. Mi'Reh hoisted an extremely large cannon on his shoulders! Two Humes and a Galka in white coats were beside him at the center point. "Bastok's Culverin prototype is ready!" Orinthia strode up on chocobo back along with the Cavalry. She stopped next to Mu'Gha.

"The Templar Cavalry is ready!" He nodded.

"Tell them to stay behind the gates until I give the signal!" She nodded and strode back to tell them. "Catapult team prepared?!" Mu'Gha yelled to the back.

"Yes sir! Ready for your seat Commandant!" He smiled. She came back with a couple others.

"Hey don't forget me now! This is my home too you know!" Jiknix was on chocobo back as well!

"Bleh quit dragging me into your wars Jiknix! Stupid Longnecks! Giving me the runt bird..." Ruffbix complained.

"Hey just help me out here and there'll be some pie later."

"Oh Gob, you mean one of Darefane's pies?!" He reached into his knapsack and pulled out two large steel skillets and a couple bombs! "Here bro, don't get yourself killed now! Haha! FOR GRAPE PIE!"

"Here they come!" Several hundred yards in front of them a huge mass of blue colored Orcs punched through the snow. "Are you prepared Orinthia?"


	45. Chapter 45: Walking On Fire

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 45: Walking On Fire

"I was too confident..."

"We won Mu'Gha! They never broke past the line!"

"At what cost Mi'Rhe..." He looked over the battlefield from atop a watch tower. Red or blue could not be seen over the tranquil forests and snow covered landscape of West Ronfaure. He looked to his sword and how the snow melted upon touching the blade, carrying away remnants of war. He sat on the cold stone floor and stared out over the field. "I don't even feel Gu'Dha's presence anymore... Why Orinthia..."

"It is not a matter of winning or losing ground, but was it honorable Mu'Gha?" He got up quickly.

"Y-your Majesty?" King Destin walked up to him.

"Our faith was not misplaced. You and your soldiers have my sincerest thanks. I'm sure His Majesty Ranperre would be proud of this moment: a moment of inching the gap and bringing us closer together as a more common community. An honorable community Mu'Gha." He nodded.

"Yes, I am sure with this there will be a stronger trust between us! A brotherly trust! But..."

"But?" Mu'Gha set the sword down on the floor and looked to the field again.

"It was not honorable what I did. I went too far and I should be paying the price... Orinthia defended me from the wrath I called forth upon myself: Gu'Dha's mighty hatred of me which I used as a weapon against the Orcs. A costly weapon... I did not have a full enough will to use your given sword as much as I should have." He clenched his fists. "She bore the full force of his wrath on her back! There is no shell there to protect her! And yet I saw..." Destin stepped forward and looked over the field beside him.

"We've kept an eye on her ever since she was brought to our country as a small and quiet child." He smiled. "She wanted to protect her friends and her family and find her own strength ever since watching her adoptive father fall lifeless before us from the Trial of Ordelle's." Mu'Gah looked to him upon hearing that with wide eyes. "That is the one thing all holy ordained paladins have in common: the strongest wish to protect." He looked away. "You may keep that weapon as a symbol of our gratitude. It was a virgin blade and so it rightly belongs to you now. Should Bastok or her Quadav allies require the strongest weapons, please ask us. We will provide the best that malice hands have produced." Destin turned around. Mu'Gha picked up his sword and looked it over again. He saw the etching near the hilt had darkened and was readable: Demas of Dark Forge.

"Malice hands..."

"An Orc has words for us. They surrendered in their small Fort Ghelsba with the hope of being freed. They all threw down their weapons and stopped fighting upon hearing strange words yelled by the clerics and church Sisters; most kneeling and wishing death from our bewildered knights as the reports say. Not even begging for their lives. What could scare them so much that they would want to be free of life by our hands Mu'Gha?" He walked to the doorway. "I believe we fight against someone not loyal to his people. Someone not willing to defend them or care for them. Someone dishonorable."

* * *

"Please! Take me to a dungeon! Hurry!"

"What's the rush?"

"They... They have fail-safes! I... I could... JUST GET ME AWAY FROM PEOPLE! GIVE ME STONE WALLS!" He was sweating and breathing heavily in the freezing outdoor air. His eyes were filled with terror.

"Do it; hurry him to Bostaunieux Oubliette. Heavy Defenders form a wall around him just in case." Six Defenders ushered him through the castle and into the dungeon.

"The strongest cell!"

"Do it!" They lead him to a cell that had no window except for a small opening on the face of the heavy steel door. He ran in and hunched over.

"Close the door! Lock it!" They shut the door tightly. His breathing relaxed. "They're safe... they're all safe."

"Safe?"

"All of you." Mu'Gha and Abuela walked into the dungeon. They were chatting as they found the cell.

"Herrr condition hasn't changed. It's best not to get worked up so soon though."

"You're right. I... Heh, that Ruffbix though: I can't believe how strong those pans of his were!"

"A Quadav? So you did aid the Elvaan... The end is near Quadav!"

"End? We formed alliance with Bastok and San d'Oria because it means we can stop this senseless war!"

"Thank you Quadav. You have no idea how much we longed for this but couldn't. You have no idea how little choice we've had. Now let it be known!" He stood in his cell and opened his arms wide! "WE HAD NO FREEDOM! NO CHANCE TO LIVE! WE ARE THE PAWNS IN THIS WAR GAME! And you have freed a few for a brief moment... Once they get word of our betrayal we'll all die."

"You can't be serious!"

"Listen Elvaan, Quadav: To save the rest of us you must stop the five high generals of the Orc main forces. Truth be told, we don't even have our divine Overlord to protect us anymore! He is gone! Dead! Killed by those who manipulate us and kill us on their whim if not going with their ideals! A FAKE STANDS IN HIS PLACE! Even our divine paladin has been fooled!"

"It's just like King Destin thought..."

"Maybe... maybe this old memory will help you too: our stronghold was infiltrated once by a pair of monsters... Demons..."

"Demons?!"

"They freed an experimental child from our holds many years ago. They caused such a stir outside that the inner cells were left unguarded except for a single strange officer I never got to see. At least I think so... I saw a strange name in the shift lists. He never left that chamber when the experiment started to when they freed the child."

"What experiment are you talking of?"

"They... I only heard rumors but they did some horrible testing on the leader of a small group of Mithran soldiers that somehow lived through the great disaster of the Tavnazian war... They killed her soldiers in front of her and bathed her in their blood... I witnessed that."

"Dame Ray..."

"We didn't want that war! They took it too far! They were after ultimate power... that cursed sword!"

"So they knew..."

"We destroyed one of the demons after cornering them. The other got away with the child and her caretaker... but our... our bat scouts... they lost track of the child and caretaker... but found him."

"You found him?"

"Deep in the heart-" he started breathing hard, "in... in the heart of... of... the great forest... the great tree... the dead water pond... the one that cries... uggg!" he hunched over. He heard the lock getting opened. "NO! DON'T ENTER! ARGH!"

"Great forest? Great tree?"

"THE... argh... a dragon sleeps within... the oldest tree... the elder tree... near... near him... I... I-" He stood up suddenly and turned around as if nothing happened.

"A dragon?!"

"My, this one talked so much. Damn you..." Abuela's ears twitched: she recognized the voice.

"Wait! You werrre the one from Oztroja! You controlled the fake Manifest!"

"Observant Irasema! We're done here." The body slumped over on the ground. Abuela stopped a Defender from opening the door.

"He'll explode just like the fake Manifest. Lock the cell for now. We can deal with the body later." One of the others heard a sound from his linkpearl. He held it to his ear to hear a frightened voice!

"What?! No! The Orcs we kept in Ghelsba... They're all dead. They all... they all collapsed! Not a single one is breathing!"

"Quick! Tell your knights to get out of therrre!"

"You heard her! Get out of there on the doub-" his jaw dropped. The sounds of explosions and cries could be heard over the linkpearl before the sound suddenly stopped.


	46. Chapter 46: The Lead

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 46: The Lead

"Are you really satisfied with that Gu'Dha?"

"No... I came back alive. I came back on my own two feet! But I was denied! Mu'Gha... my own apprentice surpassing me?! He passed the trial after failed?! Grrr... but you... You passed that ultimate test as well. Your will must somehow be stronger then mine child... just like your sword against my hammer..." The landscape looked like West Ronfaure covered in perfect snow. "You..."

"Why do you still hate him?"

"Why? Why... I was defeated by the trial. Zagan can't root a living god among the Quadav within his realm! But... I did die... Mu'Gha's passing filled me with such rage that I cursed him with my wrath before I left the living in our dome. His own strength was soon able to suppress me! How! Calling on my wrath like a damn toy! Why! I thought I had him that day... I knew I had him! Yes! On this very field I was going to crush him with every ounce of my strength! With my hammer! But you got in the way... You shielded him with your own back just as his was about to crumble! You! You?! How did you take it?! What is that power?!" Her shadow stepped from her and made her own form.

"The power to stop a god... just a stepping stone."

"Me?! A stepping stone?!"

"No... That's not it at all Gu'Dha." She looked him in the eyes. "I saw it when he used you. I saw your giant hammer fall from the sky and smash him, but it merely smashed the Orcs around him yet didn't harm a single other Quadav or ally. Gluttony and I were the only ones to notice you while the Orcs around him were crushed by your strike. Like a hammer striking an anvil... He told me it was fine but I saw what it was doing to him each time he made it happen... his shell was cracking!" Gu'Dha stood back and looked away. His eyes opened as if something had dawned on him.

"Was that why... I..."

"I couldn't let it continue. He is important to your people as a leader and a friend! With you he was protecting his people, his friends, his allies, and defeating his enemies!"

"I... I couldn't do that myself could I..." He looked back to Orinthia with different eyes. "You did pass... Your will is stronger." He clenched his fists. "But I don't want to disappear! I-" The shadow held his face with a dark hand.

"It's time for you to go and move on. Your wrath is over Gu'Dha." He looked down and released his hands.

"Tell Mu'Gha... I'm proud of him... to have such a cause... and to have made such a powerful ally." He turned away. "May your will continue to grow and never falter. You have my faith." He vanished. Orinthia fell to her knees.

"I can't believe I did that..."

"You realize you really did stop a lesser god now right? Gu'Dha: an old living Quadav god with hatred as his ally was truly blinded by wanting to be stronger for himself... not for his friends or people or a cause." Gluttony pushed up some snow from the ground.

"Stupid fluff! Was cold in there damn it!" He looked around. "Oh come on! Don't tell me I missed seeing him now!"

"You did."

"GAH! I said don't tell me! Oh... now I'm depressed..." He sat in the snow. "And now what's left of my ass is gonna be all wet and frozen. Wonderful day!" He laughed to himself. "Still, that was a rush doll! At first I thought we couldn't cut him but damn, that slash technique is pretty strong!" He looked over at Orinthia in the snow and started to blush. "Hehe..."

"What?" He turned away, surprised at himself.

"Uh um..." He fell on his back and started moving his arms and legs back and forth and carved out a figure with the shifted snow. He got up and made two small additions to the top. "There! A snow-devil! Haha!" Someone covered with shinning armor stepped into the formation. "Hey! I just-"

"Having fun I see Paladin Orinthia?" His voice sounded distant yet young. Another stepped close wearing very dull armor and looked around.

"Hmmmm... West Ronfaure covered in snow, how nostalgic. I remember when Ronfaure burned and San d'Oria was just a colony at war with itself! Such an interesting time that was." Her voice also sounded young but rang from inside her armor.

"Wait a minute: who are you?!" Gluttony stood very close to them with his arms folded. "I don't remember seeing either of you before!"

"Oh, does it matter if you know? You're probably just part of Orinthia's dream anyway. We're here to pick her up and show her the next to pass the Trial of Ordelle's as you call it."

"This is a special summons for you unlike the others. Two new paladins were allowed to be ordained. Yagudo siblings... hmmmm... I wonder if that was really so wise of Zagan. It doesn't matter though, _He'd_ like you to come and congratulate them since they seem to know you well."

"A party?! Can I go huh huh huh?!" The one with shinning armor shook his head.

"No. Just Orinthia I'm afraid... whoever you are scat." He made a wafting motion with his hand.

* * *

"Welcome to Windurst!" The attendant smiled at the lone passenger leaving a cargo packed airship. She was covered in a long beat up cloak with the hood over her head. She grabbed on the opening and tried to close it more. Her hands were trembling as she walked with a small cane. 

"I... thank you young one." Her voice was soft but deeper in tone. The sun was still just above the horizon.

"Oh, an elderrr? Would you like some help with anything?"

"I... I'm searching forrr someone... but I... only my nose will know..." The attendant looked around.

"Well... the night shift should be on her way. Maybe I can help you elderrr?" She smiled. "Here, sit here and wait just a minute." She led her to a wooden bench and helped her sit down. After a short time a Mithra shouted out to her.

"Hey Kaatapoh! Rrready to call it a day?"

"Just about Rhen!" she stretched.

"Oh hey, who's that over therrre?"

"She's... an elder. Hey I never got your name... I'm Wau Kaatapoh and this is Puo Rhen." She looked to them from under the hood.

"I... I'm... Sh... Shh-" They saw her trembling.

"Oh it's okay." Puo spoke up. "We don't get many elderrrs from outside visiting. Kind of rude to ask like that right Kaatapoh?" she nudged her with her elbow.

"Ah haha yeah... All right, laterrr then Rhen." She waved and walked toward the bench. "Well, I suppose we could follow yourrr nose but how about I show you Windurst, hmm?" She held out her hand.

"Thank you young one..." she grabbed her hand and got up slowly.

"Well if you catch wind of something you tell me. If not we could get you a nice room and a cute moogle can help you out tomorrow."

"M-moogle?"

"Yeah, little things with little wings and... of you'll see one soon enough. They're really friendly and help out everyone! ...but sometimes they try to do things a little out of theirrr reach haha! They mean well." They walked out of the airship hub and down passed a few piers and closed shops. "And over therrre is the Fisherman's guild. Such a relaxing pastime." They continued around north into the Waters district. "Overrr here is mostly where Tarutaru gather and live. They have such nice hats too..."

"Taru... taru?" Wau pointed to one walking out of the hat shop. "Oh! I thought-"

"You rrreally are far from home aren't you?" She tried to close her hood more. "It's okay, this is part of Windurst! The Taru research all kinds of weird and strrrange magic and sometimes actually get it to work wonders! But that's not the neatest thing, hurry this way before the sun sets!" She led her east into the Walls district. "Look!" She gazed upon Heaven's Tower just as the sun finally sank over the horizon. The giant tree captured her eyes.

"A... amazing..."

"Inside there lives the Star Sybil, the spiritual leader of the Tarus. She's verrry kind to everyone."

"What about the Mithra? Do... do you have..."

"Yes we have ourrr own leader. Her will and broad vision gave us this firrrm alliance with the Taru. She is our chieftainess, our great elder, and our frrriend. Perih Vashai of the Azure Bow."

"Azurrre Bow...? Vashai..." They continued to travel south into the Woods district.

"This is wherrre most Mithra live. Maybe something could be familiarrr..." The wind picked up and gently blew around them.

"It's... it's so differrrent. It's so different from anything so farrr... Her..."

"Who?"

"Over seventy yearrrs have passed young one... You would think you would forget..." She looked northeast to the Mithra Groves. "She's therrre... a Vashai..."

"Yes, she does live over that way..."

"Please, I must see her." She led her to the Mithra Groves and to Perih's hut. The moon was barely on its way up. The door was opened with a gust of wind from inside, blowing the hood away and almost knocking her off the cane. Wau's eyes widened and her body froze with fear as she looked at the elder's face and to her red eyes. A guard walked out of the hut and knelt before the elder.

"She's been expecting you Naghual."


	47. Chapter 47: Faded Memories

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 47: Faded Memories

"It stills feels like it was yesterday..." He swished his feet in the water. "You know?"

"Yes... I know." He cast his line again in the pond.

"Fish just won't bite..." A slight wind blew in carrying a feint but almost familiar scent and made wide ripples on the water. After a few minutes, or hours, the water was still. He sat hunched on the bank with his feet and fishing rod line in the water. There always seemed to be just enough light to see. "She... she made it look so easy. She laughed when I couldn't stomach eating raw fish... hehe..." A tear fell from his face. "Why..." He lowered the fishing rod. "She... she always wanted to be... by my side. I..."

"Of course she did." He put down the rod and looked into the water.

"I mean she... they... I don't know. I could have done something more couldn't I?"

"You did what you could." He stared at his hands after scooping some water. He saw his face slightly before letting the water go.

"Why... why do I look like that..." He sat back against the tree and dozed off briefly to the sound of swaying tree limbs and branches full of leaves.

"It's okay... just forget about it..." a gentle hand comforted him as he slept.

"Why..." he mumbled as his eyes opened again. "I can't forget. I..." The hand let go.

"You've worried me so... Such a gentle one here..."

"They were more important to me then myself weren't they? And yet... I..." he hunched over and covered his face. He felt two soft hands touch his shoulders.

"Shh..." The feint familiar scent floated by again.

"She... she was..."

"Shh..."

"I... I wasn't..."

"Shh..."

"They... everyone placed their hopes in me. My whole family! But they knew didn't they?"

"Knew?"

"It was ending... The wars were starting to die down. It was getting closer to the end... we wouldn't be needed in that way anymore..."

"Not needed?"

"I... was the last son of my family. I had found someone so perfect... so much greater then anyone... and she wasn't Elvaan. Our nobility would be stained but they accepted it. They accepted who I chose and treated her like family. We still had numbers to fight as the spearhead of San d'Oria's Royal and Templar Knights for another twenty or thirty years... but that was cut short." He clenched his fists. "Why should I forget? I... Everyone... They-they all-" A loud crash interrupted him! "What was that?!"

"It's from the outside: a thunderstorm."

"A thunderstorm... yet I can't smell the rain cleaned air or feel the rain drops." He heard more branches and leaves rustle around. The sound of rain hitting the ground softly could be heard.

"I've let some in. Go ahead; it feels nice." He stood up and followed the sound around to the other side of the small island. He put out his hands and felt the rain fall.

"It's warm... like... crying. Like her tears... I felt them once when she saw what the Fire-Eyes did to me... It was the first time she had seen me like that... weakened, almost unable to move... and the fire..." He knelt and looked at the rain hit the ground. "I didn't mean to scare her... I overdid it on that mission. Protecting her was the only thing on my mind when we were almost overwhelmed. She didn't want to wait for me or be away from me... She was so scared wasn't she?"

"Fire-Eyes?" He concentrated and a dim fire danced from his eyes for a short moment. "Oh my..."

"It's a family trait that makes us stronger but saps our strength once we let go of it. I'm the last one that has it now... maybe..." He clenched his fists. "It's a curse... you _will_ forget you're under its influence and continue longer then you should with it... like a constant rush. You'll forget you're injured, forget your task, and eventually forget yourself if using it too long. For me three hours was my limit before I'd forget I was injured... but I'd be just barely able to move for the next half a day or so if it had to go that far." He bent over and placed his head under the rain. "It's... it's just like that time... She cried over me thinking I was about to die... Her warm tears..." He punched the ground, fell to his side, and covered his face again. More leaves rustled around and the rain stopped falling in. Two warm hands touched his shoulder. "I... I'm sorry... I'm being an ungrateful guest in your home."

"Don't worry about that... You're the only guest that has mattered in such a long time. It's been so long and yet you still hold on to what makes you who you are so strongly." He sat up and looked up to her with a confused look while wiping away his tears.

"How long have I been here?"

"You have been my guest for almost twenty years." His eyes widened.

"No... You can't be serious..." She nodded. "I've spent so long..."

"Fafnir told you didn't he? These are the Timeless Waters, Dead Water Pond, Lake of Apathy, or however you wish to call it. Many have sat here and faded away... They came to forget and so they forgot and Vana'diel forgot about them. Poor souls... No one was left to remember them. To cherish their memory... You though, you are not like them; your memories only hid within you... You never forgot, but more importantly, Vana'diel has not and cannot forget you right now. Do you want to know why?" She got closer to him. "Someone who held you in her heart wished for it with all her strength just as her existence was halted again. I heard this wish from my children who grow in every forest, every jungle, and every city, town, and settlement. They heard it; they heard her divine wish to keep you safe until you found your truest self... or until someone who deeply wanted to find you found you. So these waters have kept you alive and the deep memories of a few allowed Vana'diel to remember."

"Memories... the few... But... her wish?" He looked away a second and looked back with saddened eyes. "No... you mean-" She nodded. "That... that was her prayer. I should have been weak after fighting Batym... I should have been almost dead after fighting the Viscount for so long... but she was praying for me. I shouldn't have been able to move... it was her wasn't it? I didn't notice it. Her spirit was that strong... Romwa... She gave me her strength... and her wish..." She backed away.

"It was her second wish... She wasn't sure if she'd be able to use it again. This time it was not Altana that heard her."

"But why are you telling me now?" She smiled.

"Shh... Listen." He sat still and cupped a hand to an ear.

"Voices?" She nodded. "You mean... someone has come to find me? Or... or has someone come to hunt me again..." He looked at his hands.

"No... these travelers are here to find you. They carry the memory now." He heard some branches rustle and move again. Sunlight started to fall in and shine brightly on the ground. A patch opened above him and warmed him. She knelt close to him and hugged him. "The storm is over Isaak. They've traveled far to find you. She... traveled far to find you... Are you ready to go back and face your world with her?" He felt a cold tear touch his shoulder. He hugged her back lightly.

"Thank you, Lady Boyahda, for watching over me... and lending me your shelter." She smiled and dematerialized. He focused his vision as far as he could to the one opening into the large chamber and saw a few figures there. Tears fell from his eyes as he recognized the facial markings on the one in bright armor that stood staring back at him.


	48. Chapter 48: Divine Memories

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 48: Divine Memories

"I had wanted to become one, but seeing her worried face once was all it took for me not to ever want it again. To me she was angelic... and she had chosen me. Looked to me with such wonderful eyes... Comforted me with those eyes... Eyes you'd do anything for. You'd do anything to please. ...And yet she never once took advantage of that purest fact after that single moment."

"I rememberrr when we found you resting in the forest outside. Do you remember that day?"

"I do. Day of divination. Her smile, her laugh... She was truly happy wasn't she?" She nodded.

"It was my first time seeing her like that as well. I was herrr caretaker when we left the Old Country... Just a small child making decisions that shook the foundation of the lands, but no one blamed her. She was all alone. No one questioned herrr choice. I too had grown tired of the constant warrrs and it was my one chance to not only leave but aid the young warrr daughter as no other elder felt they had the strength or willpower for it." She pointed at him suddenly. "You... I'm sure you found out eventually... She had the half-Whisper of Souls, the verrry thing that made her drift away from the entire community of Mithra allowed her to look up to you; to see into who you are at the verrry deepest Isaak. She told me before I left herrr alone with you that she was finally happy because your thoughts were clear and sincere at their rrroot."

"By Gob she was picky then wasn't she? Hmm... guess I'd have never had a chance then haha!" They stared at him a moment. "What? Duh-I-I mean if she were a Goblin... Yeah-haha FINE!" He folded his arms.

"So... San d'Oria's honorable Mithra commander was like that... It lends to itself at least in the stories our community had heard of her. To Quadav, honor, being honorable, and having honor is what we in the upper command strive for so that the rest of our people don't lose faith in us. So we can keep to a common goal and achieve almost anything we set out to do. Our community has no poor or slums as everyone has a role and can contribute in various ways depending on their strengths. Our alliance with Bastok now released so many burdens from us as a community... It was the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry Isaak..."

"Jerald, you did everything I couldn't do and more. I-"

"I broke the promise. I even broke the promise Keona had me give to her..." He looked up. "She wanted to respect your wish of us so much Isaak. She really did believe in you." He smiled. "There's no hiding it... She knew you weren't exactly telling us everything when you came with the child and... but she saw the pain deep in your eyes Isaak. The way your hands trembled, how your voice wasn't steady, and how you offered back her old sword. Just like what we see now in your face. Tears must be painful for a Demon." Around his eyes were deep scratches and channels of skin worn away.

"No... you did the right thing Jerald." He looked to Orinthia. "I had forgotten that in the end... she is my daughter. Created from myself... I am part of her and no matter what... she will always be part of me. No matter what I may feel, no matter what I might remember when looking at her, she is who she is. She is an heir to the family d'Allemagne Fire-Eyes, a daughter of the Warsong tribe, and a magnificent paladin." He clenched his fists and looked away. "But... also a half-demon. I took your wings so they wouldn't get in your way of being... normal."

"She was pretty normal when we raised her. She just seemed so full of energy growing up haha! Vince and I would teach and play with her; Abuela slowly got her to discipline herself through basic martial arts... Even our neighbors loved seeing her run around South San d'O in the afternoons. She played with the neighborhood children just fine, especially when it snowed!" She looked down. "When Vince went off to... to try becoming a paladin... everyone felt the loss. It took a week before it sunk into Ori that waiting under the usual tree for his shift to end wasn't going to make him appear." She looked to her and looked away. "You grew up so fast Deary."

"Thank you Darefane, for being there for her. I'd have never imagined a Sister to adopt or marry... I guess your generation has become more humble and open since the ones I witnessed." He smiled. "When we return allow me to pay my respects to your husband for being a much stronger man then I, and to your wife Jerald for her sincere faith. I... I think I'm almost ready." He stood and touched the tree. "Lady Boyahda of this oldest tree watched over me and protected me here inside her home. She gave me sanctuary where I didn't believe I had earned it. But this tree has another special resident." He looked the way to his aery. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask him something before we leave." Everyone got up. He stood above the others, even Mu'Gha. "I know the way."

They walked along the shallow streams and crawler tunnels and passed many of the lesser residents within. Lumpy jumping saplings, tall slowly foraging goobbues, small and humble blue crabs, and eventually larger chambers with giant malboro and oversized spiders all simply stepped out of his path as he lead. He bowed to them as he walked. They finally neared the small room and could hear his snores. They approached the ledge and looked to see the giant wyrm asleep. Isaak stepped off the ledge and he woke up.

"Oh, Isaak. How long has it been my odd friend?" His voice boomed.

"Twenty years."

"Twenty? Felt like a few days. Hmm..." He looked passed him to see the others. "No, it was around twenty years wasn't it? Those people came to find you didn't they?" He eyed Orinthia: the armor catching his attention and making him sneer.

"Yes." Orinthia stepped off the ledge while the others were still a bit too fearful of the look.

"I see..." He inhaled a bit forcefully. Orinthia ran in front of Isaak just as Fafnir breathed out flames at them!

"Wait! What are you doing?! Fafnir!" Isaak shouted above the smoldering sound. After a minute he stopped. Orinthia stood her ground, shield in front, only a little bit singed. Isaak wasn't harmed.

"She's quick Isaak. Hardly even burned too. That must be the child you spoke of so long ago." Fafnir stood on all fours. "I guess I didn't tell you... I hate heroes. Demons cannot be heroes no matter what they do but that armor design reminds me of one from so long ago. One who tried his luck against me and lost. So, demon-daughter, I'm betting you've no idea what its pattern is from or for hmm?" She shook her head. "I see... I bet it's never had a real work out before either. Well, half-demon, what say you!" Fafnir stomped his front paws on the ground hard and raised his wings!

"No. We didn't come here to fight. Isaak wanted to ask you something." A small fire burned in her eyes for a moment. He sat back down, lowered his wings, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're no fun. I thought I might get some exercise, or a meal perhaps... well you'd be mostly fluff. But since you're with Isaak... what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"As you've guessed she is my daughter. I wish to give her back what I took from her long ago: her wings. Is there a way to do this? To make new wings for her?" He thought a moment.

"Never heard of such a thing being done but I'm sure it would require something far more spiritual and powerful then your hands can make to repair what was never given a chance to grow. I would offer some of my precious molt this time but it must be at least ten years old to be of any use or so they say... I last molted twenty-five years ago and due for another in probably... five years if I do nothing." He stood again. "The Kuluu used to ask me for pieces of it whenever they needed to make... certain things... Said it had special properties only up to ten years fresh. If there are any left I would ask them if something like that could be done but I'm betting they would need some of my molt. They always do..." He flapped his wings once, the wind pushing leaves and flower petals up around them. "If you wish you may fight with me as a way to hasten this next shedding. Could take a few hours or a few days depending on how much you make me work... that is... if you think you can last against me." He looked to the others. "Any of you." He slyly smiled. "I won't bite... _hard_. I promise."

* * *

"You've traveled very far to visit me Naghual... was it worth the price?" She fell to her knees, dropping her cane.

"You-you'rrre the last one. Vashai... A Vashai was my sisterrr's friend. My nose rememberrred. Before I die I... I wanted to know my name. I wanted to know her name. I wanted to know my family!" Perih stood from her chair and walked toward her.

"You wish to know what you already know?"

"I... I don't rememberrr. No Naghual remembers herrr own name... or her own family's names. It's taken from us. It's just shrrreds of memories... nothing more." Perih motioned to her and her guards helped her up. Her robe fell revealing a harsh truth. The guards almost dropped her startled by what was missing and what was added.

"What made you come all this way for this knowledge?"

"You... You'rrre a Vashai. An old Vashai. I hearrrd a leader of the mainland Mithra was a native of the Old Country." Tears fell from her eyes. "Please, I must know! I... The Old Country has been rebuilt with the blood of the last warrr. I met and tended to the last Warsong after she destrrroyed the attacking tribe. She perrrformed the air burrrial of the older Grand Chieftainess and-"

"Enough! Irasema wrote as such back then. Answer my question." Her face remained emotionless and her tone cold.

"I... I have rrregret. Seeing the war-daughter... hearing others tell her about our past. Theirrr past... I want to know what happened after I left. It's... It's been seventy yearrrs at least!" She faced the floor a moment and looked back up. "Please... You'rrre my last link to that time." Perih looked into the Naghual's face with angered yet firmly closed eyes. She grit her teeth and slapped her out of her guards' hands shocking them!

"A regretful Naghual?! You chose that path thinking only for her sake... and you have regrets now?!" She knelt and picked up her crying face. Perih's face contorted to her anger, blood slowly dripped from her closed eyes. "Yes, it was my daughter that was your sister's friend. My precious daughter... Your sacrifice was never forgotten. We remembered you and honored your memory every day your sister lived. Was it really worth losing your tail for this? Was it worth being cast away from our own homeland?! Was it worth all this pain cast onto you?!"

"Y-yes... I want to know her again..." Perih looked up to her guards with her closed eyes and motioned again. They left the hut quickly and shut the door. She held her face close as her anger subsided. She saw what was holding Perih's eyes shut.

"Then I've no choice... I'll show you what you want to know so much, and we'll remember them properly..." Blood dribbled from her eyes again along with tears. Her tone softened and became gentle as she pressed her forehead against hers. "You are no longer Xoco Naghual. You are no longer the Bitter Naghual..." She hugged her lightly. "Help me remove these stitches, Nomo Cuauhixtin."


	49. Chapter 49: The Fifth Swordsman

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 49: The Fifth Swordsman

"A demon?! Once our own! Blasphemy!" She drew Gluttony.

"You will let us pass or so help me..." The gates didn't budge. "I didn't come all this way to be stopped!" She cut through the gates' steel bars! Templars began to form a wall in front of her.

"Please, don't take another step!"

"Stand down all of you!" She stepped forward. The first row of Templars charged!

"STOP!" Isaak jumped in-between them and howled! Everyone froze in their tracks! He looked at the faces of the Templars in front of him, all of them frightened but also familiar. He pointed to each one and called out a matching family name.

"How? How do you know us?" Isaak kneeled in front of them.

"I was Sir Isaak d'Allemagne. I was once a Templar... I recognize your families. I... I wish to pray in the church I honored when I was alive..."

"d'Allemagne? Haven't heard that name in something like thirty years." An older Templar stepped forward. "Are you really him?" Isaak looked to his face and remembered.

"Huitième... You've seen better years. How are Septième, Dixième, and the Premier épéiste?"

"Huiti-? Septi-? What?" The other Templars were confused. He laughed.

"Yes, that was my old nickname. I used to be the eighth best swordsman in San d'Oria, and so I was called Huitième. My wife was called Septième since she was seventh best haha!" He stepped up to Isaak and looked him in the eyes. "Those eyes... those same burning eyes... It's so out of place on your form now... And our own holy paladin turning her sword against us for what she believes is really you... I'm convinced. No one remembers our old names nowadays either..." He extended his hand. "Sir Isaak... Cinquième, it's been so long... She's doing better then I am, Dixième passed away twelve years ago, and the Premier retired after he was beaten by... it's not important now." Isaak stood, shook his hand lightly, and saluted in a special manner.

"Times are changing aren't they? Never thought I'd see Quadav as our allies..."

"No regular demon would know _our_ salute... You really must be him." He nodded. "The Yagudo as well Cinquième. The world has changed in such a short time... Truly honorable knights are becoming rarer as our old ways are being replaced... and forgotten." He turned around. "At ease Templars. This is indeed Sir Isaak 'Cinquième' d'Allemagne." He turned to Orinthia. "I'm sorry... I hope you understand our doubt..." She sheathed Gluttony. "Please be aware of how you look Cinquième... It was hard on our people to accept the Quadav as our allies. They had to help defend our home before they were even welcome here... Having a demon within our walls... Templars please gather around us. We're going to escort him to the church."

"But Sir-"

"Do it. I won't repeat myself." His face was cold and plain as he said it. Isaak stuck out above them. There was already a crowd of commoners seeing what was going on but it only grew larger as they walked. Questions and harsh words were being shouted above all the noise as well as rocks and trash being tossed at Isaak. He made no attempt to shield himself.

"Please don't try to defend me. They don't know... But they will soon."

"I hope the Papsque understands Cinquième, otherwise this could get ugly..."

"He will; our friends went ahead of us. Isaak wanted to enter his home through the front gates." Orinthia stood close to him holding his hand. As they neared the church the crowd was ready to turn into an angry mob but the Papsque met them before the bridge. Just inside the archways were the others, standing back far away and watching.

"Papsque! Banish this demon!"

"How can such an unholy creature even face the church!"

"Banish him!" The shouts started to become overwhelming! The Papsque stepped in front of the Templar escort and dismissed them. Isaak knelt in front of him and lowered his head. The crowd quieted as the Papsque raised his hands calling for silence.

"Sir Isaak d'Allemagne has returned and wishes to once again be under Altana's sincere gaze. I've come home." The Papsque nodded.

"Our holy paladin would not hold the hand of a demon if you were not who you say you are... if she did not believe in who you are. If you were truly an evil or vile thing then you would not be able to hold her hand so easily... I have faith in her but our people are fickle." He took a long red rope with white and black tassels from around his own neck and held it above Isaak. "Will you allow this test of your constitution?"

"You may perform any test Papsque."

"These Red Ropes of Ranperre are said to constrict those who would have malice or hatred deep within. Only those pure in heart and mind can hope to remain alive while wearing these." He loosely hung the rope around his neck and shoulder. The rope settled without any other motion. Chatter began running through the crowd doubting the ropes. "If someone wishes to come forward to disprove these Red Ropes of Ranperre, then prepare yourself." He looked around as the chatter quieted. Someone stepped forward, a middle aged man in somewhat worn clothes.

"I will. I think this is rubbish!" The Papsque picked up the rope and motioned for the man to kneel as well. He dropped the rope over the man's neck and the black tassel side clasped firmly! "Aghck, g-get it off!" Just as Orinthia reached for Gluttony, Isaak grabbed the black tassel end and it released! "D-Demon... you-"

"It's not my place to hate the people I once lived among and with, or think less of any of them. It's only my place to forgive, just as Altana would, and my duty to protect as a Templar would." Isaak stayed kneeling and briefly looked at the man. "If it was not me that you had hated so much I wouldn't have been able to protect you from these Ropes. The Papsque would not have either..." Isaak whipped the rope back over his own neck and allowed it to freely hang. The Papsque smiled and offered his hand to help the man up.

"Be thankful." He backed away slowly as he stared at Isaak while holding his throat. The Papsque turned to Isaak and slightly bowed. "This church recognizes you as a walking miracle, a reformed and blessed Returned Soul of humble stature, as you wear the Red Ropes of Ranperre now with His approval. Please keep them as a sign of this miracle under Altana's eyes." He cupped his hands and bowed lower to Isaak. "Welcome home Sir Isaak d'Allemagne. The mass will begin within the hour if you wish to come in."

"Thank you." The Papsque turned around and walked back to the church. Isaak stood and walked behind him with Orinthia still next to him. The crowd was speechless as they walked forward and didn't look back. The Ropes still softly hung.

"Orinthia... where did you lay Vince to rest? I'd like to pay my respects to a stronger man..."

"He's in the Royal Knight burial grounds. It's within the Chateau walls though... I'll take you there if you want to now." Isaak thought a moment and heard the crowd following them into the church.

"Maybe after mass then. I don't want to hide but I don't want to make any more commotion then I've already done. Maybe they'll understand more when they see me kneel and pray to our Goddess." He looked to her sword. "And we'll do this without cutting anything." He smiled.

"Congratulations Sir Isaak. That was quite a spectacle but it would be no different for Quadav... A Demon would meet the same greeting among my own until an elder could identify him without scent, sight, or sound. We can feel each others' presence as we grow... But you know I've yet to witness a ...mass was it? This gathering to pray for your god here. I would like to see it once... wonder what kind of god this Altana is..." Isaak shook Mu'Gha's hand and held it.

"Altana is the all-mother. She gave us this world we live in, gave each of us special hidden gifts deep within, and gave us each other to care of as she watches over us." Isaak pointed to the bright statue of Altana in the back of the church. The stained glass allowed light to break into hundreds of sharp colors and drip in over the statue like a wreath. "Her arms are open to all Mu'Gha. She only sees one people: the children of her Vana'diel. Everyone. It is what we believe to be a truth of this world."

* * *

"W-we can't let him through! I'm sorry; we can't open the gates for him!" Orinthia reached for Gluttony but Isaak reached out and stopped her. 

"There's no need... If I cannot pay my respects... if these Red Ropes are not enough for you then I do not deserve so." He turned around.

"Grrr-but-" he shook his head.

"That's enough. You've already crossed the line once by cutting through the very gates I used to defend. I would not have you cut through these. I'll go back to the church." He started walking away when the gate partially opened from inside.

"Cinquième, so I hear you've returned..." An older Elvaan dressed in royal clothing stepped out.

"Deuxième?" The Elvaan laughed!

"You do remember... I heard you from inside. I've missed your boldness... Such class. You'd never step out of line unless you believed it would save someone... We've faded away Cinquième..." He shut the gate behind him as he walked out. "Tomorrow during the daytime I'll open these doors for you. It'll be better then tonight."

"Sir! You can't!"

"Who is commander on these grounds!"

"B-but Sir-"

"I will not deny you... Heh... you could probably beat me now." He looked over and up to him. "I'd like to share our years and memories with you Isaak. Share with you what I and the other Eight have and had been up to all these years... Davoi's fall hit us all hard my friend... Come with me to the old estate, I'm sure your old staff would welcome back an old caring master. They've been keeping it up even though a d'Allemagne would never walk through its doors again... Well, I guess they do own it now haha. They've never forgotten your family though... Anyway, I still have that bottle you gave me when I beat you last!"


	50. Chapter 50: Family Crest

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 50: Family Crest

"(Isaak is something else. How can he remain so ...gentle. So reserved... He's so afraid of hurting others here when almost everyone's out to get him! Seriously, if I were a demon with such status I'd-)"

"That's just how he is..."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, well Gluttony made a comment..."

"Seems strange doesn't it?" They sat in the church looking at the statue of Altana with the moon's light passing through the stained glass and projecting a halo of colors. "I can't lift my hand against my own people... or I guess my people when I was alive. I can't hate them or wish harm to them. I won't hurt them... my being here is painful enough for them."

"(But dammit man! At least stand up for yourself! The d'Allemagnes I knew weren't so damn soft!)"

"Deuxième was right. My San d'Oria has changed. It wilted slightly while I was gone... The loss of the entire d'Allemagne family along with Davoi harmed the spirit of this great capital. Especially after the failed attempt to retake it... They've been afraid of trying again due to their strength there. Those Cursemakers... But the Tavnazian War, there were no Cursemakers there or so they think... There was no evidence of infighting but then there was almost nothing left to find. I have an idea though." He got up and walked in front of the statue and knelt on both knees. "Altana... please forgive me for what I'm going to do..."

"Idea?" After a moment he stood but kept his eyes to the statue's eyes.

"I'm... I'm going to go back to Castle Zvahl and release the other nine Desert Roses. With them and any others we can save we will take back Davoi... I fought against a Cursemaker the last time I was there; they couldn't do anything to Romwa or myself." He spoke softly. Gluttony shook.

"(Here of all places... It's one of them. He's walking into the church Doll. Feels... familiar...)" She stood and turned to see a heavily cloaked man slowly walking into the church. She stared at him while holding Gluttony. "(No way! It's that bast-)"

"I normally give my tithe to this church every Firesday night. If you'll allow me-"

"Of course." His voice had an odd quality to it, like a century's old church bell whispering its toll. He walked forward and looked at Isaak for a minute. Isaak turned around and saw him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Isaak backed away.

"No... Lost Soul. I'm sorry." He continued forward and put what looked like a large gold coin into the collection box. "If... if only we prevented it... You'd be in your rightful place Lost Soul." He fell to his knees in front of the statue. "She tried so hard... We... we could only do so much."

"Sir... I don't understand. Prevent what?" Isaak walked over and offered his hand to help him up. He grabbed Isaak's hand and pushed himself up but didn't let go.

"Can you feel this Demon? If you can't it means they've... you..."

"Feel what?" He stared into Isaak's eyes a second and looked away.

"I see... They weren't counting on one like you to be tried. It must have been hard for you... Last Son."

"Sir... Are you okay? You are aware of what I am? Last Son..."

"More then you can believe." Orinthia walked up to them.

"Isaak, Gluttony believes this is Mevreauche."

"Mevreauche..." Isaak's eye widened. He quickly knelt on one knee. "Forgive me Uncle, I did not recognize you." He nodded and looked at Orinthia while putting his hood down. His face looked young but had a rugged definition to it with his squarely cut hair and beard. He had cold green eyes.

"(Uncle?! Pfft, how can he look so... oh right. Guess they don't age anymore, lucky punk.)"

"Gluttony? Been a while since I've heard that name. You... I saw you long ago when you were smaller and again when you were a little older. The other who carries our handy work... The last to be missing... it. I heard of you from Faulpie. You must be Orinthia. Yes, I am Mevreauche."

"You look no different then you did when I was a child Uncle... Does that mean-"

"Yes... I am... what I am." He bowed slightly. "If there are any additions or work required to that sword I will do it. Just make a request to your King or wait here for days like today." She nodded.

"(Bastard used us and talks so nonchalant about it! Like HIS hands are even worthy of touching MY blade! ...that's just wrong...)"

"Uncle, there is something I would like to know..." Isaak stood.

"You may ask, Last Son."

"It was something I asked Fafnir after my twenty year exile from the outside world: is there a way to give my daughter back her wings? He told us a... you might know how it could be done. We have molt that is less then a week old if it may help." Mevreauche's eyes widened as he looked away briefly.

"Daughter?" Isaak slowly looked to Orinthia.

"Sometime after Tavnazia fell and I was reborn this way she was given life from me and my wife after she was captured. Ray... they used her somehow. I rescued Orinthia from Davoi before exiling myself but she had wings like my own growing from her back. I took them and burned them... hoping she would never have to face any ridicule or that facet of her being. But she turned around Uncle... She turned around and saw..."

"So they've gone that far... Enhanced them... that way..." Mevreauche whispered to himself. "Maybe..." He sat on a pew and thought a moment. "It can't be done right now... but we might be able to later. I'll need to gather materials and contact the others about this." He stood up. "For right now wear a good hunk of that molt against your skin child. It will start to absorb some of your essence and make possible not only the binding of new wings but many other things you might have need of. Train while wearing it to help charge it further with your spirit."

"Train..."

"Yes, you two should... get some exercise." He looked into Orinthia's eyes a moment and shook his head. "She warned me... It is missing from you and hurts even attempting to hear... Faulpie is a little different; one who could have sided against us for what she is but didn't. She can sense your thoughts differently because of how we changed her... something we couldn't do to ourselves. She was the first among us to... to be missing it..." He turned back to Isaak briefly. "That was not an easy task getting that molt. It's not his normal time right now. I can hear it in your eyes just how hard it was for you to fight against him. He is a living god as well you know..." He looked away. "He... he felt pity."

"No... We kept up with him!" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry... Perhaps Irasema was able to but you two were not so he adjusted. He was never one to be bargained with, especially from someone wearing armor like yours Orinthia... I should know... Altana let Sabnak rest... But he is not without a heart either." He touched Isaak's shoulder. "He must have really thought highly of you, Last Son, to even agree to help. Be sure to thank him the next time you see him for me: for sparing you and giving us precious materials. Besides, I do believe she could stand to learn how a d'Allemagne truly fights." He tried to smile. "Especially if you're going to attempt something crazy like retaking Davoi." Isaak looked away.

"I think we can Uncle. I know we can... More answers will be there..."

He reached into his pocket. "I... I've kept this with me ever since it was given to me." He pulled out a small, deeply engraved medallion. "The first d'Allemagne made this many centuries ago. This should help you Last Son, just like the Red Ropes of Ranperre the Papsque gave you." He handed it to Isaak. "Those Ropes do more then just sniff out traitors to this land... They'll guide you in time. This medallion will help you recover your senses from the Fire-Eyes faster. At least, it might... or perhaps it will make you lose yourself to the Fire sooner and gain its adamant resolve. He did not wish to keep it within his family after he retired... he was both proud and ashamed of making it as it became too easy for him to rely on and hurt him so much to be without, so he gave it to me to give to a future son in special need. Or... perhaps a future daughter." Isaak looked at the engraving.

"This... this is-"

"The first family d'Allemagne seal." Isaak's eyes widened.

"I... I saw this on old plaques and frames in the estate. I always wondered what it was since the current seal doesn't look like this... and no one knew where this came from. It changed around the time... when Ranperre became King..." Mevreauche looked to the statue.

"I've witnessed countless of Her children age and pass on before me. I've been part of thousands of lives and generations over the centuries Last Son... yours had the greatest effect on me. I felt something I thought I had lost so many millennia ago... profound joy... yet pure sadness when Davoi fell and took everyone. I thought I was too late... but it was Her plan. This must be the time now." He patted Isaak on the shoulder with a solemn look in his eyes. "Under your family's old estate is a ground they used to train in. It was sealed away when the estate was built; that medallion is also one of the keys. Find this ground Last Son: inside is near perfect quiet. You both will need it to help control the Fires further." He started walking out.

"Perfect quiet... wait, Uncle, did you really-" Isaak turned to look for him but he was nowhere to be seen.


	51. Chapter 51: Falling Away

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 51: Falling Away

"It's quiet..." She sat under a big tree in South San d'Oria near the gate to the North. "I hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine... but I do wish we could have gone with them." She leaned against the tree.

"With the Ranguemont Pass closed down from the cave ins... it was their only option."

"Is something like this rrreally possible though? Can they rrreally bring back the other nine?"

"They'll find a way."

"I wonder if they'll accept being that way..." The sun peeked over the top of the tree.

"Hello Darefane! Abuela! I'm sorry I'm late..." Mu'Gha walked up to them and sat in the shade. "These dry summers... how do you deal with them! Haha, like nothing I've felt before." He opened a large canteen and drank.

"Well I can't imagine the mud being much betterrr Mu'Gha."

"Oh but it is! Ahem, anyway I'm sorry I missed their departure... Construction on the Grand Arena is about half way done now. We had a major push over the last few weeks and everyone needed to pitch in. Even our King gave us his strength once more! Haha, and the Galka can sure drink! This is the best thing to have happened in so long!" He looked toward the auction house and saw a smither talking over with an attendant while holding a number of sheathed swords. One of the sheaths had an almost purple color. "So... so they really went..."

"Yes. They looked so focused Mu'Gha..."

"Such boldness I haven't seen in many years. We will remember his name as he wishes to restore honor from defeat not only for San d'Oria but himself. One who's will stands not over us but in front of us carving an honorable path. Such things garner deep respect among the Quadav. But why hasn't San d'Oria continued to try and retake Davoi all this time?"

"It is because our advisors do not wish to risk more lives until we know more." Halver quietly walked to them. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but His Majesty wishes to speak with Irasema. If you would, please."

"That's why I'm still herrre."

"Is this a normal thing for your king to be doing?"

"Actually Mu'Gha, it is. He regularly wishes to consult with all the elders within his country. He values their insight since he is not allowed to venture from the castle except in times of war. He is Our Majesty in the greatest sense of the word."

"I see, very wise of him."

"Well see you tonight. This will prrrobably take a while haha. A lot has happened since the last time we had ourrr chat..." She walked away with Halver.

"Risk?"

"It was a rough time back then... I wasn't born when it happened but I heard from many of the elders and older veterans I tend to about that time. The regiments sent to take back Davoi were all cut down. Only scouts who were far away from the front escaped to tell what had happened."

"Only scouts?! How could the Orcs have been so strong then and so weak in their recent attempt at San d'Oria!"

"The scouts mentioned something that scared everyone: our soldiers were fighting each other."

"No... so they did have such troops. We had heard that they had special masked soldiers, Cursemakers I believe, that had finally earned their place among the other Orcs. Rumor was they could turn and control the minds of others and use certain magic... They never used to value such things much but I guess that's all changed now... We never saw any... only rumors."

"Yes, Cursemakers had turned our regiments on each other. That killed a lot of spirit among our people, making them forget many of the things we still have... but so many lives were lost. Many were still afraid even when the Tavnazian War happened that they would use them again, but it was much worse... And the Orc sacrifice at Fort Ghelsba dealt another blow after we had beaten them back so well. So much of the Fort and many of our Royal Knights were blown away Mu'Gha..." She looked to him. "I... I saw them... with my own eyes... h-held them... with my own hands..."

* * *

"So... our Grand Duke returns..." A floating eye stared at him.

"Yes, I've returned-"

"From the dead! You were alive all this time!" His tone sounded pleased to see him! "And who is this creature?" He eyed Orinthia as she was wiping the snow off herself. "A meal, hmm?" Isaak shook his head and looked her way.

"No, she is..."

"Oh, hoho I see." He nudged his small elbow into Isaak's side with a large smirk on his face. "Hah, well since the Grand Duchess isn't with you I guess that means she's-" Isaak pinched his lips!

"Don't speak to me or her in such a manner." The black tassel side softly shifted but hung still after a moment.

"M-m-m-m-mgom mim mBomph!" Isaak released him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I have a request."

"N-name it Boss." Isaak looked to him without anger.

"I'd like to know how the Castle has been during my departure... Who has stepped up to lead?"

"Oh, well that'd be Marquis Allocen and Duke Haborym. Haborym stepped up and guarded the castle for a while. Allocen was awakened around ten years ago... He's... he's really good at managing what we have left Boss. Haborym put him in charge after a couple years since he was impressed at how active he became and how good he was at a lot of stuff. They regularly spar with the others now to keep their skills sharp. Allocen is very popular Boss."

"Allocen..." He nodded.

"There hasn't been too many things happening; we're still waiting for His awakening. Some feel it's very soon now but that's what they've been saying every year! I wonder if our Lord will ever awaken again... We're just trying to pass the time now Boss."

* * *

"I see, so you were the one I left the heart to."

"Your fight with the former Grand Duke was glorious, but your departure left us without a real leader. I decided that I would try since you left his heart in my hands. The others had no objections, so I gave it my best. We were doing okay for a number of years... Just nothing much happened for so long Grand Duke until we awakened Marquis Allocen."

"Was there a reason to awaken him?"

"Every so often one comes to us wishing to be awakened. We heard him as he was being formed in the basement cells. His cries... I can't imagine how the Waker could have dealt with it. He doesn't remember any of it though but it doesn't matter; he's amazing. He always followed orders and took initiative. Always genuinely volunteering and reporting everything to me. Always having wonderful ideas and amazing insights on things I had never noticed... I knew I wasn't really cut out for this after listening to the sorts of things he would observe. I... I was convinced he was more fit to be leader and watcher over this Castle then I... It felt so... right. The others agreed so I named him Marquis and gave him my total faith to do whatever he sees fit... even if it was to... E-Even now he's training with the reserves; showing them how to fight with many different things. He has so much of this kind of knowledge, Grand Duke... such a total vision for everything! I tried to get him to remember who he really was but all he remembered was a single name. I'm starting to wonder if he is not our Lord, Grand Duke, if... if he is not the one we should all follow!"

"Allocen..." He looked away a moment. The white tassel side softly shifted then hung still. "Thank you Haborym, for having the courage to lead things while I was gone."

"Ah, I'm not worthy of such praise!" he scratched his head and lightly laughed. "Do you know our Marquis Allocen, Grand Duke? You sound..."


	52. Chapter 52: Ancestor

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 52: Ancestor

"Who is she?"

"She's-"

"A friend." Orinthia stepped forward to him with a soft look on her face. His eyes were strikingly different: a pale blue that stood out above his blackened body.

"A friend? Amazing, I'd never imagine the Slayer of Batym I've heard about would not only live but make friends outside this Castle!" He knelt to one knee, cupped his hands, and lowered his head in a very San d'Orian show of respect. "I've been named Marquis Allocen by this Castle, m'lady. I hope it wasn't too cold on your trip here."

"(M'lady?! Oh shut up... He reminds me of... hey wait a minute... meh whatever.)"

"D-... Allocen I need to chat with you in private. This may take some time though." He rose.

"Oh Grand Duke please, anything."

"Orinthia meet us back by the front gate after a while. The Castle might seem large but you can't get lost in here. Haborym is with you and Bob's up there so go ahead." He waved to the flying eye. He quickly blinked twice and started flying down.

"This way Grand Duke. I know a good room. I'm eager to hear about the outside, especially this Orinthia friend!" They walked away.

"(Well, what a cozy place... psh! What's with this weird black interior! Come on... toss a few stripes, maybe some polka dots... something. So damn dreary... And what's this: Bob? Hahaha, Bob the Eyeball! Can we see it? YES WE CAN! BAHAHAH!)"

"Hi again Miss. I think you're the first outside guest to this Castle... probably ever! I'm not that old though... I wasn't flying during the Great War and neither were a lot of the others around here."

"Yes, I too haven't been this way that long... but I'll be damned if I can remember who I was when I was alive. I guess it just doesn't matter anyway." Haborym sighed.

"The Waker... who is that? Where I'm from we know almost nothing about this land."

"Oh, he's... well it's hard to explain. He creates and molds our bodies... Sometimes a spirit is so alive that it cries within his domain as he forms a body around it; we can hear it through the floor. The Marquis was this way... sent chills down my spine!"

"I cried for a week!"

"(I vomited for a month! Oh wait...)"

"Could we... meet the Waker?" Haborym scratched his head.

"That might be difficult. We can't really pass through the gate easily... in fact, I've never tried. He recreates us but leaves us in a container to be awoken later. This container is left outside his gate so we never actually had to enter..."

"Let's go Boss. I haven't seen him before either! Not like we have anything else to do anyway. Follow me, I know where it is."

* * *

"Please come in... you're welcome to this home." She walked in and knelt without looking at her face.

"I'm sorry for disturbing but our Preacher wished to invite you to celebrate the anniversary of our peace."

"Preacher?"

"Yes, our Guu Waji has become the Preacher of the Yagudo. Ever since the fall of the false Manifest he felt the want and need within him to bring back and uphold the hope of the Yagudo. He has finally remembered why he overcame the ultimate test and so all of us have given him a more fitting name. He is our Preacher."

"I see. I'm sorry but I cannot leave Windurst." She looked up.

"Such a shame." She saw a tightly bound red blind fold covering Perih's eyes. Two dark lines ran down her face and met under her chin. She was quietly sitting on the floor with a small clay cup in her hands but wasn't sipping from it.

"In my place please take Elder Nomo Cuauhixtin. She is in the hammock to your left." She looked to her left and noticed someone completely covered in a thin blanket with a cane just underneath on the floor. She stood up and lightly poked the blanket.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Caa... Cuaa... Elder, I'm Maa Febi the Steadfast." She shifted slowly.

"Mmrrr... Just Nomo will do. I'd love to go but... I hope you don't mind my appearrrance." Her voice was scratchy, sounding almost painful to speak.

"That shouldn't be-" she lifted the blanket and saw her face. The wind calmly blew through the hut and shifted her feathers. Maa had a frightened look in her eyes but tried her hardest not to say anything. Nomo also wore a thick blindfold.

"Nomo is from the Old Country and has been under our care for some time. Please take care of her, Paladin of Oztroja."

"I-I will." The house guards walked up to them with some light clothes and a thick cloak. The sheet fell as she sat up, making Maa shut her eyes and tremble as the rest of Nomo's body became visible.

"I'm sorry dearrr Steadfast... This was my punishment for leaving." The guards stepped in between and clothed her. She turned around and opened her eyes again.

"Not even... was anything..." she mumbled.

"The past is behind me dearrr Steadfast. I must prrress on... for herrr sake." She picked up her cane and leaned on it as the guards left her. Her crooked ears stood through small holes in the cloak's hood; her face was almost completely covered. Her hands started trembling. Perih stood and slowly walked to them.

"I have one more request, paladin of Oztroja." She held a long arrow with a darkened tip and white fletching. "Return this to your soil and bury it. I have no need for it any longer."

"An arrow?" Maa took it. Perih positioned her face as if staring into Maa's eyes.

"Our fallen sisters would want us to move on. The hatred we once had... the desperation we once had... the choices we once had to make... They have no place in this new Vana'diel." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Our Vana'diel, Daughter of Yagudo. I never want to see war again. I never want our daughters and sisters to ever have to do what we have done. What... I have done. I hope your elders, all your people, and your Preacher choose this as well." She turned around and slowly walked back to her place on the floor. "I will step down and give you my faith. On this anniversary... tell them the Azure Bow no longer faces them and that is my last arrow." She held the cup close to her chin and a drop fell. Maa knelt and lowered her head.

"Thank you! I... I'm sure they-" Nomo tapped her cane on the floor.

"C-come on S-Steadfast, m-maybe we can catch a rrride with the afternoon c-caravan." She walked toward the door poking her cane forward with trembling hands. She took a deep breath and sighed audibly. Her hands stopped trembling. "The brrreeze... feels lovely doesn't it?"


	53. Chapter 53: The Created

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 53: The Created

"(Sure don't look like much... And what the hell is that!)"

"There it is! Hey! There's a container outside!" The archway was featureless but looked like a darkened glass pane was just behind it. The container looked like an upright one-piece restraining table that held the demon solidly in place. There was a small inscription on the waist restraint.

"Hmm... Speed A, Strength D, Will Power F. Sounds like this one would make a good scout. Let's just set him over here for now..." He slowly dragged it away from the arch. Bob looked deeply through the archway.

"Well boss?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh... s-should we?"

"(I can't see anything through there... betting Bob is scared of that. Such a wuss! He's shaking all over!)"

"Well... let's see what happens." Haborym slowly walked toward the arch. He reached forth with his hand and-

"(Busted!)"

"Gah!" An arm from his left stopped him from going further! Haborym quickly turned. "Grand Duke!"

"I'm glad I caught you. If you'd have touched that arch you'd have been uncreated." He jumped back away from the arch and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Grand Duke... my curiosity got the best of me. Your guest asked about the Waker but I did not know..." Isaak eyed Orinthia for a second and sighed.

"No worries. I thought this knowledge had been more known but I guess it died when I left. It was when I asked Romwa further how we were made that I saw the effect myself when she was called here by Batym one day to try and identify the remains... You simply fall apart into dust without a sound. The dust still carries a certain something though... She was able to name who it was. I don't know how..."

"Well Boss? Where's the other Boss?"

"He's... thinking about what I've told him. He knew... he just..."

"You mean he knew who he was all this time Grand Duke?" Isaak nodded.

"He is the Tenth swordsman of San d'Oria. Dixième, as we called each other by number. He was a very close friend of mine as I was the Fifth, Cinquième. He had lost his entire will to ever fight again after my family was wiped out after the fall of Davoi."

"So... he was... he was-"

"He was trying to forget. He didn't want to remember... but he saw you and everyone here stagnated when he was wakened. No doubt you were eager to have him here as he had an 'A' ranked Will Power somehow, meaning he would make a great commander and had the potential of easily gaining and earning the trust of those around him. That is what an 'A' rank is, but from hearing about him and now from him... He thought he might try being useful to you to forget. He always forgot about many things whenever he was training or practicing when he was alive. That was his escape: the handle of a blade." He put his hand to his head and looked away a moment. "Please don't mention it to him, and don't mention this arch. I guess if he'd have known about this then he'd have ended himself long ago."

"And... and you were the Fifth..." Haborym's eyes peered into space as memories returned to him. "I... I wanted to become strong... like the Ten Swords. I trained hard when I was... I guess this is why the Marquis was impressed that I had skill with the weapon, said I had a proper form and good technique. My arms still have a phantom ache at times. I wondered where this came from..."

"(Lot of good it did you hahaha!)"

"Where are the others held? The other containers?"

"Oh they're over that way. There's a lot of them though Boss..."

"Orinthia, I'm going to need your nose to help me sort through them. Bob, Haborym: I'm looking for nine of them. These nine... they were previously Mithran soldiers. Romwa used to belong to this particular group and told me the others were to be awoken later... I wish I had asked further... I don't even know their names."

* * *

"An exhibition?" 

"This is a time of peace and he thought it would help drrraw more out here if we put on a display of ourrr fighting skills. This won't be serrrious, just a bit of everything unless he can't help himself haha. Xalmo was that full of himself so long ago... I sent him back home when he came looking for fight in San d'O-"

"Really?! You're going to fight Huu Xalmo?" She smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Bah! It was supposed to be a secrrret but yeah, we're going to put on a show. He'll throw down his cane and say he wants a rrrematch for everyone to witness! He wanted to brrring back some talk about the place; maybe even open his dojo after a while. Yagudo and Taru and Mithra training under the same rrroof! Such nice dreams... I'd like to see this too."

"But what of this?" She still clutched the arrow. It didn't have an arrow head, just a sharp, darkened tip.

"That... Perih gave you that rrright?" She nodded. "I see. She must be rrreally serious about this... I'm glad." She looked at the ground as it moved away from them and smiled.

"Must really be serious?" Nomo lightly tapped her cane above the places where her eyes would be.

"To end the war back then, to have a tomorrow as a nation... that arrow is what she used." Maa looked at it again: it was unusually polished and smooth but wasn't wooden; the fletching wasn't made from feathers either. "That is an arrrow made for rituals and sacrifices. In the hands of few it can perform a terrible miracle. To make it... she had to-" Abuela cleared her throat and nodded.

"Ahem-hmm. So you're gonna come watch us then Na- errr, Nomo?" Nomo laughed!

"Hah, I will have the best seat!" The wagon hit a bump and jostled them.

"I even requested a Rojos come and keep a ten-hour fast beat forrr us." She eyed her. Nomo clutched her cane tightly with her hands and toes as she lightly shivered. "Don't worrry, he won't hurt you. In fact he's in the wagon in front of us with the drrrum."

"Roh-hos?" Abuela laughed lightly.

"Ah yeah, he's wearing a cloak just like Nomo. I'm sure you saw how she's black faced; well a Rojos is red faced and male. He is marked this way because he cannot have children... They act as guards, enforcers, or drummerrrs. They can keep drrrumming a steady beat for over three days for certain occasions. This will be easy for him... and hopefully he's enjoying himself while being outside the Old Country."

"I don't think I've ever seen a male Mithra before..."

"Males are a rarrre birth for us... There aren't any males within Windurst that I know of. Most find Humes, sometimes Elvaan and Taru, and rarely Galka for husbands herrre, so many of the kittens you might see are actually half-breed. They usually lose most of theirrr family marks but I guess it's not that important here."


	54. Chapter 54: Bound

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 54: Bound

"I think you'rrre about to lose your feathers ya old buzzard! You can't be serious I mean look at ya!" He tossed down his cane and stood tall in defiance! Many of the Yagudo nearby gasped and backed away.

"I would never lie! And I will not back down; I will win!" He took an open stance as if to be ready as she laughed. A cloaked figure walked toward them with a long drum swinging from his hip.

"I could not help but over hear this tossing of words. I have been called to this land to bring back the head of a sinner to the Old Country but this land is filled with many special things. If you permit me I will use my drum and my heart's beat to enhance your bare handed duel." His voice sounded frail and far away. He turned the hood back to reveal a red face with stern red eyes and wild brown hair hiding a pair of small, upright ears.

"Enhance our duel? Your heart's beat?"

"Your bones will not waiver, your breath will always return, your muscles never burn, your heart always beat with mine. An equalizer. It is what I also do as Rojos of the Old Country and I would offer this to you." Xalmo looked to Abuela, smiling, as she stared back, grinning wide with barred teeth.

"Play!" He charged Abuela as she jumped back away. The Rojos set the drum on the ground and began to hasten his heartbeat and feel the rhythm in his hands as they motioned just above the drum without touching it. He stopped and pulled the rest of the cloak off himself to reveal a thin male Mithran body covered only with a skin loincloth. The markings on his body were covered by dark red ink in long bars across his shoulders, arms, and torso. His heartbeat began to race faster as he stood with a balanced stance and began to breathe quicker. The crowd of Mithra began chatting up a storm seeing him and several approached him as he was tensing up. His heartbeat reached a peak and he struck the drum like lightning, knocking all near off their feet with its force!

"Now it begins Xalmo," Abuela whispered.

"May it be one they will remember for ages," he whispered back.

* * *

"Even up till now he hasn't wavered. He's depending on us so much, Sister."

"Tell me about it. Allocen still creeps me out... And that is him by the way. I remember this man from such a long time ago. He must have been pretty old when Isaak got his can kicked. That loser became an épéiste... I'd have never guessed. He was a poor knight that used to try and please ladies at the pub I used to frequent... Had some great one-liners though haha!" he shook his head.

"I hope he can keep himself together... Isaak has been happier since meeting him again though." She sighed. "There are so many in these reserves. This could take weeks to find them all. I know them like I've known my sisters and daughters, but it's becoming tiring with that many. Each scent is so faint when they're not alive... And then there's that thing." She pointed ahead of them. They were sitting on a familiar black granite-like floor in front of a dark archway.

"Come to think of it these past few night's dreams have looked like this haven't they?" Orinthia nodded. "Where's your damn fluffy fields and green hills?! For once I miss frolicking in the grass and tulips like a little girl! Wait wait, no I don't..." He made a provoking gesture at the arch then folded his arms and looked away.

"It's painful seeing them this way... I even thought I recognized a few of them. A past far gone... a former husband; a neighbor from the Old Country; another warrior we killed back then. Even... even..." Orinthia looked her way and nodded.

"What? Don't tell me..."

"When I was seven there were a number of neighborhood children I used to play with in South San d'O. After the day's lesson was told or during a Lightsday we'd run through the streets in the warm sun. I was good at hide and seek since I could follow their scent and find them almost anywhere. They loved trying to find a spot where I couldn't find them. One day one of those friends stopped showing up. His mother cried as she told us he wasn't hiding after a few days... but I found where the scent stopped."

"No way..." They nodded. "Now you gonna make me cry..."

"But what's the point of him being here?"

"From what Isaak told us it doesn't really make sense... A child's spirit for this?"

"He was nice... Animals seemed to recognize this too. The rabbits outside would never run from him whenever Abuela decided to take us out to East Ronfaure. He could almost touch them they were so calm around him, but he never did."

"A natural-born huh? Goddess those are rare... I knew only one natural-born when I was alive and I met quite a lot of people. Well... I guess I shouldn't have really even met her; pfah doesn't matter anymore. Fair Hume, black hair, loved to drink. My kinda lady... though... it was kinda cute that she had a big blue crab with her everywhere that had some jugs bolted on its shell. Real convenient; could set a drink or a tray and it wouldn't spill and the thing would happily follow her and nibble on left overs. Pinched me once when I tried to-uh ahem, never mind. Yeah that went nowhere fast..." He looked off and sighed.

"I wonder how everyone back home has been..." Gluttony stood up and looked behind them.

"It's Haborym. He's checking on you again. They just don't sleep do they..." The shadow stood.

"It's roughly morning again." Gluttony sat back down facing the other way.

"We're gonna have to eat sometime doll. I've been holding it back as much as I can but I have to have a taste soon... Can feel it in the metal. Doesn't have to be yours though."


	55. Chapter 55: Reanimation

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 55: Reanimation

"Try again, this should work..." He flipped a large switch and a dark electrical surge sparked through! "Good. Okay, turn it off." He pulled it back up quickly and the surge stopped.

"At least it's doing something now." Isaak looked over the odd arrangement of dials and levers and little moving needles behind glass. His eyes couldn't make any sense of what he was looking at. He could feel an odd warmth coming from it all that felt very familiar.

"Didn't realize it would crystal over back there if it wasn't changed in so long..." Haborym walked out from a large room with a few odd tools hanging from a belt and a thick blackened towel in his hands. Shattered crystal shown like glitter across his hands and arms and the towel.

"Just what makes this spark? It's like lightning; like it's alive..." He lightly scratched behind a horn and shook his head.

"I never asked. I was just shown how to use it and what parts were important. Too bad it had to be the former Viscount who showed me and the others... We can push them into that chamber now. We can awaken all of them at one time with the apparatus set this way."

"Is it wise to use it in this fashion?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. That chamber was made for mass awakenings just it hasn't been used for a very long time. In fact there are three other chambers for this but they haven't worked for some time... We could never figure it out why even with the former Viscount." Isaak looked at the apparatus again for a moment then turned his eyes up toward Haborym.

"Could ...our Lord be awakened with this?"

"No sadly. He has to awaken on his own. We've been waiting so long though... I wonder if there's something interfering."

"Could we check it out? Go to where he is?"

"We can't really enter. The doors are sealed shut. We don't have anything that can cut through." Isaak looked back into the hallway as Orinthia was helping move one of the Nine. A bellowing muffled howl emanated from deep within the castle!

"A new one begins..."

"Allocen was the same Grand Duke. Just like that."

"I see." Orinthia briefly poked her head in through the hallway.

"I wasn't the only one to hear that was I?" Isaak waved.

"No, we all heard it."

"Okay, just checking."

"We should first try to awaken the Desert Roses though. You were a special case Grand Duke... I don't wish to have them trying to live without a pact or the Brand."

"Brand?"

"The Brand is a special pact, not with a dark spirit but with the Lord himself. Many pawns get the Brand so that they must stay close with our Lord at all times. They can follow him where ever he goes to protect and fight for him."

"Branding... How do the pact and Brand work?"

"Forming the pact with the dark spirit is done by rubbing some of their blood onto a magical pact with the dark spirit. It is a large scroll that absorbs the blood into it repeatedly without leaving a trace. It's said they'll then be bound to the dark crystal within this land which would explain why they can't exist outside this region unless they can summon the dark spirit itself. Few of us can actually summon it to remove this restriction but it is very fragile and can wind up killing the summoner if it is harmed. Branding is done before they are awakened... we have several old pieces of our Lord that are placed either on them or within the chamber when doing a mass awakening. The apparatus can measure how much essence is left and what it can support. I myself was Branded... Those with higher skills are given the pact after a short time of being awake."

"Hmm... Think it could work using Orinthia?" Haborym's eyes widened.

"Her? It's never been done; using something other then these two methods. We should trial it first though... but... it could put her at an unknown risk Grand Duke." Orinthia looked in after hearing her name.

"I wouldn't be at risk. I have something that might fill in for me."

"Are you sure?" The howl returned in force much sharper and clearer!

"Almost sounds like... he's been sent out already! We should go get him quickly!" Haborym started running through the hallway and down the corridor to where the howling was coming from.

"What's happening?" Orinthia and Isaak ran with him.

"It's just like with our Marquis: we don't have long before we have to awaken him or else we might lose him!" The howl became louder and more resonant. "He's having a nightmare." They finally reached him to see a few others around him on their knees holding their ears. Several finally opened their eyes and saw Isaak and stood up.

"Grand Duke! Don't stand in front of him!" He howled again, knocking everyone to their knees and rattling their bones.

"Was... was I like this?" Allocen was on his hands and knees before the new arrival. Haborym quickly got up and looked over the waist restraint and read aloud:

"Speed S... Strength S... Will Power S... M-my Lord, what has been put in front of us?!" He looked to Allocen and then to Isaak with wavering, fear-filled eyes. "W-we have to hurry! Help me get him to the chamber!" They picked it up and moved as fast as they could back to the apparatus room. Orinthia began unwrapping some of the molt from around her stomach. It had changed color to match her skin tone. She cut a square away that had been against her skin.

"You want to use this here?" She nodded.

"I'd rather not experiment... but..." He held it over a certain section of the apparatus and a needle behind glass flickered and moved. "It has enough to work! Amazing!" They pushed the container into the chamber and placed the square of molt over his chest. "All right, shut the door. Everyone get to the hallway." He flipped the switch and a whole section of the apparatus began to light up and hum with life. "It's working! Yes!" A large dark surge leapt through the chamber and lit up the room beyond the small glass window.

"Gluttony doesn't like what's happening. There's something wrong with this demon. Something terrible..."

"We can't turn back now without losing him!" He threw another switch and a loud buzzing sound pounded the chamber for a brief second. The surges died down. Steam began to leak from the door. "Oh Lord, who have you given us today?"


	56. Chapter 56: Of Clay and Dark

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 56: Of Clay and Dark

"(I can't place it. He... it scares me. Nothing scares me... Nothing... but he... he scares me Doll.)" Orinthia struggled to peer through the small window into the chamber as Isaak checked on the newly awakened demon. He removed the molt and waist restraint and looked him over.

"It's time. Please, take it easy." He held his hand out to him. "It's alright, please take it slow." He took one step from the container and suddenly growled in agony! His knees buckled and Isaak quickly wrapped his arms around his chest to hold him up.

"Grrr... Grm-my feet... m-my arms..." His voice was far deeper then any other and sounded as airy and scratchy as nails dragged across wood.

"Easy easy... Yes, you've returned to the living. Please, slowly this way." Isaak helped him out of the chamber. His legs were barely working.

"(Goddess, I haven't been this afraid since... ever! I-I didn't think I could ever feel my skin crawl again. You can't see it Doll but I can. It's surrounding him...)" As they limped through the door he turned and looked at Orinthia. He stopped Isaak.

"Y-you... w-why... w-why do... you..." His cloudy eyes looked like Isaak's and his scent was sharply Elvaan. His gaze was frightening as his eyes were wide open.

"D-... Allocen help me get him to the infirmary." He handed the molt to Orinthia and then with Allocen carried him out and down the hallway.

"I'm amazed this worked. Here, let me check it again." He took the molt and held it over a section of the apparatus. A few needles danced. "Has enough for another use or so. Amazing, where'd you get this molt from?" Orinthia looked away for a moment. "Oh, well I suppose you can tell me later. As long as you have another four squares this same size it should be enough. Here." He handed it back.

"(That's about as much as you have left Doll. Sure hope it'll work to just wear it again once it's used up.)"

"That awakening though used a lot of power for some odd reason..." He eyed some of the needles near the big throw switch. "Even a full chamber wouldn't use this much... no where near it. It has to charge again before we can awaken the others; could take a few days. It shouldn't have used that much power though... maybe..." He put on his work belt and walked back into the chamber.

"What was surrounding him?" She placed her hand on the hilt and softly spoke.

"(Do you remember back when I saw that light aura around the Yagudo prayer beads? I hated that but it was small and bearable. Then those River clothes or whatever you got from the Old Country. That was similar to the beads but again I could bare it. Well...)"

"Yeah?"

"(This time with that demon it's a horribly strong aura... but it's opposite of the two you were given. It's so strong it's like a mist that surrounds him.)" She closed her eyes. "(I... I was a terrible person. I met many terrible people while alive with my brother, but for everything we saw and everyone we met there was a single constant: only the divine or a hand of the divine may truly punish certain terrible crimes. That man had to have been punished. There's no other way such a ghastly aura could surround him.)" 

"Could he have been..."

"(We heard rumors of one of our fellow assassins receiving divine punishment. It wasn't a pretty rumor... she didn't live very long afterward. Scorned by the Goddess and unforgivable by anyone. Even her superiors had trouble with it. Those that looked her way, breathed or even touched the air around her would want to hate her almost without giving it a second thought. Even plants would wither and die if she tried to pick them...)"

"But then why aren't we so affected looking at him? The others..." The sound of something flapping could be heard getting closer.

"Hey! Hey Miss, the Boss needs you help!" It was Bob and he looked worried.

"Isaak? Where?"

"Here let me fly you over; it's urgent!" She ran out down the short hall to where Bob was. He gripped under her arms and carried her off through the castle. From that height she could see how many of the walkways and stairs converged to one area she hadn't visited that looked like it went higher. He continued until a small side opening was visible and grunts could be heard.

"Orinthia! Good, we may need your sword!" Isaak and Allocen were desperately trying to peel back the Red Ropes of Ranperre! Both tassel sides were strangling the new demon. He was paralyzed. "I didn't think the ropes could jump like this! Get ready." He and Allocen strained to pull the rope apart more. It budged slightly making a hole big enough for the blade.

"(Decision time... Do we want to save someone who was likely condemned by Altana herself?)" She held his hilt again. The mist slowly became visible to her eyes, completely opaque around his hands, feet, and chest but airy elsewhere. She reached with her other hand into it and it swirled around like cloudy water. She could feel her muscles trembling, wanting to pull her hand away, but she tried to steady herself. "(I'm behind you with this.)" The swirling clouds slowly dissipated and her muscles eased. "(Go ahead.)"

"H-help... m-m-me..." His clouded eyes looked at Orinthia as he gasped for air. She put her hands around his neck under the rope. He saw and stared at her surcoat. Her entire body wanted to jump away, her tail straightening and pointing away from him, but she held. The rope slowly began to loosen from the white tassel side until it became limp in their hands.

"What happened? The ropes..." She held the rope and handed it to Isaak.

"My gloves react to prayers to them to give protection. Those prayers must have been enough to convince the rope to let go since my hands were there. Or maybe..." She held the hilt again. The mist was not over his head and neck but was slowly trying to creep back. His eyes had cleared.

"I... I..." He was exhausted but he couldn't take his eyes away from the surcoat.

"It's all right. Rest." 

"(He's staring at you hard... Maybe he knows about that thing you're wearing? Not like there's anything else to highlight there...)" She turned and started walking away. A hand grabbed hers. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "(Oh Goddess!)"

"S-stay... p-please..." His grip was trembling and straining but he didn't want to let go. His eyes flickered but remained staring widely at her surcoat as if realizing something. She looked back at Isaak. He nodded. She turned and looked to him on the table and nodded, trying to smile. He kept hold as his breathing slowly calmed. She lightly gripped back, trying her hardest to keep herself still for the moment.

"(It's... it's really starting to go away Doll. What's going on...)"

"Thank... you." Isaak pulled a stool around for her to sit. They stayed and watched over him. The new demon eventually began to sleep and she as well still holding his hand.

* * *

"Gifts from Li'Telor. Such a wonderful person. A warm entity. Valdeaunia loved her so..."

"She wrapped them in the grassy fabric of her fair skin hoping one day they would find him. So he wouldn't feel lonely." Orinthia stood in front of the dark archway. Two voices were emanating from inside. There was nothing but the archway and the two voices.

"He matched the gifts with others. Wrapped in the evergreen of his skin he hoped too they would reach her."

"But one day he could no longer answer her sincerity. The land no longer held the evergreens he grew so well. It was taken from him. And then her gifts slowly came less and less often. His skin soon flaked away... never to grow back."

"To try and quell his sadness he tried to create something that could grow in this land. Cherishing all Li'Telor had sent to him in the past everyday." 

"Taking the clay and the white and the dark of this land, he gave it a shape and it walked. It never worked as he had hoped though. It would never work as he hoped."

"They would imitate their creator and try and try along side him. Molding with their white hands the clay and dark. It would fight and fight but never become the gift they wanted to give. Never what they had hoped."

"He finally began to use what was given to him. The gifts he cherished. But even those gifts wouldn't live long enough. All too aware of whom they were. Wanting to be unborn... And so he began to lose his cherished gifts."

"At the end of the rope he tied himself and used himself in a final plea. Choosing this time, finding pure clay, using his most cherished gift, he cupped the clay and white and dark and his heart together into one that could work. He was not able to witness it for himself but it began to grow and live as his body became motionless. And so with the last of His being this new creature became the first reply to his beloved Li'Telor..."

"Wings without bounds, finally free of the curse of the forgotten land and able to stand in the sun. Finally able to breathe the same air she breathed and be bathed in the water and light granted to her. He finally saw what his creator wanted to see again all this time."

"And then he came back. Valdeaunia's gift having been held and cherished by Li'Telor."

"Now as Li'Telor's cherished gift he clears the air for those of clay and dark and they begin to dream and wonder. All the clay finally awakening and now beginning to remember where it came from and asking why it fought. They finally see him as the gift and trust in him."

"And so we, the first of his trials, of clay and white and dark, watch and hope."

"He's given us such hope. Perhaps finally we will meet her as well..."

"You have also given us hope, clay of His creator. Clay outside our world. You who went to Her home and found The Gift and brought him back." 

"You were able to claim from this land one of our creations. Our final being of clay and dark and final gift who once tread and died on Li'Telor's soil. May he and your chosen Nine serve you as they could not have served us. Like our previous of clay and dark and gift who served The Gift until her unbirth." The archway began to crack like glass.

"But there are disturbances that must be corrected. Able now to be corrected."

"We've taken and made that which should not have been taken in the past. Sorrow and madness and clay and dark."

"His friends reside here to prevent his reawakening... not able to rest. Not able to be at peace. Because of us. His sorrow and madness have become stronger then our clay and dark. He has been unbound. We can do nothing but watch."

"End their nightmare. Release them from the chains they've bounded themselves with to protect their friend. They wait for this coming day. They wait for one to take his sorrow and his madness."

"Then, finally, we may return to the clay and white and dark. And those bound to Him and to the dark will return. We can be at peace."


	57. Chapter 57: Molten Heart

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 57: Molten Heart

"Orinthia..."

"Hey Miss, you awake yet?" She found herself leaning over on the new demon, her head and shoulder resting on his chest, and still holding his hand. He was awake and his eyes looked gentle. She sat up and saw Bob, Isaak, and Allocen around them.

"You were sleeping so soundly I didn't wish to wake you. I think I have enough strength to walk now." He pushed himself up with his other hand and slowly flexed his upper body all while still lightly holding her hand. "I guess now we may part." He smiled as he reached over with his other hand, shook her hand gently, and let go. He pushed himself around and put his feet gingerly on the ground. His knees held though a little wobbly.

"(Well he's certainly looking a lot better. Very little of the mist is there now.)" She gripped the hilt and saw for herself. Not even his hands and feet were covered anymore but there was just a little still over his chest. "(What happened Doll? I couldn't enter your dream no matter what... I was worried.)" She shook her head.

"Oh, what should we call you? It'd be difficult if you didn't have a name." Isaak looked to him. He stood taller then them by about a foot.

"My name... It might be better to hold off on telling you. For now anything would do." Isaak thought a moment.

"How about Coeur?" Allocen spoke up.

"Coeur? That'll do for now."

"All right then Coeur, how about we try to get you acclimated?" He nodded and followed Isaak and Allocen out with slow steps.

"Coeur? That's a name?" Bob was still flying there. He blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "Could've fooled me." Orinthia waved to him.

"Hey could you show me back to where Haborym was? That chamber..."

"Oh sure, follow me." They walked through the corridors and alleys back his way. She looked around and noticed that odd section that looked like it went to a second floor again. She stopped and looked that way. Bob noticed. "That way... You should probably ask Allocen or Haborym about that. I've seen both walk that way but I've never been. Well, I never had to go there so I just never bothered." She nodded and they continued. He flew in and looked around. "Boss? You there?"

"Yeah-d'oh!" He bumped his head on something. She walked in after and peeked in. "Oh, you're awake! Good morning, or I guess afternoon." He got out from underneath a control panel and wiped his hands on a dirty towel. Crystal flakes shined on his hands and the greasy fabric under the light of several torches. "Think I fixed some problems with the cabling and power from that awakening. A few valves and tubes blew up from disuse... power had leaked at a huge rate. Should hopefully be back up to full within a few more days if I spot nothing else wrong..." He smiled. "You were able to save him from the Red Rope."

"You remember about that rope?" He nodded.

"It felt almost instant, like I'd always known, when Isaak came and told me and showed me the rope. I thought about it further after he went back and found myself reliving a memory of studying books. Many books. I think I was fascinated with San d'Oria, their church, and their style of fencing. It felt so strange... I've been alive like this for a while and it was the first time I felt so connected with who I once was." He did a double-take looking again at her surcoat. "That armor... I remember skimming through a book and finding a sketch of it. The pattern looked a little different though; more detailed with a darker color. It was worn by the First Sword of San d'Oria back then... just before Ranperre became King. His style of fencing and swordplay was supposed to be incredibly brutal, mastering and powering the sword with either hand and both hands at once. I think his name was..."

* * *

"You're getting used to this so quick Coeur. It took me so long to just move my wings..." Coeur glided down and landed near them.

"I think I was waiting for this," he said under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing." He looked back up at the purple-gray sky. "It never really becomes nightfall here does it?"

"This is about the best we get. The clouds are thick but the sun never actually sets behind them for about half a year at a time. Though the hue is odd..." Snow started to lightly fall. Coeur looked Isaak's way for a moment.

"It's like I'm seeing something familiar in your eyes Isaak. What is it I'm seeing..." Isaak walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his eyes.

"When I was alive I was Sir Isaak d'Allemagne of San d'Oria." Coeur took a step back and his jaw dropped slightly before closing. He looked away as if lost in thought.

"A d'Allemagne. That was what I saw... It stays with you even like this?" He nodded. Allocen walked up to them.

"I was Allocen Girard. We were part of the Ten Swords of San d'Oria. You remember the d'Allemagne family?"

"I have experience yes. The épéiste..." he trailed off inaudibly. Allocen held out a crudely made and blunt long sword. He had several strapped on his back.

"This might not be up to grade with what could be made by a real smith but they're good for training. Would you like to begin?" He smiled. Coeur grabbed it and held it in his left hand. He took a few practice swings with it: wide, sweeping swings. "They are a bit top heavy... I wish I could have made better practice swords but the regular ones in storage are too sharp for this." Coeur switched grip to his right hand and made the same movements without any hesitation.

"Just grip here. The blade is long enough and it balances here well." He switched back to his left hand but gripped above the guard. "You didn't make the grip long enough for two hands to fit there though." He then held the handle with his right hand and snapped a swing fast enough to pull a ridge of snow from the ground! Allocen smiled and laughed.

"You're far more experienced then any of the others here. Those movements... I feel like I should know you somehow haha! Please pardon me if I'm too slow!"

"Don't think on that. Let's remove some rust shall we?"


	58. Chapter 58: Missing One

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 58: Missing One

"That was close. There almost wasn't enough power but that battery helped just enough! Thought I fixed all those leaks..." He scratched behind a horn staring at a needle behind glass as it slowly moved to the left. The apparatus was making less noise now.

"Are they okay?"

"I'll look in. Stay back, there still might be a charge in the room. Lot of fog." He peered into the chamber. "That material is still on the pedestal but it looks blackened now. How odd..." He barely opened the door and the fog started to flow out and settle. There was a muffled sound coming from inside that could finally be heard as the apparatus became silent. "Hopefully it's safe now. Let's get them out slowly." As the door opened more the sound became clearer.

"Is that..."

"They're starting to remember already aren't they..." Haborym looked in the first container. Her eyes were open, shaking, frightened. She was crying.

"Welcome back," Haborym softly spoke. She stared at him briefly and her knees gave out. He quickly caught her. "I'm sorry. Isaak, Allocen, Coeur, please check the others." They entered and looked over them. She softly cried.

"R... Roshni... Rakoh..."

"Please don't panic... it's all right." Haborym tried to sound sincere as he gently held her up. Something started to stir.

"L... Let her go..." A voice growled. She stepped from her container then fell to her hands as her legs gave out, trembling and breathing hard. She stared hard at Haborym from afar. Allocen knelt beside her with his hand held out.

"We are not your enemy. Please let us help you."

"D... Don't pick on... little R-Rue..." Another growled with life and stepped from her container. She was barely able to stay standing, her knees buckling, and looked at Haborym with deadly eyes. Her face was already contorted with anger; her hands ready to claw. Coeur stood beside her.

"You're not ready to fight soldier. Do you need me to show you or will you cooperate?" He sneered. She tried to swipe at him but he merely shooed her hand away like a fly. "Don't make that mistake again."

"Quit that Coeur," Isaak called.

"Y... You're with them." Another growled. She jumped out of a container near Isaak and dug her claws into his chest!

"Stop please! We're not here to harm-"

"With them! You're with them! You watched us die!" He grabbed her wrists and slowly pushed her back as his skin flaked and tore.

"Huh... like these should be treated special. Just defend yourself Isaak." Coeur called.

"No... t-they just don't understand!" She started struggling and shouting!

"Renee, Rosa, Romo, Ria, Ramya, Romwa! We can beat them!"

"What? No! You don't understand!" The others walked from their containers and looked in Isaak's direction. They stumbled and started to charge! Orinthia quickly stood in their path to Isaak with her shield in front and sword drawn. They all stopped!

"Ray!" They fell to their knees in front of her!

"Wait, I'm not-"

"You lived! You came for us-"

"We were supposed to-"

"You really came for us!"

"Kill them Ray! They were there! They watched! They watched us-"

"SHUT UP!" Coeur howled! The empty containers rattled. "If you really have noses then you'd know it's not who you think it is..."

"But she looks like her..."

"Same marks-"

"Same sword."

"Is it true?" She sheathed Gluttony and looked to them.

"How..."

"She didn't have any children!"

"We were hers!"

"Where did-"

"Enough." The one near Coeur solemnly spoke. The others quieted. "I am Roshni, she is Rakoh," she pointed to the one Allocen was still trying to help up. "We're the ones the rest look to when Ray isn't around... or should anyway. Roan: stand down." The one wrestling Isaak stopped and collapsed over him as her rage went away. Roshni looked around at them. "Romwa is missing... thought I felt her presence though. Even Roan called to her. Where is she?"

"She's-"

"We'll discuss that later." Coeur interrupted Isaak. His presence and voice boomed forth. "For now you'll need to know the situation. Through some bastard occurrence, this Mithra you see here," he pointed at Orinthia, "was able to keep you from being chained to this land or with the Lord of this castle as for how Demon resurrection works, but you are now chained to her. I share this same fate." He folded his arms and started walking for the door. "Let's get out of this chamber and let you stretch your legs some. Looks like most of you didn't die fighting like I did as I couldn't walk without their help when I awoke. We can talk more when you're not having so much trouble functioning."

* * *

"(So you're thinking of actually helping her?)"

"(Yes, I feel we should try. She's already using the molt correctly without knowing it. Valdeaunia's crystal resonated differently when they used their apparatus. But now another awakening shall happen and more chains unbound.)"

"(Do you think they'll agree to it though? The process...)"

"(Not if we ask them first. They wouldn't agree to this if they knew what it entailed. We have to wait for them to be ready before hand. Then we can begin.)"

"(But she's not really of the land. There could be difficulties.)"

"(It should be fine. I gave her the crest. It should fix those impurities just like it did with the first.)"

"(But why go so far Mevreauche? Why give up this comfortable life?)" He glanced at the statue of Altana from his seat at the back of the church.

"(Because I'm tired of living this lie Alphollon. Comfortable life... I am tired of being the son of the son. Tired of having to move and wait out the memories of certain generations and certain people. Many of the others are finding it difficult to continue. In fact, some are frightened at Bastok's technological pace... We can't hold their innovation back any longer. Aren't you tired of this also?)"

"(How could I be tired of showing the people of this country Altana?)"

"(Have you begun to confuse even yourself?)" Alphollon put his hands to his eyes.

"(I think you're right. It's been a century...)" Mevreauche put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"(Our intervention can only go so far but our last gave me such a great joy... Isaak was able to attain a pure enough heart to defeat the faux Whisper without so much as trying. Just as we had hoped... I honestly didn't think we'd be able to curve them that way so quickly. But He was risen... Their strongest warrior has returned. It'll sadden him to see what we took away from him...)" he looked down.

"(But it's not really gone now is it... He wouldn't let his own creation die off now would he?)"

"(No, the carrier is still alive but there's nothing we can do for her as we are.)"

"(What of the other receiver?)"

"(I'm not certain... Perhaps she can't receive. No longer compatible, otherwise it'd be an easy transition.)"

"(What then? What if she can't handle it? The process, the loss... it could-)"

"(I'm not one who should talk of faith but this time, like with Isaak, I want to believe.)" He again looked up at the statue, wreathed in moonlight.

"Father Alphollon?"

"Yes Sister? Is there something troubling you at this hour?" He turned and saw Darefane near the entrance.

"I couldn't sleep... In fact the past few nights I've been having trouble sleeping. I don't know why but it feels like-" Alphollon stood up and walked to her.

"A number of your Sisters have been having the same feelings. I cannot tell you to push it away as I too feel this disturbance."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Alphollon looked away from her. He bit his lip and put a hand to his forehead.

"I am uncertain. I'm sorry."


	59. Chapter 59: Shadow Rising

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 59: Shadow Rising

"Hah!" She punched into the air.

"Hah!" They punched into the air. Roshni was leading the others in their old morning routines. The snow had stopped and wasn't darkening the sky as much. A ways in front of the castle Coeur was sparing with Orinthia with Isaak nearby.

"A Mithran d'Allemagne..." He was using short practice swings against her ensuring that she'd be able to block. "I remember the family. They arose to attempt to unite the warring Elvaan factions. But it wasn't through peace!" He struck harder, making her kick up the snow behind her. "It was through power! Strength!" He struck two more times fast. "An undying will! Decimation!" He spun lightning fast and slashed upwards so hard against her shield it knocked her up off her feet. She landed and skidded a few dozen yards away on her hands and feet.

"But it was not us who united the Elvaan, it was-"

"Your family's blood was on the crown the first King of San d'Oria wore. They believed in him to have good judgment over our people as his family was a great ally to yours. Your family forced the other factions to submit through power… When it again was questioned your family rose. That time they chose Ranperre as he was a descendant of the first King." He started shaking, as if attempting to hold something back. "I was there when he was given the Sword of the North. I was there when he conquered an awakened Wyrm bent on making the kingdom her livestock. I had a hand in building his Tomb, stone and mortar."

"Sword of the North…"

"Light Bringer. It caused him such pain to use it. Spar with me now Orinthia. I want to see if your strength is comparable to your defense."

* * *

"(The dark mist is fully surrounding him again. His whole temperament seemed to change as it was creeping back over him…)"

"You've still some room to grow. A lot of potential but I can feel it in your swings that there's something missing. Practice swords, fine, but something was missing when you swung. Isaak and Allocen didn't seem to be missing this." She was eating some stewed tiger meat as he sat across from her. He looked at the bowl. "That's another thing: I haven't hungered at all yet. Is there a need to eat like this?"

"Not exactly. You can if you want but there's little need when so close to your source. Easier to boost moral this way though; we used it when we were gathering supplies and getting things ready for our Lord's awakening many years ago. Just he hasn't awakened yet… we put many in standby stasis on the second and third floors of the castle closer to Him." Haborym sat near Orinthia.

"Interesting. This Lord, what or who is he?" Coeur's eyes were wide with fascination.

"He was sealed away many years ago before I awoke. I don't exactly know who he is though." Coeur flashed a devilish grin for a second.

"Maybe it's time we pay a visit…"

"I've tried. Even with ten others we couldn't budge the door. It's small and must be raised from the floor. The area is too narrow and small to allow for a big enough lever or any other contraption to help." Coeur stood up.

"I wish to see it for myself."

"(Damn, the mist around him surged there a sec! His eyes glowed just barely… Just who is he? Oh look up; guess who's figured out how to fly?)" Orinthia looked up.

"Hi there! Flight is wonderful!" She waved then started moving her arms and legs around as if she were swimming while her wings kept her aloft. "Weeeee"

"Rue be careful! W-Watch that pillar! Gah, please come back here!" Allocen was chasing after her from the ground!

"Some things never change. Haha, Rue just wants a little fun." Roshni walked up to them.

"How are things so far?"

"We're all right. It's as if time stopped for us and gave us new bodies though they forgot the tails… We can definitely save Ray this way though." She clenched her fist. "I remember the brief moment just as they cut off my arms and then my head. That moment when I fell into the cage they had her in… She looked down at me and closed her eyes." She looked to Coeur. "That sword you spoke of earlier. I heard you say its name; Light Bringer. It was unsheathed out of desperation during the battle at Tavnazia. Our small force couldn't cover that much area so there was a lot that ran through. We were far ahead crushing as much of the Orcish forces as we could but we all felt the disturbance. Like someone just grabbed your guts and squeezed… Everything stopped, even the Orcs and their Warmachines. Ray darted back so we followed. The Orcish forces near the castle were dumbfounded and frozen in their tracks at what they had witnessed. When we arrived there was no one left except the sword. Thousands of bodies lay everywhere… the volunteers, Orcs, Clerics, everyone. So many snuffed out like candles."

"There was no doubt in my mind that the Light Bringer was dangerous. I saw first hand what it was doing to Ranperre himself every time he touched it and pulled it from the sheath. He regretted accepting it but knew he was the only one to use it properly. It was supposed to have been entombed with him but I guess that didn't last long…"

"Ray picked up the sword. With it came another shockwave that snuffed out the Orcs that began to charge toward us. We were all knocked off our feet as well but we were still alive. She charged back at the remaining forces and unsheathed it." She looked up at Rue as she circled over head and down the corridor toward the front entrance. "I don't remember what happened after that except that I woke in a cage with my warsisters just out of reach. The desert rose… who knew it had the power to prevent destruction from that sword."

"We had no real knowledge of the kind of power the sword contained other then it was delivered by a child with a wreath of desert rose vines around her head. Ranperre greeted her by kneeling in front of her. She somehow drew the sword from the long sheath on her back… it must have been a bit longer then her small body. I was ready; we were ready just in case she was to try and strike our King. She looked at us with longing eyes and stabbed herself with the blade. She muttered something to Ranperre but I couldn't hear it. When she removed the blade from her stomach there was no blood. She placed it on the ground in the sheath, fell to her knees, and begged Ranperre to take the sword. When he grabbed the sword the child fell to her side and vanished in a bubbling light."

"(Damn, he must have been really close to Ranperre. I didn't know how he received the sword at all! Little rumors; everything was quiet or forgotten I guess.)"

"So how was the stew?" Bob flew up to them with a small chef's hat and an apron, wiping his hands with it. "Good?" Orinthia nodded. "Good, good. There's still a good bit left for more if you'd like later. Same for you guys if you feel like having some."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Feels nice to be useful again haha!" Roshni folded her arms.

"What Roan said though troubles me. Maybe I wasn't looking the right way but I never saw a demon among or near the Orcish crowd. The others didn't either… it would have stood out. If only Romwa were here. She was the last in the line up from where I was. I think Roan was next to her… Is it true that other demons can leave the castle like Isaak?"

"Yes but it has risks. I fought against the former Viscount Morax within Davoi when I was searching for Ray. He was able to summon the dark spirit from within himself so that a source for him would be close by. I defeated him by eventually destroying the spirit as it kept him from dying. I did not find Ray but I found… a child. Who'd have known this child would grow to be the one enjoying her stew here today." Isaak sat at the table with the others.

"Davoi…"

"The Orcs do have Cursemakers; I witnessed this myself as we tried to escape with a long time prisoner. They turned her against us but couldn't do anything to us with them." Rakoh came running up to them.

"Something's wrong: the front doors won't open! Even Allocen can't open the doors! He said something is about to happen."

"It's begun! After all these years of hoping and waiting!" Haborym stood and happily shouted! "The Awakening of our Lord! This is a sign!"

"(Coeur… just looking at him now. The mist is becoming even thicker around him! Is he…)"


	60. Chapter 60: Echoes

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 60: Echoes

"You have come all this way… You'll only cause yourself more grrrief." A Mithra materialized and stared solemnly at them with a subtle grin on her face.

"Don'taru be bashful, we've been waiting for you!" A Tarutaru appeared next to her and put his hands to his hips flashing a proud smile.

"You who have taken and saved a handful of the recreated… I hope you're up to this." An Elvaan stood with his back to them looking over his shoulder.

"(He looks familiar… the others don't though.)"

"Even you have a traitor among you." A male Hume stood looking away from them with his eyes closed.

"His burden we share. Our burden you may shatter…" A female Hume stood in front of the others.

"C-Cornelia?" Haborym's eyes widened as he recognized the female Hume who stood before them. "What happened? Are you…"

"P-Professor? …I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Y-You were just a child… so much like your mother; so precious I-" he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "I'm… I…"

"Haborym gather your wits!" Coeur shouted at him harshly as he stepped to the front. "Who or what you were does not bare any concern at this moment!" Coeur turned his attention to the ghostly figures standing before the sealed gate. "You five in our way… Have you been keeping us from passing? Have you been keeping this gate locked?" He stared at them with a terrible gaze.

"By the Goddess he was risen…" The Elvaan walked forth and kneeled low in front of Coeur. "We who were chosen to take part in the Multinational Expedition did not fulfill our duty… We were supposed to help set an example along with our primary objective. We failed when we ignored Raogrimm… and so our precious homelands fell victim to such tragedy."

"We sharrre this blame as we knew something was happening but decided not to stick our noses in theirrr business. We should have…" She scanned over them. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Orinthia.

"For this reason-weason we've been here keeping him from awakening once more! We were called upon when he was sealed away to looky-wooky after him… as the friends we should have been… but we're not as strong anymore."

"Rise Francmage. I am no longer what I once was; you have no course to kneel before this abominable husk. But have trust that I will fight for our San d'Oria. I will do what I must to ensure Her protection… even if I am to die again."

"Premier I-"

"Enough. Stand aside and let me through." He stepped forward to the ghostly figures until he was almost standing within them. "I will do what must be done without Her blessing."

"Premier?" Isaak and Allocen asked at the same time. Coeur didn't turn.

"I was Ranperre's left hand. I was the strongest Knight under His command. I did everything I could to keep Him from having to dirty His hands, to keep Him from knowing what had to be done as part of my existence… and to keep Him from needing to draw that blasted sword!" He audibly grit his teeth.

"(A Premier… my Goddess. Wait, he kept Ranperre from dirtying his hands he says, could he have been…)"

"Then you would untie our albatross when you possess one…?" The male Hume looked their way. "I, Ulrich, am the traitor. The reason you're all here, the reason we're here in this castle made of agony and pain is because I extinguished Cornelia's light in front of Raogrimm. I meant to end his… but she had a far stronger heart then any of us could have imagined. His hatred… I carried the curse around my neck in my final hours and now I must accept my responsibility." Coeur glared at him. "From one who was cursed to another, we bare more then the chains that choke and bind us. It is impossible to ask for forgiveness as we do not deserve to be graced by their kindness. Instead you must be willing to-"

"Don't lecture me filthy Hume." He sneered and growled like an animal ready to bite. "I don't fight for Altana or seek Her acceptance. I fight for the blood on the crown." He stepped through him and reached for the gate. An unseen force tried to push him away as he struggled to touch the gate! "Let me through!" He growled as he stepped back and attempted to punch through to the gate! Each punch was halted closer and closer.

"(The mist! It's converging around his hands!)"

"Such an awful aura… Would he really help rescue Raogrimm?" Cornelia raised her hands to her chin, frightened. Coeur reached for his sword.

"Please, allow the Warsong to touch the gate." The Mithra walked back and stood in front of Coeur. "Her Hands of the River can break the seal without more grrrief." Coeur stopped. "Follow herrr through. We'll do what we can to prevent it from being opened from this side again but I can't give a promise… Ourrr strength has been fading." She looked to Orinthia. "The light of the River's Hands is keeping this one's curse at bay." She motioned at Coeur. "I prrray you never see it manifest…"

"Through the gate is the Collection-wection. The cries of those lost to sorrow, anger, and madness echoes throughout as they become ready for the Crystal, or what the recreated-wated call The Waker, to mold though it was getting stuffy-wuffy in there. Maybe it has had enough…" He thought a moment. "Raogrimm was given a limited power to control this distorted reality-wality when he was sheltarued by the Crystal. Your cleansing light might keep you safe from his power but I can't help but think I've feltaru that kind of light before…" The Taru looked up at Orinthia trying to remember.

"Open the gate Orinthia." Coeur said low and softly as he stepped back. The ghostly figures looked to her and nodded.

"Awaken him from this nightmare. Prevent him from unleashing the Shadow Lord upon Vana'diel once again."


	61. Chapter 61: The Beast

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 61: The Beast

"(Wait-what the Hell?!)" The gate flew up as Orinthia touched it! Piercing, freezing winds and a cacophony of cries rushed out, blowing her back into Roshni!

"Everyone lock arms!" Roshni shouted behind her! The Roses hurriedly tucked their wings and locked arms, unable to move forward but struggling to stay put.

"Isaak, Allocen, to the front; shields ready! Phalanx position! Everyone behind us!" Coeur shouted above the winds and cries! The wind was strong enough to make their feet slip as the ground beneath them began to ice over. Haborym was blown back!

"Uwah!"

"Haborym!"

"Forget him! We must push forward or we'll be tossed back as well! Angle upward to push the wind away!" Coeur struggled against the winds and passed under the gate. Isaak and Allocen were side-by-side behind him with tall tower shields followed by Orinthia and the others. As the last Rose passed under the gate it fell shut. The rush of wind slowed and the cries softened. Before them was a bridge that led to another tall structure.

"That must be his Throne Room." Coeur stared in its direction. "Rest. I can feel a presence…" The cries quieted to a solemn silence.

"Who are you?" Roshni saw next to Orinthia an odd looking figure cloaked and bandaged together.

"Oh what the hell? I have a form in here?" He raised his hands and stared at them.

"Gluttony?"

"This is a surprise. Allow me to introduce myself: see that sword on her belt there?" He pointed. "I'm supposed to be inside that sword… Ah no more sweet nothings I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The Dark Forge… There were others made just like you. I once held one but I hated its inhabitant…" Coeur smirked.

"You know so much of San d'O that it's pissing me off Coeur… I hear everything she hears and more as I'm always by her side. Just who are you? Were you the one that headed the guild of Aristocrat Ass-" Coeur walked and stood right in front of him.

"I did what I had to do to ensure a safe and prosperous San d'Oria. Even after we forced the other factions into submission there was certain trash that needed collecting."

"We…?" Isaak looked to him with frightened eyes. Coeur glanced his way with lit eyes.

"When I was alive I was the Left Hand of the Dragon King and the Beast of our Kingdom, Premier Sabnak d'Allemagne."

"That c-can't be… Were we really-"

"No, it was my idea, my planning and the family agreed to let me do as I pleased. They couldn't have fought me even if they wanted to… Once my plans were done we would not be necessary for the safety and continuation of our kingdom. They could go on and live without waiting for the next civil war. I was freeing us." He looked to Gluttony with an empty gaze.

"What about your curse? I can see it like a dark mist that surrounds you…"

"This curse is not from signing writs on the lives of certain trash posing as nobles or the murders of those families who could plunge our kingdom again into civil war… but because of the final request of me, a request by my King." He curled his hands into fists. "I could not see to fulfilling His vision because of the Light Bringer. It is no Bringer of Light. It is no salvation. It can take the purest heart and wither it away into despair and delirium… no telling what it would do to those impure." He looked back toward the Throne Room. "I killed Ranperre at His request to keep Him from turning on His precious kingdom. Now another wishes to challenge His once bright vision while I live again…"

"Y-You signed those writs? You killed your own-"

"To keep the nobles centered and on track I gave up my honor to ensure a steady course. I stopped praying to the goddess once I started; I could no longer look her in the eyes covered in their blood. Ranperre never knew… or so I thought until his last day." He briefly glanced over the Roses and their angered faces before walking across the bridge. "Will you push aside who I am for the moment and wake this dreamer or will you choose to strike me where I stand?" Rakoh looked to the others and noticed it as well.

"It will have to wait." She motioned to them to stop but Roan's eyes were staring a hole through Sabnak. "Stop Roan." She unsheathed her sword. "Roan!" She charged!

"You think you can make a difference alone? Allow me to show you!" Sabnak stretched out his arms as he turned to face her. A fire flowed forth from his eyes and enveloped his body! "Try it!" She swung with all her weight and strength at him but clashed into Orinthia's shield!

"Ugh!" Her left arm felt the force of the blow through the shield, pushing her back into Sabnak. The shock numbed her whole arm with pain.

"Hah, like you needed to go through the trouble! Let me show you!" He pushed Orinthia behind him and stood staring down at Roan. "Strike if it so fits you!" Roan backed up and again swung forth, spinning with a wide arc looking to strike Sabnak across his chest, but not actually hitting him! The fiery envelop surrounding him stopped the blade like a wall. "Focus more if you wish to actually hit me! Am I that threatening to you that you would shake at your knees and your arms buckle?! If your next strike fails to cut me then you will be absent before your precious Ray!" Roan's face contorted as her anger and rage exploded!

"Roan! Stop this now!" Rakoh and Roshni jumped in front of her and grabbed her arms!

"Rah! He-"

"Didn't you see who you struck first!? Stand down!" She saw Orinthia standing beside him and slowly calmed.

"Damn that was _sure_ unexpect-" Gluttony put his hands over his mouth as he remembered everyone could hear him. "Uh, hehehe, I'll stand over here…" he walked toward Orinthia and cowered behind her.

"Isaak…" Allocen was trying to get Isaak's attention but he seemed shell shocked. The Red Rope's white tassel side swung gently.

"Isaak." Sabnak called with a low growl. He looked up at him. "I'm sorry." His trance broke.

"What?"

"Stand."

"But you-"

"If it meant seeing an end to the use of my loved ones as mere tools… if it meant freeing you from that or any other fate I would challenge even the Goddess and accept any curse."

"Even the Goddess?" A swirling figure of shadows came from the void. "We've been listening. We've been gathering. We've been waiting." Several scraped together faces appeared that made Sabnak laugh to himself!

"You and your ilk here? I should have fed you to the forge's furnace instead of feeding the maggots and hounds with your carcasses!"

"Sabnak, playing tireless hero again we see. No, you're no hero. You killed me and my entire family! And their family, and theirs and theirs! Even the children too didn't you? Beast of our Kingdom, more like Monster!"

"The children… Monster!"

"Our Lord's traitor friends sent you here… Do they really think he cares for them anymore? Do they expect him to welcome them with open arms as if nothing happened?! Do they seriously believe they built any bonds with him? They ignored him! They acted as if he never existed! They let him die like a dog!"

"Do you believe you have a place in this world anymore, Monster? You throne a king and then killed him! What makes you think the world wants you back, Monster! Do you believe your bonds are strong, Monster?" They eyed Isaak and Orinthia. "Well, how about we finish off those bonds!" They opened their mouths wide and screamed forth freezing winds! Isaak and Allocen jumped in front of the Roses and put up their shields! Gluttony clung to Orinthia's leg!

"Waha I'm too young to die!" Many more of them materialized and screamed forth more freezing winds! The force was almost strong enough to blow them over the edge.

"Bonds… I'll show you bonds." Sabnak growled low as his eyes bled fire over his arms and hands. He drew and swung his sword wide side with such force toward the swirling aberrations that it created a fiery tornado! "The bonds that hold me to the murders I performed. The ropes that tie me to the assassins I contracted and killed off myself. The chains that choke and stricken me from my dearest friends and family! Altana herself can't break these chains!" He swung again and again and again, creating a great whirling firestorm around them! "I forged these chains!"

"No!" The swirling aberrations faded away into ash. Sabnak held up his sword and the raging firestorm was absorbed through it into his arm.

"S-Such power… I had no-" Sabnak's eyes remained brightly lit as liquid fire dripped down his face. He stared at Isaak for a moment, looked away briefly, turned back and walked toward the Throne Room.

"No more playing around. We have a task."


	62. Chapter 62: Dark Nova

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 62: Dark Nova

"Allocen stay here with the Roses. Keep an eye out for anything out here. Isaak, Orinthia, with me."

"What about me!" Gluttony whined.

"Die in a fire. We're entering." Sabnak struck the door with his sword with a wide slashing arc across the middle, creating a long, deep gash down the middle. His eyes burned low as he looked back briefly. "Are you ready Isaak?" He had a worried look on his face but nodded. "Orinthia?" She nodded. "Good." He rammed open the door harshly with his shoulder, bursting through the gash and tearing part of it from the hinges. Someone sat high on a large throne lit by oddly glowing crystal pikes deep within the room. He looked like a wingless demon with rocky, sharply flaked skin, but his face was distinct. He started clapping.

"I must thank you; you who walked through the seal. The fact that you're standing before me means the seal is weakening… but something is keeping it from falling altogether." His eyes wandered over them before stopping at Orinthia. "If you hand her over to me your assistance to your Lord will be rewarded. You can stand at my side in my conquest over the nations of traitors."

"You were already-" He held out his hand.

"Sabnak. Are you aware the current king of San d'Oria was born to the branch of the family you were so close to closing off?" Sabnak's eyes glowed intently. "Hand her over and come with me. I'll give you full control of San d'Oria. When I am done with Bastok and Windurst we will have a world that comes together as one people… Our people Sabnak." He stood as tall as Sabnak with his hand still open toward him. "Wouldn't Ranperre appreciate it for what you did? You could have a hand in fulfilling his vision of a united world." His face contorted with anger.

"You insult me Raogrimm." He charged fast and slashed at him! Raogrimm's large open hand grasped the blade at its end!

"Raogrimm… a name given by traitors. Come now Sabnak! I'm offering you a place in the world that ostracized you! You had your curse since the day you were born! The boy whose eyes could only see his home and his people as fiery ashes and walking corpses! I would stand aside for you and let you work to better your San d'Oria! Your place should be at my side!"

"My place is by those that forgave me. My life is theirs!" The fire flowed forth from his eyes over his body as he whipped his sword loose from Raogrimm's grasp.

"Those two? And the others outside? They don't trust you Sabnak… They hate you! You killed innocents in their eyes!" He shook his head with a mild smirk on his face. "To be expected of the Beast…" A large rocky sword materialized in his hand. "Then I'll set you free Sabnak. Consider it a gift from your Lord." He charged and slashed hard enough to slide Sabnak back a few paces!

"I only need the trust of one. All others be damned." They continued to swing violently at each other, their swords screaming as they tore through the air and cast away fiery flakes of metal with each slice. Raogrimm finally caught Sabnak's sword again and swiftly kicked him in the gut, knocking him off his feet several more paces back. Just as he dashed to make a slash to his gut-

"Sabnak! GAH!" Isaak guarded the blow with his shield, causing it to shatter under the forceful strike!

"This fly is trying to defend you Sabnak. Does he not know who he should defend?!" He spun and slashed hard across Isaak just as he brought up his sword to parry, sending him far into a wall! He looked toward Orinthia and slashed downward with all his weight! "Now die and let the seal fall!"

"Argh!" She brought her shield up in time but the force of the blow crushed the ground beneath her feet! He lifted the sword away. Blood dripped, her arm fell limp to her side, the crumpled shield slipped through. A bright fire burned in her eyes.

"Oh, not done yet?" He whipped and stretched out his arm with lightning speed, harshly slashing downward again but Orinthia dodged just in time! He slashed into the ground, splitting the shield and scattering chunks of black cermet everywhere. She stood barely to his waist's height and stared up at him with burning eyes. "I don't like those eyes. Just like Sabnak's they see only death." He brought up his sword to slash again but quickly angled it as a shield! He deflected something which shattered with a loud clash!

"Still in the fight are we Beast?" The fire boiled out of his eyes over his body and arms once more. His hands opened. Two tears in his skin opened up above his wings: two handles rose forth. He spoke softly to himself.

"…-ana. …don't look down on your son…" With great agony he pulled forth two spine-like jagged swords! Blood slowly oozed from the rib-like blades. The hilts projected snake-like vines into his hands and wrists.

"So the Beast finally bares his fangs…" Sabnak pointed his right-handed blade toward Raogrimm and quickly snapped it upward. He jumped away just as the cermet under his feet spiked up a giant ridge! Sabnak made a wide sweeping arc with his left-handed sword, projecting a bloody, fiery tornado! Raogrimm responds with his own harsh vertical sword sweep, creating a large dark, icy shockwave! The two waves collided and dissipated downward. Sabnak charged and swung with his left sword. Raogrimm nimbly dodged and threw his sword at Sabnak while another larger one materialized! He swatted it away with his right sword.

"Isaak, if you're awake please get Orinthia and get out of the room!" Isaak caught his breath and shook his head while still a little dazed. Sabnak's body was glowing from the fire and blood oozing over. He looked over to see Orinthia walking in his direction.

"We… have to hurry…" Her legs were weak from the pain and her eyes no longer burned.

"Come on Isaak; don't say I didn't try to help now! It's getting crazy out there!" Gluttony rushed in and tried to pick him up. "Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea!" He struggled to move him but couldn't budge him more then a few inches.

"Thank you for giving us time Sabnak." Isaak spoke under his breath as he saw him fight. His eyes lit up as strength temporarily came back to his arms and legs. He stood up, picked up Gluttony and Orinthia and ran out the entrance.

"Are you sure that was such a wise decision Sabnak?"

"I have faith in them." He clapped his swords together sending a quick shockwave toward Raogrimm. He blocked it with his larger sword and then stepped to the side.

"Really?" Sabnak was about to swing when a piercing pain shot through his shoulder followed by a loud, thunderous crack! He lurched a few paces then peered back through the doorway and over the bridge. There stood many demons behind a single demon at the front with a large smoking rifle.

"No that's…"

"Hahaha! Maybe you should have taken notice Sabnak! It seems my minions have managed to come through on their own!" Raogrimm tapped the tip of his sword to the ground. Two shadow images of him stepped from behind him. Each held a sword and stood ready to strike. "Now, to send you all to oblivion."


	63. Chapter 63: Penumbrian Knight

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 63: Penumbrian Knight

"My faith is with them." The large, smashed bullet fell out of his shoulder and hit the ground, ringing through the area like a church bell. "She would want me to believe… just once…" His body's glow brightened. "…seeing those who my eyes cannot deny. I had to die to finally see…"

"What are you babbling-" Sabnak stared at him with his real eyes. With both swords he stretched his arms and slashed at both shadows! They both raised their swords to parry as the final splashes of loose, fiery blood touched them. The fire ceased bubbling forth.

* * *

"Damn it all! What should I do?!" Gluttony looked over the bridge and through the doorway to see hundreds of demons still pushing forth. Each of them carried shining weapons. The Roses and Allocen were fighting them, slashing them one by one off the sides of the bridge. Isaak was busy defending Orinthia and the entrance to the throne room from the stragglers that continued to pour in. One demon among them was reloading a bigger, smoking rifle at the front. A troop moved in and surrounded the gun-totting demon with tall tower shields forming a phalanx wall.

"Haborym! What's the meaning of this!?" Isaak yelled out while slashing another demon.

"I… I was researching ways to thwart the Fire-Eyes so I could kill… Kill the Beast! Bastok was at war with San d'Oria and we needed the upper hand! I died in an accident in the labs of Bastok creating the Hellfire hand-cannon… Behold! My Lord has given me that which I was so close to perfecting with my own hands AND the chance to finish my life's goal!" He pulled the heavy rifle up and aligned it, staring down Sabnak inside the throne room! Isaak tried to run toward him but four demons rushed him and kept him back!

"Who am I to save the damned!" Gluttony jumped in the way of the rifle just as he fired! The bullet tore through the middle of his chest but was knocked off course, clipping one of Sabnak's wings and punching a hole in a wall nearby!

"Foul shadow! I will kill the Beast!" Haborym hurriedly loaded another round as more demons piled in around him!

"No!" Gluttony's body was blown back a few paces by the blast, falling limp out of the air. Orinthia struggled to get up and run to him. The body was having trouble holding itself together as pieces of it began falling away when she touched it.

"Stay-grrah!" Isaak couldn't turn away without getting overwhelmed by their numbers! In a panicked effort he threw the Red Rope at Orinthia! "Tie your arm quickly!" She held the Rope's white tassel end with her good hand when a shadowed hand reached up and grabbed the black tassel!

"(We must hurry.)" She felt her hand moving the white tassel side to her shoulder while the shadow hand looped it around and pulled tight. Her bones realigned with a painful crack: the Rope became as rigid as a splint! "(Focus!)"

"Orinthia… we were lost without Our Lord showing us the way. You and Isaak made fools of us all!" Haborym pointed the rifle at her! "Maybe now I can show you the light of Our Lord through the end of a barrel!"

"Haborym!"

"Ulgh…" Allocen broke through and shoved his sword through him just as he fired! The bullet grazed Orinthia's neck and tore into the cermet steps behind her before the blast of the rifle could even be heard!

"I'm sorry… my friend…" The force of the blast jostled them; the sword sliced through more then the small area it entered. He struggled to move but his strength quickly faded. The heavy gun hit the ground and broke apart. The demons around him pulled out their weapons.

"Allocen!"

* * *

The church bell tolled twelve, midnight, and the moon's light was slowly being eclipsed.

"The presence is gone…" Darefane sat in the third pew from the front of the church. Other church Sisters sat beside her.

"Yes… I don't feel it anymore."

"Is it really gone?"

"Can it be…" Alphollon walked down the rows and knelt before the statue of the Goddess.

"Yes, it has passed." Darefane seemed troubled.

"Could… could this have been something to do with Orinthia and Isaak leaving for the North so long ago? Could they be returning now?" Alphollon stood and walked near the pew. He didn't face them.

"Only the Goddess knows for sure."


	64. Chapter 64: Antumbrian Knight

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 64: Antumbrian Knight

"We only wish to serve our creator… but we can only do so much."

"We must respect the wish of the host for he is our new creator." Tall, white and black patched crystalline golem creatures walked forward through the crowd of demons. With every touch, the demons began to fall apart into dust. The void surrounding the bridge began to slowly allow snowflakes to fall through as it began to fall apart.

"You were never meant to be… we were foolish. Return with us to the clay and white and dark." Some demons began fighting back, slicing into them and chipping away at their form.

"Return with us!" A golem pounded his palm into the ground, unleashing a small, icy shockwave that froze the demons' feet in place!

"Sisters fall back!" The Roses quickly chipped their feet free and ran back toward Orinthia and Isaak. They fought off demons that tried to follow them as the golems slowly walked closer. Rue stayed behind.

"Allocen!" Rue called out!

"Will… will you forgive?" Allocen lay near motionless on the ground, partially frozen in place from the shockwaves. The demons closer to him were falling to dust.

"Forgive? A clay speaks." A golem looked his way.

"My friend… I… I…" His head was twisted enough to see Haborym next him. Tears quickly froze to his face.

"Grah! Don't touch him!" The golems were just feet away from grasping them. She clawed at the ice and pulled him away, leaving a small trail of quickly freezing blood, just as another shockwave covered the ground with a fresh layer of ice. "Allocen!"

"Rue… I'm-"

"Not yet! Please, not yet!" She set him down near Isaak and held him. "Please…" He shivered as his eyes slowly moved to see Isaak.

"Isaak…" He stood motionless; his body had changed to the same patched black and white colors as the golems. His eyes were staring out toward the golems as they ravaged the other demons.

"We failed… we couldn't hold them all back very long." An Elvaan materialized near them, kneeling with his head lowered to Isaak.

"Once the throne room was opened our strength faded so quickly…" A female Hume materialized near Orinthia.

"You put up such a strrrong fight! We… we could only watch…"

"I'd have never guessed he was a labby-wabby coat. If only…" A Mithra and Taru materialized near the Roses. The Hume walked toward Haborym's body. The golems had destroyed many demons before the others retreated inside the castle. They were now in the process of clearing the bodies of the previously dead. She knelt and touched his face through the ice.

"Bastok was desperate back then… You were pushed so hard, Professor." She stood and walked back as he fell apart from the touch of a golem.

"We were… so blind." A male Hume materialized, stood in front of Isaak and stared at him. Snow melted, ran down his face, and froze on the way to the ground as the void around them completely faded away and let in the faint light of a moon slowly overcoming an eclipse. His eyes wavered as if he were in a waking dream. The golems walked forward and stood near him as if awaiting a command.

"Now there's one left… The reason we're here." The ghostly figures lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of the throne room as a thick, visibly dark mist began pouring out.

"So, you came." Sabnak exited the throne room with the thick mist slowly exuding from his slightly glowing body. His swords were reversed on his arms, held in place by snake-like veins of dark flesh that pulsed. He tossed something forward. It rolled and slightly oozed.

"No! Raogrimm!" The female Hume ran forward and fell to her knees in front of it: a freshly severed head.

"I sent him to his Hell. Something you couldn't do, Hume dog." He stared down the male Hume.

"Monster. He needed to be saved! He could have-"

"You think someone with so much rage can be turned so easily? He would rather die then accept you as friends again. …Or me as his master."

"S-Sabnak…" Isaak regained some senses as he turned and stared at him. His body was slowly returning to its normal color.

"Now, to finish the job at hand." His swords turned around and he grabbed the hilts. He darted toward Isaak! A golem quickly stood in the way!

"What?" His eyes were dark with mist slowly flowing outward.

"No… he's-"

"What are these? No matter." He slashed at it, slicing off one of its arms! The crystalline arm broke apart like glass hitting the ground.

"Don't let it touch you Sisters!" They quickly jumped far away and headed back toward the entrance, not taking any chances with the golems so close by.

Sabnak slashed again, slicing a big chunk of its body off that crashed as the rest of the golem fell over and shattered. He pointed his right sword toward Isaak. Just as he flicked his wrist, another golem pushed Isaak away as cermet spiked under its feet and impaled it with a large ridge. Its entire body shattered into thousands of pieces. The last golem raised its hands and gathered the scattered remains together into a swirling mass of shards!

"Return with us!"

"Surely you jest." It unleashed a crystalline rain of shards at Sabnak! A fiery aura enveloped him causing the shards to bounce away harmlessly. "Why should I return to the dead when I have San d'Oria to repossess!" He swept his swords around him violently, creating gusts of wind that forced the snow covered shards over the sides of the bridge.

"Snap out it! You're letting the Fire-Eyes control you!" Isaak shouted!

"I will lead my country to its best future. Then I have a world to unite." He crossed his swords and jumped toward the last golem, scissoring its head! He spun, making a wide-sided swing to its torso that sent it off the side of the bridge.

"Sabnak!"

"Give my regards to Ranperre when I send you to him!" Orinthia dashed in front and parried the swing with Gluttony, kicking up the fresh snow! He stepped back and grinned.

"Stop this Sabnak!"

"Hahaha..." Sabnak swung again with enough force to send her into Isaak and knocking them both toward the middle of the bridge. Her eyes burned as her Roped arm reach into her surcoat pocket and grasped the d'Allemagne seal. It darkened, turning from metallic silver to obsidian black. The ice under her feet melted and scattered. "I should really thank Demas and Allocen for their sacrifices. I have wanted this ever since I saw you wearing that coat of Valor. I only had to buy time… Filthy half-breed like you does not deserve such an artifact."

"Everyone." Isaak heard her voice. "Please go with the Roses." It didn't sound like it came from in front of him even though her lips moved but he quickly got up and ran toward them along with the five ghostly figures. The fire in her eyes began burning brighter until it projected out. He turned back around as he neared the Roses and saw, for a brief moment, the image of a white steel covered knight with a flowing red cape superimposed over Orinthia.

"By the Goddess…"

Dark mist began flowing faster out of Sabnak's eyes.

"Steel yourself."


	65. Chapter 65: Burned Faith

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 65: Burned Faith

"To take the curse for our own… this is our strength! To save our country… we light ourselves ablaze!" His eyes partially cleared as he stood vulnerable. His body tensed, trying to swing his swords but he held them in place. He dropped to his knees.

"But you…"

"Always cursed. Always burning. Always protecting… but never the one protected! Alph-" A sword thrust through him.

"Sabnak!" His eyes fully cleared. The snow stopped falling for just a moment.

"I abandoned more… more then my honor and Altana that day…" Blood dribbled out of his mouth. His arms fell to his side. He looked up to Isaak's eyes. "…My son. I had to die… to finally be… with you…" Isaak's eye widened. The mist began spiraling and traveling through her sword. Her surcoat's color darkened as the mist was absorbed. Sabnak's gaze lowered; the swords came loose from his arms and shattered. He fell forward as she tore her sword out of his body. The snow started slowly trickling down as she fell to the ground exhausted.

"F-Father…?" Tears fell from Sabnak's eyes and froze in place as his breathing slowed. The Roses walked toward them but stopped as a ghostly figure came into view from inside the Throne Room.

"To break the curses that hold us apart… and uphold the chains of friendship and faith. That was your family's goal. But he wished to rush the process to free the family from this fate."

"Raogrimm!" The female Hume rushed forward, still holding the severed head. The Galkan form picked up Orinthia, her hands still tightly gripping her sword and seal, and looked toward Sabnak.

"He took it upon himself to take my anger, my hatred, my curse." He looked at the severed head. "In so doing he killed the Shadow Lord and released me from its prison… but the darkness fed and amplified his own. Fighting fire with fire… He had so much faith for one so filled with agony. So much faith… in this one's light." He looked to the group. "I was the Talekeeper, holder of hundreds of years of memories for my kind. And hundreds of years of anger and pain… Perhaps now a new Talekeeper has risen among the Galka; awakened by the very real dream of peace in Vana'diel… A peace all sides have waited for… without the anger and hatred of the past."

"Boss!" Bob peeked out from behind the doorway to the castle. He flew out from behind the Roses with a disturbed look in his eye. "B-Boss! Something's happening to everyone! I… I've never seen this before…"

* * *

"This pie… How could such a simple recipe make something so princely… so kingly!"

"I know… it's hard to stomach the thought of how much I used to like mushpot. Ambrosia must surely be close!" he held his cheeks and chewed slowly!

"Care for another slice?"

"I think I'd die! I might not resist!"

"Well take the rest with you. I'll save those grapes and apples you brought for tomorrow." Darefane set down the rest of the pie on the table. "Really now, where did you get such wonderful fruit?"

"Secret…" Ruffbix chuckled with his mouth full.

"Oh don't tell me you…"

"Not by us but a couple days ago we were able to snatch these up from a… a vender If you will…" Jiknix scratched his head while blushing. "Just keep the rest for yourself. They're payment." She walked over and stared at them harshly.

"You mean you got these from the royal grou-"

"No-no! We got them from Jeun-" Ruffbix put his hands over his mouth. She smirked slightly.

"Well don't let me catch you stealing from our Kingdom now…"

"W-we won't!" Ruffbix squeaked. Jiknix stuffed the rest of the pie into his knapsack and they began making their way out. They were a short way away from Darefane's home when they stopped and looked over a scroll.

"I think our next bargaining will go smoother, even with only half a pie. …think lying to her will be worth it?"

"Damn right it will! This is worth the royal beating we're gonna get if she finds out! Come on now, back to Bastok! You still have that Gate Glyph right?"

"Yeah… though it didn't look like much…" He pulled it out of another pocket. "A grocery list? You sure this is the real deal…" It was a little tattered.

"Of course! That poor guard had nothing else to write on!" Ruffbix unfolded another one. Jiknix quickly snatched it and slapped the tattered one in his hand.

"Gotta be certain now. At least this one looks like a Glyph…"

"Hey! Oh, just get going already!" Jiknix held it aloft and the spell on the paper activated! He vanished in a flash! Ruffbix held a small, pink pearl close to his mouth and waited a moment. "Well, did it work?"

"Ah, yeah, sure smells like Bastok!" Jiknix's voice came through! "Oh, top of the evening to ya! Care for some fire crystals or maybe a lovely bronze subligar and harness? The ladies love them!"

"Quit wasting time and get moving with the cargo! I'll be over there shortly."

"Yeah-yeah." Ruffbix held the Glyph aloft! …but nothing happened.

"GAH!"


	66. Chapter 66: The Gob Stopper

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 66: The Gob Stopper

"This pie… This pie!" He cut another small piece. "You couldn't possibly be trying to… hmm… ohhh…" He held his cheeks as his head swam through a tart flavor nearing perfection! "I could die and not have any regrets!" He became teary eyed!

"So is it a deal?"

"Yes-yes! Here, these are lifetime passes to the Arena! Few more months and it should be completed but a good section of it is already up and running so please take a tour and invite some friends! Along with those other items… mmmMMM! Yes, you were right! Small pieces, small pieces! Hahaha!" The big Hume could barely contain his delight as he handed over the passes and took the plate!

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to bring a whole pie the next time I come by!"

"Mhmm! Yes, please do! This slice is… heavenly." Jiknix waved goodbye and walked out of the Port and into the Markets. He made his way to the Auction House and asked for a ledger.

"Hey, you there?" He spoke into a pink pearl.

"Yeah, I heard everything. Great job, I'm sure the others will love this! Now… hopefully she'll make another one without sending me to the here-after!" Jiknix looked it over.

"Well there isn't any produce here but there's been a recent influx of bronze metal sheets. No iron or darksteel left though haha, to be expected. Oh, and precious metals are starting to really fly here! I'm sure the Quadav are happy about that."

"Okay we'll have to look elsewhere… perhaps here in San d'O." Jiknix's ears twitched as he gave the ledger back.

"My Gobby-sense is tingling! There's a bazaar nearby!"

"Take your time. That Glyph failing on me was a boon! See you later." He put the pearl away and walked around. As he got closer to where he thought a bazaar was set up, his ears twitched again.

"No… there wasn't a bazaar… That's odd, I could have sworn-" three shadows sacked him! "Gah!" Something in the sack put him to sleep before he could struggle… much.

"…"

"…"

"Ugh… oh boy…" His hands and legs were bound. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"You're blind-folded."

"Oh." The voice was muffled and masked but sounded Hume. "I've been through weird meeting set ups before but this takes the cake." He waited a minute but only heard something shuffling around. "Come on now, what business do you have with a lowly merchant such as myself? Could at least untie me or take away the blindfold… I'm harmless…"

"That'll be up to us." Some sharp footsteps are slowly coming toward him.

"Mister Jiknix!" A muffled but rough-soldier sounding voice called out.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir?!" Jiknix squeaked!

"What manner of spell have you cast on our governor!?"

"I-er, what?" He stepped very close to him. He could feel something breathing near his left ear.

"The governor is acting strangely."

"Oh, must have been the pie."

"Pie?!"

"Uh… Oh boy…"

* * *

"Yeah, we scored a big barter! It's all thanks to a slice of that heavenly pie Missy!"

"It couldn't have been that great…"

"Sure it was!" He went and looked inside the storeroom. "There any chance you could make another exactly like it?"

"Another? You're not thinking of using it as a bargaining tool are you…?"

"Oh no! More as a thank you for the deal! This was a big barter Missy; he loved the slice so it's only fitting to follow up with a whole one!"

"So that your future dealings will be easier I suppose?"

"Precis-" he slapped his hands over his mouth. He peered out the door to see a big smirk across Darefane's face. "D-D-Don't think I'm asking for a free service now!"

"Oh?" She folded her arms as he looked away and scratched his head.

"I'll… I'll volunteer for the church!" he nodded.

"Volunteer? Hmm… This coming Light's Day we have a morning breakfast for the congregation. We could use the help…"

"Breakfast huh? You know I'm not too bad with a frying pan!"

"That may be but are you sure you can deal with cooking and serving for hours on end?" He sat on the ground and folded his arms.

"Hours… And I thought frying five omelets back to back was rough…"

"Well? It wouldn't hurt to have another hand in the cafeteria. It might even be a little fun if you let it." He stood up and looked to her with a little sparkle of confidence through his mask.

"You know… I'll do it. I'd be in your debt more then I'd feel comfortable with if you make me that pie. Ole Jik would too as he thought it'd be a good idea to give that slice."

"Oh where is he? I rarely see you two separated."

"I sent him to Bastok to make that deal I spoke about. He'll probably be back in a few days. Can make the pie later… I should go ask at the church now and get prepared." He started walking toward the door.

"Wait, you're really serious about this?" He nodded. "…I'd better go with you."


	67. Chapter 67: Blue Sky

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 67: Blue Sky

"Good work today, Ruffbix!"

"Phew, they just kept coming! I really need to visit more of the Kingdom; didn't realize it was so full of people." He sat on a small stool and rested.

"We do this every week for our parishioners. We also take trips into the poorer side and give assistance to those in need. Maybe later you can come with us and see what it's like."

"I might just do that, thanks." He hopped off and began walking toward the exit. "I'll see y'all later then."

"Thank you! Please visit again!" a few answered.

"You... really helped out in there." Darefane caught him just outside.

"Gah-yes! You were right: I just had to let it be a little fun. Even the other volunteers caught a little of the joy I was overflowing with!" She smiled.

"You're really not putting up an act are you?"

"For once it feels like the day I left Ordelle's. Better even! I haven't had this feeling since then, Missy; I really have to thank you again."

"Left Ordelle's?" They started walking towards Jiknix's house.

"Well, back then it was more of a big pride and joy then a good, big joy. I took a gamble with the tin man inside and came within an inch of losing it all. I even nearly lost a barter against myself! But I proved my mettle."

"So that means-"

"Ah yeah, about that..."

"You should have said something sooner! You know our-"

"No, Missy, it wouldn't have benefitted the Kingdom as it did with ole Mu'Goobue there. Besides, I can't begin to imagine what it would be like without my ole trusty pots and pans (and bombs)."

"What was that?"

"Never mind..." he scratched his head as he stopped on the front door step.

"But really... You're actually a holy paladin."

"I'm just a Goblin paladin. Maybe someday I can be... Yo Jik!" No one called back. He opened the door and yelled again to no response. "He should have been back; it's already been a few days. My linked pearl hasn't picked him up at all either."

"He'd still be in Bastok right?"

"I hope so. He doesn't get this side tracked... The pie is ready right?"

"Yes, it should be just about done."

"Thanks." He pulled an odd, blue collar off his neck. "I was afraid I'd have to use this one. Got this from a lady that tends chocobos in Bastok but it has very little magic left in it. Just enough for me to return there... she won't be happy to see me again though." He looked up at Darefane. "I... I chose the wrong path. I can see that now, you know... All it took was for that one day the tin man said would come to finally get here. I'll..." He turned and headed inside. "I'm gonna get some things together. Get the pie ready and I'll meet you at your place."

"Hmm...?"

* * *

"So Windurst's new friends have decided to pay us a visit!" A lively Elvaan stood with his arms outreached in welcome. "I am Farmaoquaix, welcome to San d'Oria!"

"Th-thank you!" A Yagudo with a tall, pointy hat stood nervously at the pier and bowed. "Steadfast, are-are you sure this was the right idea?" he whispered.

"Of course, Bokye! Reaffirming peace and opening trade with the Elvaan is important!" He stepped forward off the airship. A bright, greenish-yellow sash that crossed over his chest stood out above his feathers. "Thank you for this WONDERful chance to visit your Kingdom! I am Muu Febi the Steadfast and this is Quu Bokye, an aspiring scholar. A pleasure to make your acquaintance!" he bowed.

"The pleasure will be ours I'm sure." He escorted them through the Port and into Northern San d'Oria. "And over this way our Carpenters Guild works with the wood surrounding the Kingdom. The trees here grow very fast thanks to the blessed Cheval River in the East and the great rains in the West."

"Hmm, I'd love to see these forests for myself sometime." They continued south.

"Our Smithers Guild is unmatched in all of the Middle Lands. It owes its strength to time-honored traditions among the smithing families and the apprentices who shape and form new techniques from them." They continued around east and stopped in front of the big fountain. "Through that archway to the south is Southern San d'Oria and our auction house, and to the north here is the Chateau d'Oraguille where our royalty preside."

"Such a grand appearance!" Bokye looked around more. "You wouldn't happen to have a library within the Kingdom, would you?"

"Why yes, it's within our church."

"Go ahead and take Bokye there. I'm going to visit your auction house and put our cargo up for sale." He waved as he left for South San d'Oria. The streets were busy with traffic but something in particular stood above the rest.

"Mu'Gha!"

"Well well! If it isn't The Steadfast! I rather enjoy San d'Oria's air this time of year! What brings you all the way from Windurst?"

"Trade. I helped usher in trade between the Yagudo and Windurst so I thought I'd do the same for our northern neighbor!" He waved for an attendant and was handed a clothing ledger. "Hah, looks like there's a demand here too! Not as big as Windurst's but with summer coming soon I bet there will be."

"Oh? What kind of wears?"

"Cotton! Working with Windurst we've made especially light and refreshing new clothing out of the fluffy cotton that grows all over Sarutabaruta!" Febi waved for the attendant again and gave her a slip of paper. "This is the shipment number. Everything is grouped and numbered for easy sale. And these are the prices we're hoping they sell for."

"Thank you, Mr. Steadfast! We'll get this taken care of." He smiled as she walked away.

"So strange."

"Hmm?"

"A Yagudo and a Quadav standing here in San d'Oria as if nothing has happened in the past. Seems like a dream doesn't it?"

"Ah, yes, one I hope I never awake from. I've begun to wonder what truly drove Vana'diel apart all those years ago. I cannot find an answer... perhaps I wasn't meant to yet." They looked to the sky as puffy clouds slowly rolled along.

"I too hope it never ends... but there is still one last bridge to be built."

"The Elvaan are cautious, perhaps too cautious in attempting to take back Davoi and Jugner Forest. Bastok and the Quadav cannot offer any aid now as the Arena has had a few setbacks. Some of it has been opened early but there's still so much to be done and redone. I imagine Windurst and the Yagudo are in peacetime withdrawal now as well?"

"Yes, both sides have agreed to give our alliance much faith. Irasema and old Huu Xalmo have worked to have mixed weekly instructions for our dojos, and it's really helping ease tensions for those who aren't convinced this will work. It must work... we should never go back to war. Maa even fulfilled a couple requests of the Mithran Chieftainess of Windurst, though one was an odd one. We've taken in an elder Mithra who is not of Windurst... and is... handicapped to a degree."

"From their homeland then? But why would one venture this far or be pushed out of Windurst like that?"

"Maybe they'll tell us someday."


	68. Chapter 68: Walking in His Shoes

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 68: Walking in His Shoes

"Through his will, the Fire was the strongest that had ever manifested. Even stronger then the First's with his crest." He looked around to see ruins that eerily looked like the trees and stone walls in West Ronfaure. A white demonic form materialized near a wall. Everything was perfectly visible under a dark, blank sky. "But just as with the First, he never had the pleasure of seeing clearly. He had to concentrate very hard just to see past the forgotten realm; that is, the hidden space the dark created when it began to dream." A second form stood out from the first. Two odd white demonic reflections but one had black horns instead of white ones.

"The gate you passed through lead to a portion of the forgotten realm where memories roam, forever searching for the light of remembrance. They would see the dark's dreams of the clay's end. The First's crest brought him great focus and clearer vision even when ablaze, but it always had to be within arm's reach. Without it he would not be able to see clearly again. This was how he coped with his ultimate choice."

"That was what Raogrimm said when he was consumed with darkness. He could only see walking corpses and destruction... the end of everything." Isaak continued to stare out into the empty landscape. A figure that vaguely reminded him of a rabbit hopped in and out of existence; its flesh had rotted beyond recognition but its bones still held a shape.

"There was a speck of light in your father's vision; a warm light from the dark; an icy, false embrace. It led him to a false dream of freeing your family from the forgotten chain he saw around all their necks. A chain he believed was choking your family. He could not have been more wrong..." The white horned reflection walked toward Isaak and sat a few feet in front of him.

"As he continued, the false light grew, his concentration sharpened, and the forgotten realm of his sight was getting easier to see through. ...but it was all for naught. He was only delving further into the forgotten realm and surrounding himself with the dark. His curses began to build so great that even his blessed surcoat could barely contain them. It was these same curses that covered his body and fell from his eyes."

"How is it you know of this in such detail? Weren't you locked away within this place?"

"Just as Li'Telor can hear the cries and wishes of those far beyond her border through the gentle saplings and leaf-shedding trees that dot the outside clay, our creator could hear through the vast evergreens that rooted the North. This soon changed when the North could no longer afford the evergreens and he was sent into the forgotten realm, and so his last ties to the outside were the meek, protected greens left within your Northern City."

"So then... why was I different from the other demons? Why was I kept from knowing... about my true father..."

"First, our creator wanted to answer Li'Telor's final message. He wanted something to travel to her, even if just for a short time, as a final farewell. However, all of his other creations were bound to this realm after his loss. The dark's Shadow Lord was another he tried to use but he ultimately would never go to Li'Telor. Much clay was gathered at the dark, but they were all troubled. We had to find the right one... one whose gentle heart matched with his own intention to be a host. He finally chose you as your clay would eventually reach her. Beating within your clay and white and dark are his final gifts: his heart and the wings without bounds he could not have while alive." The black horned reflection sat next to the white horned one. "It worked. You visited Li'Telor, she held you, and she gave you her blessing."

"And... the second, your father was afraid you might become like him. Even with such a powerful presence and will over the family, he still had some sense of duty to you. They all did. He did not want the Cursed Eyes to have a chance to stain you as he and many others had been in your family's time. He did not want you to suffer seeing everyone around you as forgotten clay. He had you forcefully changed while your clay formed but died before he could ever see you."

"Changed?"

"Your False Uncle might know more. Your inability to wield a Blood Weapon is a clue." Isaak sat and stared at the remnants of the ground. The section they sat in slowly changed as trees and stone walls faded into rolling, grey hills and odd, rotted creatures that reminded him of wild sheep and saplings.

"I was... made this way... never supposed to... Uncle kept it from me even after I died." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "After I... My daughter... How is she able to use a Blood Weapon when I cannot?"

"Her formation was out of our hearing to know for certain. The All-Mother has not granted Blood Weapons for centuries; it must be inherited or given."

"Inherited... they must have... The crest... What else can it do? How did it help Orinthia?"

"From what we saw: It became her shield. It solidified her sense of duty. It magnified her willful forgiveness and allowed her to free Sabnak from the overuse of his power. Your eyes saw the First with her for a moment because his essence is still within the crest. Moreover, her surcoat turned black absolving the curses of Sabnak from the All-Mother and the Shadow Lord, fulfilling the ensorcellment's purpose. The crest released its grip on her as the Prayers of the Water and Air and Ground were strong enough to prevent further manifesting when she fell unconscious."

"What would happen if... I..."

"It is unknown. You are not like the First or the Last." He looked back through the gateway. Several of the Roses were trying to peer through on the other side but their eyes wandered aimless. One of them held Orinthia; her surcoat, Fafnir's molt, and Gluttony blazed shades of black while her gloves, bracer, and Yagudo necklace blazed tints of white through the gateway.

"A purpose fulfilled... Then what of the demons of this land? Why make so many? Why create an army that would eventually send Vana'diel into a Great War?"

"The Reborns' purpose..."

* * *

He awoke inside the church in San d'Oria. The red evening sunset shown through the windows. The pews were empty except for two Goblins.

"Ruffbix? Jiknix?"

"Isaak! Sorry if we woke you but we just arrived back in town." Jiknix scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, sorry for not saying howdy sooner. I just came to thank Altana that ole Jiknix here is safe." Ruffbix patted Jiknix on the shoulder.

"Safe?"

"Oh that's an embarrassing story for later..."

"Wait, you're thanking Altana? Are you really Ruffbix Jumbolobes?"

"Haha... Yeah, my day finally came Isaak. I've finally found something I enjoy more then treasure hunting and generally 'being a Gobbie.' It's here," he pointed at the pew, "and it's with this community. I think this way I can finally become something I've ignored all these years: a true, holy paladin."

"I've really been gone a long time haven't I?" He nodded.

"How's Orinthia and was your trip up north fruitful?" He looked away.

"She's still worse for wear but recovering. And we found what we went there for..."

"That's good to hear!"

"But now... I think my day has finally come as well... He knew all too well."

"Your day? He?"

"You." He turned to see a cloaked man enter the church. He walked forward and deposited a gold coin into the collection box.

"Last Son..."

"Why?" He stared at him from under his hood.

"You would have been like him if he didn't wish for intervention."

"Like him? Did he have so little faith in-"

"His faith... was with you, Last Son. I had to..."

"Excuse me... should we be hearing any of this?" Ruffbix poked the cloaked man. He smiled under his hood as he briefly looked his way.

"Trust in yourself now for you have been born again, Magnificent Paladin."

"Then I'll be seeing you guys later. Come on Jik, we have somewhere else to be now." He and Jiknix waved and walked out.

"Couldn't you have just given him the crest?" He looked away.

"No... He was already... It would have driven him further into the Empty Light."

"Then you knew..."

"I knew, Last Son. I helped make it. I wished to protect you and your people from a terrible future; a future far worse then what you suffered so far."

"Far worse... Far worse then watching everyone dear to me die while being powerless and then returned in this wretched form..." His fist clenched. Mevreauche remained silent. "She's in no shape to move and the Roses can't go far without her." Isaak stood. "You said so yourself: a future son in need..." The medallion rested in his left hand. "I will find my answers."


	69. Chapter 69: Leave in Silence

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 69: Leave in Silence

"So you'rrre the only ones left..."

"Yes. My sisters and I are prepared to do what it takes to find her."

"I'd have neverrr imagined her to do something like that, but it was always within her I suppose..." She eyed them all as they neatly sat behind a large hill near the Cheval River. "I shouldn't have let-"

"Our patron is our patron." Roan spoke. The others nodded. "If I was not rescued from Bastok... I'd have rotted with the trash. I had nothing... until she found me. She gave me a reason to continue living. She gave us that reason..."

"There was only so much the church sisters would do back then. We only had each other." Ramya spoke. Renee and Rosa nodded. "The Downs of San d'Oria were especially... but we were strong together. She caught wind of us sometime as we continued to survive. She said the scent of Mithran blood was thicker than Elvaan..."

"Bruised up and few broken bones, our outlook was bleak as we limped through the alleys after some fights. When the rush of fighting was gone, the pain was unbearable." Rosa shook her head. "There was one more to our group, Romwa, who we ignored at first as we continued to seek shelter in the Downs. When we were hurt, she helped us. She knew how to ease our pain somehow... our bones would realign with her touch but she would fall over exhausted. She begged us to stop fighting."

"She had nothing except her own will power. Not even a name... none of us did, aside from the false names given by those around us. Our patron gave us our names." Renee looked to the others as they nodded.

"We were given a second chance..." Rue spoke. "Just like he... I was from Jeuno... or maybe another town. I think we were all half-breed... with no family marks we never knew where home was. And home never looked for me... or any of us. But then, I wanted to see more; to see everything. I frustrated guards, climbing those lamp posts and sneaking into the chateau all the time haha!"

"She gave us a foundation. Without her direction I'm not sure what would have become of any of us." Ria spoke. "Given our current state of being... I'd rather have this." Romo put her hand on her shoulder.

"This was our only option. This was our best future. Just as Roan said, Bastok would not have taken care of us." Abuela turned around and looked toward the city walls.

"Really something else... but I guess all of you had everrrything to gain."

"Of course we did..." Roshni stood up. "All of us had gained by becoming her soldiers. We gained what we were never going to have."

"Like a candle showing the way in the night..." Rakoh spoke as she stood. "Regret doesn't exist for us... except..."

"Except?"

"Romwa." She looked to the others. They nodded. "She hated fighting. The best she could muster was only in defense. When Ray handed her a sword she couldn't hold it. She would tense up, turn pale staring at the blade, and drop it. Took her a long time to just be able to hold one, but she could never use it... She was calm without a bladed weapon."

"I see... A natural born of the Goddess' Boon. No doubt kept for what the Boon can do... So has Isaak spoken to you about his plan? Why he sought you out?"

"To help him find our Patron. That is all we need to know."

"That man..." She shook her head.

"We will follow him back to the pits of Nothingness if it means we find her." They all stood. Abuela turned around and stared at them all again.

"That's assuming Orrrinthia follows as well." A few of them silently grit their teeth. Abuela smirked. "She's just as driven as you; no worrries. There's a lot more at stake than just finding Ray howeverrr..."

* * *

"When I awoke in that chamber... I was saddened at still seeing the world in its tainted manner. Even death would not let me escape the curses of these eyes. Then I saw you. Your form was whole and normal and out of place in my vision. You are the second... My eyes show me the worst future, seeing everything dead and decaying and forgotten. But you... just like our great uncle, your form is pure. You and much of what you wore stood out above the darkness..." A very tall and shadowy Elvaan figure stood out of place among the flowers in a great, pristine plain. The ground he stood on was bare, devoid of everything. "At least I finally saw my son after all this time..." He smiled as he looked toward puffy white clouds rolling along the sky.

"He wanted to know you too..." He shook his head.

"If he became like me... I... Please, look after what is left of him. I fear his motivation will come back and hurt him now that he's seen me... I fear he'll want to become like me. I fear he will want that power." He knelt and lowered his head. "I had our great uncle remove his Blood Weapon and seal away the False Vision before he was born. I wanted him pure..." He cupped his hands and closed his eyes for a moment. "Altana, please don't look down on your son." He opened his eyes. "Oddly I do not sense you having it; for that I am relieved... But your sword... Gluttony... Demas. I could tell right away... I controlled their lives." He stood and walked toward her. "Let me see your sword Gluttony." She stood and unsheathed the blade. He grimaced as he reached out and grabbed the blade end. He pulled from it a hand, causing an entire body to fall out of the blade!

"D'ooph! Ah you've got some nerve! Waking me up like-" he looked around. "...that."

"A murderer protecting a Cursed of Altana... Demas." He looked up at the Elvaan and scooted backward in shock!

"Ah-I-uh-oh-I mean uh-"

"So, you wanted to know why I cleansed the Aristocratic Assassins?"

"...no." He looked away. "I know why..."

"They were very good at what they did you know. Never questioned, never faltered."

"I said no."

"They chose this Demas."

"I SAID..."

"They wanted you to leave, the only two born into the guild. And I wanted the whole guild to be cleansed. They served their purpose and had their fun; I had little need of them anymore. But you stayed."

"So then... then..." He looked at the ground.

"It was a test of your will Demas. You failed when you could not let go of your brother and leave the guild without him. Even with all the assignments from that point forward, all the connections I had you create, the mountain hole I had you call home, and all the unspeakable things you two did as required and requested and became used to... The one decision I allowed you to make on your own: you failed... at truly being heartless. And made it an easy choice for material." He looked up at him as he walked away.

"Wait! No... so you... no... NO!" Demas bent over and stared at his hands. "We were... we were... You had us picked for so long? You were dead when we... No! You're lying! You couldn't have-" Sabnak never turned back around. "It was you... You wanted that assurance! You wanted to ensure the Light Bringer's destruction! It wasn't the King who forced us into the Dark Forge, it was-" he faded away into the distance.


	70. Chapter 70: Warm Dinner

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 70: Warm Dinner

"Oh of course we heard about this mystifying pie! The governor is a changed man, well it was a change that most of us older folk knew was in him. It's like that little dessert awakened something... something good in a man who had forgotten about the nicer side he once had."

"It couldn't have done that..."

"Oh yes, it did Miss! It was so suspiciously fast the secret guard sacked your poor goblin friend here! But Ruffbix's word is trustworthy; he is an ordained paladin after all as Bastok's current paladins recognized him."

"So he told them what the pie was made from?"

"Yes, but it doesn't actually matter! Our alchemists know of those ingredients and say it'd only work on those who had forgotten about their good hearts; it won't change a man who'd otherwise never changed before. There're very few people like that... and of course the only known source for them now is in San d'Oria. We have trust in the Kingdom as these can only be used for good. Just funny he didn't know it when he somehow got some."

"After he told me where it came from... I nearly wanted to break every bone in his body for lying to me... but he told me with no regard for himself when he came back with Jiknix. Jik was genuinely afraid! Ruffbix stood in front of him, dropped his knapsack, peeled off his mask and never flinched when he told me everything. He really does want to settle here in San d'Oria and... 'and become worthy of my old accomplishment again,' in his words. Just what happened for him to forget so long ago?"

"Oh, that's a long story Missy!" He knocked and shouted through the door! Darefane got up from the table and let him in. He waved.

"Ah, seems I've dawdled enough, I need to visit our other paladin and ask her some things. Is she any better?"

"Yes, she's awake finally. I haven't asked her what happened out there and I haven't seen Isaak for some days now... ever since that night at the church. I think there's some things we might not want to know about..." Ruffbix rubbed his chin.

"Ever cautious I see."

"Hey, there's a time and place to stick you nose in other people's business. I'm just saying... maybe we should let them tell us. Isaak was tense when I saw him, waaay different from before! I'm not opening that can of worms..."

"I'll keep that in mind. And thank you for having me, Miss."

"Of course, friends of Orinthia's are always welcome here."

"Oh, and where might she be? I'm guessing not in your home?"

"She's at the old family residence. She is d'Allemagne afterall and the servant family desperately wanted to take care of her when she arrived unconscious. I'll show you. Later Missy, remind me about that story later." He and Ruffbix left. "So what'd you say your name was? I remember the old man, Cid, but I've always had a bad habit of forgetting Galka names..."

"Nikolas. I created that coil she uses."

"Oh it was you? Handy thing there. She used it in the defense of San d'Oria some time ago. I saw the sparks flying and the Orcs that were shocked haha!"

"Yes, it's come a long way and it's thanks to her testing. I thought I'd pay a visit for a change since I heard she was in town again and I had some vacation time. The North is nice this time of year too even if she wasn't here. Oh hey, it was Cid's Culverin prototype that was used during the defense too!"

"Ohoho! That thing surprised the hell out of everyone! You guys sure have too much time on your hands hahaha!" They walked a long way through Southern into Northern San d'Oria and finally stopped in front of a mansion that blended into the surrounding scenery. A conservatively uniformed Elvaan woman walked out and greeted them.

"Welcome!" She eyed Nikolas. "Friend of our charge?"

"Yes, we came to visit Orinthia. This is Nikolas, an Engineer of Bastok, and a friend."

"Ah, thank you for visiting! Please come, she has been awake for some hours now." She turned and opened the door for them.

"My, nobility does have its perks I see..." Nikolas looked around inside, eyeing the smooth marble and granite interior and portraits of d'Allemagne. Other servants were milling about cleaning, tailoring clothes, and preparing for a dinner.

"Our charges helped bring this kingdom together. Before we were entrusted with this duty, they built this entire estate themselves. We thought all was lost when the remaining were killed in Davoi and so we could only keep up its appearance from then on. It has been a long time since we have been able to openly welcome guests. This way please." They ascended a flight of stairs and were greeted by another servant at her door.

"One more minute please, we are having her wear prepared."

"Oh, wonder how she'll take being dressed so fancy."

"Or how she'll.. ahem." Nikolas closed his eyes and caught himself. A servant with a dark package walked past them, bowed slightly, opened the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Think I saw a bed... and something leaning on it covered by a sheet. Looked kinda like a... no way. That couldn't have been Gluttony could it?"

"Her sword?"

"Yeah, I thought she couldn't take him off. Now I really wonder what happened..." Ruffbix rubbed his chin. A knock came from inside.

"Now you may enter." The door was opened for them.

"I-Is that you?!"

"Noble indeed." Four servants stood around her as she stood and went to grab Gluttony.

"Madam, you mustn't wear that with-" She removed the bed sheet and fastened him back around her waist. She looked to Ruffbix and Nikolas and smiled.

* * *

"Castle Zvahl Baileys... home of the demons."

"They recognized Isaak as the Grand Duke and put a lot of faith into him. I was accepted without hesitation."

"Interesting..."

"The Castle was pretty dormant; just a handful of demons and flying eyes keeping watch and waiting... waiting for-"

"Enough."

"Isaak!"

"Master, you've returned!" Several maids and butlers walked from behind him.

"I'm sorry, please finish your meals and be on your way." The Red Rope around his neck slowly swung. He turned and walked up the stairs.

"Wonder what's going on."

"T-that was Isaak?!" Nikolas had dropped his spoon.

"Heh, sorry Nik, yeah that was Isaak. Wonder what's making him so tense... Oh well, better to just finish up and leave I guess." Nikolas picked up his bowl of soup and quickly drank it, almost choking on the corn and carrots. "Woah, not that fast! Bah!" Ruffbix did the same. After wiping their mouths, they got up and began walking for the door with Ruffbix trying to keep Nikolas from running.

"Ah wait!" Orinthia called to them.

"I-I'm sorry for the terrible manners!" Nikolas was visibly shaking.

"Come on now, you don't have to be so tense too! Sorry kiddo, maybe another time." They quickly exited. "Just what's up Nik?"

"You mean you didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"It's hard to describe... all I could think about was running away. It's the first time I've seen a demon in so long yet..."

"Now I know something's up. Something happened out there..."


	71. Chapter 71: Cold Respite

The Wounded Warsong

Chapter 71: Cold Respite

"Thought I'd find you herrre." She approached him and sat on a pew near the corner he always sat.

"Tomorrow is... But am I..."

"Doubts?" The Red Rope slowly swung as he clenched the medallion in his left hand. "I already talked with the Rrroses. Such blind devotion... Silly girls..." She shook her head.

"They are devoted just as I am. I hope I won't let them down."

"What was that?" Ruffbix entered and saw them.

"Oh Ruffbix, I'm sorry for the other day, I-"

"I knew something was up... I said I wouldn't pry but I feel obligated now. It's been a while since I've gotten to speak with you Isaak, though I guess you know all about it already, huh?" he looked at Irasema. She nodded. He sat near her and looked back to Isaak. "You know, these big ears of mine hear lots of things. If you're going on another expedition, you'd tell us right?"

"I didn't want to involve anyone more..."

"What good was becoming a paladin if I can't protect the ones I cherish?"

"Ruffbix-"

"That was what those weird apples forced me to remember. I could think of nothing but atonement, Isaak. Atonement for what I had become upon forgetting my original goal after my trial." He sighed. "Well, it's not just you Isaak, but your friends, your daughter, her friends, and this San d'Oria that I hold dear to me now. You think I'd sit idly by and watch from afar while you go out and do something crazy? I outta show you the fired side of my frying pans..." He hopped off the pew and stood in front of Isaak. "My original goal burned away during my trial. The world turned upside down with war while I was away... and took the ones I loved with it. That one, wonderful triumph was crushed by not being there for them... and returning to find so many friends' graves... I was too late, and here I was, repeating that mistake like a fool! Even the tin man warned me!" He looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Their faith was lost on me for so long... Falling into despair, forgetting about who was left, getting mixed up with the Mob, using my skills for the wrong purpose. Even Jiknix... he was just a child when..." He looked back towards Isaak. "I know the risks Isaak; I'll be there."

"There are some things you should know then. I prevented Orinthia from talking too much about it, but our trip to Castle Zvahl had encountered... an odd set of circumstances. It's part of the reason she... needed recovery time before moving forward with this plan." He paused and closed his eyes.

"Oh?"

"The Shadow Lord..." Ruffbix took a step back while Irasema's eyes widened.

"No way... wasn't he supposed to be sealed during that blasted war..."

"The seal broke during our stay... seemingly waiting for us. We stopped him, or rather, my father, reawakened as a demon, stopped him. He overpowered Orinthia and myself, but my father pushed himself beyond the limit of the Fire-Eyes... and decapitated him. In so doing, he took the Shadow Lord's curses for his own, allowing that once corrupted soul to wake from his nightmare."

"Incredible. Your father..."

"He died before I was born, but everyone kept who he was from me, and let me live not in his shadow. Even our servant family..." He briefly put his hand to his face. "I never knew it was him... My father was the Beast of San d'Oria, Premiere Sabnak d'Allemagne."

"No... Even I heard of that man! Old tales of his strength, his twin sword style... he was... You are..." Isaak looked away.

"There were others with us in Castle Zvahl. One was a friendly Ahriman to whom we left the castle remains, another was a demon, a Bastokan engineer from before the war, another demon... was my best friend..." He clenched his fists. "And nine others were my wife's Desert Roses, a division she raised after we were... after Davoi fell. The Roses decided to stay outside San d'Oria for now... the other demons... didn't make it..."

"They... your father too?" Isaak relaxed his grip.

"His unleashed Fire-Eyes, combined with the new curses, caused him to lose control. Orinthia used this," he held up the medallion, "an enchanted d'Allemagne seal, to have the strength to face him. It became her shield after her other was crushed by the Shadow Lord, and magnified her forgiving light enough for Father to regain some senses, but his body was lost to the killer instinct. She killed him and freed him of all those curses by absorbing them somehow, though it seems her surcoat took them for her..."

"So the encorrrsellment worked..." Ruffbix looked her way.

"Encorsellment?"

"The Sibyl's protection was to absorb currrses for her. It's unique to her encorsellment skills, but it's not something that can be done often. I knew she may have to cross swords with a living god and be cursed, but I hadn't imagined she would dirrrectly take curses like that..."

"That was the reason a d'Allemagne always served under his chosen King." A voice echoed from above them. "Always cursed, always burning, always protecting. It was their wish to protect their King from the curses of Kingship and to answer the call for unity among the Elvaan tribes, and yet, until your father became head of the family, they never flexed their power beyond seating Kings."

"Alpholon?" He stood on the balcony overlooking the pews. Irasema turned away.

"Your father was the first one to want change for his family. To not want his family to bear that burden anymore. A burden he saw as a chain around his family's neck, fully visible since the day he opened his eyes. King Ranperre wished for a more open and united Vana'diel, one where sacrifices such as those during their civil wars would never have to happen again, and so your father began masterminding a means to both ends. He ensured there would never be another Elvaan civil war by certain, beast-like means few knew about. Uniting the world changed when the Light Bringer was given to his King... he saw its power and wanted to ensure the destruction of the Light Bringer should it ever be turned against the Kingdom. The strongest and most abused by those Fire-Eyes, his vision followed the scourge he could only see... yet..." His hooded head turned towards Isaak. "He invested in you a goal he gave up, Last Son." Isaak looked away.

"You knew and yet you-"

"He wished it so. I can only spread the faith in Altana, stand aside, and watch as you fight for, or against, your world. I have little else besides longevity."

"Longevity... You don't mean..." He pulled back the hood and looked down to him.

"We've always watched over Her children, Last Son. I know of Mevreauche's plan to help your daughter, and I will help him. But you must never falter, Last Son; your heart will never betray you."

"My heart... then why couldn't I..." He looked away for a short moment and Alpholon was gone.

"There's a lot more going on here it seems." Ruffbix scratched his head. "This old Gob will step one foot into his grave if he has to, Isaak. But I suppose this time I'll have to use... It..."

"It?"

"You'll see. I still have a few tricks in my knapsack." He patted Isaak's shoulder and walked away.

* * *

"I... turned us into monsters..." He stood staring at an empty sky. "My one choice... I could have been a normal blacksmith, making normal weapons and armors, living a normal life... but I chose..." He clenched his fists.

"Demas?"

"I hadn't thought on it much. On him... my brother. It's been so long now... It was hard trying to keep him in any state of mind that didn't eventually turn him into an animal. I wonder how your mother dealt with him... how he acted with her... if he..." Her shadow stepped out from her feet.

"He was obedient like a dog. Her will overpowered him as time went on, so he didn't speak often. He started thinking of her as a mother as well... He could still communicate with her before I was split, but the distance was huge."

"Guess that makes sense... Mother wasn't that motherly even if he could remember her after... At least he was still out there, maybe still." He scratched his head. "Wait, they were separated by distance. How did they speak with each other when I can't say anything to dollface here without touching her? The Whisper?" The shadow shook her head.

"It seemed to be his power. He complained how hard it was to speak like that... but still spoke with her every so often. We could feel how distant it was in a certain direction... not much more."

"Still, even more reason to find her then; she might know where brother is, given time to explore." He looked down at the ground. "I really do need to tell him... unless..." He looked at the shadow. "Did she ever know about Isaak's father?"

"No... now that you mention it... The elders never seemed to face her but still approved of Isaak's choice. All the younger servants had little family knowledge but were all very genuine toward her and faced her. During our short time together, a number of elders in both families passed away... We never got to see them face to face until they were in their caskets. They must have known... We had our minds on other things to ever care... Other nobles chastised the family for allowing us to happen. They bore every insult, priding only in their last son's happiness..."


End file.
